Different Lives
by moonstone88
Summary: AU Lily survived the night of the attack, and taking her son into hiding has raised him to be a perfect warrior. Now he's returned to greet his destiny, but will his differences bring an unexpected twist to the road he thought lay at his feet.
1. Hiding

Lily watched as Harry ran laps around the track, sure that he had past fifty by now, but having lost count some time ago she didn't know for sure. She knew Harry was capable of going for hours, his body was strong enough to carry him for that long, and his will would carry him further. As he passed near her seat again she could see the thin sheen of sweat on his upper body and sighed, he was pushing himself to hard again but she could never get him to stop.

Watching her son she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, he was barely eighteen but he was one of the best wizards in the whole wizarding world, and the best kept secret. Closing her eyes her mind flashed back to that night, to the sound of her husband's scream. She opened them again the daylight flooding through her mind trying to push those dark thoughts out. No one knew that Lily had survived that night, that she had taken her infant son and fled. She had cut all ties, leaving England to hide where no one would look, half the world away.

With a sigh she rose to her feet, gathering up Harry's duffle bag and towel and walked towards the track edge.

"Harry it's getting late love," she called and Harry slowed until he came to a halt next to his mother.

She noted that he was barely breathing hard and wondered once again how he managed it. With a laugh she chucked the towel to him and he caught it up rubbing it across his face.

"Alright mum, but it's your buy tonight," he said as he wiped down his chest before tugging on his shirt.

"I thought it was your shout," she said with a frown as he took the duffle from her outstretched hand.

"Yeah it was my shout if I called it quits before you did," he laughed wrapping his hand around her shoulders and pulled her into a one arm hug.

The pair left the track laughing and negotiating who was actually going to pay for the food and what they were going to have, unbeknownst to them that they were being watched.

It was barely daylight outside but Harry was sat as his desk going over one of the volumes his mother had given him. It held spells and charms that had been long lost, but as always Lily managed to get her hands on a copy of the text that was long thought gone. Mentally Harry tried one of the spells concentrating on the lamp. It instantly turned into a living shaft of fire and he smiled. As always his mind had worked out how to do the spells with the littlest of practice.

"Harry!" his mother called down the hallway and he knew she had felt the touch of his magic.

Looking back at the flame, it turned back into the lamp and he reached out and flicked the light off.

He made his way down the corridor to find that his mother was sat in bed her quilt pulled up around her. Smiling warmly he crossed the room to her and sat down on the bed pulling the quilt down and retrieving one of her hands to hold.

"I'm sorry mum, didn't mean to scare you," leaning in his kissed her temple and he felt her tense body ease slightly.

"That's alright dear, sometimes," she paused and tried to smile, "sometimes the feel of magic in the morning can make me nervous," she laughed nervously and patted her son on the hand.

Harry watched as his mother slipped from the bed pulling her dressing gown from the bottom of the bed and wrapping it around herself. He could almost see her building up the walls around herself that she had perfected over the past seventeen years. When she turned to look at him again her eyes were hard and Harry knew she wouldn't talk to him. For his whole life she had done everything to protect him, even going as far as to keep herself slightly apart from her son, trying to protect him from her pain.

"Do you want breakfast?" she asked all sign of distress gone from her voice.

He nodded and with a smile she slipped from the room heading downstairs to the kitchen. With a sigh he leant forwards pushing his palms against his eyes.

It had been only him and his mother for so long that he didn't know what to do about it. Sure they had spent time in colonies with other wizarding folk; his mother seemed to have a knack at finding underground magic users where ever they went, but it wasn't the same as being amongst friends and family. His heightened hearing easily picked up the sound of his mother in the kitchen and knew she would be expecting him to come down. He pushed up from the bed and left her room, closing the door behind him as he went.

Harry slipped back into his room and pulled some cloths out of a chest of draws. He knew his mother would want to get started soon, and he was used to the workout routine she set. Things had become more intense in the past two years, but he hadn't question why. He'd heard the rumours that filtered through, even in the underground, about the unrest in England, about the darkness that was rising. He pulled off his long pyjama bottoms, the only thing he had thrown on before bed last night, and pulled on a pair of black jeans and an emerald green t-shirt. His closet was filled with green since his mother seemed to love it, and he didn't care about clothes.

He was just doing up a pair of black converse when he heard the pan his mother had been using drop to the floor, not an uncommon noise in the household his mother was accident prone, but it was the shocked cry to go along with it that alerted him to something being wrong. Faster than any human should have been able to move he was downstairs, wand drawn, moving into the kitchen his eyes constantly searching for the danger. They settled on his mother who was pressed against the kitchen counter, her fingers gripping it as if it was the only thing holding her up. Her eyes were locked on the kitchen door leading out onto the porch.

He turned to look at the door to find a man he thought he recognised stood there. He was tall, with long black hair tied back at the nape of his neck. He had slight stubble across his cheeks but he was unkempt. He had sharp coal grey eyes that were staring intently at Lily, but he turned to look at Harry when he entered and his eyes widened in shock.

"James," he whispered and took a step forwards before he seemed to catch himself and he stopped but Harry could see his jaw clench.

Harry frowned at the man; he knew he looked like his father, almost a clone in fact, except for his eyes he had his mother's eyes. He pushed all of these thoughts out of his head though as he accessed the threat. His mind went completely blank except for a single flame in the middle. His senses sharpened so acute that it would have been painful to an untrained person.

Lily snapped out of her shock as Harry stepped into the room, his wand pointed at the intruders throat. Instantly she recognised the cold flat look in his eyes and knew it was death she saw. Calling out she dived in front of her son, protecting the man she had been shocked to see. Harry paused but didn't lower his wand and Lily knew it would take a lot to snap him out of this state.

"Please Harry," she whispered putting a restraining hand on his hand and he looked down at her face.

She watched as her Harry bled back into his eyes and when he blinked the coldness was gone. She sighed and stepped up next to him, her hand still on his, as he lowered it and tucked his wand against his leg still drawn ready if need be.

"I didn't mean to scare you son, I was just shocked," she said to him her voice low and soothing.

He nodded once and turned his eyes back to the man who had stood and watched the scene play out.

For a moment there was silence in the kitchen, the only sound the dripping faucet Harry had been meaning to fix for a few weeks.

"Why are you here Sirius?" Lily asked and the man seemed to snap out of himself.

Harry didn't betray the shock that had passed through his mind at the sound of the man's name. So this was his father's best friend, this was his godfather. He had never laid eyes on the man before, never so much as a picture of him, but strangely now he studied him past his threat level, he looked like he had expected.

"I'm sorry Lily, I know you don't want to hear it but we need you to come back."

Lily sighed, her fingers resting on Harry's hand tightening, "you know how I feel about this Sirius," she said her voice barely above a mummer but Harry realised the meaning behind her words.

Stepping away from her he turned to look at her sad face, the simple question easily desirable on his face, _when had she talked to him?_ As far as Harry knew she had had no contact with any of their old ties in England, which was why they were always on the run.

"Don't blame your mother pup, she only wanted to protect you," Sirius said drawing Harry's gaze.

Sirius couldn't believe the man that was stood in front of him, and he was a man. Harry may have only been eighteen but there was nothing immature about him. He was tall, definitely pushing past six foot, with a body carved of lean muscle. He had long black hair that swept his collar and was tousled carelessly, hair that looked so much like his fathers. But the eyes that collided with Sirius' were all Lily's, even brighter green in fact, if that was even possible.

There was a hard set to his strong jaw, a set that was reflected in the blankness of his eyes. Sirius had to suppress a shiver as Harry looked at him, and it sent his mind reeling thinking that he was scared of his two best friend's child, but then he wasn't a child. Harry access Sirius and the man knew it, if he found Sirius to be a threat to him or his mother, Sirius would be dead.

Turning Harry looked back at his mother and Sirius couldn't help the sigh that slipped from his lips. He didn't know what had been scarier, having his wand pointed at his throat, or the look he had just given him. Sirius looked to Lily and could see her distress, and he knew he might have made a mistake by ambushing them.

"Please harry, can you give me and Sirius a moment," she stepped forwards towards Harry again and put a hand on his chest, "he won't harm me, I'll be fine."

For a moment Sirius didn't think Harry actually heard her, but then he nodded and with one last flat look levelled at the other man he left the room.

Lily physically sagged with relief and Sirius felt another shudder threaten to push along his skin. She had been scared, scared Harry would kill him and that she wouldn't be able to stop it. Sirius looked down for a moment trying to calm his spinning mind, but when he looked up it was to lock eyes with one very pissed off mother. Her emerald eyes were blazing and Sirius didn't fail to see her hand go inside her dressing gown. Quickly Sirius backed away his hands going up in surrender.

"Why are you here," she bit off her voice pure fury.

Swallowing Sirius took a moment to find his voice, "its time love, the last Horcrux has been destroyed. It's time for Harry to come home."

Lily looked away from Sirius and he watched as she clutched at a necklace that he knew for sure would hold the locket he had given her for Christmas one year, a locket with James' picture inside.

She didn't look at him as she spoke but he heard her words fine, "you mean it's time for Harry to die."


	2. Two Worlds

Harry left his mother in the kitchen and went back upstairs to his room, where he could still hear her voice. He wasn't shocked by what she said; he was clueless to the prophecy. She had raised him to be a fighter, to be strong, in the hopes that somehow he could come out of the final battle alive. But he had no illusions about what he was going to face. Sitting down on his bed he thought back to the day his mother had told him, he had been fourteen and going through the angry teenager faze. He was tired off all the training, tired of all the moving, and tired of never having a life. He had threatened to run away, maybe back to England when in a desperate move his mother told him fully why she did what she did.

He had known from being a small child how his father died, and that his mother wanted him to be the strongest he possibly could be so that the same wouldn't happen to him. When he had found out what was to become of his life though he had changed. He stopped trying to make friends when they moved, stopped trying to be normal, he gave it all over to being a warrior. He had intensified his training; even going passed what Lily knew about. He had spells in his repertoire that he knew she would never approve of but they were necessary.

All his mother had ever wanted was to protect him, he knew this with everything inside of him, but he also knew that he had duty. The scar left behind by his father's death would never heal, the rage would never leave his body, and above that though he knew the prophecy was binding. There was no use trying to run from something that had so totally wrapped its way around him. He also believed you had a part to play in your own destiny; he could easily give in and be killed without a fight after all that was not going to happen.

Looking to his nightstand where a picture of his mother was sat he watched her smiling face as she tried to take a bite out of a very huge sandwich. You could tell she was laughing as she shook her head at someone and then the contents of the sandwich feel into her lap and she looked shocked before she dissolved into laugher again, then it replayed. Harry loved it because it was a care free moment, and there were very few of those.

He looked to his opened door again as his mother started to yell and knew any moment Sirius was going to get himself hexed. With a sigh he rose to his feet again and headed back down to the kitchen.

"Harry what are you doing?" his mother said instantly feeling his approach.

His eyes snapped to her face and she backed down leaning against the counter again crossing her arms and looking extremely annoyed. He knew he was going to get an ear full when they were alone, but for the moment she would keep her tongue.

Harry turned his gaze on to Sirius who was now stood in the kitchen with the door shut behind him, "she will never change her mind," he said simply and Sirius nodded his agreement with a grunt.

"Always was a stubborn..." he trailed off eyeing harry and knew it was better not to say his next thought.

His eyes never leaving Sirius Harry walked forwards and stood next to his mother, who leant against him instantly. Harry could feel the slight tremor in her body and knew she was exhausting herself from all her worrying. He ran his hand over her arm letting his presence calm her; he was always able to calm her when she was riled up, if she would only let him.

"That doesn't mean I'm not coming though," he said and she instantly tensed next to him.

"Harry please, think about this," she pleaded turning so he had no choice but to look down at her smaller frame.

He smiled warmly at her and a shot of hope raced through Sirius. Watching him looking at his mother he saw the love he held for the woman, saw it like a raw wound, but when Harry looked up at Sirius again his eyes were blank once more.

"I'm sorry mum; this is what I'm here for. We both knew this day was going to come, why not now?"

Lily let out a soft cry and diving forwards buried her face in his chest. Harry instantly wrapped her up in a hug, turning her so he was between Sirius and his mother, an act that Sirius didn't fail to notice.

The pair were talking in hushed tones that Sirius couldn't pick out but he knew Lily was getting upset; her voice would peek every now and then and then calm down. With a small smirk Sirius settled into his chair. He knew he had accomplished what he had set out to do, Harry would be coming back with him, and hopefully if she wasn't too angry Lily would be as well. He didn't like what was about to happen any more than Lily did, but she knew as well as anyone, that Harry was their only hope. He just hoped Harry was up to what was coming.

Ginny sat at the table trying very hard to keep her calm, "look mum I really don't see how this is any of your business," she said through gritted teeth.

Molly slammed the pot she had been putting away down and turned to look at her daughter, her pinks bright red with anger.

"None of my business hay, just because you're seventeen and of age does not mean I'm not your mother anymore. You are and always will be my child, and I will always worry about you," she said the anger dying from her voice at the last words.

With a sigh Ginny got to her feet and crossed the room to pull her mother into a hug. Molly wrapped her arms around her youngest child and wished she could never let her go.

"I know your worried mum, but what right do I have to sit at home when other people are out their fighting to save all our lives," she pulled back a little to look down at her mother who was now wiping tears from her eyes, "how you can ask me to do any less than you."

Molly looked up sharply then and Ginny knew she had won the fight. Her mother had been a member of the Order since she was seventeen. Nodding slightly Molly's breath hitched and with a small laugh Ginny pulled her back into another hug.

Soon enough Molly calmed down and started flustering about getting tea ready for everyone who would be home soon. After getting her mother's assurance that she didn't need any help Ginny disappeared up the stairs meaning to head for her room, she was most of the way there when she was ambushed by the twins.

Thankfully she didn't yelp in fear, she managed to keep a cool head as they flanked her and she gave them her best haunty expression.

"Well the shouting stopped," Fred said with a smirk.

"So we figured it was safe to come check..." George added looking over at his brother with a wink.

"Whether you were joining us this evening," Fred finished his smirk becoming a full blown grin.

Sighing Ginny pushed her brothers away trying to get some space in the small hallway but it just made them laugh.

"Yes I will be coming this evening, you knew even if mum had tried to keep away I'm going," throwing her hands up in annoyance she stalked off to her room and the twins wisely decided it was best to leave her to it.

Ginny slammed the door behind her and flopped down on her bed trying hard to stop the rushing sound of her blood. She wanted to strangle her mother, she loved the woman with her whole heart, but sometimes she just wanted her to butt out. It had taken everything she had to find out where the Order meeting was being held tonight and there was no way she wasn't going. She'd decided to formally put forwards her request to become a member, since her parents had decided against opting her in. They thought just because she was a girl she couldn't handle herself, well they were wrong and she was going to prove it. Frustration getting the better of her she whipped the pillow out from under her head and with an angry grunt threw it across the room. It crashed into the door and flopped down, giving her absolutely no satisfaction or release.

Just then there was a tentative knock at the door and she knew there was only one person in this house hold quiet enough to knock like that.

"Come in Mione," she called she rolled over and pulled herself to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright," the tall girl asked as she slipped into the room closing and charming the door behind her.

Ginny smiled at her soon to be sister in law and indicated for her to come and sit down with her. With a smile Hermione crossed the room and plopped down on the bed next to Ginny, laughing when the old bed gave way slightly and they slid into each other.

"I keep meaning to fix that," Ginny mumbled rubbing the heal of her palms over her eyes.

They sat silently for a moment until Ginny lowered her hands and looked at her friend. Hermione was smiling patently waiting for Ginny to swallow down her annoyance enough to get whatever she needed to say out.

Ginny couldn't help the laugh the bubbled up in her throat and soon both girls were laughing happily.

"Where's my git of a brother?" she asked and Hermione smiled brightly.

"He won't tell me what he's doing so I'm sure he's planning some kind of surprise," Ginny didn't fail to note the pink tinge that spread across Hermione's cheeks.

Shaking her head at the mental image she couldn't help the small smile that slipped across her lips at the thought of Hermione and Ron. Yes at first it had freaked her out a little, but now that she was used to the idea she saw the wonder in it. If the even with everything that was going on, they could find each other and make it work, mores the power to them. Ron had never been happier, and every time Hermione thought of him she got a dreamy look of wonder on her face.

Ginny leant her head against Hermione's shoulder and pulled a face.

"I'm annoyed Mione, I mean how am I ever supposed to do anything with six brothers standing in the way, not to mention an overprotective mother," she thought of her father and smiled at least he was on her side.

"They know very well they could never stand in your way Gin, you've just got to put up with the face that they love you too much not to worry about you," Hermione replied wrapping an arm around her friends shoulders.

"I know it just annoys me you know, when the hell am I ever going to be more than the baby of the family!"

Hermione couldn't help the laughed that spilled from her lips at that statement that only died with a glare from Ginny. The other girl understood the laugh though, being painfully aware that she would always be the baby.

"On a lighter note I heard an awesome rumour," Hermione said trying hard to change the subject.

Ginny lifted her head from her friends shoulder lifting one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Knew that'd catch you," she laughed and turned so they were sat face to face, "well there's been a buzz that Sirius has been gone for a while on some secret mission."

Ginny nodded having heard this rumour herself. She hadn't put too much stock into it since Sirius was always wandering off by himself doing this and that, he never was a stickler for the rules.

"Well the latest is that he's looking for Harry Potter," Hermione said excitement plain on her face.

Ginny took that in and tried to process it, everyone knew about the baby that had been killed, the would be saviour of them all killed in his crib before he could become a true threat the Voldermort. In the last few years though it had arisen in the underground that the Order always kept and ear to, that there was a powerful young wizard with no ties to anyone in particular. It was only in the last six months that the unknown wizard had seemed to morph into Harry Potter. At first Ginny had put it down as stupid, just witches and wizards wanting to make a hero out of nothing because they were so desperate for hope. But now it seemed Sirius was taking these rumours seriously Ginny would definitely consider the thought that they were true.

"Want to hear something even better," Hermione said her voice dropping a little as she leant forwards and Ginny found herself mirroring her movements.

"Sirius is supposed to be at the meeting tonight. I heard a few of the older members discussing the fact he had been back in contact saying he would be home for the next meeting."

A thrill shot through Ginny then, excitement chasing through her skin. Maybe Sirius had found what he was searing for; maybe he had found this Harry. Either that or he had found out all the rumours were a bunch of hocus pocus crap. She was strongly hoping for the first because it would truly be amazing to have a little hope back.


	3. Return

Harry cleared out the last of his clothing throwing it haphazardly into the duffle on the bed. Lily was stood in the doorway watching his every move, she hadn't said a word to him the whole time but she could feel her eyes on him. He knew she was angry could feel it like a spark in the air, but knew she wouldn't say anything to him. Kneeling down in front of his wardrobe he taped the false bottom which rolled back to reveal some of his most precious possessions. Grabbing the bag that was tucked to the side off the wardrobe he slipped the piles of books inside along with a few of his magical instruments, some of his own design.

When he closed the bag is sealed with magic and only he or someone he nominated would be able to open it. Thanks to the undetectable extension charm he was able to fit everything in a bag no bigger that a laptop case. He stuffed this into the duffle along with everything else and finally zipped the bag up.

"Are you going to say anything or are you just going to stare at me," he finally said as he knelt down in front of the bed to pull out a box he had there.

Lily sighed and uncrossing her arms moved into the room, "I'm sorry Harry, but you know how I feel about this."

Looking up he could see the fear plain in her eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat swallowed unable to find the words to take it away. Looking down because he could take the sight of his mothers pain, Harry flipped the lid of the box and pulled out the full length coat that was inside. As he shook it out it rippled with ultraviolet light, the black scales turning purple for a moment. The coat was made from dragon hide, from one of the rarest and hardest to kill dragons in the world. Lily smiled as she watched Harry stand and slip it on. She remembered the day that he had killed the dragon himself, needless to say she had not known what he was doing before hand, and he had been reamed out for sure, but she could also feel the pride from that day. She knew today was another dragon day; Harry would never ever back down from a challenge, and definitely not from a fight.

Lily moved up and placed her hand on Harry's arm, her fingers tingling where they made contact with the hide. Even now years later it still had a magical spark that she was sure would never disappear.

"I'm coming with you, I can sit here and worry," she said and she knew she would start crying any moment.

With a smile Harry pulled her into a hug, wrapping her carefully in his arms, and pressed his lips to her hair. Sighing Lily tried not to let the worry that was gnawing at her stomach ruin the moment.

Before she could say anything else she slipped from his arms and headed down to her bedroom to pack. Harry let her go knowing she needed a moment, and tried very hard not to hear the sobs of her crying behind the closed door. He threw his duffle over his back and headed down the stairs to find Sirius waiting patiently in the front room.

"Are you ready to go pup?" he asked and Harry frowned at him.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he said his voice devoid of any sign of emotion.

Sirius frowned scrubbing his hand over his face, "sorry Harry, that's what you were to me," he paused searching for the right words, "when you were little, when they made me your godfather, I would come and visit. Even when you were in hiding I'd come in my animagus form and lay with you. I don't know I spent more time with you as a dog, and somehow you just became my pup."

Harry simply nodded at the story and Sirius found that he couldn't look at the man anymore not when his mind was full of the happy laughter of a baby unburdened by the world. When he closed his eyes he could see Harry's little hand reaching out to him, a bright smile breaking across his face. He could feel his little body pressed against his stomach as he slept with him wrapped safely around him. He could see the love in his father's eyes when he held a brand new little bundle.

James had never been happier than the day Harry had been born. Sirius had never seen his friend filled with more love, he hadn't thought it would be possible after James and Lily's wedding day, but he was happier that day than any other. Sirius wanted nothing more than to live in that moment again, to be with his best friend and his wife, to hold their child and laugh with joy. Opening his eyes he looked at Harry who was now stood next to the fireplace staring into the flames. Looking at Harry hurt Sirius' heart and he didn't know if it was a pain that would ever ease.

Before he could find himself doing anything though Lily arrived. She was wearing a full length black cloak, the hood tipped back for the time being.

"If we're going to do this, then I want to make sure that Harry will be safe for as long as I can," she looked at Sirius who nodded and then at Harry who didn't even twitch.

"Sirius and I will go first Harry, I still have a few tricks left up my sleeve, you can follow once I know it's safe."

Harry did look at her then and Sirius could see the power simmering in the depths of his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, and you know I would never agree to it," he didn't even know why his mother would suggest something like it she knew him better than that.

Sighing Lily nodded then smiled weakly, "I figured that's why I had a backup," reaching inside her cloak she pulled out a bundle of shinny material and held it out for Harry.

Walking forwards slowly he took the bundle from his mothers hands and shook it out. The cloak rippled with magic as it fell to the floor, the material feeling like liquid in Harry's hand.

"Dad's cloak," he whispered running his fingers along the material.

Lily smiled warmly reaching out to enclose Harry's hand in hers, "wear this ok, you can be at my back at all times but please just wear this for me, until I give the ok."

Looking up Harry gave a quick nod and it was decided. They would be travelling by floo since Harry didn't know where they were going so he couldn't aparate. Sirius checked the fire place one more time making sure his instructions had been followed and their destination had been added to the floo network for just this once.

Looking down at his watch Sirius nodded and with a smile to Lily waved his wand dampening the fire that had burned a moment ago. Stepping in the fire he turned to look at the other two expectantly. Lily turned to look at Harry her eyes begging him one last time to reconsider but she knew from the set of Harry's jaw it was an argument she was never going to win. Unable to look at him anymore she turned and walked into the fire place. Harry took one last look around the room before slipping the cloak around his shoulders and then he too stepped into the fireplace taking his mother's hand.

A little reluctantly Sirius reached down and took Lily's smaller hand in his own. The heat of her palm seared into his own and he shivered. She turned to look at him then her face a blank mask, but he could read her, he had always been able to read her better than anyone. He knew she was terrified but from this moment onwards she would be nothing but a pillar of strength. Delving his hands into his pocket Sirius pulled out a sachet of powder and before his worries could get the better of him he tipped the contents out.

"Grimmauld Place!" he called in a sure voice and with a flash of green the trio were gone.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat at the table with Hermione next to her on one side and Bill on the other. She was trying very hard to concentrate on what report they were going over, but it was terribly boring. They had been talking for over an hour and so far all that things had amounted to were a load of nothing. Sure there had been one or two isolated attacks since they last met, but nothing huge, plus the fact that no one seemed to have any new Intel to add and yet they were still going through the motions.<p>

Sighing she leant forwards on her elbow turning to study Tonks. The other woman was obviously bored as well, but she was doing a better job of hiding it. She was sat next to Lupin and every now and then the man would jump and turn to glare at her. Ginny had to stifle a laugh as she watched the couple, knowing that Tonks hands were very busy under the table.

"Alright does anyone have anything else to add," Shacklebolt said breaking into Ginny's daydreaming.

The tall Auror had been running the meeting so far but now he was opening up the floor to everyone. Before Ginny's nerves could get the better of her she rose to her feet and all eyes turned to her. She didn't miss the little gasp Molly let out, or the way Hermione tensed next to her.

"I have something," she said and looked to the Auror who nodded and took his seat.

"I've unofficially been part of the order since I was barely fourteen, but now I'm of age I want to officially petition to be a full member," she looked pointedly at her mother who had gone very pale," with all the responsibilities that that entails," sitting back down Ginny was proud of herself that her voice hadn't wavered and that the shaking in her hands didn't start until they were safely tucked under the table.

As she retook her seat the room fell deathly silent, no one daring to be the first to say anything. Ginny didn't look at anyone, instead her eyes stayed firmly on the grain of the wood under her fingertips as she spread her hands flat onto the table trying to steady them and her nerves. Kingsley rose to his feet then pulling the attention of the room to him.

"I believe that Miss Weasley has a point, she has proved on more than one occasion what a valuable asset she can be," turning he smiled at Ginny when he caught her eye, "I second the petition; let's put it to a vote."

Slowly but surely people began raising their hands, and with every one Ginny felt the weight lift from her chest. She had worried that no one would want her to participate. She didn't fail to see that her mother didn't raise his hand, and neither did Bill or Charlie. She glared at her two brothers but didn't say anything. Fleur hit Bill in the arm as she lifted her hand and Ginny couldn't help but smile at her sister in law.

Soon most of the room had their hands up, "then it's settled Ginny is a full member," Kingsley said and the twins cheered.

With a laugh Ginny thanked everyone trying hard to keep the blush that was threatening to spread across her cheeks from manifesting. She was brimming with happiness until the door banged open breaking into everyone's chatting.

Everyone turned to look at the doorway to find Sirius stood there a slightly sheepish look on his face. Instantly Lupin bounded from his chair and headed across the room to great his friend. Sirius pulled the other man into a hug, and then they were furiously whispering to themselves. Lupin pulled back suddenly shock obvious on his face; he looked over Sirius' shoulder his face suddenly going blank. Ginny strained to try and see what he was seeing but it was a dark hallway to her.

"I'm sorry that I'm late," he said stepping into the room with Lupin at his side.

Kingsley smiled and walked forwards to shake the other man's hand, "that is fine; we all know how you like to make an entrance."

For a moment there was a lot of posturing as the older members of the order greeted Sirius. Soon things calmed but everyone had abandoned the formal meeting and most were now stood in a group talking. Ginny had pulled herself up onto the table her legs crossed as she watched everyone. Fleur was whispering madly in Bill's ear and she knew he was being reamed for before and it sent a little shiver of evil glee through her mind, serves him right.

Suddenly Sirius cleared his throat and everyone turned to look back at him, "before we go any further I want to say that I set out with a mission that most of you don't actually know about," he looked to Lupin who was stood with Tonks, her arms wrapped around his, "I just want to say that I brought something back with me from my travels."

Turning he held his hand out to the still open doorway and a cloaked figure materialised walking into the room. Instantly everyone was on alert, some of the men pushing their women behind them, others running forwards with their wands drawn. Ginny stayed where she was on the table, able to see everything unfolding easily.

"Whoa!" Sirius said throwing his hands up and everyone faltered, some even lowered their wands completely.

Sirius turned his attention to the figure and nodded, small hands appeared from the folds of the cloth and the person reached up and pushed the hood down. Instantly Ginny saw a flash of pale skin and brilliant bright red hair to rival her own. Gasps rocked through the room as everyone spotted exactly who it was

"Lily," Remus gasped and flew forwards pulling his lost friend into his arms.

She laughed lightly as he held her and she clutched at him just as tightly. Remus couldn't believe his eyes, or his senses, everything was screaming at him that this was definitely Lily. There was no smell of magic, no tell tale sign of polyjuice, nothing to say this wasn't a woman he had grieved back from the dead.

Remus' movements seemed to snap everyone out of their shock and suddenly people were moving forwards and Lily was being passed from person to person, each pulling her into a hug. The only people not running forwards were the younger members, while all moved to stand near Ginny.

"Lily, as in Lily Potter," Ron said looking to Ginny who only shrugged.

So Sirius had managed it, he had found the lost Potter, but it seemed as if she was all he had found. Ginny searched the shadows behind Lily trying to pick out any other shapes but it was hopeless she couldn't see anything. Her heart flipped over at the thought that her family had a friend they had grieved back, but where was the hope she had been wishing for.

* * *

><p>AN thank you to everyone that has read this story so far I was very pleased to find my inbox bombarded with fanfic emails telling me 13 ppl had added to story alert, 11 ppl had added it to the favs and four ppl had reviewed.

a special thank you to the four who reviewed, keep them coming they make my day. Hope you all enjoyed this chap!


	4. Distractions

Harry watched the scene play out trying to keep as still and as calm as possible. He couldn't help the worry shooting through his system when he watched his mother get so close to witches and wizards that he didn't know. He could see the delight in his mother's face at being reunited with so many old friends and at the moment that was all keeping him from jumping between her and the strangers. Every muscle in his body was tense with the need to protect her but he didn't do anything, he was trying his hardest to abide by her wishes.

His eyes were continuously scanning everyone face and he didn't fail to see there were people about his age congregated around the back of the room. A tall red headed man moved out of the way and he spotted a young woman sat on the table, her bright amber eyes shining as they darted into the darkness searching for more surprises. Harry would have been shocked at the way she was starring at his exact position if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes didn't focus on him. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful though, she had amazing eyes that were extremely expressive. Her long golden red hair was a sleek wave down her back and even though he couldn't see the tips of it he had the feeling it went right to her lower back.

He found that she caught and held his gaze even when he was still trying to keep his mother safe; he was torn between watching her and looking at this stranger. Before he knew what was happening he felt the buzz of his power in his fingertips and knew his magic had been sparked by his desire. Swallowing he forced his eyes from the woman as Lily moved back to her position near the door, her back barely a few inches in front of Harry.

"Thank you everyone, thank you so much for welcoming me back. I know that everyone has questions about everything that has happened in the last seventeen years and I promise I'll answer them soon," Lily said drawing everyone's attention.

He felt his mother tense and Harry knew this was the testing moment, closing his eyes for a moment he pushed all thought into the single flame in the middle of his mind feeling the still calmness envelope him. When he opened his eyes again his mind was devoid of all thought, and his magic was riding him.

"There is something I hold more precious than all of the world and before I reveal this I need to know that everyone here will keep my secret," there were a few mummers as people spoke their assurances but quickly the room grew quiet again.

Without waiting for something else to come up Lily reached inside of her cloak and pulled out a sachet that she proceeded to throw on the floor. There was a blinding flash that filled the room then just as suddenly it was gone and everyone was stood blinking spots from their eyes. Harry under the cloak wasn't affected by the charm Lily had just released since it wasn't aimed at him. He watched everyone's faces as their sight cleared and he could tell one or two were contemplating getting their wands out.

"What was that," Remus said breaking into the silence.

Lily looked to him and smiled a little sadly, "I'm sorry but I couldn't risk any of you intentionally or unintentionally giving away what you are going to see. It was a charm, a charm to stop you from being able to talk with anyone that would wish us ill harm; you won't even be able to think about it in the presence of someone who could bring us harm."

Looking over her shoulder, her eyes piercing into the exact spot where Harry was as if she could see him she nodded. Harry fluidly dropped the cloak from his shoulders letting the material slid down to pool at his feet. There were more gasps this time, and more raising of wands, though this time it was with true threat. Harry turned his gaze to two red head mean that were close by him, who had their wands pointed directly at him. He watched as they wilted slightly under his gaze but it didn't affect him, nothing affected him in the void.

Ginny gasped at the sight of Harry, who else could it be. He was taller than she had expected and a lot stronger as well, nothing like the relatively scrawny build of her closest brothers. He scanned his eyes around the room and she caught the emerald sheen of them as they passed over her feeling as if they had branded her. She slipped down from the table with the sudden impulse to walk to him, but she stopped herself as her shoulder collided with Ron's.

"Everyone this is my son Harry," Lily said into the silence and everyone turned to look at her as one.

Harry didn't say anything he just looked out at everyone, his gaze completely blank. Ginny had never seen anyone's eyes seem to blank and yet do so much to her.

Kingsley was the first to step out of the spell; he walked forwards with a slight smile and held his hand out to Harry.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Harry," he said extending his hand to the man.

For a moment Harry simply looked at his hand and the tension rose in the room, but eventually he reached out and took it, shaking it once before he let go. Ginny didn't fail to see Kingsley flex his fingers afterwards though as if Harry had squeezed too hard.

Soon other people stepped forwards to introduce themselves, all of them previous friends of Lily's. Smiling Sirius walked over to the knot of younger members. Before Ginny realised what he was doing he pulled her into a bear hug and she couldn't help the little squeal of laughter he forced from her body.

"I missed you red," Sirius laughed as he kissed her on the top of her head.

Ginny buried her face in his chest and hugged him to her, over the years Sirius had become more of an uncle than any of the other members. After the Potters had been killed, or at least seemed to have been, Sirius had slipped into a dark place and each member of the order had taken it upon themselves to pull him out of his funk. No one had been able to manage it until it came to the Weasley's. Ginny had been a tiny baby at the time, and as soon as he had held her he had fallen in love. Ever since then he was regularly at the Burrow and had taken it upon himself to always be there when Ginny needed him.

He pulled back from the hug, but kept his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head against his chest and watched as Harry was pulled into a conversation with Remus and Tonks.

"I can't believe you found them," Ginny whispered into his arm as she turned to find Harry was closer to her now.

She felt heat creep up her cheeks and she swallowed trying to push it away to no success. Sirius instantly picked up on her unease and she felt his chest vibrate with a suppressed laugh. Looking up she shot him an annoyed look which made the laugh slip from her lips. Leaning over he kissed her cheek again and she settled.

"Hey Black should we be worried about you kidnapping our sister," George said suddenly his attention going to the tall man.

"Oh didn't you know he did that years ago," Ginny laughed the musical notes carrying across the room as other joined in.

Harry's head snapped around at the sound of Ginny laughing and he watched her obviously playing with her family. There were a few red heads congregated around her, along with Sirius. He watched the way the held her and something he had never felt rippled through his body, threatening the void, clenching his jaw he barely held on.

"Are you alright Harry," his mother said suddenly snapping his eye contact with Ginny.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said his words clipped.

Lily followed his line of sight and was shocked to find the petite red head was the prey her son was watching. She had seen the flash of jealousy in his eyes before he suppressed it and wondered what that could have been about. Looking back to her son she realised the girl had pulled his attention again. She nearly gasped out loud at the look in her son's eyes, she had never seen him like this before, and he was so cool calm and collected, especially when they were in public. Now she could see a fire in their depths she had never seen before.

She carefully touched his shoulder and he turned to look at her again, this time the look stayed in his eyes and Lily felt a shiver run down her spine. Before she could say anything though Sirius called everyone's attention.

"I think we might call it a night there guys, Harry and Lily have come far and I know they'll want to get settled."

There were mummers of agreement and people began saying their goodbyes and moving out into the hallway.

Ginny rushed up taking Sirius hand and stopping him before the man headed out into one of the other rooms, "I was wondering if I could stay here tonight, me and mum aren't exactly on talking terms right now," she looked over to her mum who was glaring at her right at that moment.

With a laugh Sirius nodded and dropped a kiss on her forehead before he turned and led Lily and Harry out of the room. Ginny didn't fail to see Harry linger in the doorway for a moment, his eyes scanning over her face before he too disappeared out.

"Think you might have an admirer there little sis," Fred said suddenly spooking Ginny out of her thoughts.

Shaking her head she punched him lightly on the arm, "don't be daft Fred," she laughed walking away but her brother noticed a very distinct sway to her hips as she did.


	5. Scents

It was late, Ginny knew she should be asleep, but she just couldn't seem to be able to switch her mind off. All kinds of thoughts kept tumbling around in her mind and after lying in bed awake for over two hours she gave up. Slipping on a pair of slippers to protect her feet from the cold floor she padded out of her room and headed downstairs to the kitchen hoping that some food would help put her to sleep. Nothing settled her better than a full stomach.

The house was silent as she moved along and she hoped it would stay that way. The evening had been awkward enough after everyone had left. Her mother had given her a lecture when she had told her she was staying the night, even though it was far from the first time. For god's sake Sirius had given her her own room. Swallowing she pushed down the rising anger knowing it wasn't conductive to settling her mind. Things had been just as bad later when it was just Sirius her and Lily. It seemed Harry had disappeared somewhere and the adults didn't seem to care.

Ginny could tell that Lily hadn't wanted her there, she had wanted time alone with her friend, but on the other hand Sirius seemed to really appreciate her being there as a bit of a break. She had excused herself to bed after an hour of mind numbing small talk, and they had both retired not long later.

When she reached the kitchen she didn't bother flipping the light on. The large window over the sink was letting in enough moon light to eliminate the whole room, plus she could probably traverse the Black house in the pitch black blind folded. Crossing the room she headed to the fridge deciding there had to be something in there she wanted.

Harry had lain on the bed for some time thinking about everything that had taken place in the last few hours. Everyone he had been introduced to seemed like they truly had missed his mother. He had never thought about the toll his mothers disappearance would have had on people she left behind, mostly because she never talked about friends or family.

After he was sure he had all the names and faces catalogued properly in his mind he had snagged a pair of comfy track pants from his duffle and gone for a shower. The hot water had done wonders for his aching body, his muscles having been completely tense the whole time his mother had been in that room with everyone. As he closed his eyes and turned his face up to the hot stream of water though, a pair of amber eyes flashed through his mind. His eyes snapped open quickly and he banished the thought to the back of his mind.

Soon he was back in bed trying hard to get some sleep, but he couldn't close his eyes every time he did he saw her eyes. Every time he closed them his imagination got worse and worse. First it was just her stare he saw, and then her full lips, and then her fiery red hair. Eventually the full image of the woman stood behind his eye lids her laughter spilling through his mind.

With a groan he flung himself from the bed, not bothering to pull on any other clothing, and headed downstairs thinking he might as well do something useful while he was awake. He planned to learn the layout of the house, every exit and weak spot the place had. He had just made it through the kitchen doorway when he pulled to a stop shock rocking through his body.

Stood in front of him, rummaging through the fridge for a midnight snack was the girl. His eyes easily picked out the fact that she was wearing nothing but a light silk tank top and a pair of black shorts. He could easily see the curve of her hip and the stretch of her shapely legs. Her hair was tied back in a plate that she had swept over one shoulder so he could see the line of her neck and shoulders. She leant down reaching for something deep at the back and he got a wonderful view of her bum.

"Ah hem," he said clearing his throat.

There was a bang and a muffled curse as Ginny hit her head on the top shelf and she emerged from the depth of the fridge, a jar of mayonnaise in her hand.

She turned with a glare ready to yell, but it died on her lips as she saw who it was. Stood leaning back against the doorframe was a very bare-chested Harry. He had his arms folded across said chest, but she could still see the strong muscles of his abdomen. She felt a blush rising up her neck and she saw a smirk slip across his lips.

"Oh hi," she said her voice a little shaky.

She turned and using her foot kicked the door of the fridge shut as she walked across to put the mayonnaise on the kitchen table next to the other fixings she had already gathered together.

Harry watched her every move his mouth suddenly growing very dry. They sway of her hips was so inviting he had to ball his hands at his side.

"I wondered who was up this late," Harry lied as he moved into the room, he had had no idea she was there otherwise he might have avoided the kitchen all together.

Ginny laughed sitting down behind the table at the same time Harry pulled out a chair next to her.

"I guess I didn't get to introduce myself before, I'm Ginny," she said holding out her hand to him.

"Harry," he said just as he took her hand.

Both of them gasped as they felt a shock wave of power tickle up their arms. Ginny pulled her arm back and rubbed her palm over her leg trying to chaise away the feeling. She laughed nervously and turned her attention to assembling the sandwich.

"Would you like me to turn the light on?" Harry asked and she turned to look at him, her amber eyes reflecting back the moonlight at him.

She pushed the top piece of bread in place not taking her eyes from harry and lifted the sandwich to her lips. He watched her take a bite and as she lowered the sandwich again there was a dribble of mayonnaise at the corner of her mouth he just wanted to reach out and capture.

"No I can see perfectly fine thanks," she finally replied.

Harry was a little surprised at that, he knew the moonlight was bright since the moon was just past being full but still anyone normal would want light to be able to see, especially when wielding a knife. He watched her closely as she moved, and he realised it was with a fluid grace most people didn't have. He narrowed his gaze and realised he hadn't been using all of his senses.

Closing his eyes he sat back in the chair and cleared his mind. Ginny watched Harry as he seemed to settle back into his chair, she thought that he must have been tired since he had had such an overwhelming day. Inside of his mind he fed everything to the flame in the void, freeing his mind from all that had cluttered it. As his mind settled his felt the beast deep within him rising, rushing forwards to lend him all of its senses. Once he was melded he opened his eyes again and looked at Ginny.

Suddenly there was a glow around her that hadn't been there before. Taking a deep breath he drew her scent deep into him and picked up the telltale scent that he should have never missed in the first place. He felt the growl rumble from his chest before he realised what was happening. Her eyes flashed up then the sandwich falling from her fingers as she gasped. But he didn't see fear there as would be expected, no he saw recognition.

Mentally he lowered the one shield around himself that he never let slip and her nostrils flared. Panic shot through her eyes and faster than a human could move she was up and out of her seat backing away from him. He rose slowly so as not to scare her even more, but he did circle around the table and walk towards her. She back peddled as he advanced, but soon her back collided with the bench and she had nowhere to go. Quicker than even she could follow he was in front of her, his body pressing along the length of hers.

Ginny shivered as the heat of his bare skin pressed against hers, there was barely anything separating their bodies, and her skin was blazing. She wanted to protest, wanted to push him away, but his body against hers brought a stillness to her own that she couldn't escape. She felt like a deer caught by a wild cat, the only thing that was moving was her heartrate. It picked up until it was a drum in her head she could barely hear past.

Leaning in Harry swept her plate aside and moved until his nose was a mere millimetre away from her skin. She felt him breathe in and shivered as tiny shocks of power slipped through her system. His head flashed up then so they were nose to nose and she was looking deep into his eyes. With a startled cry she realised they were no longer the bright clear green she had seen before, no now they were very much a pair of predator's eyes looking at her.

Leaning further in until his lips nearly touched hers Harry felt his body trembling as he found his voice, "shifter," he whispered before he closed the small gap between them.

Ginny's mind blazed, he was kissing her, he had barely said two civil words to her and he was kissing her. She wanted to be angry, but as her lips melded to hers she couldn't find it in her. She melted at his touch like no other had ever been able to do. She had kissed before, she'd done more before, but this this was like nothing she had experience. Before she could deepen it even further though he moved, and then was gone.

Her eyes snapped open to find that the room was completely empty, if it as for the pulled out chair and the scent of him still lingering in the room she would have thought it had all been some kind of dream. Pressing her fingertips against her lips where they were now tingling feeling slightly bruised, only then did she realise the word that he had whispered to her, _shifter, _she gasped her eyes widening as the knowledge spread through her body. He knew her secret, and it also seemed he shared it.

* * *

><p>AN went a slightly different way than i had originally planned, but I could get everything i wanted in to work so I've decided to change Harry and Ginny to fit instead. Hope you liked the chapter, i wanted to set the scene for some very strong tension that is going to come up. Let me know what you think I'd love some proper feedback.


	6. Realisation

The next morning Ginny came down to the kitchen to find Lily and Sirius laughing as they cooked breakfast. When she entered they fell quiet but were still smiling softly as they moved around the room. Ginny couldn't help but smile at the both of them as they moved around each other perfectly; it was like they had never been apart.

"How are you this morning red," Sirius asked as he put a plate of toast down in front of her.

She reached out and snagged a piece nibbling the corner before she replied, "fine I guess," Sirius frowned at her answer but didn't push it.

He could see that she was worried about something, but her eyes kept darting to Lily and he knew she didn't want to discuss it in front of her. With a nod he turned back to collect the plates of readily cooked food Lily was laying out on the counter.

"Where's Harry this morning," Ginny found herself asking, the words slipping from her lips before she could catch them back.

Lily turned around with a plate of cooked sausages and placed it down before she pulled out a chair and sat next to the now seated Sirius.

"He's been up for a while, he has a whole routine in the morning, I'm sure he'll join us soon," Lily said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Nodding Ginny grabbed a plate and began pilling scrambled eggs and sausage onto. With a little laugh Sirius slid the bacon her way and she helped herself.

Lily watched the other two quietly, chewing on a piece of streaky bacon. She was a little surprised by how much Ginny was pilling onto her plate, but she didn't say anything. Instead she filled the piece of knowledge away as she usually did. Lily had become an expert at studying people especially since her life or that of her son could depend on noticing something out of place. Ginny didn't seem to be shy about her eating habits since she tucked in like she had been starved.

Ginny could feel Lily's eyes on her but she didn't care, let the woman watch her, she was sure that Harry would share his little bit of stolen information if he hadn't already. So instead of worrying she dug into her breakfast, letting it fill the gnawing hole in her stomach. A big breakfast was normal for her since she burnt through calories so quickly, and Sirius knew that, that was why she hadn't put a second thought to helping herself.

Just then the back door banged open and Harry walked in, his light green tee stuck to his torso with sweat.

"Good workout?" Sirius asked eyeing Harry as he passed.

"Yeah," he replied shooting Sirius a look before turning to his mother, "I'm gunna go grab a shower."

Lily smiled and Ginny could see the love in her eyes, "ok, we'll save you some food."

With a nod he disappeared up the stairs and Ginny released the breath she had been holding.

The moment that her eyes had fallen on Harry she had felt a shiver run through her body. The memory of his hot skin under her fingertips seared across her mind and she had to close her eyes for a moment to try and gather her composure. She could feel a flush running up her body, but this wasn't a normal blush, but a heat wave that enveloped her.

Opening her eyes she saw that Lily had given up all pretence of eating and was now just starring openly at her. Swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat Ginny pushed her plate away.

"I'm not feeling so hungry now, I think I might just go and grab a shower," she said rising to her feet and dashing from the room before Sirius could say anything.

Sirius watched Ginny's retreating back with a frown; it definitely wasn't like Ginny to pass up food. Plus she had been acting weird all morning. Turning his eyes to his other companion he wondered if it was Lily's presence that made her uncomfortable. Resigning to ask her later he carried on with his own breakfast lost in thoughts.

Ginny made it all the way to the landing outside her bedroom before the hyperventilation set in and she slid down the wall to crumple in a mess. She could feel her skin becoming tight and knew she had to get everything under control quickly, but she couldn't seem to get her mind to stop spinning. She tucked her head between her knees trying to think, trying to get her chest to calm down since it was really starting to hurt.

Suddenly she felt a heat press against her back and she knew it was him, his hands were holding her as she lost it.

"Breathe," he whispered into her ear, his lips tickling along her neck.

Shivering she suddenly found the capability to breathe and dragged in a lung full of air. When she blinked up it was to see his bright eyes shining down at her. All of a sudden embarrassment set in and her cheeks blazed with it. She tucked her head back down into her arm and tried to keep her head from freaking out again.

She felt Harry slip down onto the floor besides her, his weight settling against her side and his hand resting lightly on her knee. Even through her pants she could feel the heat of his skin, but this time it was soothing. When she looked up again she felt calmer and less embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" he asked concern laced in his voice.

She gave him a weak smile and a nod and surprisingly he returned her smile. She realised then that was the first time she had seen it, the first time she had seen anything other than his blank face. It tuned his features truly beautiful when he smiled and she found herself wishing she could see that more.

They sat silently for a moment not moving until Ginny felt like she could get up again. He seemed to anticipate what she wanted and got to his feet in one fluid motion holding his hand out for her to take so he could help her up. After a second she took his hand, and her considerably smaller hand was enveloped by his. She felt the same tingle as before run along her arm but this time she didn't pull away, in fact she enjoyed the feeling.

"I think I'll be fine now," she said and he drew his hand from hers a little reluctantly.

His face was back to being blank again, but this time she could see a spark in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Can I ask what was wrong," his voice seemed a little strained to her but she ignored that.

Taking a deep breath she nodded but looked away from his intense gaze, "no one knows what I am except for a few well chosen people, and then there's you who spent two seconds with me and knew," she paced away from him a little down the corridor but he was like a shadow moving with her, "and then there's your mother who wouldn't stop watching me, if you haven't told her then she has her suspicions," stopping she turned to look at him an accusing look in them.

He threw his hands up in mock surrender and she spotted a smirk on his lip that twisted her heart in a funny way.

"I swear I haven't said anything to her," he stepped closer to her but didn't close the gap completely, "didn't you wonder how I knew what you were, how my mother knew what signs to look for," his eyes were scanning over her body and it was getting harder and harder to think.

Swallowing she tried to find her voice, but it seemed to have fled her; all she could manage was a nod.

"Then you know you're not the only one then," he said closing the gap now so that his hand was resting on her hip and the other palm on the wall behind her head.

She nodded again still unable to talk, but this time she didn't push aside the animal that was running through her mind, she embraced it.

Harry watched as Ginny's eyes changed slightly turning rather golden and he smiled truly.

"There you are," he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

Ginny smirked at him, but her heart was racing, as his eyes changed to the strange golden green they had been the night before.

"It seems we have more than just our ability in common," she said realising where she had seen eyes like that before.

"You're a cat aren't you," she finally managed to say and he grinned at her.

"Aren't you?" he said leaning in and rubbing his cheek along hers.

Her eyes closed at the feel, there were so few who knew what her body liked when she was like this, and it seemed Harry knew exactly what to do. But before he could deepen the caress they heard someone on the stairs, and Ginny took that opportunity to slip from Harry's grasp making a mad dash for her bedroom.

Harry knew he could have caught up to Ginny but he let her go, and soon Sirius appeared on the landing.

"Oh Harry, your mum was wondering what kept you," Sirius said talking to his back as Harry hadn't even acknowledged him yet.

Harry didn't look as his godfather as he knew his eyes still hadn't changed back, he could still feel the effects Ginny seemed to have on his body.

"I'll be down in a minute," he said and he heard Sirius hesitate for a moment before heading back down stairs.

When he knew the coast was clear he let the growl he had been holding in ripple from his body. What was going on, he had never felt so out of control in his life, never had anything been able to distract him like Ginny Weasley could. Turning he headed downstairs knowing if he stayed to close to her he wouldn't be able to keep from beating down her door and taking her.


	7. Loss of Control

Sorry about the mix up guys dunno why I selected the wrong chapter haha, but I've corrected it now, so go back and read chap 6 if you haven't already. Thanks to all the people who read the story I love checking my inbox to find so many notifications... could do with some more reviews though (just saying haha) hope you enjoyed the last chap and this one as well!

* * *

><p>Panting Ginny slammed the door behind her and leant back against the ruff wood. Closing her eyes she tried to still her heart beat. She heard murmured voices in the hallway and knew Sirius had come up to talk to Harry, but she quickly heard the creak of the stairs as he went back down again.<p>

A few seconds later she heard a noise that rippled through her body leaving a wake behind like nothing could, Harry had growled, a noise that no human throat could produce. She had to bite down on her tongue to stop the answering call from spilling out of her throat. Agitated she pushed of the door and stalked into her room, her bare feet sinking into the plush carpet. She walked back and forth her agitation getting worse and worse.

She had only met one other shifter in her life since they were so rare, a magical fluke really. She definitely hadn't spent this much time in close proximity to one, especially a male and most especially another cat. As she paced her mind flowed with questions, spinning each one around and around.

Sirius had been the one to notice what Ginny was first, her parents having their hands full with six other children. The first time he had known was when he had had her sat in her lap a baby of no more than nine months. He had been playing some kind of game with her pulling faces and bouncing her around. He told her the first second he felt something was wrong was when her body grew really warm. He had been about to call out to Molly worried that she was running a fever, when suddenly it wasn't pudgy baby skin under his finger tips, but plush fur.

The first time he had told her this story he had chuckled saying he nearly dropped her on the floor in his shock. Starring up at him with beautiful golden eyes was a snow leopard pup. He'd told her that she'd looked at him annoyed because he had stopped playing and then had nipped him on the finger a small reprimand. She felt her lips pulling in a smile as she thought of Sirius' laugh as he had told her. Soon after she had changed back and he'd been so freaked out he hadn't told anyone. After doing some research he had discovered what she was.

With a sigh she crossed to her desk and sat in the chair, pulling out the first draw she tapped it with her wand and the disillusion charm disappeared and her diary appeared. She's started writing it around thirteen when her shifts had become most frequent and uncontrollable. She flipped to the pages where she had recounted what he had told her he'd found.

_Sirius came and visited me today, after mum freaked out at finding a leopard sat on her couch. I'm sure she'd convinced herself that the other times weren't real and I've gotten really good at predicting the urges. This time though it caught me off guard, I hated it I couldn't control what was happening and then mum had screamed. The sound almost defended me, and when she finally calmed down she wouldn't look at me._

Ginny traced her fingers over the smudge marks in the ink knowing she had been crying as she had written these pages and as she read she could feel the same hurt leaking back into her body. Molly was a wonderful mother, but she just didn't seem to want to accept all the sides of her daughter.

_He brought me a book he said he'd found for me, something that would help me understand what I was. Of course I'd read it straight away, but it didn't make me feel better. Turns out its mum and dad's fault, all of this. It seems that sometimes there's this fluke in magic when a couple that have animagi forms sometimes the magic can leak into their children. I queried with him why it was just me, and he pointed out a passage that explained no one knew why some people were born that way and others who had the same family weren't. Sirius thinks it's because I'm a girl, as if I needed something else to put me outside of my family, like being the baby and a girl wasn't hard enough. After I read it I got so angry I went and yelled at mum, all I managed to do was upset her and make myself feel worse. I'm gunna stay with Sirius for a few days while I process this, but I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look at my parents again, I mean because of them I'm a freak!_

Closing the book Ginny ran her fingers over the turquoise leather closing her eyes, she could still feel the pain in her heart when she thought of that time. Her parents had tried but even in the magical world this was different. It was like being an animagus, the cat lived inside of her mind at all times, it had its own urges and needs and sometimes she was the slave to her leopard not the other way round. Slipping the diary back into its hiding place and resetting the charm she decided maybe it was time to go home. As much as her mother drove her insane, she didn't feel safe around Harry.

He clouded her mind like no one had been able to do before. Even now when she was panicking about what was happening she wanted to go search him out, to feel his skin under her finger tips, but even more she wanted to feel his fur. If it was anything like hers she knew the top layer would be slightly ruff, but the deeper layer would be soft almost woolly. She wondered if he was a jungle cat or something bigger, if his fur would be sleeker than hers. She itched to ask but knew it wasn't her place, she had known the man for less than twenty four hours, and he had been thought dead by the wizarding world at large.

Sighing she got to her feet and decided what she needed was a good shower before she did anything else. Stripping of as she walked she slipped into her small adjoining bathroom with a smile. Sirius had added this bit when she had started spending more and more time with him, especially when he had to deal with a teenage girl who tied up the only other bathroom. Ginny was unbelievably thankful that he had as she turned on the water to warm up.

Pulling her bobble from the bottom of her plate she ran her fingers through it to undo the tight knot. She felt the slight kink to her hair as she tan her fingers through, but knew it wouldn't survive the shower, her hair was naturally straight and it took a lot of cosmetic charms to get it to do anything but flow down her back in a sheet. She stripped off the last of her clothing and slipped under the stream of water sighing happily as he ran over her head and down. There was nothing she loved better than a good shower.

Lily instantly noticed that there was something wrong with Harry when he came downstairs. He sat down and took a plate pilling food on, but he didn't look at her, and he was doing everything to avoid either of their eyes. Sirius caught her eyes raising an eyebrow in question but she shook her head, she had no idea what was going on. Harry wasn't one to get flustered he was usually completely and utterly controlled, sometimes so controlled it scared her, but right now he was scaring her more.

She'd gotten used to his cold eyes, used to his perfect stillness and calm, this was freaking her out. What could possibly get so far under his skin that it was showing without him realising? Getting to her feet she gathered together the now empty serving plates taking them over to the sink before she turned to look at Harry.

"Sirius do you think you could give me a moment," she said whipping her hands on a dish towel and dipping her head towards Harry.

He looked from mother to son and nodded, "sure I'm gunna go check on Ginny anyway," with that he scrapped his chair back and disappeared upstairs.

Lily leant back against the counter, running the dish towel through her hands, as she watched her son who as trying very hard not to look at his mother.

With an annoyed sigh she put the cloth down and circled round to stand next to harry, hands on her hips and her sternest voice she asked, "alright spit it out, what's going on."

He did look up at her then, his eyes going blank as he tried not to give anything away, "I don't know what you mean," his voice was flat but she could still hear the slight note to it.

Pulling out the chair next to him she moved up closer to him, getting into his personal space which she knew he hated. What she hadn't expected though was his reaction. She felt the growl more than heard it, a deep base that vibrated her chest, and she turned shocked eyes at him. He never growled at her, never.

"What the," she started but he didn't let her finish.

He flew to his feet moving back from her and throwing up his hands. She saw a flash of anger in his eyes then, not to mention a ripple of his cat's eyes.

"Oh I don't know, could it be that I'm in a place I don't know, with people I have never met but seem to know me," he paced away from her and she swallowed suddenly nervous.

Harry had a reason why he was so controlled all the time. She had seen him loose only a few times and it had ended in bloodshed. She had taught him control for this exact reason, but as she paced in front of her she felt as if none of his conditioning was working. She watched him shiver and a ripple of black fur danced across his skin. She hadn't seen him do that since he was barely a teenager.

"It's more than that Harry and you know it," she said pushing as much fear from her voice as she could.

She knew one thing was for sure, Harry needed her strong right now, and she most definitely wouldn't be weak in any way. Not when weakness made her prey.

Rising to her feet she walked up to him, putting a restraining hand on his chest and he stopped. The heat blazing from his body was incredible and she realised he was losing grip of all of his shields.

"Harry!" she scolded when he would look at her, her voice harsh.

His eyes snapped to her face and she hoped her own didn't give anything away since she was now looking directly at his beast.

"Ginny's a shifter," he said suddenly and she nodded she had suspected but not known for sure, "not just that she's a cat."

Lily gasped, oh this was not good.


	8. Escape

Sirius knocked lightly on Ginny's door and when she didn't answer he pushed the door open slightly. It was only then that he heard the water running and decided it would be best to come check on her later. He wasn't sure what was going on with her, but he did think that it most definitely had something to do with Harry. As he walked away from her door he tried to think what it could be. Sure the lad was good looking, dashing really, but he had never seen Ginny lose her head over a pretty face before. Shaking his head he headed to the library to waste some time until she was ready.

Ginny leant out of her bathroom; she'd heard Sirius but didn't want to talk to him. He'd been able to see through her so many times that she knew he'd see through her now and she just couldn't deal with that. Turning to switch off the shower she grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her body. Heading back into the bedroom she snagged her wand off the desk where she had left it and casted a quick drying spell. Once she was dry she pulled on some underwear, the choice of which she felt a little silly over. She'd picked a set of red lacy underwear, something she only usually wore if she was going somewhere or under a special dress. Once she'd done that she picked out a black skin tight tee and her denim washed jeans. Topping it off with a pair of red converse she felt better.

She opted to tie her hair back in a twist to keep it out of her face. She thanked her lucky stars that her hair was easily managed unlike people she knew. Once she was dressed she grabbed her black hoody from the back of the wardrobe door and tugged it on, flipping the hood up out of habit.

Before she left her room she cracked the door slightly to peer out. Luckily the hallway was vacant and she could hear Sirius in the library. She moved down there knowing she had to say bye before she left of Sirius would worry over her. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door only opening it when he called her forwards.

"Hey Siri, err I think I might head home," she looked down at her feet feeling a little nervous, "I reck mum will have calmed down now."

She heard Sirius shuffle and get up but she didn't look up at him, until she felt his fingers slid along her chin and tip her head to look up at him. His coal eyes were full of questions but he had the good sense not to say anything.

"Alright red, you know I'm here if you need me," he smiled but she noted it didn't reach his eyes.

She smiled at him, forcing as much cheerfulness into her eyes as she could, "I know, I'll be back in a few days anyway," reaching up she kissed him on the cheek and disappeared before he decided to question her.

She made it all the way to the Apparition point before she felt her skin crawl with the awareness of Harry. She wanted to ignore him and just go but her body didn't listen to her screaming thoughts. She snapped around and was greeted with his bright eyes shining in the semi darkness.

"Leaving?" he said simply coming to a standstill a foot or so away from her and tucking his hands into his pockets as he leant one shoulder against the wall.

"Yeah," she said clearing her throat when he voice wobbled, "I only planned to stay the night. You know, get away from the fam for a while," she looked down at her watch as if she had somewhere to be and then back up at him, "and well I thought you and your mum would like some time to get used to everything. I know it must be one hell of a shock coming back and everything," she fidgeted then, her body becoming tight once more.

He pushed off the wall and closed the gap between them, and before she could say anything else he reached out and trailed his fingers over her jaw. She tried to fight it, but she could feel herself melting into that touch.

"Don't leave on my account," he whispered and suddenly her nose was filled with his scent.

He smelt like the forest after the rain, and there was something darker mixed in, like fur rubbing along her insides. Breathing deeply she closed her eyes trying to stop the spell he seemed to be weaving around her mind.

"I'm not," she managed to choke out before she opened her eyes again to find him nose to nose with her.

A protest died on her lips as he leant down and kissed her, his mouth moulding to hers and being demanding. She opened to him, letting him slid his tongue between her lips. He tasted as good as he smelt, and she had the unbelievable urge to devour him.

"No," she whimpered as she pulled herself back from him.

He didn't try and stop her, but she could see the fire in his eyes when he looked down at her, not to mention the fact that his eyes had now turned completely cat. She shivered at that look and before she realised what she was doing she reached out and tangled her fingers in his shirt pulling him down for another mind blowing kiss.

This time he wrapped his arms around her body and moulded her to him, the heat of his body scorching her own so she knew she'd forever be able to feel him there. Moaning she threaded her fingers into his hair and wasn't surprised to find that it didn't feel like normal hair, no it felt like fur under her fingertips, warm and alive. She arched her back a little going up on her tiptoes so she could press more of herself against him, and he rewarded her with a lust filled growl. It was then that she could feel her cat in her mind, rubbing up against her insides begging to get out, and it was this that allowed her to snap out of his spell.

"I have to go," she managed to say before stepping back out of the circle of his arms and disappearing.

Harry stared at the spot where she had been for some time, a part of him expecting her to come back. He could still taste her in his mouth, like ice and freshly fallen snow. She was a cold breeze that whipped through his mind stirring things he had thought he'd long buried. He wanted to feel her body against his more, wanted to rub his bare body along hers. Shaking his head with a little smirk he stalked back to the room he'd been given deciding he needed to do some work to clear his mind.


	9. Revelations

As promised to a few heres the other chapter of the day, this brings the total to 4 chaps in one day... if that doesnt deserve some reviews I don't know what will. Come on let me have an inbox full when I get up tomorrow haha. Oh and thanks to everyone for reading I love getting the notifications saying it's been added to favourites or alert keep it coming!

I might get more up tomorrow otherwise I'll be a little quiet for the next few days so hope you didnt speed through these they've gotta last ya! happy reading

* * *

><p>Ginny stumbled into the Burrow, coming to a stop when she found Ron sat at the kitchen table reading the Prophet.<p>

"Where's mum?" she asked as she closed the door behind her and slunk down into a chair next to him.

Ron eyed his baby sister, taking in her slightly dishevelled appearance but didn't say anything, "she's gone out for a shop. The twins took her since they didn't want her going alone. They'll probably be gone for a while, they wanted to get in enough so she wouldn't have to go out for some time," he said as he folded his paper and put it down in front of him.

Ginny nodded pushing back her hood, and running her fingers along her neck where she could still feel Harry's hand around her throat.

Shivering she closed her eyes, "is Mione with you?" she realised her voice was shaking but she couldn't stop it.

"Yeah I think she's upstairs cleaning, mum roped her into get some of the spare rooms ready since we're expecting more refugees any day."

The Burrow had become one of the safe houses when the war had hit its peak. More and more people passed through there, stopping long enough for Molly to feed them up and bring their spirits back up before they moved onto their next hidey whole.

Nodding Ginny got to her feet and disappeared up the stairs before Ron could ask too many questions. Mione and Ron had been dating for over a year now, and they usually lived at their flat in Hogsmead, but they'd been back to the Burrow more and more in the last few months. Ginny knew it was because their mother worried so much, but it was also because Mione was definitely not up to Ron's standards of cooking yet. She'd walked in on Mione getting cooking lessons from her mum more than once and knew it must be love; Molly wasn't a patient teacher after all.

As she reached the top layer where the spare rooms were she listened out for her friend, "Mione, where are you?"

There was a bang as her friend obviously knocked something over and then her head appeared around a door, her hair sticking out in all directions having escaped the bun she'd put it into.

"Hey Ginny thought you were at Sirius'," she said as she slipped back into the room and with a small laugh Ginny followed her.

Closing the door behind her Ginny moved into the room to perch on the edge of the bed as Hermione went back to rearranging the rest of the furniture.

"Yeah I was, but well I had to get out of there," she said twisting her fingers together a habit that easily spoke of her unease.

Hermione turned to look over her shoulder frowning when she saw the look in Ginny's eyes. Carefully she lowered the chest of draws she had been levitating, and crossed the room to join her friend on the edge of the bed. She brushed her hands down knowing they were dirty even though she hadn't done any of the heavy lifting herself, and reached out to take on of Ginny's hands in hers.

Ginny looked up at Mione then, a small smile on her lips that didn't last long.

"What is it Gin," Mione asked her voice gentle.

"Oh it's nothing, I just think I'm being silly really," she replied looking down at her shoes so she didn't have to meet her friends gaze.

"Nonsense something has you all worked up," she counter and Ginny sighed.

For a moment there was silence as Ginny's mind spun with thoughts that she couldn't think how to articulate and Hermione watched her face as each thought painted across her features. Finally she pulled her hand from hers and began pacing the room.

"Well of course everyone knows Harry was there," she said looking to Mione once who nodded, "well we kind of had a run in, no wait that's not it," she pushed her fingers into her hair, completely undoing the twist.

Hermione watched her pace some more before she started feeling sea sick. At that point she jumped up and grabbed Ginny's upper arms turning her to look at her and stopping her from moving anymore.

"Ginevra Weasley, spit it out!"

Swallowing audibly Ginny looked up at Mione and mumbled, "we kissed," she paused as Mione gasped and dropped her hands, "well twice, no wait three times technically," she said sheepishly looking away.

"You kissed him," Mione said stumbling back to sit on the edge of the bed again.

Suddenly her friend was beaming at her and Ginny nearly laughed, "what was it like," she whispered sitting forwards in her seat more.

Laughing Ginny joined her, slipping onto the bed and tucking her feet underneath her. She pressed her finger tips to her lips as she remembered the feel of his and could almost feel the tingling like before.

"Amazing," she breathed and after a pause both girls started laughing.

When they sobered and Ginny's mind settled down she began to frown as all the thoughts that had been spinning in her mind came tumbling back out.

"But I mean I've just met him, like last night, not to mention he's the saviour of the wizarding world," with that she was back up on her feet and pacing the room again.

With a huff Hermione flung herself back onto the bed, rubbing the heel of her palm against her eyes.

"So what, he's sexy as hell, your hot, why wouldn't there be attraction," she mumbled as she tried to fight off the headache forming in her mind.

Ginny paused then realising that was the problem, there was attraction between them, but she didn't know if it was between Harry and her or his cat and hers. Crap, she thought as she started pacing again rubbing her hands over her legs.

Hermione watched as she became more and more agitated and knew she was starting to push her boundaries. As she turned for the millionth time, Hermione caught that her eyes had gone completely golden and swallowed.

"Err Gin, I think you need to calm down now," Mione said getting to her feet slowly trying not to make any sudden movements.

Ginny looked at her and the light in the room shinned back from her eyes, "I can't you don't understand it wasn't just a kiss, it was him," he rubbed her hands over her hips here he had pinned her still able to feel the bite of his fingertips, "he's inside my head, where no one has ever been."

She let out a scream of frustration and Hermione couldn't help but hear the slight taste of a cat cry in it.

Hermione lifted her hands trying hard to be as none threatening but she was starting to worry. It hadn't been long ago that she had been introduced to Ginny's other side and that had been scary enough as it was and she hadn't been trapped in close confines with her. As she tried to calm her down she noticed spots starting to appear on her neck.

"Alright Gin you take a deep breath right this second or I'm going to have to stun you," Mione said using the voice she always used to get Ron in control.

Ginny turned to look at her, her eyes flashed again, but this time she stopped and started breathing more calmly. Nodding she pushed her fingers through her hair again and tried to get her mind under control.

"I'm sorry Mione, didn't mean to freak you out," with another sigh she crossed back and plonked down onto the bed again, "Mione I need to tell you something but you have to swear you will not tell anyone," she looked up at her friend then pleading with her eyes, "you're not even allowed to tell Ron."

Hermione looked away, and Ginny knew she was uncomfortable, but she just had to tell someone. Hermione had been her friend since they were at school; she'd been a year older but a bit on the outside of everyone. Ginny had been so timid that she couldn't make friends, but Hermione had talked to her and then it had begun. That's how Hermione had come to know Ron, and so Hermione knew she owed a lot to her.

"Alright Gin, I won't tell Ron as long as it's not going to put anyone in danger."

Ginny reached across and took her hand, "it's not going o hurt anyone but me, and well Harry."

Hermione's eyes flashed with shock then and Ginny frowned what the hell had the other girl just thought of.

"Ginny you did not just jump into bed with Harry Potter," she said her voice going slightly high pitched.

"No no, nothing like that Mione, jeesh I'm not like that and you know it," she sighed and looked down, "you know what I am, well it seems that well Harry's the same."

She looked up and could see Hermione processing what she's said trying to figure out what she'd said and then the realisation flashed in her eyes.

"He's a shifter," she whispered and all Ginny could do was nod.

Mione gripped her friends hand tighter, and tried to smile at her, "I guess that means we're going to have to do a little research."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at that, trust Hermione to straight to researching. She would always fall back into old habits when stressed. Nodding to her Ginny tried to smile as she felt her heart rate calming down. With a wide smiled Hermione patted her on the hand and got to her feet. With that she left the room, promising to be back soon she disappeared out of the door. Ginny sat and listened as Hermione descended the stairs and with a sigh she too got to her feet and headed down the stairs to her own room.

Once she was inside her own room she locked the door behind her and flopped down on her bed. Closing her eyes she did her best to ignore the feel of Harry pressed along her body. She pressed her fingers into her hip where she could feel his handprint searing into her. Her lips tingled and felt bruised as if he had just pulled away from her now. She groaned and decided the best bet for her now was to try and get some rest. She tossed fitfully for a little while, but once she'd stripped off her hoody and kicked her shoes off she managed to fall asleep, even if it was into a dream she had wanted to escape.

Harry hit the dummy with another curse, and this time it didn't stay upright. His mother watched from the doorway as he threw curse after curse, all none verbally, and all with his wand still tucked inside his jacket that he'd discarded onto the floor some time ago. She rarely saw him practicing anymore since he chose to do it alone most times, but every time she did she was overwhelmed by the power he held inside of him.

James had been powerful to, his sacrifice had protected her and Harry more than once and she knew if he had lived and managed to harness his raw potential then he would have been one of the greatest wizards to walk the earth's face. Harry had all of his potential harness; she knew he could access heights most wizards wouldn't even dream of.

As she watched she noticed his eyes growing calmer, the unease leaving his body, and the Harry she knew returned. Sirius had told her Ginny had gone home and she was thankful of that. Her lips set in a hard line, she thought about the complication he girl would bring to everything. Lily didn't want anything distracting her son from what needed to be done, not because she wanted Voldermort dead in particular it was more a fact that she wanted Harry to come out of it alive. She'd very much like to strip Voldermort of every last drop of his stolen power, and then keep him as her prisoner for the rest of his natural life.

But something inside of her told her that this complication could be good for Harry. Except for her he had no ties to this world, nothing that gave him hope for after the war was over. Nothing to give him the will to carry on and survive. It was a particular worry of hers that he would just simply give up thinking his job was done, but maybe if he had her, maybe he would have something to cling to. She knew she was jumping the gun a little, he had after all only just met the girl, but there was something about the way he was now that told her she was more than just another girl.

Sure Harry had had flings, she wasn't stupid, he was eighteen after all and extremely powerful. She knew there had been girls he tried to keep from her, but most didn't last a few days, and they sure didn't get under his skin.

"Do you want something to eat Harry," he'd been at it for over an hour and she knew he burned through calories as it was.

He paused and looked over to her, and she was met with the same calm eyes she knew so well. He nodded and stepped away from the workout dummy he had now righted.

"Grab a shower and I'll have food ready for you," she said smiling as he approached.

He nodded and walked past her, not even stopping to give her a kiss on the cheek as he normally would. She watched his retreating back and frowned, maybe he wasn't back to normal yet.


	10. War on your doorstep

Ginny had managed to hide out at the Burrow for three days without any incident. Ron was moaning because Hermione was spending all of her time at the Ministry Libraries and he couldn't figure out why, Ginny usually disappeared before he could start to press her. Molly had her hands full since she was now housing six extra people but she seemed to be in her element.

It was at the end of the third day that all hell broke loose. Ginny was sat in the front room her legs tucked under her trying hard to concentrate on the book in her hands. Of in the distance she heard a boom, her head snapped up as she turned in the direction.

Ron's head popped around the door a little frown on his face, "did you hear something?"

Ginny realised she'd heard it so clearly because of her acute hearing. Putting her book down she climbed to her feet and headed towards the back door in the direction she had heard the noise. When she reached the door she stood scanning the now quiet area around the Burrow unable to see anything out of the ordinary.

"Maybe it was one of the twins testing something," Ron said as he leant his shoulder against the doorframe.

He was relaxed but everything inside of her was screaming that something else was happening. Ron was just turning to head back inside when there was another boom, this one a lot closer and unmistakable. Ginny was running before her mind even registered and she was aware that Ron was behind her as well, but not having the strength she did was starting to lag behind.

Another explosion rocked through the air, the percussion from it threatening to knock her off her feet, but she managed to keep up enough speed to get through it. She broke into a clearing and skidding to a halt at the sight in front of her. Huddled in the middle of the field were a group of young wizards, obviously terrified, and trying their hardest to protect them was members of the Order. What drew a hiss from her though was the fact that they were surrounded by death eaters firing curses at them. Ginny realised this was the safety point at which the port key dropped off anyone coming to the safety of the Burrow. Unfortunately it was outside of the wards placed around the Burrow and its lands, it was the only way to allow people to come and go.

Ginny slipped back into the underbrush since no one had seen her, and grabbed Ron before he could go barrelling into the fray.

"We need to distract them, we need to give the others chance to get those kids inside of the wards," she turned her head gauging how far they were away.

It wasn't too bad, they were only a few seconds from the wards and Ginny knew if they could break up some of the death eaters the Order members would be able to herd the kids in the right direction. Thinking on her feet Ginny realised her best weapon was surprise, and being down low.

Making her decision she turned to Ron, "I swear to god Ron if you don't keep me covered I will claw you," she said as she stood up picking out her targets.

"What do you..." but he didn't get to finish his sentence as Ginny suddenly shifted in front of him.

He watched as a snow leopard went streaking off into the tall grass instantly disappearing and suddenly he knew what she meant. In this form she couldn't cast spells so he was her cover encase things didn't go the way she planning. Swearing he got this his feet and tried following her mumbling about the fact that she was too fast.

Just then a scream ripped the air as a death eater was pulled backwards into the tall grass. It seemed as if an unseen force had grabbed him, but Ron had seen the flash of white fur as Ginny sank her claws into the Death Eaters leg. The scream still emanating from the man was cut off suddenly, and all of a sudden the field had fallen deathly silent.

"Now!" Ron screamed running forwards and firing off a curse at the nearest death eater before he could recover.

The order instantly got what was happening and concentrated their efforts in making the gap Ginny and Ron had made wider. The group began moving towards that whole, but the death eaters began advancing as well sensing that they were about to lose their prey.

Suddenly Ginny burst from the underbrush loping across the field and leaping onto the back of the closest cloaked figure. She roared as she landed, digging her teeth into the man's neck. As his body collapsed under her weight she was moving again, a ripple of pure speed and muscle. Ron ran out as well, coving her as death eaters turned their attention to the highest threat. More than once she had to suddenly change direction or risk being hit, but her speed was her greatest asset, they were finding it hard to keep pace with her.

"Move!" she heard a familiar voice bellow and turned to see Charlie directing people.

He winked at her as she ran passed heading for a death eater that was trying to break ranks. Her sleek body moved across the field in a second and she dug her teeth into the calf of the man, to late realising it was a trap. Another Death Eater appeared not far from her, firing a curse that she couldn't avoid. It hit her in the side and she screamed, letting the death eater's leg go. He limped for a moment and then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

She felt her body collapse to the ground, unable to hold herself up anymore. She whimpered as she collapsed knowing she was now a sitting duck but had no way to move. Her fur was growing warm and tacky with blood and the corners of her vision were turning black. She wanted to get to her feet, to follow her family to safety but she could no longer even hold her head up.

To her surprise her thoughts filled with green eyes as she felt her life slipping away and she regretted not seeing where they could have gone.

Just as she was about to succumb to the darkness she felt a hand on her head, "hold on sis, please hold on," she heard Ron say but it seemed as if from the end of a long tunnel.

She tried to swim against the darkness that was taking her, tried to reassure him it wasn't his fault for she knew he'd blame himself. But she couldn't seem to fight it anymore, her body was too heavy and her mind was too tired. She finally lost the battle as she felt other hands on her body.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who reviewed it was wonderful to have so many in my inbox this morning and it spurred me on to write this. Now I have to warn people in advance I litrally post as I'm writing, and I have no idea where the story is going until I start to get it down. I usually have a vague idea of the storyline and what it entails but then i just got with where ever the story leads me. For this one Ginny is the only shifter in her family, since she's the only girl, but that doesn't mean Harry and Ginny are going to be the only shifters. Their will be things like Horcruxes and the confruntation with Voldermort but it's not going to follow the books in how it happens. There is more to them being Shifters than what I've revealed I've got a few idea's up my sleeve still, and we'll be thowing in some twist and turns as we go. Hope you're enjoying everything so far and once again thank you so very very much for the reviews they always spur me on!<p> 


	11. Healing

He was stood in the library trying to distract himself, with his mother happily tucked up on a couch reading, when Sirius burst into the room.

"There's been an attack at the Burrow," he said his eyes flashing to Lily.

With a gasp she dropped the book flying to her feet, turning to her son who was watching them quietly. It hit her then that he had no idea where the Burrow was, or who lived there. She crossed to the room and gripped his arm lightly before she said the words she knew would affect him so much.

"The Burrow is Ginny's home," she whispered and watched the shock filter through his eyes quickly chased with power.

He stepped around his mother his eyes all for Sirius as the other man tried to regain his composure.

"Take me there," he said and with a nod from Sirius the three of them were moving.

Once they reached the apparition point both Sirius and Lily took an arm each of Harry's and took him to the Burrow since they both knew where they were going.

They arrived just outside the house to absolute chaos; people were running everywhere, some carrying people, others trying to put out fires that had spread through the underbrush. Harry scanned his eyes over the milling people looking for one person and one person only. He should have been able to see her easily, but he couldn't find her. Breathing deeply he took in as much of the air around him as he could searching for one scent. Suddenly the ice of her scent spread through his mind, and his eyes zeroed in on a patch of blood in front of the Burrow's back door.

He was running before his mother could say anything, his mind following the trail as he worked through people to get to the Burrow. Once he was inside he could hear panicked voices calling commands from the front room and he knew that was where Ginny was. He barrelled into the room, pushing people out of the way as he went. More than one person tried to hold him back, hands grabbing at his arms and the back of his t-shirt but he didn't care, he moved ever forwards until he broke through the knot of people.

There she was on the couch her body spread along the whole things, her head lying limply on a cushion. Molly was at her side desperately trying to cast charms to stem the bleeding coming from a deep wound in her side.

"Nothing's working, Arthur, nothings working!" Molly all but screeched as her daughter's blood poured around her fingertips.

Arthur was stood over them watching his wife working to save their daughter, but everything told him that it wouldn't work that they were losing her.

Ginny had turned a grey colour, her lips turning blue, and Harry could see that her breathing was becoming shallower and more laboured. He walked forwards moving people out of the way as he did, he would later realise they were her brothers crowded around their only sister as they thought she died. Harry knelt down next to Molly, his eyes searching across Ginny as he did.

Turning from her daughter Molly saw Harry next to her his face black his lips set in a grim line, "Harry?" she whispered.

His eyes flashed to her and she gasped, she had seen eyes like that whenever her daughter had been close to turning. She pulled her hands away reflexively in shock and then tried to scramble back, but another set of hands held her out of the way.

Looking up she was greeted by Lily who was smiling softly at the other woman trying to reassure her.

"Let Harry help," she whispered and helped Molly to her feet to pull her out of the way.

The other woman stumbled backwards not wanting to leave her daughters side but unable to pull away. She watched as Harry settled next to Ginny and placed his hands over her side. Lowering his head he rested his forehead against her chest and she could hear him mumbling something but couldn't quite make out the words.

The room had fallen silent watching what was happening, only the sounds of muffled sobbing and the odd sniff could be heard. Hermione was at the foot of the couch, having been assisting Molly, and was now wrapped in Ron's arms. She was trying hard not to cry but it was hard watching her friend obviously so close to death.

Sirius was at Harry's shoulder, itching to touch Ginny but something told him not to interrupt. He could see power flaring under Harry's finger tips and knew he was doing something even if no one knew what it was.

Blocking out everyone else in the room Harry concentrated wholly on Ginny, letting his awareness of her sink into his skin. Her usually warm body was now cool to the touch and he knew that was a bad sign. Shifters could take a lot more damage than humans could, and he knew for a fact if the curse had hit anyone else they would be dead by now.

Using his cat senses to direct his magic he sent a flare of it out into Ginny. Suddenly his mind was filled with her, and he could taste her ice on his lips again. With a small smile he pushed more power into Ginny, feeding not just the witch but the cat as well. He knew her cat had the power to overcome anything, it just needed the power. He felt his own cat rubbing inside of his mind and knew it was itching to rub its body along hers.

"Soon," he whispered and the animal calmed lending him its strength.

Directing the power he gathered into the wound site he forced her body to begin healing. Ginny bucked up under his touch, and Molly gasped trying to reach forwards but Lily held her tight. She was watching her sons face as he concentrated and could see he was working hard to save the girl even if no one could see that. She had noticed the blood had stopped spilling over his fingers and she smiled.

Harry could feel his body shaking the more power he pushed into her but he knew she needed more. The awareness of her in his mind was growing stronger and he knew she was fighting her way back to the surface.

"Come on Breeze you can do it," he whispered as he pulled his head away slightly so he could look at her face.

It was no longer as deathly pale, but she still looked weak. He knew she needed one last push to make it back so taking a deep breath he pushed his mind into hers and wrapped her up with his warmth. He couldn't help the purr that left his lips when he felt her respond, her own cat rubbing along the inside of his mind.

His cat roared in triumph finally able to run its body along hers. He had a flash of white fur covered in grey marks, golden eyes shining at him from a snow drift. Smiling Harry knew her cat instantly; she was a snow leopard a feisty creature that never gave up easily. He could feel her prowling in his mind trying hard to find out what he was.

Smirking he opened his eyes again and was greeted with golden eyes staring into him. Someone gasped behind him as they realised she was awake, but he didn't move.

"Couldn't resist my charms hay," he whispered and he saw her lips pull into a small smile.

Moving his hands away from her now healed side, he moved until he was kneeling at her head. He whipped his fingers on his jeans and then carefully ran that along her cheek.

"Sleep ok, you're safe now, and everyone you love is," he whispered.

She nodded and her eyes closed again and he knew she had slipped into sleep safe in the knowledge she had protected those she loved.

Rising to his feet Harry stepped back allowing the Weasley's to rush forwards. Molly collapsed to the floor next to her daughter when Lily let her go, crying softly. Arthur stood at his wife's shoulder his hand gripping hers as silent tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Someone should move her where she can rest, she just needs to gain her strength back now," Harry said momentarily pulling everyone's attention to him.

He retreated then, as people began milling around, heading to the kitchen that was now deserted. It was only when he was alone that he allowed the shaking to set in, and he leant over placing his palms against the wood trying to steady himself.

He felt his mothers cool hands press against his neck and he turned to look at her, "that was a wonderful thing you did Harry, she would have died without you," she whispered as she cuddled into him comforting him.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything, as his legs began to suffer. Lily instantly picked up on what was wrong and guided him to a chair that he promptly collapsed into. she was about to walk away to grab him a hot drink when he gripped her hand pulling her close so only she could hear her words.

"Keep everyone away," he whispered as his head sunk back to rest on the wall behind him.

Lily nodded knowing he was worried about seeming weak in front of anyone. She stroked her fingers over his hair as his breathing relaxed and she realised he had put himself under so he could recoup the power he had expended.

She watched his relaxed face for a way marvelling at the miracle that he was. Lily knew for a fact that she wouldn't be the person she was now without Harry; she wouldn't have been able to go on if he had died the night James did. In the beginning she had had to go on just because he was all she had left, but now she knew he had given her more strength than she had ever given him. Stroking her fingers over his hair again she turned to keep a vigil on her son.


	12. Fur

When Ginny awoke she was aware that she wasn't on the couch as she last remembered. Turning her head slowly she looked around seeing her familiar window but realised it was dark outside. Hadn't it been light only moments a go, now the room was filled with bright white moonlight. She groaned as she tried to move and decided maybe it was best she stay still for the moment instead.

As she laid there her mind slowly clearing of the last of the fog she realised she could hear breathing in the room. Heavy breathing really and it didn't sound quiet right. As she frowned trying to figure out what it was, she became aware of a heat pressed against her legs. Her body grew still as she realised the weight against her was what was breathing. Carefully she moved so she could see down and was greeted with a flash of black fur in the moonlight filtering through the window.

Her heart began to pound as she realised exactly who it was, chased by a trill of excitement that skittered through her blood stream. Being careful not to bang into him she manoeuvred herself until her fingertips could reach his fur. With a sigh she sank her fingers deep into his thick pelt letting the heat sooth her. Closing her eyes she smiled as she ran her fingers through his pelt over and over again.

She remembered now what had happened, the feel of the charm slicing through tissue and bone. Her breath had been stolen by the pain rippling through her body but she had been unable to do anything about it. She'd been sure she would die on the ground there, and her heart had ached about the hole she was about to leave behind in her family. She had also mourned the loss of whatever was developing between Harry and her. Next was the darkness that had enveloped her. She had been sure she wouldn't be coming back from that darkness, that she would never wake up again.

But he'd been there, a heat spreading though her body like nothing she had ever felt before. He had wrapped her mind in his power, wrapped her in his cat, and it had protected her. She could still feel the echo of his mind in hers and she wanted to reach out to his, but she knew he was sleeping peacefully so she settled for rubbing her hands through his fur.

Suddenly she heard a noise that drew a smile to her lips, it was light and barely there but she heard it. Under her hand he was purring, feeling encouraged she moved a little more so she could run her fingers deeper. His purring intensified until he lifted his head from where it rested on his paws to look at her.

She was greeted with his golden green eyes shining at her in the moonlight, an amazing sight really. He yawned and she had a flash of bright white teeth, sharp and deadly. She watched as his pink tongue darted out as he licked hi muzzle, and she followed every movement with rapt eyes. He purred again, stretching his head out to but at her hand. With a laugh she ran her fingers over his hand and tickled just behind his ear. His body moved then, sliding along hers until his head rested on her chest. She could feel the purring vibrate through her body and it was soothing.

He liked the back of her other hand where it rested on her stomach, while her hand stroked through the fur on his head. He purred again but began settling and she knew he was falling asleep once more. His purring soothed her worries and she knew in the morning there would be plenty of questions to be asked and answered but for the moment Harry was tucked besides her his warmth soothing. She drifted back off to sleep with the feel of his fur under her fingertips.

* * *

><p>Harry walked around the kitchen trying to find something to eat. The house was quiet, everyone finally going to sleep a few hours ago. He knew there were a few still on watch outside, but they were metres away and would disturb his thoughts. He paused in front of the pantry thinking that would be his best bet. Pulling the door open he surveyed the food he could see, unsure of what to grab.<p>

"Couldn't sleep," someone said behind him and he spun to see a young woman crossing the room, an empty tea cup in her hand.

It was a testament to how tired he actually was that Hermione could sneak up on him, and he watched as she moved to the kettle to pout hot water into her cup. She then reached above the sink to pull down a tin of tea bags and fished one out. Turning she set her drink too steep for a while; she liked her tea strong, and looked at the man in front of her.

He was wearing a pair of track pants she knew belonged to Charlie, and nothing else. His skin was creamy white in the dim light of the moon and few scattered lamps. His cold eyes were accessing her as she tiptoed around the room.

"Want me to fix you something," she said and after a moment he nodded.

She smiled as he took a seat and realised he was probably feeling a little lost. She knew how he felt it had taken her some time to get used to the Weasley's home enough to help herself to things, even though Molly would insist they were welcome.

Going to the pantry he had left open she pulled out some of the bread she'd helped Molly make earlier. Placing the loaf down on a chopping board she snagged a knife from a draw and handed it to Harry. He looked at her for a moment before taking the knife and bread. He began chopping thick wedges of bread while Hermione gathered together some cheese and cold cuts. It wasn't much, but it was enough to satisfy his hunger for the moment.

Once everything was gathered she handed him a glass of orange juice and sat to sip her own tea that was now perfect. She sat back in her chair for a while just watching him as he assembled a sandwich and then set about demolishing it within a second. Hermione had to bite back the laugh that tried to bubble up in her throat. Well if everything she had seen today didn't confirm he was a shifter, his apatite sure did. He didn't take his eyes from her as he ate, and she knew if she was to make a sudden movement he would react without a second thought.

"How's Ginny?" she asked as she took another sip, her own eyes now boring into him.

She didn't fail to see his slight frown and smiled, "oh don't give me that I saw a flash of black fur escaping from her room a few moments ago," she said eyeing him over her cup.

He chewed for a moment assessing what to say before he opened his mouth, "she's sleeping peacefully," he said and Hermione couldn't help but shiver at the sound of his voice.

It was low, a bare whisper, but it flashed with power, and she didn't fail to hear the base in it. His voice was barely over that of a cat's deep rumble. She nodded and he went back to eating his sandwich.

Hermione watched him as he moved and could see exactly why Ginny was so taken with him. She knew it was more than just the fact that he was another shifter, he was definitely good looking. More than that though, he was powerful, everything about him screamed of his power and it was rather intoxicating.

When he finished his fourth sandwich he sat back in his chair and folded his hands over his chest just watching Hermione as she sipped her tea. They stayed that way for a while, until Hermione smiled.

"So what's going on between you and Ginny," she said her voice carrying in the night air.

For all that he fought it he found himself smiling at her bluntness. Everyone else would have tipped toed around the question making small talk before they even though of broaching the subject, but not this woman. She watched him with calm clear eyes as she waited for his answer and he found himself unable to lie to her.

"I'm not really sure, my cat recognises her like no other," he paused thinking of how to put it, "I've met other shifters, met other cats to. Some of them have been interested in me, but he's never been interested in them."

He frowned knowing that didn't quiet cover it but unsure how to explain it to someone who didn't have a cat inside their mind. How could he explain that just the scent of Ginny set his blood on fire? That whenever he touched her body he burned and needed more. Even now when he knew she needed to sleep he wanted to crawl into bed with her.

"You talk as if your cat is separate from you," she said and he couldn't help but smile at those words.

"Well he is kind of, he has a will of his own, he has his own needs and sometimes he can try and take over. But yeah I know he's me, but it can feel like having another living entity in my mind."

Hermione was interested by that, she had never heard Ginny say that before. She'd never really talked about the way she felt about her Leopard, or what it was like having it in her mind and body. She filled that piece of information away for later when she could discuss it with Ginny.

"How many people know?" he said and she blinked at him for a moment before she realised what he had said.

"I'm not sure, I know Molly does. She saw your eyes and there's no hiding that. I saw your mother talking to her before so I think she convinced her to keep it to herself. Arthur knows, he mentioned something about only another shifter being able to heal a wound like that. I'm pretty sure Ron hasn't figured it out, his eyes were all for his sister, other than that I can't say I'm sorry," she got to her feet then taking her tea cup to the sink.

Harry watched her move again trying to think of what to say now.

"Don't worry I won't say anything to anyone. I've kept Ginny's secret and if I was to reveal you it would reveal her," she said suddenly her back still to him so he could see her face.

She turned then and smiled to him softly, "night Harry, sleep well," with that she padded out of the room and he could hear her heading up the stairs.

Smiling to himself he realised he was going to like Hermione; she was smart but very shrewd about what she knew and figured out. He would have to take the time to talk to her some more.

Clearing away the mess he had made he cleaned down the dishes in the sink before he too headed back upstairs. No one had thought to give him a room since every time someone tried to come close to him he would disappear, but then even if they had he wouldn't have headed here. He ducked his head into the room his mother was sleeping in to check on her, and once he was assured she was fine he moved on down to Ginny's room.

Cracking the door open slightly he looked to the bed to make sure she was still asleep. He smiled when he heard her snoring softly, and he slipped into the room closing and locking the door behind him. He knew in the morning people would come to check on her, but he didn't exactly want to be caught unawares.

Padding across the room on bare feet he slipped down onto the bed next to her. She didn't move as he settled himself onto the bed and he couldn't resist what he did next. Careful not to jangle her to much he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her small body against his. He heard her sigh happily and she snuggled into his chest. With a grin he settled back against the pillows with her head resting lightly on his bare chest. One of her smaller hands crept up his body until it rested over his heart and she instantly settled. He could have sworn he heard her purr softly but soon enough the day got the better of him and he succumbed to sleep, content with the little red head wrapped in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN hope you enjoyed can't wait for your reviews!


	13. curses and kisses

heya guys sorry its taken me longer than normal for this update I've had my hands full with kiddies and work, plus my other updates were all done on snow days haha! so heres another chap hopefully i can get another one up for you today but otherwise hope you enjoy oh and please review havent had any in AGES!

* * *

><p>Ginny woke in the morning to find that she was alone in the bed. She was sure she had felt Harry's arms around her while she slept, not just the press of the cat against her body, but his actually arms. Turning her face into a pillow she breathed deeply and picked up Harry's clean scent and she smiled. He had definitely been here, and definitely not just as the cat, this scent was lacking the musk his cat scent had. She felt a laugh threaten to bubble up in her throat but she fought it back feeling a little silly, why was her heart tripping at just the thought of him being there. shaking her head slightly she rolled out of the pillow and starred at the ceiling thinking she should get up.<p>

As she sat up she realised her body didn't ache as much as it had before, though she felt a tug in her side, a tug that said the wound wasn't completely healed. Carefully with trembling fingers she reached down and pulled her top aside so she could see the damage. Running from just under her ribs all the way down to her hip was a pink scar marring her creamy skin. She pressed her fingers against the flesh carefully and winced when a shock of pain radiated out. It didn't hurt nearly as much as it should have but she thought it was better not to push it.

Pushing the comforter back she slipped her legs over the side of the bed and testing her strength before she did, rose to her feet. When her legs didn't collapse under her she dared to walk forwards glad when they didn't even shake. As she reached the door her hand grasping the cool metal of the door handle, her ears picked up the sounds of people moving around the house.

It was then that she remembered the reason for the attacks, the fact that there had been a group of young wizards and witches trying to make it safely to the Burrow. Twisting the handle she pulled the door open to be greeted with a young woman running down the hallways. Ginny had to step back quickly so as not to be barrelled over and she smiled as the girl called sorry over her shoulder without stopping.

Taking a breath Ginny ventured out and discovered more than one person milling around, all of whom she didn't recognise. One or two smiled at her as she moved down the hallway, but most carried on with whatever it was they were doing. Carefully she padded down the stairs, having to slip out of the way of people coming up more than once, but soon she found herself in the front room.

This time there were people she did recognise stood around. Her twin brothers were stood at the window watching something outside intently as they chatted happily. Ron was with them, pushing them aside so he too could see. Hermione was on the couch pulling a face at how stupid the lads were being but Ginny could see the smile that touched her lips every now and then.

"Don't I get a hug," she said laughing when they all turned as one.

Instantly she was tackled by the twins who hugged her one each side, and she fought of the wince that threatened to break through, not wanting them to pull away. She wrapped her arms around their necks pulling them in so she could kiss each on the cheek. When they finally let her go Ron scooped her up burying his face in her hair.

"You scared me Gin," he whispered against her neck and she felt her chest tighten.

She whispered soothing words as she felt cool tears hit her warm flesh and stroked her fingers through his hair. Because of their shared connection with Hermione they had become quiet close in the last two years but she hadn't realised how close until this moment.

When he finally stepped back he wiped his hand over his face and turned away so the twins couldn't see that he had cried knowing they would tease him mercilessly. Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug holding her a lot softer than the others had.

"You alright," she whispered into her ear and Ginny nodded in response.

When Ginny detangled herself from Hermione the other woman stepped back and sat down onto the couch knowing better than anyone how Ginny liked her space. Ginny realised then that her brothers had gone back to the window.

"What are you watching," she called a little exasperated as she walked forwards.

"You've gotta see this Gin," Fred said.

Laughing George pulled her against his side, and she tucked her head under his arm one hand resting lightly on his chest. She then turned her attention to the window and what lay beyond. What she saw had her body simultaneously going still, and her heart starting to race.

Outside stripped to the waist stood Harry, his wand in hand as he watched four people circling him.

"What are they doing," she whispered and she felt her brother laugh.

"Practising apparently, just watch," and she did.

One person feinted to the side and then moved in, trying to cast a curse at Harry, and it was only as he deflected it that she realised the person was his mother.

It turned out that all four stood circling Harry were order members. His mother was joined by Sirius, Remus and yes that flash of yellow hair was Tonks. Ginny watched as each person tried to slip past Harry's guard and land a curse, each one either being deflected or dodged easily. She could see the sheen of sweat on his chest but watched his lips as he called for more.

"He's been at it for hours, both Bill and Charlie took a crack earlier but couldn't even get close. Lily's the only one that's landed anything and that only clipped him," Ron said and she could hear the awe in his voice.

She had to admit that watching him was impressive, even if her mind rebelled at him putting himself in so much danger. She knew each one of those curses wouldn't be small, that he would be insisting on some of the worst ones they could muster.

As she watched for a few more minutes she found herself unable to watch anymore without her heart beat speeding to intense pressure. Shaking her head unable to control the impulse any more she walked to the front door and opened it stepping out into the courtyard. Instantly Harry turned to look at her, standing straighter and holding his hand up calling a halt. Lily looked around to see what had disturbed her son and spotted Ginny just outside of the Burrow. She looked better than the last time she had seen her, but she still looked a little pale.

Harry turned to his mother flashing her a look and she smiled as he walked away scooping up his towel and shirt as he walked. Ginny watched every move he made her eyes unable to move from the flow of muscle. He smirked recognising the hungry glint to her eyes. He watched her swallow as she tried to regain herself, and she pulled her eyes up to meet his. She smiled then and he felt his heart melt slightly at that look.

He came to a stop just in front of her, pulling his shirt over his head before he said anything, "feeling better Breeze?" he asked stepping closer to her.

She fought the urge to step back knowing that he was pushing her on purpose.

"Yeah," she looked around at the fact they had a rapt audience but tried not to let it bother her, "thank you for everything," she said stepping closer to him so she could rest her hands on his chest over his heart.

His smirk dissolved into a genuine smile and he wrapped his hand over hers where it lay. They stayed that way for a little while until Ginny could pluck up enough courage to do what she really wanted. Stepping even closer so the heat of his body settled around her and went up on tip toe so she could lay a kiss against his lips. She meant for it to be a small kiss, a thank you for all he had done, but he wasn't having any of that. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his body and deepened this kiss. She had a moment to protest, a moment to pull away and even though her family and his were watching she couldn't do it, she couldn't bring herself to break the kiss.

With a sigh she melted into the kiss and allowed him to take over. He slid his hands up her back, tangling one into her hair, tilting her head the way he wanted it. She giggled against his lips slightly and he broke the kiss a genuine smile playing across his face.

"Remind me to save you more often if that's the reception I get," Harry said as he dipped his head to her neck and she laughed.

"Ah hem," someone said behind them and Ginny eyes snapped to Sirius' amused face as he stood with the other three.

Ginny tried to pull back, but Harry's arms tighten around her, his teeth grazing along the sensitive skin at the curve of her neck. She stifled the giggle that tried to escape her throat, pulling her face into as blank a look as she could. Turning her face into his hair so no one could hear her she lowered her voice knowing Harry could pick out every word.

"People are watching," she whispered as she breathed in his scent.

"Let them watch," he replied as he stared to trail kisses along her neck.

She shivered her eyes closing slightly but she pushed the sensation aside trying to clear her mind. She wasn't one to show off in public and everything between them felt to new to unsure to be doing this, she didn't even know what they were to each other. She knew after what had happened she would follow this thing with Harry to the end, he had put himself in danger, revealed what he was to people he didn't know or trust, just to protect her. she felt her heart swell at that thought, but pushed it down not wanting it to cloud her mind any more.

Pushing her hands against his chest she tried to detangle them, but he wasn't happy about that, and she knew that by the fact that he growled.

Laughing she pushed him harder, "don't think growling at me is going to work Mr Potter," and she bit him on the shoulder in reprimand.

His head shot up from her shoulder in shock and she could see that in his wide eyes green gaze. She used his shock to slip out of his arms and with a swish of her hips she walked back into the Burrow, his gaze hot on her as she disappeared.

Walking forwards Sirius slapped Harry on the back, "well well didn't see that one coming," he laughed and was surprised when Harry flashed him a grin.

"Obviously you've not been following all the signals," he said and turning he walked towards the house after her.

Sirius watched Harry's retreating back as he disappeared inside and couldn't help but smile, that was how Lily found him when she walked up.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked still unsure how to take what she had just seen.

"Well its gunna be far from smooth sailing for Harry, I mean the girl does have six brothers not to mention she is one hell of a fire cracker," he laughed at Lily's frown wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "come on I think lunch is on me," and he steered her towards the back door and the kitchen.


	14. Big Brother

Ginny decided that maybe it was best to avoid Harry for a little while, but he wasn't making it easy. Lily and Molly had decided it would be best to have Harry and her on hand in case there was another attack since they would be moving the young wizards out of the house in the next few days. So here he was in her house, which was full to the brim, and yet was always where she tried to escape to. She managed to avoid him until lunch when Molly insisted she joined them, thankfully neither of her parents had seen the display earlier and it seemed her brothers didn't feel like sharing with them, though she knew for a fact that George had shared with Bill when he arrived.

Bill spent the whole lunch shooting dirty looks at Harry, who if he noticed didn't seem to care at all. Harry sat next to Ginny, an arrangement quickly set up by Hermione, despite Ginny's protests. For the most part he was good, but whenever he had an excuse to touch her he did. By the end of lunch she was unable to fight the urge to touch him, and found her fingers trailing over his hip and down his leg where no one could see. It was only when she caught his very satisfied smirk that she stopped biting the inside of her cheek not to say anything.

As soon as lunch was over she managed to escape to her room feigning tiredness which no one argued with. Once inside her room, the door firmly locked she could think again, but she found her mind constantly moving to Harry. Her leopard was pacing in her mind, most unimpressed at the fact Ginny hadn't pounced on what she saw as a potential mate. Doing her best to push those urges down she decided a nap was definitely in order and climbed into bed.

Harry knew exactly how Ginny was feeling, and the fact that she was curled up in her bed hadn't skipped his notice either. A part of him wanted to go up there and push her to see what kind of reaction he would get. He wasn't used to feeling this out of control, wasn't used to being the one with a hot head, and everything in his wanted to push at her to make her show the same things. His mind was in turmoil a large part saying what he wanted wasn't fair; mostly that it wasn't fair on Ginny. But another part whispered that he deserved more than he had been given so far.

He was in the garden meditating trying hard to keep his mind from the gutter it seemed to be slipping into when he felt someone behind him. Taking a breath and letting his scenes flare out told him exactly who it was straight away, but he didn't move, choosing to stay perfectly still his eyes closed.

"Alright Potter," he heard Bill say and he opened his eyes to find the man standing not far away.

Harry nodded his head but didn't say anything; sure the other man was here for one reason.

"Quite the display you put on with my baby sister earlier," Bill said and harry could hear the barely suppressed anger in his voice.

Harry gave him his best blank face not wanting to give anything away, but inside his mind his panther roared annoyed at anyone trying to interfere. He knew that Bill saw himself as the family protector, being the oldest, but Harry knew Ginny wouldn't appreciate this. In just the little time that he had known her he could see she was feisty and would always fight her own battles.

Bill circled around Harry, obviously trying to be intimidating, but it didn't faze Harry. He'd faced down much worse things than big brothers before.

"Is there something I can help you with Bill," he finally said his voice clear of any emotion.

Bill stopped behind him, obviously trying to freak Harry out but he didn't let it get to him. His panther was prowling in his mind, uncomfortable with having a potential threat at its back, but Harry didn't move. Carefully he shifted not giving anything away, but enough so that he could easily move out of the way if Bill decided to make a move for him.

He could feel the anger radiating off Bill, he knew he was seething over what he thought was happening between Harry and Ginny, but Harry couldn't seem to bring himself to care. The only thing that mattered was what Ginny thought, and with a smirk Harry was sure she was enjoying their little playtimes.

"I want to know what's going on between you and my sister," he finally said and Harry sighed, of course he did.

"Well I don't think it's any of your business," Harry replied simply.

Bill circled back around him until he was stood in front of Harry, and this time he opened his eyes and looked Bill deep in the eye, letting the other man see the predator he was dealing with. Bill frowned but didn't step down and Harry felt a slight tug of admiration, most people would have stepped down under Harry's gaze.

Climbing fluidly to his feet Harry squared off with Bill, knowing full well if this came to violence he would walk away without a scratch, but he didn't relish the thought of harming Bill. He knew for a fact Ginny would not be happy about that.

"Look Bill I know you love your sister, but she's a grown woman and whatever is going on between us is between us," Harry said through clenched teeth.

Bill openly looked angry now, but Harry had had enough, he didn't like being around people especially people he didn't know. So turning on his heel he headed back to the Burrow. He was sure Bill would have followed Harry if it wasn't for the fact that fleur materialised out of nowhere to have words with her husband. With a smirk Harry left the couple knowing Fleur would fix it that Bill would never ambush him with questions again.

When he reached the Burrow it was to find hoards of young witches and wizards out in the garden doing chores. Molly was instructing groups on washing clothes, others were folding the laundry and even more were preparing food for the evening. Dodging the groups so he wasn't dragged into the chore wheel Harry dived inside. Blessedly the house was quieter than it was outside and he headed upstairs to escape the few people milling around.

Hermione watched as Harry headed upstairs sure that, even if he didn't realise it, he would end up with Ginny. She also didn't fail to notice that Ron was watching Harry's retreating back and decided the best thing Hermione could do for the potential couple was to distract a very annoyed big brother.

"Oh Ron," she called and he turned to look at her, a spark of anger in his eyes, "come on over here, I'm all lonely, and there's no one around," she patted the seat next to him watching as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Smiling sweetly she patted the seat again, and then stretched as if she was tired; making sure Ron got a good show. When she looked again the anger was gone from his eyes replaced by lust, men were so predictable.

"Sure hunny anything for you," he said crossing the room to sit next to her, snaking an arm around her shoulders to pull her in for a kiss.

Mentally she laughed, but also hoped she bought enough time for Harry and Ginny.


	15. Half Way

Of course he found himself stood outside Ginny's room, he should have realised where his feet were carrying him before he got there, but his mind had been lost in thought. Now he stood there unable to move away, only wanting to move forwards. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, and heard a bang inside, then a mumbled yell. He laughed to himself picturing Ginny falling out of bed and possibly kicking something. A moment later there was a click and the door popped open revealing a Ginny with sleep messed hair. She blinked up at Harry a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah," she said around a yawn.

"Can I come in?" he asked his eyes roving over her body.

She nodded pushing the door open as she turned and headed back into the room. He stepped inside closing the door behind him and watched as she crawled back onto the bed stretching languidly. He smirked at her as he watched her stretching seeing that she was every in the cat that he was.

Without asking he stepped out of his shoes and walked across the room to crawl onto the bed next to her. Ginny didn't say anything as he crawled forwards; she was too busy watching the way he moved so fluidly, the muscles in his arms rippling invitingly. He crawled up until he was next to her and then settled himself onto his side his hand reaching out to caress her hip. She smiled watching him, enjoying the feel of his hand on her. She slipped out of her clothes before bed, choosing a pair of short pink towelling shorts and a tight white tank top to sleep in, leaving a lot of her skin exposed.

"Is there something I can do for you Harry," she asked laughing as he didn't look up, but pushed his hand up along her side under her shirt.

She shivered and reached out pushing her hand under his shirt to feel the flat hard surface of his stomach.

"Need touch," he mumbled as she played her fingers over his stomach.

Instantly she understood, there was a basic need that rode her body nearly all the time. The need to be touched, and give touch, it was an urge that every shifter had and it was hard. The smirk fell from her lips as she shuffled closer to him her eyes growing slightly serious.

"Anything you need Harry," she whispered and he nodded.

She slipped her free hand up and along his neck feeling the fine hairs tickling along her fingertips. Sliding her hand into his hair she once again marvelled at how much it felt like his fur had. She caressed him feeling his body relax under her touch and they moved closer together until the length of her body was pressed against his.

They held each other for a time, unsure of where to move from there. Harry buried his face in her neck, deciding he liked being snuggled against her, but his panther wasn't happy with just that, it wanted more and it was feeding its desire into him. Breathing deeply didn't help since he was assaulted with Ginny's scent and the faint need permeating it.

"Harry," she whispered and he pulled his head back to look at her, "what are we?" she asked and he could hear the tone of worry in her voice.

With a sigh he sat back slightly so they were face to face and he could see her as worry flittered across her beautiful features.

"I'm not really sure Breeze, I know my panther recognises you, but its more than that no one has ever been able to make me feel like you do," he said as he caressed the side of her face.

She nodded a small smile pulling at her mouth, "Breeze? You're always calling me that," she said a slight laugh to her words.

He sat up straighter pulling her until she was seated next to him as well.

"Well that's what you are, you smell light freshly fallen snow," he leant in his nose trailing along her jaw line, "you're like a breath of fresh air to me," he whispered his lips tickling along her skin.

"Harry," she whispered feeling her head clouding with him.

She felt him purr deep in his chest as she began running her hand down his arm her back arching slightly to give him better access to her neck. Taking a breath he dipped his head lower to kiss along the swell of her breasts where the material didn't cover them. She felt heat spread through her body and feeling bold pushing him back into the cushions.

Stilling her dizzying thoughts she slid along her his body, rubbing her own along every inch of his. He growled but she knew it was a good growl, that he was enjoying her touch. She straddled him pinning his knees under her but he didn't fight her instead he locked his fingers on her hips. Feeling even bolder she slid her hands underneath his shirt, raking her fingers along his bare skin, ever so slightly digging her nails in. He growled again but she could hear the purr in his chest as she watched his eyes flitter shut.

"Oh I think someone likes that," she whispered her voice growing husky.

With a laugh Harry sat up slightly so he could pull his shirt over his head in one fluid motion. Sitting back against her pillows he smirked as her eyes devoured him. He watched as her tongue darted between her lips moistening her full bottom lip. Oh she knew just how to push his buttons. With a growl he wrapped his hand behind her neck and dragged her in for kiss that was hard and passionate.

As they kissed she felt the bite of claws on her hip where he still gripped her, and then the feel of fur under her fingertips. She broke the kiss looking down to find her hands resting against black fur. Looking up her eyes growing wide she could see the fur spreading up his body until it encompassed him. He smirked at her shock realising she obviously didn't know about the half form they could invoke. He hadn't meant to do it, but she just seemed to bring the beast out of him. He knew his face would have turned slightly cat that his nose had transformed completely by this point, as had his eyes but he was mostly human still.

Growling again he watched as she shivered her eyes becoming lidded with lust.

"How are you doing that?" she asked and he didn't think she realised she was running her hands over his chest over and over again petting him.

"There's a lot I can teach you Breeze, you've been suppressing your animal and she's not gunna like it much longer," he could feel her panther's unease and need, "this is just part of what we can do."

As he talked his voice grew deeper until it was at such a low base it definitely didn't sound human anymore. He smiled at her flashing very sharp teeth and yet she didn't feel intimidated. It was strange watching him change under her fingertips and something told her he was doing it slowly so she could see. Soon what lay beneath her was somewhere between human and panther.

He was completely covered in fur, but she could still feel his tense muscles under her fingertips, still follow the line of his abdomen. She found her hands trailing along his pants curious as to if the change had spread everywhere. With a growl he caught her fingers pulling her gaze to his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," he growled out and it sounded incredibly intimidating.

She swallowed and knew what he was getting at, he was being incredibly controlled with her but she could feel the tension in his muscles and she couldn't push him too far without having him push back. With a nod she spread her fingers across his chest instead, and unable to stay sat still anymore, leant forwards to press her body against his.

Leaning her cheek against his fur she nuzzled at him, marvelling at the heat and softness under her skin. He began purring again and she peeked up to find his eyes closed a small smile on his lips. She took the opportunity to study his face. It was strange to see him with cat features, especially the fact that she could see whiskered on his cheeks, but he was still so very human. The physiology of her face hadn't really changed, except for his nose flattening out and becoming more cat like. She could also see that even though his ears hadn't moved they had grown pointed and now poked out of his hair.

Reaching up carefully she caressed a finger over his cheekbones and laughed as she felt him smile.

"You're beautiful," she said the words slipping from her lips before she could catch them.

His eyes popped open and he laughed, "well that's a new one," he said as he looked down at her.

Sitting up so she could look at him a little better her face grew serious, "honestly, I think you're one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Harry's laughter died as he looked at her face, and unable to fight of the urge anymore, he pulled her into a kiss claiming her lips in a searing embrace. Ginny had to fight off a giggle as his fur tickled her, but once she grew used to it she realised it felt wonderful against her exposed skin. Her top had rolled up to sit just below her breast so her stomach was exposed. She wondered how it would feel to lay naked against his fur and it sent a flash of heat through her body that he instantly picked up on.

Breaking the kiss as she gasped for air she looked down at Harry and smiled as the fur sank back into his skin and soon enough he was himself again.

"I think it's safe to say there's something here Ginny," he said and her name sounded strange on his lips and she realised it was the first time she remembered hearing him say it.

With a nod she pressed a small kiss to his lips, "I think there is, and I really want to see where it'll take us."

He nodded in response and she began kissing him again, pushing aside the worries that were threatening to take over her mind. She could think on them later, and they both could discuss what this meant later, for now she was happy to be in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN well it was as hard as hell to get across how Harry looks hope i managed it, half man half panther but incredibly hot was what i was going for haha. hope you've enjoyed my updates I might leave it here until i get some reviews me thinks haha so review if you want more chaps!


	16. Barriers

Thank you everyone who reviewed, didnt mean to hold the story hostage for so long really I didn't haha hope you enjoy the chap and hopefully I'll have atleast another one up 2day, enjoy!

* * *

><p>For a few days Harry stayed at the Burrow making sure Ginny healed without a hitch and that they were safe. He added his own wards when they were moving the refugees from the Burrow and he was satisfied he's done everything to make them safe once they left. It was strange to sit in the kitchen and it be quiet around the place. Hermione and Ron had taken the opportunity to escape to their flat for some much needed alone time for a while, and since there was no one to protect left in the house, all of the order members filed out.<p>

Soon enough Bill and Fleur returned to their cottage and Charlie went with them, the twins went back to their flat over the shop leaving only Sirius, Lily and Harry as extras. Harry had to admit it was peaceful at the Burrow when it wasn't full of people.

Harry was enjoying the quiet in the garden when his mother slipped down onto the bench next to him, "feeling better?" she asked patting him on the arm.

Lily knew how much her son hated crowds, hated being in close quarters with anyone really. She could already see how relaxed he was, and he freely smiled at her.

"Much thanks," he replied turning to look back out over the garden.

He watched as a gnome shot out from under a nearby bush but spotting them slinked back under there quickly. They were quiet for a moment and Harry could tell Lily wanted to say something.

"Spit it out mum," he said finally knowing she wouldn't get around to saying whatever it was.

He turned to look at Lily to see she was biting her bottom lip, a sure sign she was worried about something. She sighed running her hands along her legs, another sure sign she was worried about something.

"Well I know that there's been no more public displays but you've been a lot calmer lately, has things well progressed between you and Ginny," she asked unable to look her son in the eye and he could see pink spreading along the top of her cheeks.

"If you're asking if we've had sex then no mum we haven't," he said bluntly watching her squirm with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear, not that I don't think you responsible or anything, it's just I know you have feelings for her and well she doesn't strike me as the one night stand kind of girl. She seems more like a girl you bring home and introduce to your parents," Lily finished looking her son deep in the eyes.

Harry knew she was trying to be serious but couldn't help the laugh that burst from his throat.

"You do realise what you just said, since well I know not technically, but I have introduced her to you."

Lily frowned and he could tell she was getting annoyed, "Harry you know exactly what I mean, this isn't like those other times, she's not just a girl to scratch an itch with she seems more."

Reaching out Harry took her hand squeezing it lightly, "I know your worrying mum but don't ok, I don't exactly know hats happening but your right she is different."

With that he got up heading back into the Burrow. He stopped by the kitchen saying hi to Molly and asked if she needed any help with anything. She assured him she had things well in hand now there was so few of them and shooed him on his way. He wasn't sure if she knew about what was going on between her daughter and him but he got the feeling if she did know she approved.

Deciding he hadn't seen the youngest Weasley enough today he headed up to her refugee. Knocking on her door softly he slipped into the room before she could reply. He found her sat at her desk her hair tucked into a bun held in place by a pencil. She was poring over some document, but he didn't really see that, all he saw was her bare knee tucked under her chin, and the bare curve of her neck. It seemed she hadn't even noticed his entrance since she didn't look up from her work and he realised he's unconsciously slipped into stealth mode moving but not making a noise. He was suddenly curious if he could sneak up on another shifter.

He slipped along the floor moving as fluidly as he could avoiding the floorboard that creaked. He watched as she frowned scratching out something she had just written but still didn't say anything. He had just managed to get close enough to reach out and touch her when she smiled.

"Honestly Harry took you long enough, I thought you were all powerful, and yet you couldn't even sneak up on little ole me," she turned flashing him a grin and with a growl he dove forwards picking her up tickling her.

"Get off," she squealed trying to get out of his grasp but his arms were like steel bands.

He quickly stopped tickling her pulling her against his body and steeling her lips for a kiss.

"Mmmm I could get used to this," she whispered against his lips.

Suddenly Harry went still and after another second he put her down pulling back from her, his face growing distant.

"What did I saw," Ginny tried to laugh fighting to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

Harry turned away from her pacing across the room and then turned with a sigh, "you shouldn't get used to this Ginny, whatever this is, it can't really last."

Ginny frowned not liking where things were going suddenly, they hadn't really talked about what had been going on between them for the last few days, but she had been under the impression he was enjoying this as much as she was.

She watched as he started pacing, and she could feel her cat reacting to his irritation. She could feel her leopard growling in her mind and it was unnerving how in tune her animal was to his.

"There are things I haven't told you Ginny, and really I should, but I find myself unable to even though I know you deserve and explanation," he was getting more and more annoyed and she could feel his power crawling along her skin.

Acting on impulse she stepped in front of him, grabbing his arms and pulling him to a standstill. His eyes snapped to hers the contact almost burning her but she didn't shy away from the raw energy there. Instead she set her jaw, stepped against his body and kissed him.

For a moment he didn't move, but soon his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her against him, deepening the kiss. When Ginny finally managed to pull away she was panting for breath.

"You don't owe me anything Harry ok, we are brand new we haven't even labelled it yet, but when you're ready I'm here," she smiled pouring all of her understanding into it.

She managed to pull a small smile from him and she knew she'd broken through what ever had taken him over. He pulled her against him again, this time running his hand over her back and softly kissing her forehead. She realised then that it was more for his comfort than hers; he wanted touch to calm his nerves. She wrapped one arm around his waist, slipping her fingers under his shirt so she could press her palm to his bare skin. With the other hand she rubbed circles over his tense arm feeling the muscles relax as she did so.

"I think its best mum and me head back to Sirius' for a while, there are a few things I need to do that I can't do here," he whispered and her body stilled.

He was pulling away from her, she could feel it, but she didn't know what to do. Everything she had said was true, she wasn't even sure if they were a true couple, or if it was just because they were both shifters. Was everything they had simply chemistry and a mutual need. It didn't feel like that to her, but she had no idea how to query it right then.

He slipped his fingers under her chin suddenly tilting her head up to capture her lips in a kiss.

"We'll be there if you need me for anything," he whispered against her lips and she felt a little better.

He wasn't completely pushing her away, he still wanted her to be open to him and that was a good start. She nodded in understanding and he brushed a kiss across her forehead before he pulled away and was gone.

Ginny slid across to her bed sitting down heavily. Her heart was pounding and she had no idea why, but something inside of her said it wouldn't be long before she was pounding down Sirius' door. Suddenly she was glad she was so close to her adopted uncle and had an excuse to go there any time she liked, and was glad she had been doing it for years so no one would question her.


	17. Misunderstanding

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, i feel i must warn everyone that I am a terrible speller and I know all the rules for the there their and they're and all of that same with the your you're and where were we're but unfortuantly knowing the rules and getting my head to actually do them are two different things entirely. I tend to write and then upload and I write fast! so your lucky you dont get complete gibberish at the end of the day lol! I do try to proof read but I find it really hard to go back over something I've just written dunno why i just do, ah well!

Oh and this one is going to well and truly be R18 so if you don't like that kind of thing then skip it, otherwise enjoy, I definitly enjoyed writing it haha! but if you stick with it I'm sure you'll like it plus I think it might be the longest chapter in this story so far

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Harry had packed everyone off out of the Burrow, and Sirius could see the difference in Harry. At the beginning he had gone straight back to being the calm exterior giving nothing away, but by two days in he was starting to crack. It was strange watching him since he was so collected, but Sirius could see how his patience would wear thin quicker how he would leave a room when his mother entered. He wanted to say something but still felt it wasn't his place.<p>

He was sat in the living room with Lily when he finally managed to get his head together enough to say anything, though it was to Lily and not Harry.

"Err what's up with the kid?" he asked out of the blue.

Lily looked up from her book a frown plain on her face, "I'm sorry."

Sirius fidgeted for a moment and then sighed, "Harry, what's going on with him. I mean I know we've lain a lot at his feet recently," he sighed knowing there would be more very soon, "but he seems to be cracking and from everything you've said he's always been calm."

Lily looked at Sirius for a moment before she closed her book and placed it down on the couch next to her.

"I think it's just everything he's had to take on in the last few weeks. I mean it went from being me and him, and occasionally other's in our world, to tens of people who know him but he doesn't know. People that are suddenly watching his every move, and expecting a miracle, wouldn't that be enough to make you start acting strangely."

She held her breath when she finished preying Sirius would buy it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the man was protective of Ginny, and she wasn't sure how he would take the relationship that was building between the young couple. She wasn't sure how she was taking it.

"Yeah I guess so," he said his eyes clouding for a moment before he turned back to the paper he was reading.

Lily released the breath she was holding and picked her book back up. She found she couldn't concentrate on the words though as her mind started spinning. Maybe letting Harry come back now wasn't the best idea.

Harry punched the punching bag again, slamming the column of foam into the wall. With a frustrated growl he paced away from it as it banged back into place and he undid the straps on his hands. He could feel his mind roiling and it was starting to get to him. He was used to being calm, at being objective, and he was definitely used to knowing where his life was headed. Ever since the day he had learned about the prophecy he had known it was his destiny to either die or kill Voldermort, or some strange combination of these things, now though he found everything he had seen as black and white before was now in shades of grey.

When he closed his eyes he saw a flash of red, a smile he wanted to kiss, and amber eyes filled with something that could be love. With another growl he turned and felt claws spring from his fingers as he lashed out at the bag again. Panting hard he stared at the gouges in the bag as the filling spilled out. He needed to get a hold of himself or he was going to hurt someone, and his panther gave a satisfied snort as he realised what he needed. He needed to go and see Ginny, they needed to sort out what this thing was between them and he couldn't shy away from it anymore. Heading for the shower he decided to clean up before he went anywhere.

Ginny was stood at the kitchen sink looking out over the garden when the front door opened. For a moment her heart leapt at the thought that it was Harry, but then a familiar face peeked around the door and her smile faded.

"Guess I wasn't who you were looking for," Dean laughed as he came into the room.

She forced her smile to return and crossed the kitchen to greet him with a hug, "of course not you know I love it when you stop by," she said laughing slightly at his fake pout.

Dean and she had dated in school for a time and she knew he had thought it was going to go somewhere, but she had never really felt the same way. Her leopard had never particularly liked him, but she had tried to see past that, but unfortunately it had never worked. She knew he still held out hope, but she had made it very clear they were only friends

"So what brings you by," she asked as she pointed to a chair for him to sit down.

He slipped into the chair as Ginny shuffled around the kitchen getting them a couple of drinks. She could feel him watching her as she moved but she ignored it, he could look all he wanted as long as he didn't expect anything.

"You're dad asked me to drop a report off, we think we might have pinpointed the location of another of the Horcruxes," he said as she set a glass of lemonade down in front of him.

"Really," she all but whispered as she slipped into a chair opposite him.

She hadn't known about their existence for long but she knew how important they were to the effort against Voldermort.

He nodded as he took a sip of his drink and she found she no longer wanted her. She ran her fingers along the outside of the cool glass where condensation had already started to gather as she thought about what this could mean.

"Dad's out at the moment, Bill and him have headed over to one of the safe houses to strengthen the wards," she said as she looked out the window again her mind ticking away.

"Oh well I think its best I stay until he gets back," Dean paused looking around in an exaggerated fashion, "where's everyone else?"

Suddenly Ginny was all too aware of the fact that she was in a house alone with him. She also realised she hadn't been alone with him for some time. Crossing her legs she sat back in her chair feeling even more uncomfortable.

"Well mum's out visiting the twins, you know making sure they're still eating and everything, and well everyone else is just out," she said taking a sip of her drink as she watched the spark in his eyes suddenly flare.

Dean nodded trying to hide the smile that had sprung to his lips, but she didn't miss it, she also didn't miss the change in his smell. He was excited at the thought they were by themselves and she groaned internally, great this was just not what she needed right now. She tugged at her skirt wishing she had worn pants today as they tried to make small talk. She could tell how forced their conversation was, but he seemed to be completely oblivious to everything.

"Hey Gin, well I've been meaning to talk to you," he said as he set his now empty glass down on the table.

Here we go, she thought as she sat a little straighter trying to pull away from him without being too obvious about it.

"Well I know you've said that we're over and that well you didn't want to give it another go, but it's been a while now and well," he looked away from her and she felt awful for him as she watched the nervousness take him over, "well I was wondering if you might have changed your mind," he all but mumbled the last and she knew if it wasn't for her extra hearing she wouldn't have been able to pick it out.

For a moment she sat perfectly still the only sign of her internal turmoil the fact that she was chewing the inside of her cheek. She watched as he looked up at her again giving her a weak smile and sighed.

"Look Dean," she reached out meaning to pat the back of his hand but his hand snapped up grabbing hers.

Her first instinct was to pull away but when he looked at her she just felt to sorry for him so she let him hold her hand.

"Really nothing's changed, I well don't feel any different than I did a..." but she didn't get to finish her sentence.

A growl ripped the air then, a growl that raised the hairs on the back of her neck and had Dean's eyes snapping up in horror. She turned to see Harry stood in the doorway his eyes locked on Dean's hand where it clasped hers. She tried to pull away but Dean had frozen in fear and Harry growling again didn't seem to help the situation.

"Harry," she began but didn't get the words out before he was across the room.

In a blink of an eye he had Dean by the throat lifting him from his chair so he could slam him against the wall. It all happened so fast that even Ginny found it hard to follow Harry's movements, and it was only the bang of Dean's chair hitting the floor that snapped her out of her shock.

She flew from her own chair racing across the room to where Harry now had Dean pinned. Dean was grasping at Harry's hand around his throat but had no chance of pulling his fingers off. His fingers scrambled against Harry's hands desperately trying to find a gap between them to get a hold of but there was nothing he could do, Harry's hold was tighter than steel. Ginny grasped Harry's arm but could tell he couldn't feel her touch; his mind was too crowded with anger. She was also one hundred percent sure he would kill Dean if she couldn't get through to him.

Going on tip toe she placed a kiss against his jaw, then another and another until her body was pressed against the length of his. For a moment she didn't think it was going to work until his eyes snapped to hers and she was starring at his panther. She ducked under his arm placing herself so he was no longer looking at Dean but at her.

Pressing her palms against his chest she kissed along his neck, nuzzling him after every few kisses. She could feel how tense his body was how every muscle was ready and coiled for an attack. She stepped closer pushing herself against him and felt as his head dropped so he could watch her. She also heard Dean take a shaky breath behind her and knew Harry was loosening his grip even if he hadn't let him go.

Going off instinct, and things she had learned he liked, she nuzzled along his neck running her cheek against his skin. She then dipped her head slightly and pressed her lips to his collar bone, and before she could chicken out she bit him. She heard his intake of breath and then his arm was around her waist, his hand against her lower back crushing her against him. She shivered at his touch and suddenly her mind was spinning.

He started running his hand along her spin, his fingers tickling in all of the right places and before she realised it she found herself purring. For a moment she nearly stopped nuzzling him as she realised what she was doing but she regained herself, she had never purred before in human form, but it felt right with him.

She moved back slightly so she could look up at him and she saw a flash of a smile in his eyes and knew she was going to win this battle. She filled her eyes with her pleading need, a need not of Harry needing to let the other man go, no a need for his arms to be around her. What had started as a rescue had mutated and suddenly she needed Harry more than anything. She could tell he had read her expression when the same need flashed in his eyes.

Breathing deeply she took his scent into her mind and could easily pick out the strands of cat tangled with very obvious need. She felt a trill of excitement course through her body as she picked up that scent and wasn't surprised when Harry's body shook as he breathed in her mirroring scent.

All at once Harry dropped Dean and his other arm went to her thigh, pulling her leg up and against his body so she had no choice but to wrap it around him. Part of her mind was occupied with Harry but another had taken note of Dean crumpling to the floor drawing deep lung full's off air. Suddenly the other wizard sprang to his feet and had his wand out pointing it at Harry over Ginny's shoulder.

All of Ginny's good work dissolved as Harry perceived another threat. She felt the growl in his chest as the base notes left his mouth and had to bite back on crying out in frustration. She pressed her body against Harry's a little tighter trying to bring his attention back to her but it didn't seem to be working.

"Leave Dean," she said turning to look at him for the first time since she had stepped between the two men.

He shot her a frantic look and she tried to convey that she was fine.

"Leave," Harry growled not making the situation any better.

Gods she wanted to scream the testosterone in the room was ridiculous, she wanted to bang both of their heads together and have done with it.

"Gin," Dean said his voice weak thanks to his throat being partially crushed.

Harry growled stepping forwards and it was only the fact that she pressed against him that stopped him from moving closer to Dean. She pressed her hands against him tighter, purposefully biting into his skin with her nails.

His attention snapped back to her and he buried his face in her neck. She went still as she felt his teeth grazing over her pulse point and instinctively she knew this was a display of dominance and not to move. She watched as Dean sidled out from against the wall circling around until he was stood besides the couple where she could see his face clearly.

He was trying to desperately ask her something with his eyes but she didn't understand. She shook her head, snaking her hands around Harry to show him that she was fine and this was what she wanted. She watched as understanding dawned in his eyes and then the heartbreak flittered across his features before he eyes went blank. She didn't like that this was the way he had found this out, but at least she didn't have to worry about more awkward moments with him. With a curt nod he turned to leave and Ginny realised Harry was watching his every move from where his cheek was leaning against her shoulder. She wondered if he had truly ever stopped looking at the perceived threat.

It was only when they heard this muffled pop of Dean leaving that the tension left Harry's body, but that didn't mean he let her go. Oh no he had her right where he wanted her it seemed. With another low growl, this one filled with lust instead of anger, he walked her backwards pushing her body against the wall.

She yelped as he picked her up by the armpits giving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist as he braced her back against the wall. Before she could say anything he captured her lips in a crushing kiss stealing all sane thought from her mind.

He began running his hand along her leg and she felt his hand slide under her skirt and up her thigh until it came to rest at her hip. She shivered at the heat in his touch and pressed herself closer to him. He growled into her mouth breaking the kiss to look down at her.

"Mine," he said and all she could do was nod.

This was what this had all been about, he had arrived to find another man trying to make a move on her and he couldn't stand that. She gasped as he dipped his head running his teeth along her collar bone and she threw her head back to give him better access. A few days ago she hadn't been sure if he even wanted a relationship, and now here he was claiming her.

The feminist part of her mind wanted to scream and shout and beat him stupid for how he was acting, but the bigger part of her wanted this. Her Leopard was practically clawing at her mind to get out, it seemed she had decided that Harry was her mate and she wanted to claim him. For once she was in perfect agreement with her cat.

Harry's head snapped back up and he caught her lips once again chasing away all thoughts. She melted into his kisses her body setting alight with need. She pushed her hands up along his chest wishing it was against bare skin. He seemed to read what she wanted and pulled back long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head. He discarded the material without a second thought and captured her in a kiss again.

She pressed herself against the heat of him, loving the way his bare skin felt under her palms. As he kissed her she felt his hands go to her singlet and felt him tug. Her top slid from her skirt exposing her skin and he greedily ran his hands along it. But he didn't seem to be happy with just that and she gasped as she felt the material tare. She pulled away from him long enough to see that he had sliced her top in too with one wicked looking nail.

Ginny would have protested if he hadn't chosen that moment to press his bare chest against her. The tactile contact was almost more than she could take and she found herself purring happily again. With a laugh Harry bent her back slightly so he could run kisses along the tops of her breasts only covered now in a lacy green bra. As he bent to give them the attention they deserved Ginny looked out over his shoulder and her mind suddenly realised they were still stood in her Mother's kitchen.

With a gasp she pushed her hands against his bare chest trying to draw his attention. He looked up at her with lust filled eyes and it took everything in her not to give in to that gaze.

"We can't here Harry, anyone could walk in," she whispered suddenly feeling self-conscious.

He watched as a blush spread along her cheekbones, fascinated by the flash of colour. He realised though that she was right, but he didn't want to stop. With a smirk he gathered her body against his and before she could even yelp he moved.

He ran faster than she thought even she was capable of, and it was only as her door slammed behind them that she could gather enough thought to follow what had happened. It had taken him barely a second to move them even though they had had to go up two flights of stairs to get to their destination. She was about to query this when he slammed her up against the door and she realised quickly that he had been holding himself back before.

Suddenly his hands were everywhere, a burning heat that set her desire spinning. She grasped at his bare arms, panting lightly as he kissed along her neck again. Moaning she ground her hips against his not realising what she had done until she felt his own moan against her neck. Suddenly the little clothing she was wearing was too much for her to take. She tried pulling at the skirt but she didn't want to break contact with Harry long enough to get it down. She still had her legs wrapped around his hips and she liked that.

He seemed to get her drift and walked her over to the dresser, sweeping the contents on top out of the way before he set her down on it. She whimpered as he stepped back from her slightly, but was happy at the sight he was giving her. His hands had gone to his belt, easily undoing the loop and then the sound of his zipper being pulled down purred along her skin. She shivered in anticipation and he watched with hungry eyes as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

They had made out many times in the few days they had been together in the house. They had lost top layers very quickly, but this was further than they had been. Sure there had been a lot of heavy petting, and stolen moments, but nothing below the waist. Ginny found herself very hungry for what lay beneath that bit of clothing and before she realised it her hands had shot out pushing the material of his jeans down and off his hips. They dropped to the floor pooling at his feet and he stepped out of them kicking of his shoes at the same time. She laughed at the awkward moment as he tried to pull his socks off, but soon the laughter died as he stood in nothing but his boxers.

With a growl of her own, something she had also never done before, she reached out snagging him by the last scrap of clothing and pulled him against her again. This time with only a bare scrap of material separating them she could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed against her. He rocked his hips against pressing himself into her and drawing a moan from her throat as she threw her head back.

His hands went to her hips locking her in place as he kissed along her shoulders, pushing the straps of her bra down and out of his way.

"God Harry," she moaned and it spurred him on.

He slid on hand from her hip up her back until it met the band of her bra and the flimsy clasp. Before he touched it he looked up his vision clearing as he asked permission with his eyes. He would never do anything that she didn't want, and this was definitely pushing at the barriers they had in place before. He watched her swallow and a slight spike of fear tinged her scent before she nodded.

With a smile he captured her lips this time in a tender kiss reassuring her, and he felt the tension that had sprang up leave her body. She melted against him and that spurred him on. He flicked the little clasp that put up so little resistance, and the bra fell forwards against his chest. Harry tried to pull away from her to look down but her arms snaked around his neck locking him there as she carefully slid the material off. He growled as her bare breasts pressed against him and he wanted her more than ever.

Ginny was finding it harder and harder to keep her thoughts coherent, she could feel her leopard clawing to be free, but she was fighting it back not wanting the animal to push her wants on her. She wanted to be sure this was everything she wanted before she went too far. A part of her was excited at the thought of letting the leopard have her way with Harry, she knew it would be very... energetic, but she wanted this to herself for once.

Harry was in perfect tune with his panther completely in contrast to Ginny. He had accepted the animal years ago where as she still often saw it as separate from her. His mind was filled with the hunger and need of the cat to claim its mate and he agreed completely, now all the two had to do was wait on Ginny's agreement.

Sliding his hand down her back he pushed at her skirt, pushing the material down until he could grip her hips without anything in the way. She gasped as he tickled his fingers along the edge of the material breaking the kiss lock she had had him in. He took the opportunity to bend her backwards a little more and take in the site of her bare chest. God she was magnificent and he let her know that with every touch.

Ginny could feel a heat spreading through her body like nothing she had ever felt before and as she gripped Harry's hands, a moan escaping her throat, she felt fur slide under her fingertips. She looked down to see a ripple of black sliding up his arms, a ripple she wouldn't have been sure was there if she hadn't felt it herself. Feeling that shock of fur seemed to clear her mind somewhat and she pushed against Harry's chest trying to get some space. When he didn't get the picture she pushed harder feeling the bite of her own claws in his skin.

Looking up his eyes cleared of the lust as he frowned, "are you alright," he whispered his lips running along her cheek.

"No I'm not," Ginny bit off and his head snapped back up as he stepped away from her.

Part of Ginny wanted to pull him back, she felt bereft without the heat of his skin next to hers, but another part of her that was panicking welcomed the break. She looped her arms around herself trying to hide herself behind her arms, suddenly very self-conscious.

She pushed him again giving her enough room to hop down off the dresser and move away from him. Harry watched her as she paced her skin shinning, and he was trying very hard to push back the urges that were assaulting him. He wanted to give her what she needed but he couldn't help the way he was feeling.

"Talk to me Breeze," he said purposefully using his pet name for her hoping it would help.

She turned and he was surprised to find himself looking into her leopard eyes, he didn't let the surprise show on his face thought, keeping a calm facade as much as possible.

"I don't know what's going on Harry, you don't talk to me for days, then the whole display with Dean," she growled and he was sure she didn't even realise what she had done, "now all of this, how am I supposed to take it, is it what I want or what she wants."

Harry would have laughed at the situation if he didn't feel like Ginny was slipping through his fingers. It was quiet the sight watching her pace back and forth in nothing but her knickers. His panther was taking great delight in watching her though it was growing more and more annoyed about her being so far away.

"I'm sorry about Dean, I just snapped," he stepped forwards and she sent him a warning look and he didn't try moving again, "I was here to talk to you about us, that's why I came," he was keeping his voice as calm as possible knowing it wouldn't do to rile her up anymore.

Luckily he had the advantage of being around other shifters before; he knew they were a volatile species, even worse when they were at odds with their animal. That was part of the reason he was able to accept his beast, he had watched others struggle and knew it wouldn't have done him any good. Unfortunately he had never had to deal with another cat, especially one he was sexually attracted to. If he was completely honest with himself he knew he wasn't exactly thinking with his head at the moment.

"Come on breeze, talk to me properly there's more going on here," he said carefully lifting his hand inviting her to take it.

She shot him another look but stopped pacing to stare at him. Her arms were still wrapped around her bare chest and Harry had to fight with everything in him to keep his eyes on her face. He knew ogling her right now would not help the situation but what was he supposed to do when she wasn't so much hiding her breasts as she was extenuating them.

"What if it's not me you want," she whispered and he frowned worried where this train of thought was going, "what if all you see in me is my leopard, what if this attraction between us is purely chemical," she paused her eyes dropping to the floor, "what if it's all between the cats and not us."

Before she could say anything else he rushed forwards gathering her up in his arms and she didn't protest. She laid her cheek against his bare chest and let the silent tears of worry fall.

"I can't deny that my panther recognises you Gin, I really can't. But that doesn't mean the man doesn't either. I've watched you with your family; you're fiercely loyal, incredibly brave and stronger than any other person I know," he laughed then, "well maybe except for my mum."

Ginny couldn't help but smile at that but she was still worried so she didn't say anything. He ran his hand along her bare back sending bolts of electricity through her system but she tried her hardest to ignore it.

"I know my panther wants you, but I want you more. You have to accept that she's not separate from you Gin, Breeze is you and you are her," he said using the two names to illustrate his meaning.

He saw her as she was, the whole package, with things including most people liked to hide about her. She was her leopard and the sooner she accepted that the happier she was going to be.

Ginny looked up then her eyes flipping between her beautiful human amber and the amazing gold of her leopard. Harry look down into her eyes knowing his were still panther and let her see that his animal walked just behind them. He watched her swallow nervously but her body relaxed against his.

"This won't be the end then," she whispered and he understood even more what had worried her.

They had come very close to acting on their sexual needs, needs definitely fed by their animals, and she was worried once he had that from her he would leave.

He ran his hand over her hair, leaning down to press his lips tenderly against her forehead.

"Never ever, I think for better or worse you're stuck with me," he kissed along the side of her face until she tipped her head back far enough so he could capture her lips.

"I'm a one cat kinda guy," he laughed but then his face grew serious, "this will be it for me Gin now and forever," and she realised he meant every word.

"Me too," she replied and smiled as he looked satisfied with himself.

All at once he had her pressed to his body tightly again, pulling her up with his hands locked on her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist again and threaded her fingers into his hair locking him to her as he walked them backwards towards the bed. When his shins hit the bed he carefully laid her down but was fast starting to lose it. His hands were growing rougher on her body and he wanted to slow down a little but her every moan spurred him on.

He pulled back so he could trail kissing along her neck and down between her breasts. She moaned as his mouth found one nipple teasing at the sensitive flesh. She arched her hips into him drawing a growl from his throat. God he needed her so badly, but he wanted her to feel good. She was running her hands along his back and he didn't fail to notice her claws as she did so. He knew she hadn't noticed and he didn't want to panic her by pointing anything out. He also knew he wouldn't be going topless for a few days.

He crawled his way back along her body settling himself between her legs, the thin layer of their under garments the only thing keeping him from burying himself inside of her. He worked his way along her body excruciatingly slowly, trailing kisses across every inch of her skin. Everywhere he kissed she was on fire and Ginny wanted to tell him to stop to come up and kiss her, but she couldn't find her voice. He trailed his kisses along her breasts again taking a moment to lavish each nipple with attention before he kissed down her side and along her ribs.

He trailed a line of kisses along her stomach then dipped to the side to kiss along the hollow of her hip. Here he let his teeth graze along her skin and was satisfied at her intake of breath at the sensations he was sending through her body. Ginny wanted to scream she felt so tense and needy as Harry worked his magic, but she left him knowing instinctively that he as enjoying himself.

He teased with the elastic of her matching green knickers, running his fingers along the seam and occasionally dipping them underneath. Ginny was panting hard now, her thighs shaking with the tension in her body. With a wicked smile Harry dipped his head again, this time kissing along the edge of knickers, his lips and tongue teasing over the material. She gasped gripping the covers in her bunched hands as he pressed a kiss against the material, his breath feeling hot against her through the thin lace.

Harry was surprised when he looked up to see a pattern of spots spreading along Ginny's abdomen. Smiling again he pressed another kiss to her hot body knowing the lace was only helping with the sensations. He reached one hand up so he could lay it against her abdomen splaying his fingers over her belly button the heat of his hand searing into her.

Slowly he ran his other hand along the inside of her thigh, enjoying the feel of her soft skin as tingles shot up his hand. Ginny reached out burying on hand in his hair not even realising that it had slipped into feeling like fur again. He was letting his panther drift slowly to the surface, knowing it would draw her panther with it. His fingers clenched slightly on her abdomen as he felt fur sliding under them but he didn't move, didn't look up from his work.

His hand had made its way up Ginny's thigh until it was now resting at the very edge of her knickers. He teased at the edge already able to feel how wet she had become with her need and ever so slowly he slid the material aside so he could delve his finger tips into her tight curls. Ginny moaned her hands spasming in his hair gripping the strands harder.

Spurred on by her moans he dipped one finger into her heat and her body arched to meet his hand. Slowly he stroked her feeling his own body growing heavy with need. Not shying away from it now, he pushed his fingers inside of her delighting when she moaned his name. He pumped his fingers sending a shock wave through her body over and over again.

"Oh god Harry," she cried as she felt the weight low in her body begin to build.

With a grin Harry slid his fingers from her enjoying her moan of protest, but it was only while he slid her knickers down. She didn't even seem to notice as he removed her last piece of clothing, her hand in his hair only urging him back to the same spot.

This time when he slipped his fingers inside of her, her other hand shot out raking a line across his shoulder drawing blood. He could feel the liquid as it bubbled up but it didn't break his concentration on her. He looked up briefly along her body, satisfied when he could see fur spreading along her stomach, but didn't watch as he dipped his head to her core.

She gasped as his tongue darted out lapping at her. Ginny lost all coherent thought as his tongue lapped at her sensitive core, though she didn't fail to feel the slightly rough texture of it like a cats tongue. It's probing and slow laps across her skin was turning her to jelly, add in his finger pumping inside of her she was sure she was going to lose it soon.

"Harry," she gasped as he suckled at her most sensitive bundle of nerves, "I can't hold on," she whispered and she was sure she felt him purr.

Just then her pleasure exploded forwards washing through her body shattering her mind. She screamed out as she came her body feeling as if it had been shocked with a thousand tiny lightning bolts.

It was only as she came down from her pinnacle that she realised Harry had moved up her body and was now holding her against his chest his hands running along her abdomen. She opened her eyes to find herself looking at black and realised his fur had sprung from his skin.

She pulled back smiling lazily as she looked up into his half form face and he smiled down at her. Leaning down he captured her mouth in a kiss, and it took her a moment to realise it felt different. She had kissed Harry many times in his half form but this time if felt slightly strange and she couldn't figure out why. Pulling back she frowned up at him, but all he did was smile gently and resume running his hand along her stomach.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he ran his hand slightly lower over places that were still a little sensitive, but she couldn't help the purr of enjoyment that slipped from between her lips. She felt him laugh as she pressed her cheek against furred chest.

Harry realised quickly that Ginny didn't realise her orgasm had brought her leopard to the surface. His hand was no longer trailing over her creamy skin dotted with spots; no it was delving into soft fur he wanted to rub along his body.

He pulled back from her slightly propping himself up on one elbow as she slipped back into the pillows and he took in her new form. His eyes travelled over her face taking in her pink nose and the small whiskers at her cheeks. Her features were still very feminine and slightly less cat than his were in his half form, but she was there finally. He knew now he was looking down at the one person he loved more than life itself and it was nice to be the one who brought on her half form.

It was only as Ginny reached up to trail her fingers over Harry's jaw that her body froze and he realised she had seen her arm that was now covered in fur. She gasped a spark of wonder and fear shooting through her eyes and then she was moving faster than Harry could grab her. She rolled out from under him and off the bed, flying across the room in one graceful move.

Harry didn't chase her knowing she needed a moment to take it in; instead he sat back against the pillows enjoying the view. Ginny was muscular anyway her slight form well shaped but in her half form she was even more shapely, plus the long tail that curved down to the floor was amazing and Harry found himself fantasying about what she could do with that tail. He found himself running his hand down across his now very tight erection knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

Ginny stood in front of the dresser mirror starring not quite sure how to take in what she was seeing. Her whole body was cover in fur, her back arms and legs a silvery grey with prominent dark spots. Her abdomen and just under her breast was covered in a much thinner white fur that was softer, but still had pale grey spots to it. She realised this was her tummy fur from when she was in cat form, and she marvelled at the feel of it as she ran her hands along her stomach.

It was only as she turned meaning to move back to Harry that she spotted the tail and she gasped her eyes jumping to Harry.

"A tail! I've never seen a tail on you," she said her eyes becoming accusing.

With a laugh harry shifted on the bed slightly and she watched as a long black tail uncurled and wrapped around his stomach where he could grip it.

"You've never seen me bottomless in this form," he laughed and she found herself wanting to remove that bottom layer even more.

But she couldn't completely pull herself away from the mirror as she ran her hands over her face taking in her slightly upturned eyes. She had lost all the red from her hair and it was now a silvery mass of waves that shinned in the light streaming through the window.

Eventually Harry couldn't watch her examine her body any more, as her hands ran along her breasts he growled wanting to replace her tiny hands with his own. Sliding from the bed he stalked across the room until he was stood behind her and she could see his face in the mirror.

"You are beautiful," he said and she knew he meant it.

His arms slid around her waist pulling her smaller frame against his body and she sighed happily as he ran his hands across her abdomen and up to cup her breasts. Suddenly the spark of desire inside of her was fanned to full need again as she felt Harry's erection push against her bottom. She wiggled her hips pushing herself against him and he growled at the sensation.

Grabbing her hips roughly he spun her around so he could watch her face as he pulled down his underwear. She gasped as she watched him release himself and before she realised what she was doing she reached out and cupped the weight of him on one hand. He growled out throwing his head back as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and gave one tentative pump. When his hands on her hips bit into her skin even more and she could feel his body tense with need it spurred her on until she was able to smoothly run her hand up and down his shaft.

"Gods Ginny," he breathed out barely able to control his need.

She could feel him becoming more and more tight and knew if she didn't stop soon he would lose himself over her hand and strangely she didn't want that. She wanted him buried deep inside of her a feeling she had never had with anyone before.

Releasing him she allowed him to step forwards roughly pulling her body against his. Leaning down he kissed her searing his lips across her demanding her compliance which she gave freely. Gathering her against him again he returned them to the bed this time moving a lot more roughly but she didn't care. She knew she had pushed him to his limits and she was enjoying it.

She slipped back onto the bed laughing as Harry watched her thinking of how he looked as if he was stalking prey. He growled low in her through as he crawled forwards pushing her legs apart so he could settle across her. She gasped as she felt the tip of him brush against her core suddenly losing all laughter as it was swallowed in lust. Harry rubbed himself along her body marking her with his scent and enjoying the heightened feelings his half form was giving him.

Soon he found that he couldn't hold himself back anymore and as his erection pushed at her entrance he found his body shaking with the need to drive forwards. Capturing his mind for a moment he locked eyes with Ginny and pushed into too slowly, her gaze budged slightly and she gasped at the feel of him but didn't tell him to stop. With a grin he worked himself into her enjoying how tight she was, it was only as he reached a barrier that he paused his eyes flashing as he looked at her.

He hadn't realised when he started that Ginny was still a virgin, he didn't know why he had assumed she would be experience but now he hesitated. She watched as worry passed over his face and she realised instantly what he was thinking. Reaching out she stroked her fingers over his face and his eyes cleared.

"Please Harry I need you," she whispered urging him forwards with wiggles of her hips.

With a loving smile he leant down to kiss her and at the same moment lunged forwards sinking his body deeply into hers and breaking through her last barrier. She gasped against his lips but he didn't let her pull away.

A small shock of pain shot through Ginny's body but then Harry was moving in a rhythm that chased that away. His hand at her breast was kneading and cupping her perfectly to heighten her need and pleasure. Soon all pain had been forgotten as she arched her back to meet his hips. As Harry buried himself in her his movements became rougher but Ginny met him move for move.

With a growl that ripped through the room Harry threw his head back as he buried himself as deeply as he could inside of her. He wanted this forever, wanted her more and more and knew he would never be able to get the taste of her from his mind again, that he would always need her.

Soon both of them were panting as it became harder and harder to keep the steady rhythm their bodies fighting them for control. Ginny rocked her hips against Harry drawing another rumble form his chest but she couldn't think much past the pleasure that he was drawing from her body as he leant down to tease at her nipple again. She moaned and he filed away the fact that she seemed to like that for later, he was sure he would be pulling that trick out more than once.

Soon though harry started to lose the rhythm and she knew he was building to a crescendo because her body was right there with him. Panting she tried to fight back the need desperate to share every moment with him but she lost the battle and plunged into pleasure.

Ginny screamed out as she orgasmed again, her body clenching around Harry and it was more than he could stand. With one last plunge his body exploded and he spilled his seed deep inside her body. His mind shattered with pleasure and he howled out knowing anyone within a mile would hear the nose and not caring.

When he finally came to he was lying against Ginny and both of them were trying hard to get their breaths back. It was only when he looked up that he realised they had both turned back to being fully human and he wondered when in the process that had happened but he found himself not caring.

Carefully he extracted himself from Ginny, who protested a little with a moan, but then he pulled her against him turning onto his back so she could lye across his chest. Once their breathing slowed he felt Ginny's body melt against his and relax. He ran his hand along her hip tracing circles with his fingertips and soon he heard her breathing pattern change as she slipped into sleep. He could feel sleep pulling him under as well but he turned so she could look down at the small red head tucked against his arm.

She was smiling softly as his hand spread across his chest coming to a rest directly above his heart. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her and he pressed his lips against her forehead in one last kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against her hair before he too settled into the bed and let sleep pull him under.


	18. Scraps and brothers

thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I was really worried about it's reception and I'm so glad to hear that people liked it. As always i love the reviews they always spur me on to write more so I'm hoping for an inbox full of them when I get up tomorrow, then I might reward you all with a few new chapters, some with some action from Harry I'm thinking! anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hermione pushed the back door of the Burrow open, still trying hard to deal with the headache that was building behind her eyes.<p>

"Oh for god's sake Ron it wasn't that bad," she yelled as he moaned once more about the meal she had made him the previous night.

"I didn't say it was bad love, I said it was inedible, you really need to take mum up on those cooking lessons," he said as he stepped inside and closed the door.

She turned to glare at him, but he didn't seem to notice as he pushed past her determined to see if there was anything left in the pantry. Hermione had only caved on visiting to shut him up knowing Molly always had an abundance of food, and truthfully she was getting sick of feeding Ron since he ate enough for two.

"Now I know mum keeps stuff readymade in here, owe," he yelled as he fell face first onto the floor.

"Ron," Hermione gasped and darted forwards realising he had fallen over an upturned chair.

He looked up from the floor rubbing his hand across his nose that was throbbing and spotted something he was sure he was seeing wrong.

"What the hell is that," he said pointing to what looked like a pile of rags thrown hazardly on the floor.

Hermione stepped around him as he pushed himself up onto his knees still rubbing the bridge of his nose. Shaking her head at his pathetic display she leaned over and scooped up the material holding up the pieces trying to figure it out. Her eyes grew wide when she realised that two of the scraps should have been on since it was a top that had been sliced in two, the other was a t-shirt with claw marks down it.

Her mind suddenly snapped to a certain shifter that had been moping around the house for the last few days. She would have stuffed the obviously torn clothing away from Ron if he hadn't picked the moment she was frozen with shock to snag it from her fingers.

"What the hell is it?" he said as he ran the largest piece of material through his hands, holding it up until he realised what it was.

"Whoa is this a guys t-shirt," he said dropping it and rubbing his hands on his thighs.

The cat literally out of the bag Hermione nodded and turned to look at Ron, when he spotted the other piece of clothing realising it was too small to be a guys t-shirt. He laughed as something flashed through his mind but then it died on his lips and he was running for the stairs Hermione calling after him hot on his heels.

He skidded to a halt in front of his sister's bedroom and grabbed the door handle meaning to burst into the room. When he tried to turn it and found it locked he settled for banging his fist against it.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley you get your arse out here right now," he bellowed.

Hermione laid a hand on his arm trying to calm him down but she knew it was useless until he laid eyes on his sister.

Ginny rolled over her wonderful sleep disturbed by the banging, and it took a moment for the fog of sleep to roll aside enough for her to realise what was happening. Her eyes popped open as she heard Ron bellow through the door again and she turned to find Harry propped up on one elbow looking down at her a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Is he going to murder me?" he asked as he leant down to kiss along her jaw line.

"I don't see why he doesn't even know about you," she said her gasping as he ran kisses along her neck.

Harry chuckled as he felt her body respond so easily to his touch just as Ron began shouting threats at her.

"You better go see what he wants before he tries to kick the door in and hurts himself," he whispered and with a sigh she nodded.

Slipping from the bed she grabbed her dressing gown from the bottom of her bed and headed to the door as she secured the belt around her waist. Harry rolled onto his back tucking on arm under his head so he could watch her walk away from him smiling faintly as she did so.

Taking a breath Ginny unlocked the door and opened it a crack so she could see out into the hallway, the crack was then quickly filled with an angry redhead.

"What are you yelling at Ron," she accused as she stifled a yawn.

She could see Hermione at his shoulder trying to telegraph something to her but she couldn't figure it out.

"What the hell went on down stairs?" he all but yelled as he pressed his palm against the door trying to force it open further.

Ginny knew if it wasn't for the fact that she was stronger than she should have been he would have had the door pushed completely back by now. She held it firmly knowing things would go from bad to worse if he saw Harry.

"What the hell are you on about," she said her voice becoming annoyed and Harry had to stifle a laugh as he watched her tail peak out the back of her dressing gown.

He was betting she didn't even realise what she was doing and he could see that her hand where his clasped the door was turning clawed.

"Oh yes you do what the hell are these," Ron yelled shoving the scraps of her top in her face.

She froze then her mind going blank as she realised what had him so angry. Crap she had all together forgotten that Harry had ripped her top off in the kitchen, and that he had pulled his own off. She looked at him with black eyes trying to think of anything to say but her blank look seemed to say even more to him.

"You have got to be kidding me, do you have someone in there right now," he yelled his voice becoming more and more high pitched.

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped in shock, "even if she does it's absolutely none of your concern, she's of age and what she does is none of your business," she said finishing her speech off with a hit to his arm.

Ron looked between the two women his face growing redder by the moment and Ginny could tell he was winding up for a big explosion so she decided to cut him off.

"Hermione's right Ron I don't have to stand her listening to this, I'm going back to bed," with that she shut the door in his face cutting of whatever he was about to say.

There was silence for a moment until he started pounding on the door again calling to her through the door.

"Go away Ron," she yelled grabbing her wand from her skirt pocket where it had been discarded on the floor.

Quickly she cast another locking charm and a silencing charm which cut of his rant midsentence and would guarantee he couldn't hear her and Harry.

Harry let out the laugh he had been holding back and she glared at him. He threw his hands up in surrender as he watched the golden tinge seep into her eyes but couldn't stifle the laugh for long.

She stalked across the room plopping down onto the bed next to him, "I don't know what's so hilarious, you're the one that going to have to deal with him," she said as she slid her dressing gown from her shoulders.

Harry was momentarily distracted by the flash of pale skin he had before she slipped under the covers again, settling her smaller body against his.

"How'd you mean?" he asked trying to keep his thoughts straight as she started running her hand down his stomach.

"Well I'm sure Hermione is going to figure out who I have stashed in my room, at Ron can get anything out of her, so soon enough you're going to have six pissed off bug brothers to deal with," she said and laughed when he faked a shocked look.

He couldn't hold if for long, his face cracking into a wide grin and he leaned down to capture her lips in another kiss.

"I'll deal with anything if it means I get to be with you," he whispered and she forgot all about her teasing as he ran his hand up her leg.

Ron paced back and forth in the kitchen and Hermione let him. She had given up trying to calm him down over twenty minutes ago, and she was now settled in a seat helping herself to some homemade lemonade.

"I bet she's with him up there right now Hermione," he muttered for the umpteenth time.

"Uh huh," she sighed as she took another sip of her drink.

Just then the door burst open and Fred and George walked in their hands full of groceries. Ron span on his heal to look at them and they froze.

"Whoa what's up with Ronnikins," Fred laughed as he put his burden down on the table.

"Yeah he looks like he's going to burst from rage any moment," George said as he joined his shopping with his brother.

Fred leaned against the kitchen sink giggling as he looked at Hermione, "you been holding out on him again, we warned you how cranky he can get," he laughed as Hermione flushed but couldn't say anything else as Ron was now glaring at the both of his brothers.

"Do you know our baby sister has someone in her room right now," he said his anger bubbling over.

That stopped the twins in mid joke and they turned as one to look at Ron.

"What makes you think that," Fred said as the twins shared a look.

Ron jumped into the story of what they had found and how she had acted and the fact she had silenced her room the moment she had shut the door. George shrugged at Fred as Ron waffled on resuming his pacing and looking off as if he had forgotten the twins were even there. Fred slipped down into the chair next to Hermione slinging an arm around her shoulders as he did.

"Has our dear brother lost it or is there some truth to what he's saying," he whispered.

Sighing Hermione rubbed at the bridge of her nose knowing that nagging feeling in her head was going to become a full blown migraine before this afternoon was over.

"Some of it is, we did find the clothes he's ranting about," she said watching as George slipped down into the chair on her opposite side.

The twins shared another look and Hermione got the distinct feeling they were saying something to each other that she didn't understand.

"Huh who do you think it is," George asked suddenly drawing a smile from Hermione.

"Who cares who it is," Ron bellowed again making Hermione jump, "all that matters is there is someone in there with her," he said shooting his brothers dirty looks annoyed by the fact that they didn't seem the least bit bothered.

"Well it seems to me there's nothing we can do about it Ginny is an adult after all," Fred said as he began fishing in the bags for something to eat.

"Thank you Fred," Hermione sending a satisfied look at her boyfriend.

Ron glare at her and resumed his pacing and she decided it was best to ignore him all together or risk murdering him.


	19. Confrontations

Ginny nuzzled at Harry's neck breathing in his scent and smiling as she tasted the tang of lust there.

"Mmm well that's nice," Harry mumbled sleep tumbling from him as Ginny started stroking down his chest.

It was a few hours after Ron had tried to break down the door, and the both of them had fallen asleep after Ginny had crawled back into bed too exhausted to care what was going on outside their bubble of pleasure. Ginny knew she would have to deal with her family at some point, but she didn't even care about it at the moment. At the moment all she cared about was the fact that Harry was at that very moment running his hand along her bare hip sending shivers of pleasure shooting through her body.

Harry opened his eyes looking down at Ginny, just as she swung her leg over his hips to straddle him. He smiled as he pressed herself along the length on him and caught her hand pressing it to his lips.

"Well Ms Weasley I think I'm at your mercy," he laughed as she rolled her hips and he had to bite back on a growl.

"Good," she said simply as she ran her hands over his abdomen tickling along his taught muscles.

"By the way did I say earlier that you're beautiful," he whispered as he slipped his hand into her hair.

She laughed as he pulled her down so he could kiss her, the laugh dying as his hand dipped off her hip and started to caress much more sensitive areas.

"Oh I think I remember something along those lines, though I don't mind hearing it again," she said as she broke the kiss.

Just as he was about to grab her hips to angle her better he heard a whisper along her carpet and turned to see a note being pushed under the door. Ginny follow his gaze to the small scrap of paper and sighed.

"I guess my family have gotten impatient," she said as she slipped of Harry's hips and padded across the room to catch up the piece of paper.

Flipping the folded paper open she read along the words then tossed them to Harry so he could as well.

_Gin_

_If it wouldn't be too much trouble can you please come downstairs? I've managed to stop Ron from just apperating into your room, but barely. I get the feeling he might have an aneurism if he did so before he threatens to beat the living snot out of whomever you have up there please come down._

_Hermione._

Harry laughed at the note, knowing that Ron would indeed have an aneurism if he tried to pop in right now, what with Harry being very much naked sprawled across his baby sister's bed, and Ginny stood naked metres away seething with pure anger.

He watched as she paced across the room fur rippling in and out of existence along her shapely body. Making a mental note to get her angry again when he had a chance to take advantage of it he slipped from the bed and pulled her against his chest kissing her lightly on the head.

"I'm thinking Ron might bust a blood vessel if he knew the guy you had cloistered up here was me, so I'm thinking I might bow out quietly for this one," Ginny glared at him then and he threw his hands up in surrender, "I'll be back ok, I've gotta check on my mum anyway I only said I was going out for a few moments I'm sure she'll be losing it by now, probably has Sirius calling everyone in for a search party," he laughed as he started searching for his boxers that he had been sure were here a moment ago.

Sighing Ginny slipped down onto the bed again wanting nothing more than to curl back up in the bed and fall asleep again. When she opened her eyes again Harry was dressed, well except for the lack of top, and he smiled at her.

"I'll be back I promise, and then you can tell me what you've decided to tell your family ok," he said as he pulled her to her feet so he could kiss her thoroughly.

Before she could say anything there was a pop and he was gone. She stared at his empty spot for a moment before turning and collapsing down onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow that still held his scent. Before she could wallow too much she climbed out of the bed and dressed, making sure to put on long sleeves to hide the scratches that marked her skin, and squaring her shoulder unlocked the charms she had placed on the door and stepped out into the hallway.

She half expected to be tackled by Ron at that exact moment, but when that didn't happen she listened and realised there were hushed voices coming from downstairs. Taking a deep breath she headed down to the kitchen knowing that would be where her family would have congregated. She paused in the doorway momentarily as no one had spotted her and listened to everyone who was gathered.

"I'm sure you have it wrong Ron, Ginny isn't like that," her mother was saying as she wrung her hands together.

"Hermione can back me up she was there," Ron said as he paced back and forth and Ginny wondered if he had been like that since he had tried to bash her door down.

"Really Ron I don't know what I saw, yes Gin was in her dressing gown but maybe she had just taken a shower, or had been asleep," Hermione said diplomatically and Ginny felt like hugging the other girl.

Ron snorted and turned to look at the doorway suddenly seeing Ginny. She watched as anger flashed in his eyes but he didn't say anything as Hermione followed his gaze and smiled tentatively when her eyes reached Ginny.

Her mother only took a moment to spot her once Ron had fallen silent and she was up and out of her chair pulling her into a hug. Ginny wince slightly as her mother's hands ran over marks on her back that Harry had given her after their second bout of lovemaking, but didn't say anything as her mother pulled back holding her at arm's length to study her face.

"So what's cooking," Ginny said smiling warmly at her mother.

Molly paused for a moment before a small giggle escaped her mouth. She led Ginny across to the table and the two of them sat down in complete silence. She turned to look at the collected faces of three of her brothers, her best mate and her mother who were all starring intently at her.

"Well someone say something," she said breaking the silence.

Fred bounced forwards from where he had been leaning against the counter beaming madly at his sister, "so dear baby sister mine is what Ronikins has been telling us true, are you hiding some young toy thing up in your room," he laughed drawing a hiss from his mother.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help but smile, especially when his statement broke the tension that had been building in the room. Hermione had her hand to her mouth obviously trying not to laugh, and Ron was just shooting more dirty looks. Ignoring her closest brother Ginny turned to look at Fred.

"Well I'm not sure what to say really, I mean mum is sat right there after all," she said giving her mother a sheepish look as Molly paled.

"Ginevra Weasley did you really have someone in your room?" she asked looking astounded.

"Oh really mum, so what if she did it really isn't any of our business is it," George said around a mouthful of apple.

Molly looked at her son thinking about what he had said, and turned back to her daughter who was staring intently at her right now. Was it really any of her business, she knew her daughter had an excellent head on her shoulders and would never do anything stupid. Ginny was seventeen after all, closer to eighteen really, wasn't it about time she got a proper life, a boyfriend and a possible future. Her eyes slid to Hermione for a moment, she certainly knew that the girl and her son hadn't kept their hands off each other so why was it any different for Ginny. She looked back at her daughter swallowing before she could go on.

"Are you being safe," she whispered finally drawing an angry gasp from Ron.

"Yes," Ginny replied simply and her mother nodded before she stood.

"I think that's all I need to hear," she said before turning on her heal and heading out of the room.

Silence feel in the room again after Molly left no one quite sure what to say after that.

"Well now that older ears are gone, who've you got hidden up there," Fred said bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited child.

"I don't care who it is, he best be ready for one hell of a rollicking," Ron hissed and Ginny shot him a dirty look.

"Well right now I have no one hidden up there, since he left, but I'm sure you'll get to meet him any moment now since he said he'd be back," she said crossing her arms as she sat back in the chair a little.

"Good," Ron huffed before he left the kitchen to go in search of his mother.

Hermione watched him go shaking her head at how stupid he was being, if his mother could accept this then why couldn't he. Before she could voice any of her feelings though there was a knock at the back door and everyone turned to see Harry's head poke around it.

"Hope this isn't a bad time to pop in," he said smiling briefly at Ginny before taking in the rest of the room's occupants.

"Not at all my lad," George said as he came over and opened the door wider ushering Harry into the room.

"We're just waiting to meet Ginny's new boy toy," Fred said as Harry slipped into the seat Molly had vacated next to Ginny.

Harry held back a smile as he took in the twins grinning faces and Hermione exasperated one.

"Oh really and who might that be," he said turning to face Ginny who slipped closer to him.

"Really if you can't figure that out," she said laughing slightly as the others watched the exchange between the two of them.

Harry grinned, something Hermione had never seen him do, as he turned in his seat to face Ginny more.

"Oh yeah that's right, it's me," he said as he captured her lips with a kiss.

Fred and George hooted, cat calling at the couple, and even Hermione couldn't help the smile that slipped across her lips. The couple broke apart smiling at each other and Ginny pulled her chair closer to Harry's so she could rest her head against his shoulder.

"Well didn't see that one coming," George said as he slipped into another of the empty seats.

"I can't wait for Ron to try and beat you up," Fred said as he too took a seat.

The four laughed over that thought and as the twins started to chat with Harry tactfully steering the conversation away from what had been going on behind closed doors with their baby sister the door opened again revealing a very tired looking Arthur trailed by his eldest son.

"Oh high kids," he said as he collapsed into a chair and Ginny sat up straighter pulling herself slightly away from Harry.

"You alright sir," Harry said all humour leaving him as he slipped back into his old facade.

"Yes thank you Harry, busy day is all," he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose fighting off a yawn.

Bill crossed the room to drop a kiss on Ginny's forehead before he went in search of his mother to try and rustle up some food for his father and him; they hadn't eaten most of the day after all.

"What is it dad," Ginny asked concerned by her father's weary features.

Arthur lowered his hand smiling lovingly at his daughter, "don't worry yourself my dear we just hit a few more bumps along the road then we expected is all. We had more things to fix than we realised. It seems that the Death Eaters have been eating away at our defences more than we had anticipated."

Before anyone could say anything Molly came rushing into the room dropping a kiss on Arthurs lips before she ushered everyone out of the kitchen so she could start cooking. Ginny led Harry to the front room couch and when he sat down she settled herself against his chest burying her head against his t-shirt. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her in close, but his mind was working on what Arthur had said. He knew the Death Eaters were getting desperate trying to track down Order members and the people they were protecting, but if they were getting close then a lot of people were in danger.

He was rubbing circles across her arm unconsciously as he thought and she smiled at that. She knew he was drawing comfort from her with touch and she was glad she was able to give him some, but before she could act on that feeling Ron burst in to the room.

"What the bloody hell!" he yelled and Harry was instantly on his feet.

Ginny groaned sliding from her seat to face her brother, putting her body between Harry and Ron. She watched as anger rippled over Ron's features his eyes locked on Harry, and she could feel power rippling over her back as Harry breathed once then his body stilled.

"You stop that right now, the both of you!" she yelled drawing Ron's attention from Harry's face.

He starred at her for a moment and she would have winced at his expression if she hadn't felt Harry's hand touch her back flooding her with strength.

She stepped closer to Ron who took a step back and she did flinch then that her brother who she loved so dearly wouldn't want her touching him.

"So it's Harry bloody Potter then is it," he spat and Hermione hissed at his use of language.

"Yes it is," Ginny bristled and only Harry's hand on her back stopped her from hexing her brother, "and what are you going to do about it?" she said anger dripping from every word.

Ron bristled with anger and Harry could feel it, "I'm sorry Ginny I just never thought my sister would be a power slut," he spat shocking everyone in the room.

Ginny stilled under Harry's touch her skin growing warm and before anyone could say anything else Ginny turned on her heel and ran for the back door.

Harry watched her leave his anger suddenly getting the better of him. He turned his eyes on Ron and Hermione gasped as she saw that they had changed. Harry stalked forwards and grabbed Ron by the front of the shirt dragging the other man to face him, and Hermione watched as the anger fled her boyfriend's face to be replaced by fear.

"You ever upset my mate like that again and you will pay, even if you are blood," Harry hissed before dropping him and running out the door to catch Ginny.

A moment later Arthur appeared in the doorway looking confused. He looked from Hermione where she sat her hand pressed to her lips and her eyes wide to his son stood staring blankly at nothing.

"Did I just hear something about a mate," Arthur asked and the others turned their gaze to him without saying anything.


	20. Sisters

Harry caught up to Ginny quickly, but he didn't do anything when he did he just moved close to her so she knew he was there if she needed him.

She growled low in her throat and he could tell she was close to the edge, "how dare he say that to me. Of all the people I would have thought he would understand, he has Hermione after all," she spat and started pacing away from the house.

Harry was acutely aware of the wards around the Burrow and knew she couldn't go through them not after what Arthur had said, but he didn't say anything as she turned and seemed to walk the boundary line. After a few moments of walking he smiled faintly as she moved realising she was most definitely walking the exact boundary line which meant she could feel where the power was. Not ever witch or wizard would have been able to feel the wards until they walked smack into them, but Ginny could which meant she was powerful. He made a mental note to talk to Sirius when he could, but for the moment he just kept pace with her not saying anything.

Soon enough she ran out of steam and turned to look at him her eyes still blazing with anger.

"Why are you not angry?" she asked in an accusing tone her arms crossing across her chest as she lifted her chin.

Harry had to bite back the smile as he watched his little fighter getting ready to square up to him, "oh don't worry I am, you missed the whole me threatening your brother with bodily harm if he ever upset you again," he said this time unable to hold back the smile as she looked a little shocked.

"Oh, ok," she said as her body relaxed and her arms dropped to her side.

With a soft smile Harry walked forwards to pull her into a hug, placing a kiss gently against her hair. She sighed heavily as her body melted against his but he could feel the tension leaving her body as he held her. He rubbed his hand over her back slowly, feeling the muscles there unbunch. They stood like that for a moment and then she lifted her face so he could see her eyes and was happy to meet the warm amber of her human eyes. She smiled faintly at him and he ducked his head so he could kiss her.

Ginny wrapped herself in the warmth of Harry, chasing back all the pain Ron had brought up. Off all the things for him to accuse her off she never thought she would hear that. He hadn't even let her explain that this had been coming from the very moment she had laid eyes on Harry; he didn't want to hear that she very much believed she was falling in love with this man. She ached thinking about the way he had looking at her, as if she was filth, and try as she might to hang onto the anger all she felt was pain.

"Let's go back inside hay," he said finally and she nodded weakly.

Taking her hand in his he lead her back to the Burrow and her waiting family. He wasn't surprised to see that Ron wasn't there when they entered but was glad that Hermione was. When she spotted the couple she rushed forwards pulling Ginny into a hug and the two stood like that for a moment whispering to each other. Harry slipped away giving them some privacy and walked to stand with the twins.

Fred and George accepted his presence easily and Harry watched as the men grinned at each other.

"So scared the crap out of Ron did ya," Fred said finally and Harry chuckled.

"Guess I did," he said his eyes sliding back to Ginny who was now talking softly with her mother as Molly tended to the meal she was preparing.

"Hate to say it mate but you might have to expect more of the same. Not all our family is as cool as we are. Bill looks after Ginny like a second dad, and ever since Charlie came back because of the war Ginny's had him wrapped round her little finger. He still sees her as the innocent six year old he left behind," George said growing a little serious for a moment.

Harry stood silently watching Ginny as she tried so valiantly not to show her family the pain she was in. She would never admit how much Ron's words had actual hurt her but Harry could feel it and a resolve set into his body.

"They can say whatever they want to me, no one is ever getting between the two of us," he looked at both of them as he said this and then decided he needed to be nearer Ginny and with a whispered excuse me he slipped up besides her.

Fred and George watched the couple for a moment quietly, the way Ginny subtly moved to be nearer Harry. The way he watched her with careful but loving eyes. The way both of them seemed to know what the other was going to do before the other even made a move, it was amazing.

"When the hell did that happen?" George said and Fred frowned unsure of what he meant.

George flicked a hand dismissively at the sight in front of them, "When did Harry fall in love with our baby sister," he whispered and Fred simply turned back to watch realising what his twin had discovered was true.

Soon Molly had prepared enough food to feed and army and the group settled around the table to eat. Bill and Arthur got stuck straight in as the twins bantered on about something or another. Hermione sat next to Ginny, her eyes constantly sliding to her friend and every now and then she would frown in worry. Ginny tried her best to ignore all the looks she was getting from everyone but Harry and ate almost silently. Harry tried his hardest to be polite and chat with the assembled people but it was hard since he could feel Ginny's pain beating at him.

When the dinner wrapped up Ginny and Hermione helped Molly clean the mess up, no one mentioning the fact that Ron hadn't returned yet, and Harry managed to snag Arthur for a moment. The two of them sat in the living room facing each other and Harry was glad he had a moment with the man before things go to out of hand.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ginny," Harry simply said and the other man just nodded indicating for him to go on.

"Well sir, she and I, well I don't really know what she and I are. But I do know I care for her a lot and I won't let anyone hurt her," he said feeling a little stupid at how weak that sounded.

Care for didn't even cover how he felt about Ginny, but saying more before he had a chance to talk to her alone didn't seem right. Arthur simply nodded and Harry could tell he was thinking things over.

"My daughter has never had it easy son," he said finally and Harry looked up to meet his gaze, "Molly and I blamed ourselves for that in the beginning, but there's nothing we could do to change what was. Frankly I wouldn't want to, my daughter is a miracle and I love every breath she takes."

He paused for a moment sitting back in his chair and studied the man sat in front of him. Harry was so serious, so very powerful, and had so very much on his shoulders he couldn't even begin to understand what it was like being the young man. But he could see the difference in him from when he had first arrived, especially when Ginny was nearby.

"I think that whatever you have will be good for the both of you, Ginny needs someone to love all of her, and you need someone to love," he said and Harry sighed softly nodding.

Arthur smiled then and Harry couldn't help but return it, thankfully though he was saved from having to say anything else when Ginny bounced into the room looking a lot more like herself.

"Mum wants to know if you're staying," she said her eyes sliding to her dad before they returned to Harry's face.

Harry rose to his feet and pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her so that her face was pressed against his chest.

"I think I might go back to Sirius' I'm sure mum will want a chat," he said laughing slightly at the face she pulled.

He pressed another kiss to her lips, conscious of the fact that Arthur was sat a few feet away from them. He stepped back slowly, his fingers sliding across her arm as he did so and she smiled.

"Yea I guess she probs wants to talk," she said nodding absently as her mind grew heavy at the thought of spending time away from him.

He sensed this fact and stepped close enough to her to press another kiss to her forehead, "I'll be back in the morning," he said before turning and disappearing.

Ginny sighed and slumped down on the settee with her father who smiled lightly at her as she did.

Arthur stood up not soon after brushing a kiss over his daughters head before he disappeared up the stairs to bed. Ginny sat alone for a little while until Hermione appeared.

"Can I join you," she asked and with a small smile Ginny nodded.

Hermione slumped down onto the couch next to her smiling softly for a moment before she turned to look away. She wanted to say so much to Ginny but she just didn't know where to start, not after what Ron had said. Without looking at her she reached out and gripped her hand neither girl looking to the other.

"I'm sorry about Ron Gin; I don't know where he gets it from sometimes but I know he'll be sorry even if he's still angry right now he'll be sorry soon. I also know you have every single right not to forgive him, but please think on it ok," she turned to look at Ginny then her eyes shining with unshed tears, "you are all the family I have at the moment and I love you," her voice caught and she looked away from her.

Ginny's heart went out to her instantly; she knew Hermione had had to send her family away to protect them. That she hadn't seen them in nearly three years, and that they didn't even know she had existed. Taking a breath Ginny lunged and wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders pulling her friends back against her chest. She nuzzled at her shoulder purring softly and Hermione laughed.

"I love you Mione, no matter what my brother does you will always be my sister," Hermione reached up and gripped Ginny's entwined fingers where they rested on her collar bone.

Ginny laid her head against Hermione's back sighing softly and they sat like that for a while both taking comfort from each other.

"Want to stay here with me tonight," Ginny asked suddenly and she felt the last tension leave Hermione's body as she nodded.

Ginny pulled away and Hermione turned to smile at her knowing that no matter what everything would be alright between the two of them. The two girls talked for a while about Harry and Ginny's relationship. Ginny told her all about the way he made her feel, the way he was the first person she had ever felt safe with to be herself. As they chatted Ginny relaxed back against the sofa relaxing.

"Have you seen Harry's panther face," she said suddenly and Hermione turned to frown at her.

"No, I've seen fur ripple along his skin, seen his eyes change," she shivered at the remembered anger in his eyes, "but I've not seen anything else."

Ginny smiled then closed her eyes as she let her leopard slink forwards and heard Hermione gasp as she felt fur crawl over her skin.

When she opened her eyes again her sight was sharper then before and she could see the shock in her friend eyes. Slowly Hermione reached out a hand and Ginny just watched as her hand slipped forwards, not moving knowing it would freak her out. Carefully Hermione pressed her palm to her cheek sucking in a breath as she felt the heat of the fur under her hand. Ginny smiled the cat in her very much liking the petting she was now receiving from Hermione. When Hermione realised what she was doing she blushed and dropped her hand into her lap. With a touch on concentration Ginny felt her face turn back to normal and she grinned at the other woman.

"Ginny I don't even know where to start with that," she paused shaking her head slightly then smiled, "that is truly amazing. So Harry can do that as well, is it a change you can do to your whole body," she said suddenly switching into knowledge mode.

Ginny laughed but started telling her all about their half forms, missing out how she managed to discover hers tough her cheeks did flush pink as she thought about it though. Hermione seemed to have a million questions and Ginny was happy to answer every one but soon enough the other girl slowed and then stopped and Ginny figured she was processing what she had been told. She was happy to sit in the silence and wait for her friend to catch up.

"Ginny did you hear Harry when he threatened Ron?" she asked suddenly pulling Ginny from her thoughts.

She turned frowning and shook her head; she had fled the Burrow very quickly knowing if she had stayed any longer than she had she was likely to murder her darling brother.

Hermione looked up at Ginny then a half formed smile on her lips but she still seemed a little worried about what she was about to say.

"Oh for god's sake Mione will you just spit it out already," Ginny laughed and Hermione's smile broke forwards properly.

"Well is just that of course Harry threatened Ron, and that alright," she said when Ginny went to say something stopping her short, "it's just well he called you, well that is to say he called you his mate," she said softly looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

Ginny heard what Hermione had said but it took her a moment to process it.

"His mate," she whispered and Hermione looked up with a half smile.

Huh, was all Ginny could think unable to process that one. She knew enough about the animal and shifter worlds to know that a chosen mate was extremely important to their partner. She thought over how that statement made her feel and realised this was what she wanted, and slowly a smile crept across her face.

She looked up at Hermione then and Mione noted that her eyes had gone cat but she didn't say anything, "I take it you're happy about this," she said laughing when Ginny nodded.

"I just wish the git had mentioned something to me before proclaiming it to my family," she said and both girls feel about laughing.

Harry wasn't surprised to find his mother waiting for him when he returned home; she always seemed to have radar when it came to him. She looked up at him her face blank and then back to the cup of coffee she held in her fingers. With a sigh Harry crossed the room to sit with her, taking a chair opposite hers so as to give her some space.

"How's Ginny?" she asked not looking at her son as she did.

"She's fine now," he said simply not sure what else to say.

Lily nodded but he could tell she wasn't happy about something. He wanted her to spit it out so he could get to bed, he was aching all over in a good way but he wanted to rest.

"I hope you haven't forgotten what is expected of you," she said suddenly her eyes turning up to take him in.

Harry felt a wave of anger ripple through his body but didn't say anything or show even a flicker of how he felt inside. He simply watched her blank face knowing that she hadn't finished.

"I understand your urges son, I know the pull she has on you but you can't forget what's at stake here."

Harry's knew his eyes blazed and that she'd be able to see it but he didn't care, "I thought you were the one that wanted to keep me from all of that mother," he said dryly.

Lily knew she was going about this all wrong, but she just couldn't seem to get her thoughts right in her head enough to say it to him. She didn't think Ginny was a bad thing, the exact opposite of that in fact, but she also knew her son very well. She knew that even for the love of a wonderful and beautiful woman, he wouldn't turn his back on what he knew was his destiny. She was worried that Ginny would act more as a distraction to him, a pawn that certain forces could use against him but she didn't know how to express that.

Before she could get all of that out though Harry rose to his feet and walked calmly across the room turning only when he reached the door to look at her.

"I'm going to bed, I'll be up and out early so no use getting anything ready for me," with that he turned on his heel and headed to bed.

Crap, she thought knowing that it couldn't have gone much worse but she didn't know what to do to fix it yet so with a sigh she downed the last of her drink and headed up to bed herself.


	21. Diagon Alley

Harry lay starring at the ceiling, it had been hours but he was unable to sleep. Once his anger had died down he knew what his mother was trying to say even if she had a half arsed way of saying it, she was worried about him. Rolling over he looked at his watch to see it was just past four thirty, knowing he wasn't going to sleep any time soon he pushed himself out of bed. Padding across the room he got his sweat clothes knowing what he needed was a good work out.

He decided he hadn't really been around London yet, and that it would be quiet enough this time of the morning to manage it without running into anyone. As he made his way down the stairs he stopped by his mother's room to make sure she was still asleep. It was obviously she hadn't long been in bed but thankfully she was out of it.

When he reached the front door he scooped up his grey hoody slipping it on, and decided to leave a note for his mother. He wrote out a quick note telling her he was going for a run, and then would head to the Burrow to see Ginny. He charmed it to find her once she was awake, satisfied that she wouldn't freak out; he set out for the house.

Once he reached the Muggle Street he sighed at the silence and started jogging. He didn't pay any notice to where his feet were carrying him instead he let the steady beat of his heart take him over. He passed through parks and industrial affairs, his feet carrying him as the sun rose up and people started appearing on the streets. It was only as he found himself in down town London that he realised he had been out for over two hours. Stopping to take a breath even though he didn't really need it he studied exactly where he was. There were a few people in the streets now, people heading into muggle shops and pulling the shutters up, others heading to offices, but more than one looked at him as he studied the street signs.

It took him a few moments but he figured out where he was and headed in the direction he knew wizards would be, suddenly wanting to be amongst his own people. Finally his eyes clapped onto the sign that he was looking for and he smiled. He had only ever been here once with his mother when he had been younger and had been under a charm at the time, but now he could walk in there head held high.

Gripping the handle of the door he pushed his way into the Leaky Cauldron stopping just inside the door to smile. It wasn't the same as he remembered, less dank and dark looking, and as he spotted a woman behind the bar he figured it was her doing. Slowly he made his way across the room realising he had seen this woman at one of the Order meetings.

"Hannah isn't it," he asked as he reached her and she turned to look at him her eyes growing wide.

Before she could say anything he pressed a finger to his lips smiling and she nodded, swallowing visibly and running her hands over her apron.

"You're out early," she said finally and he nodded as he slid onto a bar stool.

"Yeah I was out for a jog and found myself near here so I thought I'd pop in," he turned to look at the room again and smiled at her, "doesn't look the same as I remember though."

Hannah blushed slightly and nodded, "yeah I took over the pub from Tom a couple of months back; he said something about not wanting to have to deal with the nightly brawls anymore. Don't know what he was moaning about it's been fine while I've been here," she said beaming as a customer came up to the counter and Harry left her to tend her customers.

He sat for a while soaking in the feel of being around other wizards, as the room began to fill with guests coming down for breakfast. Soon serving girls appeared from nowhere ready to take orders and he watched as the bustled expertly around the tables. Hannah smiled suddenly spotting someone across the room and Harry turned to see a young man heading her way beaming at the same time. It was only as he reached her and pulled her into a hug that Harry remembered his name, Neville he was another order member.

Neville turned spotting Harry and beamed reaching a hand out for him to shake, "good morning," he said catching himself before he said Harry's name.

Harry smiled at that thinking it didn't really matter if he had said Harry as long as he didn't go flashing Potter around. For a while Neville and Harry chatted about nothing in particular and Hannah disappeared into the kitchen returning a few minutes later with heaped plates of food for the both of them.

All and all it was an enjoyable morning for Harry; it had been some time since he had interacted with other people his own age without having his mother at his elbow or other people starring at him. Ginny had been the only one that he had been able to be himself with, but as he started talking with Neville he decided he liked him very much, he had such a calm demeanour about him it was hard not to get on with him.

"Is there anywhere I could nip to change you think," Harry asked as he finished up and smiled at Hannah.

She didn't miss a beat taking in his slightly sweaty hoody, "of course, here," she handed him a room key and he smiled, "take as much time as you need. There's a shower in there so feel free to use it if you need," she smiled and patted his hand before turning to head down the bar.

"What'll I owe her," he asked turning to look at Neville.

Neville snorted and both of them laughed, "you think she's going to let you pay."

He patted Harry on the back and then headed off to help Hannah as she gathered plates from one of the tables that had been vacated. He watched for a few more minutes as Neville looped his arms around her waist placing a soft kiss on her neck as he whispered in her ear. She laughed and threw a look at her boyfriend over her shoulder and Harry left them to it heading up to get changed.

He did in fact take the chance to shower enjoying the feel of the hot water as it slid over his muscles, but he didn't take too long emerging less than five minutes after he had gotten in. He cleaned down the clothes he had been wearing and with a flick of his wand changed them into a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt, his mother had taught him long ago how to survive with just one set of clothing just in case. She smiled as he slipped the clothes on thinking of her survival techniques that had already come in handy.

He was just tying his now black converse looking shoes when an explosion rocked the room. Instantly he was alert, grabbing his hoody and with a touch of his wand turned it from the bright grey to midnight black. Shrugging it on he tore out of the room to find chaos at every turn. People were running around like they had been electrocuted and it took him a while to make it back into the bar. He found Hannah stood there directing people and waded his way over.

"What the hell was that," he asked having to shout over the din.

"Death Eaters," she said simply turning her whole attention on the wizard in front of her.

She watched as the laughing Harry retreated to hide behind a mask so harsh and real that she would have flinched at his cold look if she hadn't spent time with him this morning. He simply nodded and she watched as he drew his wand from inside of his jacket and turned to walk calmly out back. She called after him telling him that Neville had gone out to help but she didn't know if he had heard since he just kept going.

When Harry entered Diagon alley it was to find panicked people running around screaming. As he strode towards the din that he knew was the fight he heard and saw more than one hurt person. He pushed aside the thoughts of them as he walked knowing any worry would only get him hurt and as he moved he pulled his hood up charming it so it wouldn't fall as he moved knowing keeping his cover at the moment was not going to be easy. But all thoughts about himself flew out of his mind as he rounded the corner to find three order members surrounded by a group of at least fifteen Death Eaters. The group was doing their best to stave off the attacks but the laughing Death Eaters threw curse after curse at them and they had no chance to send out any of their own since they were too busy defending themselves.

Taking a breath he felt his mind still as he fed everything into his minds flame, his body readied itself for the fight as he felt his power radiate through his limbs. His panther stretched, is claws springing forward ready to lend him its power, and happy for the fight that was ahead. Taking another breath he blinked and found himself in the middle of the three order members.

"Down!" he yelled and they obeyed without even thinking about who was in the middle of them.

With his preternatural speed Harry fired off curse after curse, hitting his target every time. It was only after he had disabled six of the death eaters that the others realised what was happening and started fighting back harder. Harry watched as one of them changed tactics and tried to attach the small group at his feet to distract him. Without a second though he threw his other hand up and cast a protective barrier around the group while he fired off more curses.

He could feel his anger growing as he reacted to the attack, but instead of crowding his mind as it had done before it seemed to help keep it clear. He almost felt ice slice through his veins keeping his mind clear.

As he fought the Death Eaters became more and more desperate, but they also became more organised. Instead of fighting him for all sides now the organised smaller number faced him head on so they could see where their target was at all times. They seemed to be able to organise themselves so that they were each having a chance at firing a curse off and defending the group. Harry would have applauded their tactics if it wasn't for the fact that they were trying to kill him.

He distantly heard other voices and preyed they were other wizards coming to help, but he put that thought aside. He felt Neville move at his feet and knew he was about to try something heroic, and Harry preyed he didn't get in the way.

Just then he felt a curse wiz passed his face and he turned to see another Death Eater descending on them, this one striding full pelt towards them from nowhere. He tried to keep his attention divided but it was hard to keep everything together. It was just then when he felt a curse hit his shoulder and with a strangled cry his arm dropped and because of that the shield dropped protecting the people at his feet.

"Get out of here he yelled," and Neville looked up at him with a small nod he grabbed the other two wizards and disappeared.

Now unencumbered by the need to protect them Harry could move, and he took full advantage of his speed to run at the death eaters.

He fired off a curse shooting one black robed figure clean off his feet and into the window of a nearby show, glass shattering and flying everywhere. He didn't stop to think though as another death eater whirled to launch a volley of curses at him. Slashing his wand out he saw blood bloom on them mans chest as he dropped his wand and clutched at his wound, blood spilling over his finger as he did. Harry strode past him as the figure crumpled to the floor and his friends turned to run.

With a growl of rage Harry managed to catch one of them with a curse before they all dissolved into black smoke, sending him flying across Diego alley to crash into a small cart that had been parked outside one the shops. He tried to scramble up but Harry shot another curse at him as he strode forwards and the man crumpled to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. Harry stood in the chaos and destruction breathing heavily as he turned on the spot making sure there was no one else that was going to come flying at him. Taking a deep breath he lowered his wand and surveyed the black robed figures around him, he knew more than one of them was dead but he couldn't bring himself to care. As he surveyed the damage wizards started to appear, some coming from the shops and then some official looking people arrived on scene and Harry knew it was time to make himself scarce. Once he knew that they alley was in good hands he turned on the spot and disappearted.

When he opened his eyes again he found himself stood outside the Burrow and it was only as he moved that he realised the extent of his injuries. He could feel blood running down his arm that lay limp against his side and he knew that curse had done some heavy damage, though he wasn't really feeling the pain yet. He also noted that one of his legs was bleeding and realised he'd taken a slicing charm to the thigh without even noticing it.

Suddenly he thought better of being there and would have turned to leave realising his state might be scary, if the back door of the Burrow hadn't been thrown open at that exact moment. He saw Ginny appear a smile at the sight of him painted on her lips, and then watched as that smile dissolved into horror as she took in his state. He smiled softly taking a haltering step forwards and she instantly there her hands pressing against his chest.

"What happened!" she exclaimed her eyes wild.

"Attack at Diagon Alley," he croaked out feeling his legs turning to led.

Just then his knee buckled and he went down on one knee, breathing deeply realising his blood loss was obviously getting to a critical stage.

He heard Ginny calling to her mother and the next thing he knew he felt Molly's cool hands pressed to his forehead.

"Can you hear me Harry?" he nodded and she sighed, "Do you think you can walk?" he nodded and with some effort forced himself to his feet.

He felt Ginny's arm slide around his waist her touch strengthening him enough so he could get into the Burrow, collapsing when he was just inside the door. Molly started barking orders at the assembled people and he heard people running around but he didn't pay them any attention. At some point someone levitated him onto the kitchen table and he felt someone slip a pillow under his head. He opened his eyes and looked up to find Ginny cradling his head in fingers.

"You're going to be alright Harry," she whispered as she leant over him to press a kiss to his lips.

"I know Breeze, nothing I haven't been through before," he sighed as a bold of pain shot along his arm, "I just needed to get someplace safe so I've got a chance to heal," he said capturing her eyes.

She smiled weakly brushing her fingertips over his forehead, "so you came here?" she asked and he could see the wonder in her eyes.

He chuckled softly gasping as Molly's fingers expected the wound in his shoulder, "of course I did where else would I go," he said and then there was no more time for talking.

Ginny helped her mother get his jacket and then his t-shirt off so they could see the damage to his arm. Turned out the curse had cut deep enough so they could see bone and Molly was concerned there as major damage to the socket but Harry wouldn't hear of going to the hospital. Hermione disappeared then promising to return with help.

Molly and Ginny did their best to stem the bleeding and get the wound clean and then Molly bound it up until they could figure out exactly what to do. They then moved onto the wound in his leg by stripping his pants off as well. This wound was a lot easier for Molly to handle and she cleaned it and sealed the gash while Ginny kept Harry's mind from the pain that was building in his mind.

Ginny had just helped him sit up to swallow some pain potion when Lily appeared, Hermione hot on her heels.

"I figured if anyone knew how to deal with his injuries it'd be his mum," she said weakly but Ginny pulled her into a hug.

Lily was at her son's side now, her fingers nimbly smoothing hair from his face as she gazed lovingly down at him.

"What have you got yourself into now?" she whispered and he smiled despite seeing tears glittering in her eyes.

"I'm fine mum honestly, I just didn't have enough power left to get my arm sorted," he said and she nodded.

Molly watched the exchange frowning unsure what mother and son were on about but as she watched Lily carefully undid the binding on Harry's shoulder and inspected the wound. She called for some more pillows and carefully arranged them under Harry's arm and shoulder. Harry winced at the pain but never once said anything and Molly couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not once had the ma called for anything, instead he had been trying to reassure everyone else as he lay bleeding.

Moving his arm had caused the wound to come open again and his blood was seeping to a pool steadily under his shoulder and Harry had a thought to worry about if it would stain Molly's table.

Lily took Harry's good arm and then pressed her other hand to his ribs just below his wounded shoulder, "take what you need son," she said smiling lovingly at her child and Harry nodded.

Ginny sucked in a shocked gasp as she watched bright light shine under Lily's hands suddenly and then Harry's eyes were glowing green as his mother shut her eyes concentrating. Molly would have said something if her eyes hadn't caught movement at his shoulder and she turned to see his muscles and tissue knitting back together in front of her very eyes.

Power rippled along Harry's body and Ginny felt her cat bound to the surface instantly clawing at the need to get close to Harry. For once she didn't fight its needs and stepped forwards pressing her hand over Harry's heart as the other went to tangle in his hair. She vaguely heard Lily gasp and then collapse back into a chair but she didn't hear anything else. All she could hear was her own heartbeat as it turned to match Harry's. She could feel his mind as it slide into hers and she was assaulted with images of him. She knew he was drawing on her magic to heal but she didn't care giving as much of herself as he needed.

She felt her eyes slide close as a shock of tingling power slid along her nerves and she knew he was pushing his desire into her. She felt her knees go weak and before she collapsed forwards she felt his strong arms come around her body cradling her against him. All of a sudden she found her face pressed against Harry's bare chest and his knees either side of her body locking her to him.

Opening her eyes she looked up into his shinning emerald gaze and smiled. She tore her eyes from his long enough to look down at his shoulder to find the wound nothing more than a pink patch of healed skin that looked weeks old rather than moments. She trailed her fingers over the wound careful not to press and she felt his smile against her neck where he had buried his head.

"Told you I'd be fine," he said and she felt his words tickle along her bare skin raising the hair on the back of her neck.

She looked up at him and he pressed a kiss to her lips steeling anything she was about to say. Someone cleared their throat and the broke apart to look at Lily who was seated nearby smiling, her eyes half lidded.

Harry kept Ginny locked to his body with an arm wrapped around her waist but he reached his other hand out and grasped his mother's pale hand where it laid against the table.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she laughed lightly muttering something about that being her line.

"I'm fine son, I'm just tired," she said her voice sounding very distant.

Harry turned to look at Molly who was staring at the three of them her mouth in a silent o and her eyes slightly wide.

"Molly is there somewhere my mother can rest, I think I took a little too much power from her," he said and that seemed to snap Molly out of it.

She rushed forwards babbling something that Harry couldn't follow so he stopped trying. Carefully Molly helped Lily to her feet and they disappeared up the stairs, Molly promising to be right back to check on Harry but he knew she didn't need to he was fine now.

He turned to kiss Ginny again and she laughed light before she pulled back to shoot a look to the side. He turned to find Hermione stood leaning against the kitchen counter her knuckles white where she gripped the granite slab.

"You oh Mione," Ginny said and the other girl's eyes snapped to them.

"Yeah it's just," she trailed off and shrugged, "all I could think of was to get Lily," she said finally and Harry knew that wasn't exactly what she was going to say.

"Well I'm glad you did Hermione she was exactly what I needed," he turned to look at her as he folded his arms around Ginny, "it can be a little freaky to watch I know. I promise I'll explain everything," he looked down at Ginny who was smiling dreamily up at him, "later," he breathed as his head dipped to kiss her again.

Just then there was a bang and the back door flew open to admit Ron looking wild eyed. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw harry now only in his boxers and socks sat on the table to Ginny cradled between his legs and Hermione stood watching.

"What the hell," he breathed but before he could get up a full head of steam Hermione threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and the anger died from his face.

Harry picked the distinct sound of a sob and knew Hermione must be crying so he turned to bury himself in Ginny's neck giving them a little privacy.

"Can someone tell me what the hell's going on here," Ron finally demanded once Hermione had pulled herself together enough to step back.

Harry looked up to find Ron shooting anger glares his way again and sighed, he really didn't think he had the energy to fight of Ron at this stage, but it seemed Hermione had caught her boyfriends intentions and was now glaring at him.

Hermione pressed her hands against his chest pulling his attention to her and she held it with an icy glare.

"Don't you dare say anything to harry, he just almost died," Harry didn't feel like interrupting long enough to tell her that wasn't true so he stayed quiet and watched as Ron's eyes cleared slightly.

"I just witnessed one of the most amazing things I have ever seen. If it wasn't already obvious it sure was after that, that Ginny loves Harry with everything she is. She gave a part of herself to heal him and his only thought was of her when he came here," she said her eyes swinging to the couple and a smiled played over her lips, "I don't know what I saw but the closest thing I can say is that it looked like love," she whispered and pulled Ron into a hug by wrapping her fingers in his shirt.

"Please Ron put any stupid anger aside and look, he loves here there's nothing else to it," she said as she leant her head against his shoulder.

Ron looked over the top of Hermione's head and took in the sight in front of him. He had rushed home because he had heard of the attack and it had been as shocking as hell to walk into the kitchen to find Harry almost naked wrapped around his sister. But now as he watched them he could see the love shinning on Ginny's face as she ran her hands over Harry's hand and he just simply gazed down at her smiling softly.

He grunted as he realised he may have been a little harsh before and Harry looked up to take in the other man. Ron stared at him for a moment and then inclined his head in a small nod and before anyone could say anything else he turned and led Hermione into the front room.

"Guess that's the best I'm gunna get," Harry laughed as he looked down at Ginny again.

Ginny went on her tiptoes so she could mould her lips to his in a searing kiss and Harry forgot all thoughts of Ron. When she finally pulled back she was panting slightly and he could feel her body trembling.

"I think we need to move this away from the kitchen," he whispered and she nodded.

Carefully Ginny helped Harry hope down from the table and he tested his leg happy to find the muscles felt perfect now. He paused long enough to scoop up his wand and banish the mess he had made, before Ginny helped him up the stairs to her room.


	22. Mine

Harry woke to the feel of a hot body pressed against his, and it took him a moment for his thoughts to collect. When his mind cleared he smiled as he heard Ginny sigh and snuggle closer to his chest. He looked down at her wrapping his arm around her waist so he could pull her tighter against his body. She smiled in her sleep and her hand reached out to curl over his heart. He brushed a strand of her hair away lazily and just marvelled at how wonderful she felt in his arms.

There was more than just the feel of her in his arms thought and he smiled at the thought. Pulling magic from her had allowed his mind to create a connection that ran deeper than either of them had realised. As he thought about it, the strands flared and his body stiffened as his mind was flooded with the images of Ginny's dream. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from shaking her awake and caring on where the dream had let off.

Harry shared a light connection with his mother that allowed her to give him power when he needed, but this was completely different from that. He could feel the heat of Ginny wrapping around his mind and it was wonder. If he concentrated then he could send his own warmth and feelings to her and he knew that when they were both awake and ready to explore this new connection it was going to be wonderful, but he also knew Ginny deserved to rest and he couldn't help the smile that slipped to his lips as he thought about that.

It had turned out that he hadn't been as tired as he thought when they made it to the bedroom, finding the energy to love her for a few hours until both of them had succumbed to sleep. He had craved her touch more than he needed air and she had given him everything he needed and more. He leant down to kiss her on the head and slipped from the bed. She moaned a little frowning when she couldn't feel him anymore but he stroked his hand over her hair until her frown lines slipped from her face and she settled into the covers.

When he slipped from the bed he pulled his boxers on and realised that he didn't have any other clothing. With a frown he padded to the door thinking he would find something to change into clothes, maybe a towel from the landing airing cupboard. When he opened the door though he found a pile of neatly folded clothes in front of the door. With a smile he scooped them up and closed the door again. Shaking the clothes out he realised they were his, a pair of his grey work out pants and a black t-shirt. He slipped them on feeling a slight tug in his shoulder as he did but no pain, it just felt stiff now and he knew with a little exercise and massage he'd have full use back.

With one last look at Ginny as she slept he slipped out of the room in search of food. Rapid healing always made him extra hungry, and he burnt through calories faster than normal thanks to his shifter body any way. As he passed a window on the decent to the kitchen he noted the sinking sun on the horizon and realised another day had slipped through his fingers. Sighing he pushed his fingers through his hair trying unsuccessfully to tame it.

He reached the bottom floor before he realised but the front room was deserted, but he could hear murmuring coming from the room next door and so he padded forwards silently listening instantly to the heated conversation going on in the other room his acute hearing able to pick up every word easily.

"...shouldn't have been able to do that. I mean Neville said there was just him! Against all those death eaters," that was Ron's voice and he smirked at the slight squeak to the tone.

"Well he did do it, no one else got there until after the battle was over. Apparently only one or two death eaters got away, he managed to kill most of them and the others have been taken to secure locations for questioning," this was a voice Harry could place but didn't know exactly who it was.

He heard shuffling as someone pulled out a chair and the room fell silent for a moment.

"Can you tell us anything Lily?" he heard Molly say and Harry stood up a little straighter coming alert as he realised his mother was amongst the group.

He heard his mother sigh and she didn't sound to happy, "I'm sorry Molly it isn't my place. Harry is special we all know that. I do know your daughter is now the safest woman in the whole wizarding world though since Harry would never let anyone lay a hand on her," Harry relaxed a little at his mother's words but decided it was time for him to interrupt.

Walking forwards he built his mask up so his face wouldn't give anything away and although he could still feel his injuries he ignored them straightening to stand at his full height and walk unencumbered. When he strode into the room everyone feel silent turning to look at him.

His mother was up and out of her seat in a flash throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and turned her slightly so that everyone was now looking at his broad shoulders and back.

"I'm fine mum," he murmured as he pressed a light reassuring kiss to her hair.

"I know hunny, but I'm still allowed to worry," she mumbled into his chest and he chuckled softly.

He simply held his mother for a while until she calmed down enough to pull back and look up at him. He could see her eyes shining with tears, but she hadn't let any slip knowing she needed to be strong for him.

"I'm sorry about before," she whispered her voice hitching at the end.

"We'll talk about that later," he lent down brushing a kiss across her cheek and pulled back then to look at everyone else.

Lily let him pull out of her grasp knowing he needed to look strong but she still ached to hold him. She had slept for a few hours after Molly had helped her leave the kitchen, but then when she had awoken she had been unable to get to him. She knew he would have warded the door to protect his and Ginny's privacy but she had still been going out of her mind with worry for him.

She's satisfied herself for a while by returning to Sirius' to collect some clothes for him and a few other bits but that hadn't lasted as a distraction for long. Now that she had had her hands on him she felt calmer, but she was still itching to whisk him away from all of this, this had been to close a call. She wanted to protect her son more than anything, he was her lasting part of James, and he was her whole world. If something happened to Harry she knew she would have nothing left to live for, she also knew that being her only tie to life was a lot to put on Harry but like everything else he bared the burden without saying anything.

She watched silently as he moved into the mist of everyone, and even in his casual clothing and bare feet he looked every bit the warrior that he was. Closing her eyes briefly she sent a silent prayer to his dad to protect him, because Merlin knows she wasn't having the best of luck caring for him now.

Molly watched Harry approach surprised that he didn't seem to be in any pain what so ever. His shoulders were square and his leg seemed strong, how he wasn't still holed up in bed after injuries like that was a miracle, even more than that though was how he wasn't dead. She eyed him critically as he walked forwards noting the hard touch to his eyes she never saw when Ginny was around. He was a different person without her, and part of her was glad that he was softer when she was around even though she knew it was dangerous for him. She couldn't bear the thought of her only daughter being tied to a hard man. But she had seen the love in his eyes when he looked at her, the smile that always tugged at his lips and knew he was as far from hard as you could come.

"How are you dear?" she asked as he stepped into the circle of adults.

"Perfect now, thank you for all the help Molly," he said and she saw a flash of something in the depths of his eyes that made her smile.

"You're welcome," she whispered as she looked to her husband who smiled as he took her hand squeezing it.

The room feel silent for a moment as everyone looked at Harry and he purposefully avoided their eyes. With a sigh he pushed his hands through his hair and turned to take them all in.

"Will someone please spit it out," he said his eyes finally coming to a rest on his mother who smiled softly.

"It's just we can't believe what happened Harry," he looked up at the tall redhead stood leaning against the pantry door and remembered his name was Bill, "all of the reports said you did it by yourself."

Harry heard a snort and turned to see Fred and George sat on their mother's kitchen counter, "you haven't seen him train, he doesn't do it with less than three people and the only one who ever gets close to getting him is his mum," George smirked and winked at Lily.

Lily smiled and looked at Harry who was now running his hands through his hair. She could spot that uncomfortable gesture from a mile off and she wanted to do something, anything to help him but she couldn't think what.

"Well I have to be that good don't I," he said in a low voice and all eyes turned to him, and he looked up at each and every one of them, "I have no choice, it's me or nothing isn't it," a few of the younger people there frowned but the older ones seemed to pale at his words.

Lily sighed and looked down at her hands, he was so very true, there really was only him so what did they expect. She had been scared when Hermione had turned up screaming that Harry was injured, but once she had heard the whole story she knew it was nothing compared with other things he had faced before. This was just the first battle in a war he was getting sucked into that she knew would culminate in the ultimate fight. Her brain shied away from that thought as the prophecy started chanting in her head and she looked up in time to see Harry pushing his way through the room and out of the back door. She rose to her feet crossing to watch him out of the window. He turned to look at her and she saw his green eyes suddenly shine golden and then harry was gone replaced by a large black panther that turned and ran off into the underbrush.

"Holy crap, did anyone else know he could do that," Fred breathed at her elbow and she gave him a blank look.

* * *

><p>Harry knew he shouldn't have left like he did but he couldn't help it, being in that room with everyone starring at him had been more than he could stand. He could feel his panther stalking under his skin and knew if someone pushed the wrong button he was likely to snap, so he had done the right thing really. He gave himself over to the feel of running, the pound of the ground under his pads, the smell and sound assaulting him, it was wonderful. By the time he circled around the Burrow he was feeling calmer his mind no longer in turmoil. As he rounded the garden heading round to the back door he caught a familiar scent that tickled at his nose. Inside his cat mind Harry smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny stood outside the back door; her arms wrapped around herself as she stared out trying catch a glimpse of black in the tall grass. She had woken to find Harry gone, but she hadn't panicked, well to much anyway. Her mind told her he was still close, there connection flaring when she thought of him. For a moment she had laid in the bed marvelling at the feel of him in the back of her mind, turning over and analysing how this new thing made her feel. Once she was sure that it could only make things better between them she slipped from the bed and went in search of Harry. When she had reached the kitchen and the hot discussion going on she had known he would have wanted to escape this.<p>

She hadn't needed to ask anyone where Harry had gone, she simply looked at Lily who turned her gaze to the window again and she knew. She pushed by her brothers who tried to stop her and ask questions, and headed outside. She made it three steps outside before her eyes started searching for him and that was where she had stopped.

The air was cool on her heated skin, but it was nice and refreshing, she had always liked being outside, but at the moment her mind was on the nature that surrounded her. She was thoroughly entrenched in the feelings rolling of Harry as he ran, and she closed her eyes letting her mind wash with those sensations. It was strange to feel everything that running brought out of her, in her human body, but it was quite lovely at the same time. She was so sucked under by those sensations that she didn't realise that she was being watched until she turned and saw a black panther heading her way.

She smiled as she spotted Harry stalking forwards, but she didn't move letting him come to her. He padded forwards slowly and she marvelled out the sight of him, he truly was beautiful in this form. His coat was sleek and shimmered slightly in the light and her fingers itched to push into it. He walked towards her and she held a hand out to him, her palm out so he could smell her.

He sniffed at her fingertips, and then the pink of his tongue darted out to lick her. She giggled at the feel of his rough tongue of her soft skin, she knew very well that tongue could take skin off he wanted it to, but he was being gentle and welcoming and it was wonderful. He bumped her hand with his head and she delved her fingers into his fur running them over his head and down his neck. She repeated the move as he walked forwards and bumped his head against her leg nearly knocking her over.

With a laugh she sunk to her knees and pushed both hands into his fur as he rested his head on her shoulder and started to purr. The feel of his purr across her skin was wonder, and the sound sent tingles through her body. She was interested by the fact that even in this form he could still send sparks of desire through her body.

He had now sat down on his powerful haunches and she slipped down until she was sat on the floor so she could press her chest against his, the feel of his purr rumbling through her was wonderful. She buried her face in the fur at his neck and breathed deeply. It was strange that he could smell so much the same and yet so different in this form. The musky tang of his panther obviously overrode most other smells, but under that layer was his familiar Harry scent that was always so delicious to her.

She pressed her face against his neck, her hands constantly moving in his fur and just sat enjoying the feel of him. She felt his tongue lick along the bare skin of her neck and shivered. She quickly decided she liked that he had access to her throat, and decided she would by more bobbles to keep her hair out of the way. On instinct she moved so that he had better access to the arch of her neck and he growled. She looked up to see that his eyes had changed back to the bright green they were in human for and she grinned, nodding once to him.

The look he gave her asked if she knew what she was doing and she did. To show your throat was a sign of submission a sign that you knew the other was more powerful than you. But in a partnership it was more, it was a sign that you knew without a doubt that the other was to be trusted, that you were safe with them. Ginny knew that, she had never felt safer than she did when she was with harry and she wanted to give him everything.

The words Hermione had said came back then and she smiled, he had called her his mate after all, if she couldn't do this for him then what kind of mate was she. She moved her head further to the side her eyes closing as she felt his nose bump against her sensitive skin. She hissed in a breath as she felt the first initial graze of his teeth, a warning that if she wanted to back out now was the time. But she didn't move, she held herself carefully still as she felt his teeth again and this time they sunk into her flesh. She gasped out a moan at the feel of his teeth sinking into her skin, a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. She felt her body turn to liquid and knew as he pulled back and his tongue worked to ease the ache in her neck, that she was shifting slowly towards her half form.

Soon the feel of his tongue on her neck changed and she turned to find that Harry was kneeling in front of her, in his half form. Her hands were buried in the fur at his waist and her head was resting lightly on his shoulder, as his arms came around her. His tongue still lapped at her throat, but the pain was completely gone by now, and all his ministrations were doing was setting her body on fire.

Moaning she arched her back so she could press more of herself against him, her clothes suddenly feeling to fight across her body as she felt fur springing forwards. Harry's hand slipped under her top to run along her stomach, and she felt as he pushed the pads of his fingers against her, the slight bite of his claws. He was starting to overwhelm her with the feel of him and she wanted more and more.

She turned and buried her head into his neck and he purred as she ran her face across his neck and up. He felt so warm and wonderful against her that she had completely forgotten they were sat in the garden of the Burrow completely in site of everyone who was in the kitchen.

Harry seemed to sense her thought because his head lifted from her shoulder and he turned to look at something, what she didn't care. She felt a growl low in his chest but she didn't move, she stayed with her face buried against his neck and soon his arms around her tightened. He pulled her against his body, scooping her up with one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders.

She lost gravity for a moment as he swept both of them to their feet and then he was pressing her against him.

"You are mine," he rumbled in that strange mix of human and cat voice he had when he was like this.

She looked up and saw the panther looking out of his eyes and smiled, "yes," she replied and before she could say anything else they were gone.

* * *

><p>Molly stood at the window of her little kitchen starring at the spot her daughter and Harry had just disappeared from, her jaw hanging open at the sight she had just taken in. She had never seen anything like it before, one moment Ginny was caressing a panther, and then the next Harry was kneeling there, but then it hadn't been Harry. She still couldn't take in the strange mix of man and panther that she had seen pulling her baby against him. Worse than that though was what she saw happen to Ginny.<p>

Right before her eyes she had watched as silver grey fur rippled across Ginny's body, but this time it hadn't disappeared as it had a thousand times before. This time the fur had stayed and her hair had changed from the bright golden red to thick silver white patterned with spots. She had watched as her face had changed and when she had looked up at Harry Molly had seen pure love in her eyes.

"Did anyone know she could do that," she breathed before she realised she had spoken.

She turned from the window to find the faces of her brothers in much the same state that hers were. The only one who didn't look shocked was Lily; she was stood against the kitchen counter looking at her nails as if what they had witnessed was almost boring.

She looked up when she caught the feeling of many eyes on her and smiled, "well I didn't know Ginny could do that, but I certainly knew Harry could. Its quiet interesting isn't it. Scared the living daylights out of me when he first did that," she smiled again and her eyes took on a far off look, "god he must have been five when he did that, one minute I was chasing my little man trying to wrangle him for a bath and the next a ball of fur slipped through my fingers. Naturally I had been expecting the cub I'd had to deal with so many times, but instead there sat on the tiled floor was my little man all covered in black fur, with the cutest little cat face you have ever seen," she laughed and everyone in the room jumped, "he looked so shocked poor little man," she was still laughing as she turned and left the room leaving the Weasleys alone.

* * *

><p>AN sorry it took me so sodding long to get this up but i just didnt know where to take this chapter. Now sure where the inspiration for the bite came from but it turned out to be exactly what I needed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'd love to hear what everyone thinks. I'll let you knot the next few chaps are going to be about the relationship between Harry and Ginny, you know how things work with a shifter in the mix, but there will be more on the battles and the war, I have a sneeky suspision that this is going to become and epic story since I'm no where near half way through witht he ideas ive got tumbling round in my head haha.

So hope you enjoyed and please review thanx


	23. claim

A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter, it is wonderful to hear that I've managed to get across what's in my head. sometimes its so hard to put down on paper what you can see, and i can see my version of Harry and Ginny so vividly its crazy, they like to haunt me at the most impossible times, usually while I cant get to a computer! so its wonderful to hear that people are able to see what I can see. I loved the fact that more than one person mention how well I got across the cat side of things, someone going so far as to say that i must work with or have cats, unfortunatly alas no since my husband is deathly allergic to them! so i take that as even more of a compliment since im drawing completely on nothing to write these.

anywho hope you enjoy this chapter it has a lot more cat interactions and bare with it if it starts to get a little stange it gets there in the end haha! as always enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harry lifted his head from Ginny's neck and smiled down at her as she looked up at him her eyes filled with lust. He leant down to capture her lips with his and he felt her purr against him, and he couldn't hold the laugh in that slipped from between his lips. She was laughing herself as she pulled back her eyes clearing and looked around at where they were. It was only then that she fully realised that Harry had indeed whisked them away from the garden of the Burrow. She gasped in shock as she took in where she was.<p>

Harry was holding her against him, but they were both stood on the edge of a cliff that dropper vertically down into the sea. She could hear the waves crashing against the cliff edge a soft roar in the background. She looked down and saw her feet right on the edge of the cliff and she gasped moving backwards a step. Harry laughed and pulled her against his chest again pulling her up so that she had no choice but to wrap her legs around him.

"Where are we?" she managed to gasp out as his lips locked onto her neck.

He mumbled something against her skin, his lips sending tingles along her spine as he did. With a laugh she pushed her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back. As he looked at her she could tell the haze of lust was taking over and she wasn't likely to get many answers from him for some time.

"Where are we Harry?" she repeated a little slower this time.

"Sirius told me about this place, said I could use it, somewhere in Cornwall," he said and buried his head against her neck again this time his teeth gazed over her pulse point and she couldn't stop the moan that slipped from her lips.

Harry's hand came down to cup her bum massaging slightly as the other slipped under the pale blue tank top she was wearing. She moaned as his fingers slid under her bra so easily, and then she couldn't think anymore as his fingertips nibble massaged her nipple. She could already feel the heat pooling in her stomach as his hand worked and she knew it wouldn't take much for her to reach that point.

"Are you going to take me right here Harry," she said a little breathily as she looked around at the amazing scenery over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with that Breeze, we're creatures of nature, we should embrace it," he said lifting his head long enough to look her in the eye.

She swallowed at the intensity in his eyes and let go of her worries. With a smile he lowered her to her feet and stepped back, she moaned slightly at the loss of his warmth but he jut chuckled softly as he walked around her.

"If you're not comfortable outside there is a little cottage just over here. The whole area is warded, Sirius had it enclosed, and I added my own a little while ago," he started circling and she turned to see the cottage he had mentioned.

It was a small cottage probably only a few rooms total, but it was beautiful. It was built of grey slate and had a rambling garden out front that seemed like it had been left to go wild. She instantly loved it, she loved a place with character, but then she guessed that's what happened when you grew up in the Burrow.

She walked forwards watching Harry as he moved in front of her. He was still in his half form and at some point he had gotten rid of his t-shirt so his back was bare to her. She watched as the dying light shimmered across his black fur and shivered as her body heated again. He turned to look at her over his shoulder and smiled, which was accentuated by the flick of his thick tale. She smiled back at him as he turned, and she followed him along to pathway from the cliff face to the garden.

As she walked behind him she had the almost uncontrollable urge to give into her leopard. Then as she moved she realised there really wasn't any reason why she couldn't, they were alone here with no to watch them. With a sly smile she sighed as her Leopard roared forwards and she gave herself over to it.

Harry felt the wash of power at his back and he turned to find Ginny gone and a snow leopard stood in her place. He watched as the leopard sat back on her haunches and watched him, her tail flicking. In two strides he was besides her and he dropped to his knees and delved his hands into her thick fur, she instantly starting purring and he laughed at the sound delighted that his touch could make her purr so easily. She butted at his hands much as he had done before and he returned the favour and scratched her head and behind her ears. He stroked his hands over her thick fur greedily taking the feel of her into his soul.

Soon though he wanted to join her, unable to resist the pull of his panther as it stalked in his mind. Stepping back from her slightly he shifted letting the panther take over his mind, happy to sit back and watch as his panther circled his mate.

Harry padded up near Ginny but she skittered back and he could feel the laughter floating through their bond. She wanted to play hay; well he was more than capable of that. He dove for her side but turned at the last minute so that he hit her with his butt. She sniffed indignantly at him as she was pushed back on her haunches and she could tell he was laughing at her. She dove for him but had to skitter back as he turned on her at the last minute. They played for a little while dipping and diving and running from each other. Ginny revealed in the feel of playing, she had never had someone to play with in her leopard form and even though Harry was slightly bigger than she was they were pretty evenly matched.

But soon Ginny grew tired of skittering away from his touch and panting slightly she slipped down onto her bum and watched as he stalked towards her. Deep in her leopard mind Ginny shivered at the heat in Harry's gaze. Apparently he had enjoyed their play but in a deeper way. He padded forwards on silent paws and soon he reached her and rubbed his body along hers. She shivered at the feel of him pressing his body against hers, at the way his fur tugged at hers. It was wonderful, and soon she felt the familiar heat he could spark spreading through her body. It was strange to feel this buried deep in the leopards mind, but her leopard was roaring with triumph.

Harry stopped in front of her slipping down onto his bum so he sat face to face with her, and he reached out one limb to rest his paw next to her back paw where it was tucked under her. This meant that he was so close to her that their chests were practically touching. With a loud purr his head darted out and he butted at the side of her neck nuzzling into the thick fur there. She moved her head aside for a moment and let him explore her, purring softly as he nuzzled his head against her fur. She wasn't daft she knew he was scent marking her, using the glands on the side of his head to smother her in his scent, but it didn't bother her a bit. She liked being dominated by him, even if she would never admit that.

She knew full well that her leopard would never accept anyone who wasn't stronger than her, and it was a plain fact that Harry was stronger. Add in that he was a shifter, and a large cat no less, and he was perfect. She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt his jaws tighten on her neck, not enough to break her skin, but enough to show what his intentions were. She growled low in her throat and he pulled his head back to look at her. With a satisfied snort she moved her head until they were nose to nose and nuzzled him. For a moment he didn't move obviously put out at her reprimand, but soon he was rubbing his face across hers and then shocking her a little his tongue shot out to lick along her cheek. The feel of his rough tongue in her fur was wonderful and she felt her eyes shutting in pleasure. Somewhere inside she was smiling as she felt Harry slowly lick across her fur in a slow caress.

Slowly she lowered herself sliding forwards on her front paws, until her head rested on his paw where it had been pressed against her and her body was stretched out. She curled slightly so her body bent around him and he carried on licking along her head and down her neck. Her leopard was extremely happy with this turn of events, having never had a mate to care for her before. Harry lazily caressed his tongue along her fur slipping down so that he was lying on his stomach now, but her head was still resting lightly on his front paws.

Soon she felt sleep tugging at her and she dozed as he caressed and nuzzled her, showing her with every move that he loved her completely. It was truly wonderful that she had found someone to love her both forms. It was just as she felt sleep properly pulling her under that she felt his teeth on her next again, this time accompanied with a low growl. She lifted her head lazily and turned to look at him, seeing more in his eyes than she had for some time.

Ginny wanted to shiver under his gaze, and she knew if she had been human she would have done. He was looking at her now as if she was something he could eat, and the thought excited her. Suddenly her leopard wasn't happy just being caressed by her mate, suddenly she wanted more.

Slowly Ginny sat up, not pushing herself completely up but just enough to bring her back paws under her. Harry pushed his body along hers stretching out so that his whole body could rub along hers, and she soon felt exactly what he was going for. Her body began to almost feel heavy and her eyes dilated so her eyesight seemed to become even more acute. She shook her head trying to chase away his dizzying scent, but it clogged her mind making it harder and harder to think. She growled low in her throat but that just seemed to spur him on.

He circled her body nipping and nuzzling at her, until he'd moved around behind her. With an arch of her back she turned to look at him as he watched her tail swishing from side to side. He seemed caught by the movement and watched her tail for a moment, until she whipped it out to caress across his face. He snapped out at it trying to catch it in his teeth but she pulled it quickly from his grasp.

Before she could think to do anything else to tease him he let out a low base growl that she felt reverberate through her whole body. She could feel her heat beat picking up and spikes of adrenaline coursed through her sending trills of pleasure crashing through her body. Harry padded forwards and butted at her hind leg with his head, and suddenly she realised all together how much she wanted Harry. She was just about to move when she felt his body push along hers again, but this time he leapt up so that his front paws were either side of her chest.

Her heart was suddenly beating so hard she thought it was going to jump clean out of her chest. She swallowed suddenly feeling her body more alive than it had ever been before. Harry let out another low growl and sunk his teeth into the loose skin at the back of her neck making her shiver.

She wasn't really sure how she felt about what was happening. She knew she was in accordance with her leopard for once, they both wanted Harry desperately, but she had never pictured anything like this happening. He growled again pushing his head against her neck so that she had no choice but to drop her head. Her body dropped to the floor, her tummy rubbing against the grass beneath her and she was acutely aware of how sensitive her body had suddenly grown. She could feel a small tremor of panic running through her mind now but the leopard kept swamping her thoughts, revelling in the feel of her mate.

She stiffened slightly as she felt Harry move until he was behind her, his front paws moving so that they held her in place just in front of her bent knees. Ginny could definitely feel worry spreading though her mind now, even as her body betrayed her and she pushed her rear against Harry.

She was just trying to make her mind up about moving away, or shifting so she could say something when she felt a cool wash of power slide over her skin and suddenly very human hands slid under her stomach. Harry pushed his hands into her thick fur moving them up her stomach and across her chest until on hand rested against her heart where it was beating so hard. His finger delved into her thick woolly fur until he could reach her skin, as his other hand pressed against her shoulder. Just as she was about to move her head to look at him, she felt the familiar warm tingle of his magic as he pushed it into his skin.

She threw her head back and would have roared if it wasn't for the fact that her body had been swamped into power and was shifting faster than it ever head. Suddenly she was being held by Harry her chest panting heavily, as one of his hands slid around so that he could cup her exposed breast. She bit back a moan as his hand massaged the over sensitive flesh.

"Don't worry love, I could sense how uncomfortable you were, we will never do anything you don't like. You're leopard will just have to deal with half forms," he whispered into her ear before licking along her neck.

It was only then that she realised she had retained her fur and that his hands were black against her white under fur. She smiled to herself as she realised fully what his words meant. She knew full well that he had been ready to claim his mate in every way but because her sometimes to human mind had had trouble with that he had stopped, bringing her to this form because he knew she was comfortable with this.

Smiling softly she turned her head so she could capture his lips and kissed him deeply as she felt him shuffle closer to her his thighs banging against the back of hers. She gasped pulling away slightly as she felt his erection slide over her bum, and he grinned at her.

"I didn't say anything about stopping love," he whispered and she shivered nodding hungrily as his hands moved to grip her hips pulling her tightly against his body.

His hand stretched around her so he could delve his fingers into the heat of her and she moaned throwing her head back to lean against his shoulder as his fingers worked. He grinned against her skin, happy to find that she was well and truly ready for him already.

"Lean forwards for me love," he whispered and she moved without any other coaxing.

She dropped down so she was on her hands and knees, and lifted her bum slightly in invitation. She heard Harry curse behind her as he gripped her hips, and would have said something smart then if it wasn't for the fact that he positioned himself perfected and with one lurch of his hips pushed himself into her fully.

Ginny cried out at the sensation and Harry stilled for a moment allowing her time to adjust to the feel of him, but within seconds he was moving his thrust rough almost bringing her up of the floor. She knew his wildness was the price she paid for him not claiming her in her leopard form, but it was a price she paid happily. She liked that she could make Harry who was perpetually calm, lose his cool. She pressed her hips back against him urging him on and it didn't take long before she felt her body growing heavy with need. She could easily feel harry losing his composure, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic and their connection hummed with their built and echoed need.

She felt her body give way first her muscles clenching as the pleasure exploded through her body, but she was satisfied to hear Harry call her name as she spilled his own pleasure into her with one last hard thrust. She closed her eyes as her mind span, her pleasure fed by his through their connection and it took some time for the both of them to come down from it.

Harry laid his chest against Ginny's bare back, a little surprised that at some point during their love making their fur had receded. He could feel his panther lurking in his mind, miffed that he had been denied the opportunity to take his mate, but still happy with the coupling that had taken place. He knew eventually they were going to have to talk about what their cats needed but Harry knew he could put that off for some time yet. Today had just slipped from him faster than he had realised and now he knew how uncomfortable to idea made her he would always be there to catch them before they fell too far. He knew for a fact that she wouldn't have said anything, even if she hadn't enjoyed what they were doing, so he was glad he had caught her worry in their bond. It had been easy enough to channel his need into shifting and claiming her, and he knew he could do it again easily.

He rolled off her back, his arms going around her waist to pull her with him and soon they were settled on the grass, Ginny draped mostly on top of Harry. Harry was surprised to look up and see stars above them, the sun had sunk down below the horizon when they had been playing but at some point it had grown completely dark and he hadn't noticed. Ginny looked up and gasped as she spotted the sky as well, but it was for the fact that there were more stars here then she had ever seen.

As if reading her mind Harry smiled and turned to her, "we are further from any town or city here than you can get in England normally, but the stars are helped along with a little magic. This whole area is charmed to keep everything out, and that includes unnatural chemicals that pollute the air," he breathed deeply taking in the slightly salty but completely clear air.

It was only as he mention this that Ginny noticed the different smell and taste of the air. Her extra senses could always pick up the chemicals in the air, perpetually giving everything a slightly smoggy taste and smell, but here there was none of that. She smiled softly as she lowered her head to his warm chest and listened to his heartbeat.

She knew she should have felt self conscious since they were lying out in the night air completely naked, but she just couldn't manage it with Harry's arms wrapped around her. it wasn't long before she felt sleep tugging at her again but this time she let it roll over her body happy in the knowledge that Harry would protect her from anything, even herself.


	24. Prophecy

Lily went back to Sirius' that night, unable to stand being so close to so many other people. She knew Harry was safe with Ginny, that they needed each other but it didn't stop her from worrying. Molly had been beside herself with worry for her daughter and no words of comfort from Lily had done anything, so she had left them to it. When she arrived back she found Sirius sat in his study and explained everything to him that had happened. He sat patiently and silently listening until she finished.

"Well I'm glad that it's understood they're together, Gin needs Harry and I know he needs her," he said simply and Lily smiled.

Sirius had always been a black and white kind of guy, where as Lily lived in the grey. She wanted to be happy for her son, happy that he had someone to love, but all she could see was the road that lay at his feet and how now it was even more complicated thanks to Ginny's addition. She sat with him for a few hours until she grew tired and retired to bed the day's events playing around her head until sleep sucked her under.

* * *

><p>Ginny watched as Harry walked around the kitchen making breakfast completely at ease with his state of undress. She'd watched him climb from their makeshift bed in the front room in front of the fire, and for a moment she knew he had considered putting on his boxers but after throwing a grin over his shoulder at her he had padded into the kitchen to start cooking.<p>

With a grin she stretched herself loving the feel of fur under her body. Harry had carried her into the house after they had fallen asleep outside, and conjured fur throws to lay her down on. They were thick plush and warm, and she loved digging her fingers into them as she stretched. She snuggled deep into the thick throw and pulled the heavy blanket up around her neck so she could cuddle in as she watched Harry.

He moved with grace and ease that reflected what he was, and she wondered if she would ever be able to move like that. She was only a year younger then Harry but they had discussed her differences at length and it seemed because she had fought against everything for so long she had stunted her growth. Harry on the other hand had been in full cooperation with his panther since he was a child and so had been able to harness the strength and grace that came with being a shifter.

She smiled as he turned with a plate of bacon and toast ready for her to make up her own sandwiches. He padded on bare feet over to her slipping the plate to the floor and then climbed into the makeshift bed next to her.

"Oh Harry your feet are freezing," she laughed as she pulled away from him not getting very far since he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Well even a shifter can't fight off being naked and walking on cold stone floors," he laughed and she laughed with him.

Soon enough they were snuggled together under the blankets eating happily. Harry sighed contentedly as he brushed a kiss over Ginny's hair and took another bite of his sandwich, this was heaven to him and he wanted to stay wrapped in the cocoon forever or at least until the world was in peril again.

Ginny chewed her food slowly her mind bouncing from one thought to another. How long could they stay there, what was going to happen when they went home, would Harry still be the same when they did return, most of all though what did the future hold for them?

"I can hear you thinking over here Breeze it looks like it hurts," Harry laughed and Ginny punched him lightly on the shoulder.

She knew he was trying to keep things light but she could tell by his eyes that he was feeling the same things she was. Taking a breath she closed her eyes and concentrated on the link between them. Instantly her mind was filled with Harry and she gasped at the intensity of his emotions.

She only realised she had shown any outside indication of what she was feeling when her sandwich was taken from her hands and she felt Harry pull her closer to him, burying his face in her hair.

"I know you're worrying love, but please don't. I'm here and I will be with you forever," he whispered and she felt herself feel lighter.

She let Harry hold her for a while, for the moment unable to voice the worries she could feel building inside of her, but soon they became too much for her to bear.

"There's something there Harry, something that stands between us and forever, and it's not just the war," she finally managed to say and she felt him grow still.

Opening her eyes she turned to look at Harry and found his eyes turned cat and knew she had hit the button. Turning she took his face in her hands and pinned him with her eyes.

"Tell me Harry, there can't be anything unsaid between us," she whispered suddenly desperate to know what was happening.

Harry stared at her for a moment and then, his hands on her hips flipped her onto her back so that he could cover her with his own body. He used his knee to spread her legs and she let him, his roughness bringing her beast to the surface.

"You know that the wizarding world believed me to be the saviour of them all," he said and she simply nodded as she felt him settle between her thighs.

"Well they were right, before I was born a prophecy was discovered about a child that would be born at the death if the seventh month. A child that would be the downfall of Voldermort," he paused then and she gasped as she felt the tip of him brush against her, "but the problem was that neither could live if the other one did, and its widely believed that the child would have to die so the world could be rid of the dark lord."

He stopped then his eyes locking on hers as he paused at her entrance. Ginny's breathing had become more laboured, a mixture of fear and excitement spiking through her blood. She knew what Harry was saying and it was almost more than she could stand. With one push he buried himself deep inside of her and she moaned as she arched her back to allow him better access, but he didn't move once he was there, simply gripped her hips and held her in place.

"That child was me, when Voldermort killed my father he marked me as the one that would stand against him in the future. Dumbledore and the rest of the order believed, or still does, that I have to die for the rest of the world to survive."

Her blood ran cold at his statement, what was the world to her if he wasn't in it. He buried his face deep in neck and began moving his hips. She gripped his shoulders as he did, his slow caresses building the fire in her stomach. She ached with need for him, and because of his revelation. Would he have to die to save the world, was the world worth it to her. Her family's safety had been everything to her not long ago, but now a treacherous part of her didn't care as long as she could hold him.

Gasping she threw her head back calling his name as he picked up the pace, grunting into her ear as he kissed along her slim neck. His hands came up to pull her against him, and he rolled pulling her on top. Instantly she picked up the rhythm rocking her hips against him as his hands went out to cup her breasts. She knew full well that he had done this to distract her, to lessen the shock and worry, and she was fine to go along with it, for now. When she was finished showing him how much she loved him, she would make him talk.

She moaned as she felt his hand slide between them so that she could stroke her, suddenly unable to catch her thoughts. Her rocking was becoming more frantic now and she knew she was growing close, and by his frenzied thrust she knew he was to.

"Harry," she gasped feeling his other hand tense on her hips, his fingers digging into her.

"Don't hold back babe," he growled and she felt his grip on her hip tighten further.

His hand slid along her as she drew it out and it was the last straw breaking her. With a scream she came her hands shooting out to grip at him. Just as she felt her ecstasy hit a peek she heard him yell her name and knew he was falling with her.

A moment later she collapsed on his chest, feeling his heart beat flutter under her cheek. His arms came up to encircle her and she let him hold her as she trembled. He kissed the top of her head before his head fell back against the fur below him and he tried to get his breathing under control. He knew it had been underhanded of him, and that she would make him pay for it more than likely very soon, but when the fear had washed over her he'd needed to take it away.

Carefully she bucked her hips releasing him from her grasp and he shuddered underneath her. She slipped carefully off the side of him and snuggled in close to him, burying her face against the hollow of his shoulder. They were both sweaty their bodies slick from there lovemaking, but neither of them cared. He wrapped an arm around her hip and pulled her closer to him, she rested her head lightly on his chest and listened to his heart rate as it slowed.

"You didn't distract me you know," she said a little breathy.

He chuckled and she listened to the sound reverberate through his chest. Well that had been faster than he had anticipated, he thought as she pushed up on her elbow to look at him.

"I can't lose you Harry," she whispered and his face turned serious as he turned to look at her, his green eyes flashing with power.

"You're not going to Breeze," his hand came up to cup her cheek and she nuzzled into the feel of it, "I'm yours always," he whispered and she leant down to kiss him.

They kissed for a while, a slow and easy kiss that left her heart burning, but made her feel wonderful. Somehow she knew Harry had wrapped himself around her heart to the point where she wouldn't be able to function if he died. She knew this and for some reason it didn't scare her like she had expected it to. She knew one thing though, no matter what it cost the world she wasn't letting him go.

She pulled back from the kiss smiling broadly until she remembered what they had been discussing and the smile slipped from her face. Suddenly she couldn't breathe her chest becoming tight and she felt Harry's arms slip around her to pull her against his chest. She crushed her cheek against him, her ear pressed against his heart so she could hear the steady beat as he tried to sooth her. She knew, as she listened to his hearts steady beat, that she would do anything to keep his heart going and she felt a coil of steel settle inside of her.

"I promise love I don't have a death wish, I will do everything in my power to stay with you," he whispered into her hair and she believed him one hundred percent, she just had a feeling it wasn't in his hands and never had been.

* * *

><p>AN sorry that it took so bloody long to get this one up ladies and gentlement, my laptop crapped out on my and im on borrowed time at the moment. I promise to get as much up as i can but there might be another big gap between posts at any time. All I can say is that nothing has been abandoned so dont dispare even if it takes me another year I will finish this and every other fanfiction I have on here!

Hope you enjoyed so please review


	25. Dreams

Ginny stood in the kitchen her hands deftly moving as she prepared some food. They had been in the cabin for three days now and she knew her family would be going spare by now but she didn't care, she wanted this time with Harry. Thinking of him she turned to look out of the tiny window over the sink and smiled as she saw him moving swiftly around the small patch of garden out the back of the cabin. His face was blank, lost in concentration but he didn't look any less impressive. She loved to watch his exercises and once or twice she had joined him.

As she turned back to the stove, stirring the contents smoothly her mind not one what she as doing. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Harry enter and was only alerted to his presence when his arms slipped around her waist.

"Mmm that smells good," he said and she turned so she could kiss his jaw.

"Mum had to teach someone to cook and Ron was always more interested in eating the food then preparing it," she said and was happy when she felt the buzz of his laughter.

"Unfortunately my mum isn't the best of cooks, she tends to burn everything if you don't remind her what she's doing every few minutes," he replied and Ginny laughed as she reached over and flicked the little stove off.

Both of them had decided to keep their magic to a minimum to minimize the chance of someone discovering them and once Harry had shown her how to work things, she had found she quiet liked cooking the muggle way.

Moving the pan off the heated hob she moved to spoon the contents out into a bowl.

"Could you grab the bread please," she said as she moved t take the bowls over to the little table big enough for just them.

Harry simply followed her orders grabbing the bread from the little pantry and snagging a pitcher of juice at the same time. When he turned he found Ginny bent over the table arranging things and he couldn't help but smile at her.

She didn't know what she had given him in the last few days and he didn't know how he could explain it. Everything had been so blissfully normal, and since his life had been anything but normal up until that point it was wonderful. He loved watching Ginny as she moved around the little house, doing little domestic things that made him smile. It was silly really but he could see in the few days they had spent alone what she would be like when they had their own home.

And he would think of it as when and not and if because he desperately wanted time with her forever. He could see it in his head, waking to the sound her making breakfast and wanting nothing more than to see her warm smile. What it would be like to spend evenings curled on the couch in front of a fire and talking about their normal days. It felt like a silly dream compared to things others wished about but he didn't care it was what he wanted.

Ginny turned then smiling at him and he returned the smile as he walked forwards to place the bread on the cutter board she had laid out. She scooted around him as he moved her fingers trailing over his arm and he shivered at his touch. He watched as she moved around to the small kitchen to gather the cutlery and found his mind wandering again.

What would it be like to do this with her every day? As he watched her move back towards him he had a flash of another possibility that had his heart racing. What would it be like if it wasn't just the two of them, if they could add another to their unusual family? Suddenly he had a flash of an image that made him gasp. Ginny was walking towards him but her stomach was rounded with his child as she smiled at him, her love plain to see as she ran her hand over her stomach.

In a blink the image was gone and Ginny was stood in front of him smiling but a little frown between her eyebrows.

"You alright Harry?" she asked and he looked up at her his smile widening.

Reaching out he snagged her wrist and pulled her against him, "never better love," he replied and kissed her thoroughly

She pulled back from him laughing and detangled herself from his grasp so she could circle around the table and take a seat. Shaking his head slightly he slipped down into the seat opposite her and dug into the amazing stew she had made.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat watching Ron as he helped his mother clean the kitchen. Molly hadn't been right from the moment Ginny had left, but she was trying and it made Hermione happy to see Ron trying as well. She still knew he seethed with anger; she could see it in his eyes whenever anyone mentioned Harry or indeed even Ginny. She knew that he held more than anger though, he was worried as well. He loved Ginny with a fierceness that her other brothers didn't. They were so close that he had always taken it upon himself to protect her and he had been the first one to accept everything about what she was.<p>

With a sigh she turned to look out of the window again noting that it was growing dark outside. With this sunset the couple hadn't been sighted for five days, but even stranger then that things had been quiet. There had been no more attacks from the death eaters as if they were waiting for something. Hermione was nervous they never went this long without at least causing some mayhem somewhere, but there had been nothing.

The order had stepped up their sweeps, roping everyone they could into helping. Ron had moved them back to the burrow the night after Ginny left so that they could be there for Molly, and Hermione didn't mind but she did miss her home. Looking back to Ron who had now sat his mother down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, she couldn't help but smiling. He could be a dunder head sometimes but she knew he loved her and he was loyal beyond belief. She couldn't help but get the feeling that if he actually got to know Harry he would like him. But then it was destined that he'd never like him since he was dating his baby sister.

"I think I might get a quick nap," Molly said suddenly and after kissing Ron on the cheek she disappeared up the stairs.

Ron watched his mother leave and with a shake of his head turned to walk across the kitchen into the living room where Hermione was sat.

He collapsed down on the couch next to her and flung his feet up onto the coffee table. Hermione would have normally called him on his actions but she could see the wariness etched into his features so she bit her tongue.

"When Ginny reappears she's going to have a lot of explaining to do," he mumbled as he scrubbed his hand over his face.

Hermione starred at him for a moment and then turned to look at the growing darkness outside, "can you really blame her Ron. Sometimes living with your family is like living under a microscope," she said and turned to find him staring at her with a small frown.

She sighed shaking her head at her boyfriends naivety, "honestly Ron," she turned and took his hand in hers squeezing it softly, "Ginny has never had it easy being what she was. Then suddenly out of nowhere she's gifted with this person, who is just like her and wants her for her, no wonder she ran away with him."

For a moment they stared at each other and Ron's blank face left her guessing what he was thinking, but soon she could see that her words hadn't had the effect that she had wanted. His eyes clouded with anger again and he slipped his fingers from her grasp.

"I've never said she had it easy Mione, but I have never been anything but her brother and all I want is to keep her safe. But what she has done now is wrong, we are in the middle of a war and she has abandoned her family, I will never forgive her for that," he stood and disappeared into the kitchen.

A moment later Hermione heard him climb the stairs probably thinking on checking his mother. Hermione couldn't help but think of her own parents for a moment. She had sent them away when she had been fifteen, when the war had started to spill into the muggle worlds. She checked on them regularly but she hadn't seen them properly after all they didn't even remember having a daughter.

With her mood suddenly plummeting she climbed to her feet and headed for the kitchen thinking of a piece of the chocolate cake Molly had made earlier. She was stood in the middle of the pantry contemplating some very strange concoctions for food when the kitchen door slammed open.

"Help!" someone screamed and Hermione spun on her heal and rushed out to find Bill stood in the middle of the kitchen with Fleur cover in blood in his arms. With a gasp Hermione flew across the room the plate slipping from her fingers to smash on the floor.

Ron came clattering down the stairs at the sound of his brother, his mother hot in his heels and she let out a squeak when she saw Fleur so pale in her husband's arms.

"Dear god Bill," Molly whispered and pushed past Ron who had stalled at the bottom of the stairs.

"She came to see me," he said as he walked forwards and once again the kitchen table was transformed and he laid her out on it stepping back with shaky hands, "Gringotts has been one of the safest places, the goblins have their own power, I didn't even think twice about her coming for lunch."

Molly slipped past him with a bowel of water in her hands and Hermione pulled him to take a seat at his wife's head. He was beginning to shake and Hermione knew he was going into shock.

"There was an attack," he said and Ron moved forwards to grip his brother's shoulder, "Death eaters broke into Gringotts, I didn't think I would ever see the day," Bill said reaching out to take Fleur's hand were it laid limp at her side.

The kitchen was a flurry of activity for the next half hour while Molly assessed Fleur's injuries. It turned out she had a head laceration, hence all the blood, and a mild concussion. Once Molly had the bleeding under control things seemed a lot less grim. The call went out to the other order members and soon the house was full to bursting again. It seemed everyone had gotten a little lapse in the last few days the calm lulling them into a false sense of security. Gringotts hadn't been the only attack, safe houses all over the country had been hit and so there were scores of witches and wizards on the run.

Bill took Fleur to one of the guest rooms while everyone convened and stayed with her not wanting his wife to wake alone. Soon the front room was full of loud discussions and all Hermione could do was stand at the kitchen sink trying hard to wash the memory of her friends blood from her fingers. Fleur wasn't much older than her, and when she had married Bill she's left France to be with him. For a time she had been lonely but when she had been thrust into the family she had gravitated towards Hermione and they had become close friends. Seeing her like that had brought the reality of their lives crashing down around her.

She jumped almost screaming when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turning she found Sirius' calm eyes staring down at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly and with a hitch in her chest she fell against him burying her face against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and simply held her as she began to cry. He whispered soothing nonsense to her and eventually she calmed and pulled back from him scrubbing her fingers against her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled trying to force a smile.

"Nonsense," he said smiling openly at her, "you got a shock, holding it in isn't going to help you."

She nodded to him and this time when she smiled it was genuine, "but then I would have expected Ron to be here," he said and the smile slipped from her face.

She turned away from him to stare out of the kitchen window again, "yeah but he's too angry at everyone at the moment to even remember me most of the time," she said throwing a dish towel against the counter.

She gripped the counter lowering her head for a moment trying to keep her emotions in check, the last thing they needed right now was for her to lose it right now.

Sirius placed his hand against her shoulder and felt a shiver run through her body, "it's going to be alright Mione," he said unsure what else he could possibly say.

"I know, it always is," she said her voice flat and he knew she didn't believe that, "I know you know where they are Siri, please go and get them. We need Harry right now, Ron won't admit it but since he arrived there's been a charge in everyone that wasn't there before. After this we need him," and she needed Ginny here.

Gin had become her sister and she needed that right now. She turned in time to see Sirius nod and she sighed with relief.

"If someone asks," he said and she gave him a little push.

"Don't worry I've got ya covered," she simply said and he smiled at her before slipping out of the back door.

Hermione breathed out settling herself for the moment and then turned her attention to the may lay in the front room.

She walked forwards and pushed her way through the masses of people crowding in the small room until she reached the couch where Molly was sat with Arthur at her elbow and he was talking animatedly with Kingsley.

"Excuse me," she said and no one even batted an eyelid, "I said EXCUSE ME!" she yelled over the din and everyone stopped turning to look at her as one.

She huffed and straightened the hem of her shirt as she calmed her breathing, "alright that's better. I think we should wait before we start any big discussions. Sirius has gone to get Harry and I think we should wait for all three to get back," she said her voice shaking a little at the end.

For a moment the room was silent completely, not even the sound of people breathing could be heard and then suddenly everyone burst out at once and she sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>AN: a bit of a bridging chapter but I really wanted to put a bit of what Harry wants for the future in there to show that he does want a life even if he thinks he might not get it. Hope You enjoyed, I'm hoping to get another chap up soon since my comp is being nice to me right now but i have a few stories on going to its not the top of my list haha. As always enjoy and please review x


	26. Power

Harry stopped outside of the wards for the Burrow realising that they had intensified them while they had been gone. He scanned his eyes over the magic he could clearly see and knew instantly how to get through them.

"Wow things must be bad, this is a lot of power," Ginny whispered as she wrapped her hands around Harry's upper arm leaning her cheek against his arm as she did.

He looked down at the top of her head and grinned, knowing that she had plenty of power in her that would easily take out these wards. He had tasted the well of of power she held inside of her, and he made a mental not to show her exactly how powerful she really was.

Closing his eyes for a moment he let his power flood out and soon he knew exactly what he needed to get through the wards. He encased them in a power shield and simply walked through them. He felt the tug of power around them for a moment but it dissolved away quickly. As they passed he made sure not to actually damage the wards since they were definitly more than capable of keeping the death eaters at bay. He let his power trail through the wards strengthing them as well, while they were here he would make sure Ginny was as safe as possible. Taking a breath on the other side of the wards they both strode forwards and as they walked Ginny's back straightened and he could tell she was gathering herself for what was going to happen.

Just as they reached the gate to the little fence around the Burrow the kitchen door burst open and more than one wizard came flooding out with their wands out. Ginny halted instantly and Harry fluidly moved to block her from attack. He knew these people were friends and family of hers, but in their heightened agitation he had no idea what could happen.

"Whoa whoa everyone just calm down," Sirius called as he jogged up to meet Harry and Ginny.

It had taken him more time to get through the wards since he had had to do it the right way. He wasn't sure how the couple had made it through them before he did since he knew what to do, but he put that thought aside as he strode forwards to stand between the couple and the drawn wands.

"How did they get through?" a wizard demanded that Sirius took a moment to recognise, he couldn't place his name but knew he was an Order member.

"That doesn't matter right now," Sirius tried but the man's shoulders squared and he knew they were in for a fight.

"Of course it matters, if they can waltz straight in then who else will be able to," he turned then as a very pale Bill moved to stand in the doorway, "you assured us these wards would hold against anything."

Bill's eyes flickered to Harry and then away and Harry felt Ginny's hand slip into his and squeeze. He didn't move to look at her, his eyes squarely set on where the threat was, but he flooded their connection with love and he felt her answer seconds later.

"They are the best wards that anyone could do in this situation, no one should be able to walk through them," he said and Harry noted how tired he sounded.

"Well he did!" the wizard shouted as he stabbed his wand in Harry's direction.

Harry watched as sparks sizzled from the end of the man's wand and knew this moment could become explosive any second. He might not cast a spell on purpose but Harry had seen the destruction an accidental piece of magic could wreak, he wasn't about to let that happen now.

He scanned his eyes over the crowd of wizards, that was quickly expanding as people flooded from the house, and he had a moment to wonder how many people they had crammed into Molly's tiny home.

"No one can get through your wards, they are quiet strong and very much intact," he said simply his voice carrying easily.

The wizard turned his attention back to Harry and he could see the anger twisting in the man's eyes, "then how did you get through them?" he spat and Harry watched as more sparks spilled forth.

By this point he had very much had enough of this argument, he had returned because it was what Ginny wanted, but he would not stand to be threatened.

He turned slightly so he could look down at Ginny who simply turned her amber eyes up to him. He could see the worry in her face and knew instantly that it was worry for him and not herself. He smiled softly to her filling his eyes with love for a moment before he pushed all of that deep inside of himself, emptying his mind completely so he could reach for the well of power inside of himself.

Ginny watched as Harry's eyes turned flat and cold and she couldn't help but shiver at the fact that she watched everything that Harry was to her bleed from his eyes. She could feel the ice enveloping him through their connection and she knew this wasn't good. She'd had a taste of him when he was like this and she knew there was nothing that would stop him. These idiots had threatened them, even if it was inadvertently, and he was responding. She sent a simply plea through their bond, please don't kill anyone.

With Ginny's plea vibrating through his mind Harry turned his gaze back to the assembled wizards who were still holding their wands out, even as Molly spilled forwards begging them to put their wands down. He had a moment to wonder where his mother was in all of this, but he pushed the thoughts aside quickly.

"Enough," he simply said, but his voice was like a whip cracking and anyone who hadn't been looking at him turned their attention to him now.

Deciding what they needed best was a visual Harry let the power he held inside of him vibrate against his skin until he could feel the soft heat of it. He heard gasps around him but let his attention drift inwards for a moment as he sent a tendril of power outside of himself. Within seconds the ground shook with a clap of thunder so loud that more than one person dropped their wands in surprise.

Ginny gasped and looked up suddenly finding roiling black clouds over their heads that lashed with bright purple lightening, but didn't arch to the ground, yet. She knew Harry was doing in, knew she should be afraid of the power he was showing, but she wasn't. This was everything Harry was and if she couldn't accept that then she had no right being his mate. His hand tightened in hers and she felt another pulse of love burst through the ice that had surrounded him. Turning to look at him as his jaw tensed and his body stiffened slightly she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was protecting her, and that he still loved her even in this cold place he had sunk into.

Harry scanned his eyes over the wizards again, this time a lot of them were looking unsure, their eyes flitting to the clouds above and others had even dropped their wands.

"We came here because we were called, if I had known it was to be threatened by those that are supposed allies I would never have returned," his voice carried on the wind so that everyone could hear him, "I assure you that your wards hold and that no one can pass through them. How we did is my business only, if I choose to share it with you I will make that decision without any pushing from any of you. Now we are here because there was an attack, do you wish me to do something about it, or are you all going to stand here threatening myself and my mate all day," he said the last words with a whip of power slicing through the air so that everyone could feel that even though he seemed completely calm he was very much angry.

Sirius watched the display and felt his heart beat heavily in his chest. When he had first seen Harry he had seen so much of his best friend in him, but looking at the man in front of him now he saw nothing of James. Sirius was almost ashamed to admit to himself that this man scared him, the coldness and power that radiated from him spoke of horrors untold and he knew now that Ginny was more vital to the world then anyone could have predicted. He turned and his eyes locked onto Lily as she stepped out of the Burrow her eyes worried and he knew she had seen this man before, that she had delt with this cold power.

Harry noted his mother's exit with a flick of his eyes, took in the worry and fear in her face, but didn't let it touch him right then. She had seen him like this before, she had been the one to stand down the storm before and she knew full well what he was capable of. If pushed he could kill everyone here without a second thought.

"Let's all go inside and discuss what's important," she said from the back of the crowd and more than one person turned to her.

The ring leader was looking scared by now, his hand had dropped to his side and he paled further when there was another clap of thunder that vibrated through his chest. He swallowed heavily and nodded to Lily who sighed in relief. Soon everyone had put their wands away and were now watching Harry expectantly.

Harry watched as the people stood down, but he had unleashed his power now and it was begging to be used. He could feel the rush of it in his veins, the unrelenting call filling his mind. He swallowed heavily and felt as Ginny moved to stand in front of him. He knew she could sense the turmoil in him and at that moment he was very glad that she was at his side. He felt her flood his mind, chasing back the ice that had enveloped him, he could taste her heat on the tip of his tongue and it was intoxicating.

She moved until she could look him in the eye and she pressed her palms against his chest pushing her heat into his now cold skin. It was scary as hell feeling how cold he was since she didn't even think shifters could be this cold. As she looked up at him and he finally tipped his head to her so she could stare him in the eye she felt heat radiate out from her palms, watched as his eyes melted and the flame that was him returned to the emerald orbs. Smiling softly she went up on tiptoe and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

All of a sudden his arms came up to encircle her waist and he pulled her roughly against his body determined to drink down the taste of her. He deepened the kiss and she went with it giving him whatever he needed to bring himself back to life. She could feel the ice had left him and she knew he was hers again when he pulled back panting lightly.

"You always taste so good," he whispered for her ears only and she smiled at him.

Bending his head he rested his forehead against hers and breathed deeply taking her scent into his lungs and letting it sooth him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered suddenly startling her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she replied as she felt the first drops of ice water hit her back.

She knew the clouds he had conjured where still there, but the storm had broken and the rain was a relief, all that power being held inside those clouds had been dangerous and she knew with the rain things would calm.

She buried her face against his chest and let him simply hold her even as the icy rain began to drench them. A part of her mind whispered that he could have kept the rain from her skin, so she knew that he needed the feeling of the rain and holding her.

Lifting her face again she scanned her eyes over you face, "I really mean it Harry, you have nothing to be sorry about. They shouldn't have pushed you. If I knew they were going to be like this then I would never have insisted we returned. I know the thin edge you walk, I know you," she reached up to clasp his face in her hands her thumbs caressing over his cheeks, "I know you," she whispered and he smiled as he lowered his head to press another kiss against her lips.

In the moment that her love had filled his mind and chased away the ice and the power that had threatened to swamp him he had been afraid. More afraid then he had ever felt in his life, because he was sure she would have turned from him then. But then she had been there filling him with everything the ice stole and he knew she would never run from him.

He pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers again, "you are my miracle," he said and felt the love for her he held inside him swell until he thought his heart was going to burst.

For a moment they stood in the rain and held each other, no one daring to disturb them, and when Harry lifted his head from Ginny's he found the garden completely empty.

"You're drenched," he said and she laughed.

"You too," she replied and he chuckled.

He reached for his power again, this time just a taste of it, and pushed warmth along her skin as he made sure no more of the rain could reach her. She sighed as the heat enveloped her knowing instantly what he was doing and she simply went with it. Soon they were both dry and stood in the middle of a downpour without a drop of water reaching them.

Taking his hand she stepped to the side, "come on, we better get inside before someone does something stupid," she said and he simply nodded following her lead as she led him up the garden path to the open door.

Harry wasn't sure how things were going to end today, but something inside told him that big things were about to happen. Coming here had been a wakeup call for him; the bubble they had created with each other for the past few days couldn't last. Ginny would go with him, would love him no matter what, but it would hurt her if someone she loved was injured or god forbid killed. He knew now that the path that had lain at his feet before had simply taken a detour for a moment, but now it was the same, he still had to win this war and he still didn't know if he would survive it.

* * *

><p>AN: hope you all enjoyed, i wanted to show you that Harry has the potential to be extremely dangerous and that even he struggles with the power he has even though he's the most powerful person there is. Hope you all enjoyed and i cant wait to hear what you all thought x


	27. Sharing

A/N since i had such wonderful reviews sat in my inbox so early this morning I thought 'lets get ya'll another chap to say thank you,' so heres another one for you. It's a little different because I wanted to show a different side to my favourite character. Hope you all enjoy x

* * *

><p>Ginny climbed the stairs feeling how tired her body was, and sighed. They had spent hours discussing all kinds of strategies, until her mind had numbed to what they were talking about. Now all she wanted to do was rest, but more than that she wanted to check on Fleur. She'd left Harry downstairs in the front room still discussing things, but she couldn't wait anymore. She felt the loss of him stood next to her, but she knew he had important things that still needed to be discuss. As she thought this she felt a pulse of love pass through her body chaising away a lot of the wariness and she smiled, even from a far he was still looking after her.<p>

Pausing outside of Fleur's door she breathed deeply trying hard to settle her jangled nerves. Carefully she knocked lightly on the door and waited for someone to answer it knowing that it was growing late. Just as she was about to turn and leave she heard a click and the door swung inwards. Stepping inside she turned to find Bill holding the door. She gasped at the sight of him and took two steps forwards so she could pull him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her a little stiffly but she could feel he needed the hug.

She had never seen Bill look so drawn and pale, he was her eldest brother the one that everyone could depend on but then it had never been the woman he loved in danger before. Ginny turned then her eyes catching sight of the bed and she stilled. Fleur was in the middle of the bed, pillows pilled around her and the covers pulled up to her throat. She looked so small in all that white, her pale skin and hair making her blend into the sheets.

Ginny stepped out of Bill's embrace and moved silently across the room to drop into one of the chairs at Fleur's bedside. Bill moved to join her once he had shut the door again and he sunk into the chair next to her, reaching out to place his hand on the bed next to his wife.

"How is she," Ginny whispered worried about disturbing her.

"She's tired, after all the blood loss and the power it took to heal her she's been through a lot. We don't have the supplies we need here to look after casualties," he said and she nodded.

It had been the same for Harry, patch work really, but Ginny had been lucky in that her love could heal himself. Bill wasn't that lucky, and Ginny decided she would have to do something so that more people wouldn't have to deal with this.

"You look tired Bill you should get some rest," she said as she reached out to grip his shoulder.

He turned to look at her briefly and then back to Fleur shaking his head, "I can't I have to be here when she wakes up," he replied and Ginny sighed knowing no one would be able to convince him to move.

Just then there was a creak of the floorboards and they both turned to find Harry stood in the doorway. Ginny smiled at him knowing that if he had chosen he wouldn't have made any noise, but that he was letting Bill know he was there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said softly bowing his head slightly to Bill, "but I thought I'd see if there was anything I could do to help."

Ginny turned to look at Bill as he assessed Harry and held her breath. Bill didn't know this man, didn't know how much he loved or the depth that his loyalty went. He didn't know Harry like she did; all he had ever seen of the man she loved was the power he possessed. But as she watched Bill watching Harry she saw some understanding flicker in his eyes and he nodded once, then turned his attention back to his wife. Ginny sighed in relief and smiled at Harry as he entered the room.

He walked forwards and brushed the back of his hand against Ginny's cheek stopping for a moment as she nuzzled against his caress for all a big cat in that moment. He smiled softly at her before he pulled away to circle around the bed and he dropped down onto his knees so he could get a closer look at Fleur.

"I'm no healer, I can heal myself, and I could heal your sister but this is different," he said and Ginny watched as his eyes flamed brightly for a second, "but I can give her power to replace what she used. It might not speed up the healing process as such but it will give her the best chance," he said his eyes moving to rest on Bill.

Bill looked down at Fleur and Ginny could see the pain in his eyes, knew he was scared for what could have happened to her. Head injuries were tricky you never knew what damage to the brain she could have sustained. His eyes moved to Harry then as his mouth set in a determined line and he nodded once.

Harry looked at Ginny allowing her to feel his love and then he turned back to Fleur. Reaching out he pressed his hand to her forehead and closed his eyes. Ginny instantly felt the pulse of Harry's power and this time it was reassuring. There was nothing of the ice in this touch; it was all heat, whispering of thick fur and welcoming warmth. He pushed the power that made him shifter into Fleur letting it replenish everything that had been taken from her. Ginny closed her eyes as the power washed over her and knew that her brother couldn't feel what was happening. This was something for shifters only and it was wonderful. She pulled the sensation of what Harry was doing into her, and held it against her heart.

When she opened her eyes again Harry had pulled his hand back from Fleur's head and there was a light sheen of sweat across his forehead. She frowned for a moment as their connection let her know he had given more to Fleur then he really should have but she didn't say anything. She knew he was doing this for her and she wouldn't cheapen anything he had done. As he moved back from the bed Ginny leaned forwards noting how Fleur's cheeks were no longer pale and drawn, but were now flushed with warmth.

Suddenly her eyelashes fluttered and Ginny knew she was surfacing. Bill was there instantly climbing onto the bed so that the first thing she would see would be him. Ginny stood then moving back as Harry circled around the bed to stand with her.

"Bill," they heard Fleur whisper and Ginny couldn't help the little sob of relief that slipped from her lips.

"Hey baby," Bill said a little choked as all the fears he had held swamped him and he felt tears threaten.

Ginny gripped Harry's hand and led him from the room as Bill leant down to kiss his wife, this was a moment for the couple and she didn't want to intrude.

When Harry turned from closing the door softly he had a seconds warning before Ginny threw herself at him. He easily caught her smaller frame and pulled her against his body as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin at the bend of his neck.

He shivered at the touch, suddenly all other thoughts being pushed from his mind as he sunk into the feel of Ginny.

He knew she was aware that he had given quiet a lot of himself to Fleur and he was glad that it had worked. When he had made the connection with the young woman he had become aware that Fleur was pregnant, no more than a few weeks. He was sure she didn't know about the pregnancy yet and he smiled softly as he thought of that tiny bundle of life nestled safely inside of her. He had given her so much so that the child would be safe, this early in the pregnancy she could have easily lost the child and he had wanted to make sure that wouldn't happen. Now he was more than sure that they would have a healthy baby.

He turned to capture Ginny's lips and she moaned softly into the kiss.

He pulled away panting a little, "Breeze you can't do that and not expect me to take you," he growled and she turned eyes to him that told him all he needed.

Her eyes were full of heat and lust and he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Taking a breath to steady himself he moved his hands to her waist.

"Here," he whispered and she grinned.

"I don't think we could sneak away again," she whispered as she moved so she could press kisses along his jaw line, "think you could get us to my room," she whispered as she nuzzled her cheek against his rubbing herself along him.

He gathered her against him and before she could say anything they were moving. She closed her eyes until she felt the world still around her and when she opened them again they were stood outside her bedroom door.

"You're going to have to teach me how you do that," she said and he chuckled softly.

She pressed him back against the wall next to her door and attacked him with kisses that he returned just as feverishly. But before they could move into her room someone cleared their throat and the couple broke apart to see Hermione stood a few feet away.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said smiling at Ginny who blushed lightly.

Harry sighed knowing they would have to play nice for a moment, and he had to swallow to push down the lust that was riding his body.

"Not at all," Ginny said dashing forwards to hug Hermione.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming back," Hermione said her eyes flitting to Harry over Ginny's shoulder.

"Of course," Ginny replied stepping back.

Harry moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her so they rested lightly on her stomach and he pulled her body gently back against his. She had to stifle a moan as she felt just how turned on Harry was press against her back, but she kept her eyes on Hermione smiling softly.

"I don't know where Ron is, things have been a little strained," Hermione said pushing her hands through her hair, a nervous gesture that told Ginny everything she needed to know, "but I'm very glad to see you two. I'm staying here at the moment so if there's anything you need just let me know," she said and with another soft smile she moved off.

Ginny wanted to go after her and say something reassuring but she felt Harry's hands tighten on her body as he moved to grip her hips. He growled low in his throat and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She shivered with anticipation as her heart beat tripped and she knew there was no escaping him now.

"I need you," he whispered into her ear and she turned slightly so she could look him in the eye.

It was then that she realised he truly meant what he had said, it wasn't just his normal animal lust riding him, but a need to touch her.

She turned in his grasp so she could press her hands against his chest as she had done in the garden and looked up into his eyes.

"You have me, always and forever," she replied and with another growl he bent his head to capture her lips again.

This time there was nothing soft about their kiss, he fed at her lips and she gave herself to him willingly.

Harry groped blindly for the handle of the door and pulled them into her room securing the door behind them so they wouldn't be disturbed. The moment he was sure they wouldn't be interrupted he was moving to pull her clothes off. He knew he was being rough with her but he couldn't help it he needed to feel her skin pressed against his like he'd never needed anything else before. He was glad to see that Ginny was matching him in her haste, ripping his shirt in two in her haste to get it off him.

He growled again and he pulled her jeans easily from her body as she pulled her shirt over her head. With a flick of his claws her body was free of all material and he gripped her hips lifting her. She knew instantly what he wanted and she wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her hot core against him. He moaned low in his throat and before she could catch her breath he plunged forwards burying himself to the hilt inside of her.

She cried out in pleasure her fingers digging into his shoulders drawing blood. Harry didn't seem to care or notice the tug of pain as he lowered his head so he could capture one of her nipples in his mouth. He moved roughly his body setting a hard and fast rhythm that stole her breath.

His hands on her hips guided her so that she moved exactly how he wanted and she knew there was some dominance in this. Throwing her head back again she screamed out as she felt his teeth sink into her sensitive flesh, she was riding that edge of pleasure pain and it was wonderful.

She didn't think it was possible but he picked up the pace, moving her slightly so he could press fully into her and still caress all the right places to give her the most pleasure. It didn't take long for her to feel the heat build in her body and she could tell by his ragged breathing that he was right there with her.

The grip on her hips tightened and he grunted as he thrust into her one last time tipping her over the edge. She screamed out his name as she felt pleasure burst thought every nerve ending in her body and she knew he was right there with her.

It took a while for the both of them to calm down, and when Harry could gather enough of his senses he walked them backwards until his thighs hit the bed and he slumped down onto it. He was still buried inside Ginny so she cried out when he sat the feel of him moving inside her body sending shivers of pleasure across her skin.

Panting lightly he buried his head against her neck nuzzling softly as he did and she sighed happily.

"Guess we needed that," she said and he chuckled against his skin.

"Sleep now," he murmured and she nodded.

Carefully he lifted her from his body smiling as she cried out at the loss of him, and then he moved them backwards onto the bed.

Ginny slid from his lap onto the bed and curled herself into the sheets, missing the feel of their warm bed in the cottage. Harry seemed to sense her feelings, for he waved his hand and the crisp cotton sheets were transformed into the warm fur they had slept in. She smiled at him as he settled back and pulled her against him so she could bury her head in the crook of his arm. She reached out so she could press her fingertips over his heart the feel of its steady beat settling her.

They held each other for a moment both happy to just to be with the other as their bodies calmed down.

"I love you Ginny," he said and she lifted her head so she could look him in the eye.

"I love you too," she replied unsure what had brought this on.

He sighed and turned so that he could throw an arm over her waist, "I know I'm not an easy man to love but I will do everything I can to make you happy."

Frowning she reached out to smooth an errant lock of hair away from his face, "I know that Harry," she replied and he smiled softly at her.

"Ok sleep," he said and she could feel his weariness beating at her.

She nodded and settled against him her head resting lightly on his chest. She stayed awake for a while after he had fallen asleep listening to his breathing as it deepened as he slipped into sleep. She didn't know what had brought that on but she was determined to question him when she could.

Sighing to herself she cuddled closer to him and let her mind go blank so that sleep could pull her under. Worries were for the morning, for now she wrapped herself in his love and what he had done for her family and let that love wing her off to sleep.


	28. Understanding

Harry sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face as he watched Ginny pace in front of him her anger very apparent.

"Babe," he tried and she stopped to shoot him a look that should have had him dead on the floor.

"Don't babe me, how could you Harry?" she asked and his heart broke at the sound of her voice.

Harry tried and failed to find the words to explain to her why he had done what he had done. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain but he knew that ship had sailed.

"I'm sorry Gin really I am, I wasn't thinking, when the call came in I just left," he said his eyes turning down in defeat.

Ginny watched him feeling the anger bubble inside her, but more than that it was the fear that had engulfed her that had her so desperate. She knew she was being irrational, but to wake and find him gone from their bed and then to find the reason why had nearly broken her.

He stood then moving to try and catch her to him, but she jumped back knowing she would melt into that touch and lose her anger.

"How could you risk it Harry, with no one there to centre you," she said her eyes fighting the urge to turn teary.

He sighed again, "Gin I didn't need anyone to centre me, I had more than enough reason to use my power. I have been fighting for a long time Breeze," he looked up at her and she could see that power sparking deep in his eyes, "long before you came into my life," he said and his voice sounded cold.

She turned on him then her anger getting the better of her, "well then you don't sodding well need me then do you!" she yelled and stormed off.

For a moment he was too stunned to do anything and then his anger roiled through his body and he let a growl of frustration slip from his lips.

"Whoa there your gunna scare the natives," someone said behind him and he spun on his heel to find George leaning against the door jamb watching him.

Harry swallowed pushing down his anger feeling his power slide away and he sighed. He plonked back down on the sofa and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He heard George moving into the room but didn't look at him.

Harry and Ginny had been at the Burrow for two weeks, two weeks that had been some of the tensest time in his life. His mother had barely said two words to him the whole time, choosing to spend most of her time at Sirius' house. Ron had left once he realised that Harry and Ginny were going to be staying, he's only been back once or twice. Hermione on the other hand had opted to stay at the Burrow and Harry was enjoying how open she was with him. All she seemed to want was knowledge, and he liked that about her.

Most of Ginny's family had simply accepted that Harry wasn't going anywhere, especially when Bill told them all what he had done for Fleur. He could tell that Molly wasn't happy, even though she was completely polite whenever he was around, but he could feel she didn't like him completely. He'd tried the first few days but he just didn't have the energy to change her mind. Arthur on the other hand had been good with him, the man obviously didn't know what to say most of the time he was around, but he was trying.

George moved into the room and dropped down onto a chair opposite Harry and he glanced up meeting the other man's eyes briefly before he looked away again.

"So what's got Ginny all in a snip," he asked as he took a sip of a soda.

Harry sighed scrubbing his hands over his face and dropped back against the sofa resting his head on the spin so he could stare at the ceiling.

"I dunno, she's annoyed that I didn't take her with me on the last attack or something," he said sighing again.

That morning he'd left Ginny in bed since she had been up most of the night with Fleur who had found out she was pregnant a few days earlier. He had been in the kitchen when the word had come to them about an attack underway at one of the safe houses. He hadn't even thought twice about getting there as fast as possible. He'd been in time to make sure everyone was safe, but there had been a few injuries, including to himself. Ginny apparently took exception to being left behind.

"You do realise why she's annoyed right," George said casually and Harry lifted his head to look at him.

George couldn't help but laugh then at the look on Harry's face. Here was this man who was most definitely one of the most powerful people on the planet and he was stumped by a little thing like Ginny.

"She was scared! She came down here expecting you to be in the kitchen and then when she didn't find you, she found out that u were somewhere extremely dangerous. She loves you, I don't think you realise what that means," George smiled as Harry sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face again.

"Yeah I get it," he got to his feet then and left the room.

George watched where he had been for a moment and then slipped into the kitchen where he found Hermione helping Molly.

Hermione looked up at George as he entered and he smiled, "so I think we might wanna leave Harry and Gin alone for a while," he said as he dropped into a seat at the kitchen table.

"Why's that," Molly asked as she kept her attention on the potatoes that were pealing themselves in front of her.

"Err well they had a fight," he said not sure how he was supposed to word this to his mother, "and well if I'm guessing rightly Harry's apologising about now," just then there was a bang and he looked up as if he could see what was happening and shivered.

Hermione laughed and turned back to the dishes she had been staking when he came in. Molly simply frowned muttering something under her breath before she turned back to the potatoes and George tried hard to ignore what he knew was going on upstairs.

Harry banged on the door again, "Ginny open up," he called his anger starting to get the better of him.

"I don't think so!" she called through the door and he'd had enough.

Taking a breath he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was stood in her room, and he had just enough time to duck as she threw a book at his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she yelled and he noticed that her skin was rippling with fur.

"Getting into my room," he said and she growled at him.

He would have laughed if he wasn't so annoyed by how childish she was being. She growled again flashing fangs that told him she was close to changing.

"Breeze!" he yelled and moved faster than she could follow and grabbed her arms pinning her so that she couldn't move.

"Harry Potter, you let go of me this second," she said her voice dropping to a menacing growl.

When he didn't even make a move to let her go she'd had enough. She'd been fighting the anger that had wrapped around her heart but now it was too much she felt a wrenching feeling in her stomach and then she screamed out.

Harry watched as power filled Ginny's eyes and he knew he pushed her too far. She screamed out and he felt the power hit him, like electricity crawling across his skin. He was thrown backwards with the wash of power and he hit the wall behind him hard. He was up and on his feet instantly, moving up so that he could wrap his arms around Ginny.

"Breath Breeze, or you're going to do yourself an injury," he whispered as he buried his face into her neck, nipping her skin.

He felt her body grow tense and then she was melting against him. She swallowed heavily and like a light going out her power was gone from the room but he could still feel it like electricity under her skin. Suddenly she sobbed and his heart broke as she buried her face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her as she cried, whispering soothing words as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry Hun, from now on I go nowhere without you knowing. But you have to know your safety is the most important thing to me," she looked up and he gripped her face in his large hands, "if you come with me all I'm going to be able to do is think about you. I can't protect anyone if your around all I can do is think of you," he said and she nodded.

"I know how you feel Harry, but I can take care of myself," she said and he could see the fire in her eyes.

With a sigh Harry dropped his hands and stepped back, "I know you can Breeze," he ran his hand through his hair and she had the urge to do the same, "I can feel the power in you Breeze, more power than you can possibly realise," she frowned at his words but he pressed on, "I don't want you harmed but I know you can take care of yourself."

She smiled then and he knew he was lying to himself, he wouldn't let her put herself in danger, but she believed he was giving her what she wanted. He closed his eyes and lent his forehead against hers. He knew this was going to come up again, and he would have to think about what he would say to her. For now he wrapped her scent around him and pulled her lips to his for a kiss.


	29. Reunions

A/N hello my lovely readers, I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this one, I promise that I had originally planned to update earlier this week unfortunatly time got away from me. I have parents visiting from england at the moment so most of my time will be taken up with them, so unfortuantly it might not be until after the new year that I get to my usual posting self. I will try to keep up though so hope you read review and enjoy this chapter xx

* * *

><p>Harry watched Ginny through the window as she helped her mother hang out the sheets they had spent the morning washing. There was a new group of refugees being moved from a safe house to the Burrow soon and people were busy making things safe and homely for them. Charlie and Bill had spent a good portion of the last week expanding some of the rooms magically so that whole families could live in them. Hermione, Molly and Ginny had spent the day organising the furniture and making sure that everything was liveable for the people coming in.<p>

Feeling to cooped up inside he stepped out into the back garden and took a deep breath taking in all the scents around him. He instantly picked up Ginny's trail his mind already tuned to hers and then Hermione and Molly's secondly. He pushed all of it aside and let his mind go blank. They had been in the Burrow for a month now, with only a few attacks taking him away from the home, and he was getting antsy. He wasn't used to staying put for so long. His mother had been on the road with him for so long that he had leant never to stay in one place for very long. The longest time he had ever stayed somewhere had been six months and it had nearly killed him. Now he was getting that itch again. But as he looked out over the garden he knew no matter where he went or stayed she was his home now, but he still itched.

With a sigh he centred his mind and felt his cat move below the surface of his skin. Is panther was moving, annoyed at his lack of attention. Harry had been trying to seem as normal as possible lately; he knew his presence unnerved Molly so he was trying hard to be as calm and unhimself as possible, but it was starting to grate on his nerves. He wasn't one to hide himself as much as he was, yes he had kept a low profile while he was on the run but now he was amongst wizards, he shouldn't have to hide.

Closing his eyes he felt fur rub inside of his skin, and then the bite of claws. His beast had had enough of this, he knew what Harry wanted and was sick of the acting human. He wasn't human, and he enjoyed not being human, so everything he was rebelled against being any other way.

"You alright Harry," Ginny voice floated into his mind and he opened his eyes.

Looking at her he could drown in her amber eyes so full of concern. It was obvious she had felt his unease and she had come across the garden to stand in front of him. She tried smiling but when he didn't return it straight away hers faded.

"I've got to go somewhere Ginny, I promise that I'll be back soon, and that if something happens I'll contact you straight away, but I have to go," his voice was barely above a whisper.

All she could do was watch as he dipped his head to kiss her on the forehead and then he was moving across the garden away from her.

It took her a second to realise what was happening, that he was leaving again without telling her where he was going. She knew he thought it was alright since he was telling her he was leaving this time, but it wasn't. Her mean grievance before had been that yes he had left without her knowing, but more that she had had no idea where he was. When she had found him gone she had gone to attack site only to find that he had left there some time before she arrived, and now he was running off again.

"Harry!" she yelled running to catch him as her mind snapped into place.

She ran for him, knowing he was inches from reaching the wards but as usual he was out of her reach and disappearing before she could get close to him. The moment he stepped through the wards he was gone, and she was left stood just inside them starring at the spot he had been, the anger boiling in her gut.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in an alleyway with a busy road just up ahead. Sighing he cast a touch of magic and his was surrounded by a black hoody that he pulled the hood up on before sinking his hands into his pockets and walking forwards.

No one looked at him as he emerged from the alleyway, everyone wrapped up in their own worlds. He ignored everyone his mind set on his destination as he moved. It was lunch time and the streets were filled with shoppers going about their Saturday tasks, but Harry wasn't here for the shops he had another place he was heading.

Moving swiftly down the main streets he ducked into a quieter side street his eyes scanning over the faces of people that looked out at him from doorways. Here these people weren't shopping, here they were lookouts and he knew his presence would be communicated before he reached where he was going but he didn't care. He was well known here and he knew no one would stand in his way.

As he reached the building at the end of the block he paused and pulled his hood back before ducking into the doorway. A man melted out of the shadows, one moment he wasn't there then he was blocking Harry's path.

"Been a while," he said in a deep voice that rumbled from his chest.

"Yeah," Harry replied not really looking at the guard who stepped aside and pushed the door open.

"She's expecting you," he said as Harry ducked inside.

Harry didn't say anything, he knew she would be expecting him, she always was.

Sliding into the corridor he didn't say anything as the door closed behind him and he began moving into the cool interior. It was dark in the corridor lighting strips along the skirting boards the only illumination, but Harry knew where he was going, knew every step he was taking. He breathed evenly as he moved taking in the familiar scents that tried to tug at his memories, tried to drown him, but he pushed all of that aside as he moved.

When he reached the end of the corridor he simply waited in front of the heavy door. A few seconds ticked by and then a slot slid back and a pair of golden green eyes starred at him. Harry simply lifted his head and met the look head on his eyes never wavering as the person looked him over. Their eyes locked for a moment and Harry felt as the person realised who it was they were staring out. There was a small hiss and Harry couldn't help the smile that quirked at the corner of his lip.

The slot slid closed then and there was the sound of heavy bolts being pulled aside and the door was pushed open. Harry stepped forwards feeling the shiver of power slide across his skin and then his ears were assaulted by the heavy bass beat of music vibrating through the walls. He moved forwards without a missed step though as he had been expecting it and he heard as the door closed behind him and he felt someone move up to walk in his wake. He didn't care he knew every move they were making and he let them know it with a flare of power. He was rewarded with a touch of fur running across his skin and he grinned.

Walking forwards he reached the entrance to the club and stood watching the people moving in front of him. His mother had never learnt that he knew this place existed, but he had been coming here on and off since he was fourteen. As he scanned his eyes over the crowd he spotted more than one person he knew and they spotted him as he moved. More than one person looked shocked to see him since it had been so long but he pushed those thoughts aside.

He'd spotted his target and he stepped down onto the dance floor to weave through people milling around so he could reach the back of the room. As he moved forwards more than one person touched him, lingering caresses across his arms and other over his back and shoulders. He didn't care though; the touches were filled with familiarity, with the touch of shifter power that he had been missing. Walking through the crowd he actually undid his hoody and stripped it off so that his arms were bare. With a flash of power the hoody was gone leaving his hands free so that he could return some of the caresses.

A girl with pale yellow hair reached out and trailed her hands over his arm and with a smile he let his fingers run through her hair. It felt like feathers under his fingertips and he knew she wasn't a cat shifter; she was a bird of some kind. She smiled warmly at him and turned back into the embrace of her partner, who in turn reached out and placed his palm on Harry's shoulder. The man's hand was so hot it would have scorched anyone else, but Harry felt the power flare across his skin and knew the man was a shifter predator of some kind. Harry nodded to him and the man nodded back before he pulled his hand away and dipped his head to the girl's neck kissing her lightly. For a moment Harry was caught by the exchange knowing that the man was a predator and the girl was very much prey it showed how safe she felt with him that she allowed him near her neck.

Shaking himself he moved forwards and soon found himself on the other side of the dance floor where the booths were. He scanned his eyes over them taking in the couples that were tucked into them, but his eyes were for one person only. Tucked into the last booth, her legs curled under her was the person he wanted. Striding towards her he let his power wash out in front of him and watched as her bright golden eyes snapped up to meet his.

She instantly grinned and was up and out of her booth so quickly that Harry knew a human wouldn't have been able to follow her. He held her hands out to her knowing what she was doing and thus was ready to catch her when she leapt into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her holding her firm as her leg went around his waist. With a grin she pushed her fingers into his hair and before he could say anything she pulled him into a kiss that he returned after a moment.

He was drowning in the feel of her beast as fur rubbed against his skin. Soon his cat was there rubbing against hers as the two animals fell into a familiar greeting. She pulled away with a grin and he couldn't help but return it.

"Took you long enough," she said with a throaty laugh that had more than one man looking in her direction.

"Told you I'd be back," he said as he leant forwards to nuzzle her, an action that she quickly returned.

* * *

><p>AN ok ok calm down people promise all will be revealed... no sending me death threats I know how much everyone love Harry and Ginny and there will be no sharing in this one. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next!


	30. Chaising

A/N thanks to everyone who has review, put on favourites or has otherwise shown thei love for this story... its fantastic to log into my email and find those notices waiting for me. 149 reviews is so wonderful i want to squeel haha. So thanks for bearing with me, and I'm sorry to say that this might be the only update I do before christmas, I'm on holiday next week with family, and then busy as hell when I come back. So enjoy and savour this haha and as always enjoy and review xx

* * *

><p>Ginny paced across the garden her heart pounding in her throat, she could feel her connection to Harry in her mind, but it was strained which meant he was far away from her.<p>

"Ginny calm down," Hermione said for the thousandth time but Ginny ignore her.

She could feel her cat pacing inside of her, feel her rubbing against her skin, annoyed at the fact that her mate had left her behind again. She growled as Molly tried to say something, her cat instinctively knowing that Molly had been part of the problem. She'd picked up Harry's unease the last couple of days whenever Molly had been around but she had pushed it to the back of her mind, determined to force her worlds together no matter how foolish that idea had been.

She knew she was paying for that now, but she was still angry at Harry, why hadn't he just talked to her. Whenever she took a step forwards with him she seemed to take two back, every time she thought she had him completely he seemed to throw up walls that she just couldn't clamber past. With another growl she turned on her heel and headed towards the house, Hermione on her heels.

"What are you doing Ginny?" she said as Ginny pushed into the kitchen nearly bowling over George in her haste.

"What's going on now?" he called as Ginny ignored the both of them heading upstairs.

She slipped into her room and slumped down onto the bed ignoring Hermione and George as they slipped into the room after her.

"Where's Harry?" George whispered to Hermione but Ginny did her best to tune it out.

"Slipped off again," Hermione whispered back and Ginny heard George sigh.

"Thought's he'd learnt his lesson last time," he said and Ginny opened her eyes to shoot him a dirty look.

The two of them fell silent as they watched Ginny settle back onto the bed drawing her feet up under her as she closed her eyes and concentrated. They had no idea what she was doing but inside her head Ginny was searching. She breathed evenly taking in the scents of Harry that were wrapped around her room. She'd come here because he spent most of his time here and thus his presence was the thickest here.

Tuning out everything else she concentrated on Harry feeling the thrum of the connection between them like a string being plucked the more she tugged the more she could feel. Soon her mind was filled with Harry, how his bare skin felt under her palms, the way his fur felt sliding over her skin, the smell of him when he wrapped himself around her, she was drowning in the taste of him. Pulling all of that to her she pushed out with her mind locking onto him and soon she began to smile.

Hermione watched as Ginny seemed to relax, and then she smiled, but it didn't calm the fears in Hermione's heart. The smile spoke of a predator catching sight of their prey. When Ginny's eyes snapped open they weren't human anymore, they were all cat.

"Ginny," she said her voice wary, "whatever your planning is not a good idea," she said as she moved forwards watching as Ginny slipped off the bed.

She slid to her feet and Hermione stepped back watching as grey fur slid along her arms and knew nothing good could come from this.

Ginny ignored Hermione as she moved forwards towards the window her mind completely locked on Harry. She could feel where he was, could feel their connection springing tight as she thought of him/ she could feel that he was trying to shield her from whatever he was doing. But it seemed he had underestimated her since she was able to break past the block he had erected.

"Hermione," she said taking a breath before turning to look at her, "I need to go find him. I'm sick of him doing this, he knows me better than anyone I have ever met and yet," she paused and Hermione caught a flash of pain in her eyes, "he still doesn't understand me."

Ginny knew she was not one to sit at home and be coddled, she had thought Harry understood that, and yet he kept blocking her from the world. But mostly he kept blocking her from his world, yes he had told her about what was happening, about the path at his feet, but he didn't seem to want to let her in further.

So instead of waiting for him to make his mind up and accept her, she was going to make him. Even if that meant causing some ripples in their relationship. If he was truly her mate then he was going to have to accept her for what she was, bull headedness included.

"Tell mum not to panic, I'll be back soon," before Hermione could say anything Ginny was striding for the door and slipping past George before he could even blink.

Hermione didn't even bother to chase her, she had seen how fast Ginny could move if she wanted to, not yet as fast as Harry could, but very close. She sunk down onto the bed and sighed scrubbing her hands over her face. How had things become the way they were, how was it the war had become a secondary focus to the drama that was Harry and Ginny.

She felt the bed sink next to her and George's warm arm slip around her shoulder. Without opening her eyes she leant against him and breathed out.

"She'll be back soon, hopefully dragging Harry by his ear. Even though we've only known him for a little while I know one thing, he worships the ground that my sister walks on, if he didn't I would have had a go at him by now."

Hermione laughed turning to look at the brother who had adopted her. She was a single child that had never really had many friends growing up. In finding Ron she had found more than just a person to love she had found a family to accept her, the older Weasleys had taken her in like a lost baby sister and she had willingly gone. Now more than ever she was glad that they had accepted her, for where could she turn since Ron really was being an idiot.

* * *

><p>Ginny strode down the road following the pull of Harry feeling it growing more and more strong as she moved. Once or twice she had to stop to think about where she was being led, but she moved with a cool determined manor. She knew more than one person stared at her, the strange girl with no coat in the cold starring off into nothing, but she wasn't using any magic, just what she was so she felt safe.<p>

She turned onto a side street and the sound seemed to switch off, suddenly the teaming masses of people were gone to be replaced by a quiet road with people hidden in the nooks and crannies. It reminded her of nock turn alley, and as she walked she eyed the people very carefully. More than one stepped forwards as she moved, their eyes scanning over her body but no one did or said anything. As she moved she could feel Harry's pull and knew he wasn't far now, she could feel the hum of his power across her skin and wondered if these people could as well.

Now without so many other smells to mask it, she could actually pick up his scent trail. The warm smell of him sending her mind spinning as it always did. She clamped down on the feeling pushing it deep inside of herself and squaring her shoulders marched forwards. She felt the tug end at the last building and knew he was inside. She stood for a moment looking up at its blank facade, a building that had seemingly been a shop at some point buts its large bay windows were now blacked out and the banner that had once hung above it telling you what shop had resided here was peeling and black.

Taking a breath she walked into the dark alcove of the doorway and instantly stopped as she bounced of the chest of a large man who hadn't been there a moment before. Blinking up at him she tried to get her bearings as he stared down at her his dark eyes piercing.

"Are you lost little one," he rumbled and she felt her skin tingle with annoyance.

"No I'm not, I'm following someone here," she looked around trying to gauge what to do, unsure of how to get past him.

"Is that so and who are we following little bit," she said making her even more angry.

Decided to hell with it she squared her shoulders and looked him dead in the eye letting him see the animal she held in side of her. something flickered across his face then, his mocking smile sliding from his lips as he realised she was no normal girl.

Biting her lip for a moment she realised she wasn't going to get past him without being blunt.

"Harry potter," she said simply and watched the shock that passed over him with a happy smile.

She made to move around him but his hand darted out lightening quick to grip her arm holding her in place. She would have said something in protest accept at that moment he leant forwards his nose brushing the top of her head as he breathed her in.

"Well I'll be damned," he whispered just audibly and then he let her go and was stepping back from her.

"Go on in little pixie," he said with a laugh and she shot him a look over her shoulder as she moved forwards biting back on the retort on her lips.

She had made it where she wanted so she wasn't going to push her look. Stepping inside she didn't even flinch as the door closed plunging her into almost total darkness.

Stalking forwards she ignored the unease that was settling into her and breathed evenly as she moved. It was only then that she was able to breathe past the scent of Harry to pick up the other scents underlying it, all of them shifters. That caused her to stumble in her stride and she paused a moment to process what that meant. Other than Harry she had only ever met one other shifter, a friend of the family that her mother had brought to her when she was a child to talk to her and explain what was happening to her. Now her mind was swamped with the scents of so many shifters she couldn't pick them out.

Shaking her head she moved forwards until she reached the end of the hallway where a heavy door blocked her path. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do at this point and she was just about to bang on the door when a slot slid open and a set of eyes scanned over her. She twitched as the person scanned their eyes over her obviously accessing her. Deciding what the person wanted was to know she belonged there, she let her eyes bleed to cat and the person stopped accessing her instantly. The slot slid shut and she could hear the sound of heavy locks being slid back. With a groan the door opened allowing her to pass.

She slide passed the heavy cold metal and into a cavernous room drowned in music. It took Ginny a moment to readjust her senses from the cool dark silent hallway to the warm deafening room. Lights flashed around her pulsing to the beat of the music that was being pumped out. She scanned her eyes over the crowds in front of her, feeling the pull to Harry dragging her across the room, through the crowd of writhing masses. Taking a breath she stepped down onto the dance floor and made to push her way through.

Instantly she was swallowed by the teaming masses, and she had to bite back a squeak the first time she felt a hand slide along her body. She quickly realised though that it wasn't her per say that was drawing their attention, it was simply the fact that she was a new shifter in a close community. One girl actually wrapped an arm around her waist and cuddled into her, making Ginny stop dead, but then the girl pulled her head back quickly as she caught a scent on Ginny's skin. The girl's eyes flashed an amazing clear blue before she smiled and slipped back into the crowd. Shaking her head she carried on through them finally reaching the other side of the dance floor with relief plain on her face. Taking a breath she let her eyes scan over the booths that were in front of her knowing that Harry was hidden in there somewhere.

Taking a breath she let her power flood out, let her touch reach across the skin of every shifter knowing it would draw him out. The second her power touched him she locked onto him and she turned to see him sat in a booth with a woman sat curled in his lap her head resting lightly on his shoulder as she laughed at what he was saying.

But he was no longer looking at her, his eyes having come up to lock onto Ginny. She could see the panic in his eyes as the anger rose inside of her and she felt him try to calm her through their connection but she pushed away his touch. She strode forwards feeling her cat moving up to the surface with the surge of adrenaline that had spiked through her body.

"What the hell," she growled and watched as Harry slid the woman from his lap and scrambled to his feet.

Holding his hands up he tried to calm her, "Ginny this really isn't what it looks like," he said but he could tell he was losing her to rage.

Just then the worst thing that could have happened happened, the girl unfolded herself from the booth and sauntered forwards to wrap herself around Harry, her fingers caressing along his chest. Ginny growled and Harry knew he didn't have any time as she dove for his companion her body shifting to her half state, her long nails aimed at ripping her eyes out.


	31. Eve

Well my lovely readers I thought I'd give you a nice chapter for an early christmas pressie, but be warned it might not satisfy your questions it may in fact raise more (laughs manicaly) but I hope you enjoy it anyway and I promise all thigns come to those who wait and you will get an explaination for a lot of things in the next few chapters. so enjoy and as always review... oh and thanks everyone for the reviews I've recieved so far lets see how close to 200 we can get x

* * *

><p>Ginny screamed as her fingers sunk into the girls clothing ripping her away from Harry. Harry moved fluidly grabbing Ginny by the waist and pulling her away from his companion. He locked his arms around her just in time, since her hand went for the throat of the shifter who had unceremoniously been thrown to the floor. Ginny screamed again but Harry managed to lock her to him, pressing her back to his chest hard.<p>

She growled at him and instantly his instincts took over his need for her riding him. He growled in return, as her scent filled his nostrils drawing his senses.

"Calm down he growled out," but he knew she was past hearing him.

She wanted at her prey and there was nothing he could do to stop her. She slashed at his arms, her claws digging deep and he bit back on a growl of pain as she tried to slip from his grasp.

Thinking fast on his feet, Harry swung her up, her smaller frame easily giving to his power. Her feet lifted from the floor and she thrashed wildly trying to wriggle from his grip, the whole time growling away at her target. Harry backed away from the crowd that had started to gather, ducking for a side door that he knew led down a corridor. He watched as his companion get to her feet smiling softly as if all of this had been some kind of joke.

As he slipped into the corridor he let her go and she flung herself from him pacing across the dark room growling softly. His mind was spinning with everything that had just happened, how had she found him? He searched his mind and suddenly there she was like a burning bright heat in the back of his mind. How had he not realised that she could use their connection this way, hadn't he used it before to keep a track of where she was. He wanted to kick himself but for the moment he had to deal with one pissed off kitty.

He watched as she paced in front of him her skin rippling until eventually her body settled into its half form seemingly without her noticing.

"Breeze," he breathed out trying to stay as calm as possible knowing his anger and turbulent emotions weren't going to help.

She flashed a look at him her eyes turning cat and he knew she wasn't going to be easily tamed.

Deciding to hell with it he might as well dive head first in he squared his shoulders and moved to stand closer to her. She breathed a growl but didn't lunge at him, yet anyway.

"Why did you follow me," he simply said and watched as she stopped and turned her angry gaze on him.

"Why!" she growled and he knew he was in for a fight, "because you're supposed to me mine, we're supposed to be partners but no matter what I do you," she stabbed a finger at him and he could see the claws tipping them, "won't let me in."

She advanced on him but he didn't move knowing that standing his ground was definitely the best bet right now. She stood just centimetres away from him, close enough that if he breathed deeply he would bang against her, but she was keeping that last slip of space, a barrier, purposefully between them. Harry chewed over her words knowing she was right, no matter how much he claimed her as his mate, there was always a slight distance on his part. He'd tried to push past it, tried to give her everything, but there was a darkness in him that he didn't want to touch her.

Being in this club surrounded by people like him was part of it; he knew he had never been able to find a mate in them because they were so much like he was, touched by darkness. Ginny on the other hand had nothing but light in her. She might think there was darkness to her, but he could feel in her nothing but warmth love and light, opposite to him and he was worried more than anything that he would taint her. Just the thought of having her here so close to all those other shifters set his skin on edge.

"I know I won't, and that is my fault, but really you shouldn't be here."

Lightening quick Ginny snapped her hand out and slashed out at him leaving a slash of claw marks across his chest. Harry could have stopped her, he saw the move coming, but he also knew she needed to get some of the anger out of her system. He barely felt the bite of her claws as he locked down on his body.

She stood panting afterwards her eyes growing darker and he reached for their connection so he could feel what was in her head. Anger rode her mind the most like a thick red haze, but there was fear buried under that, fear that he was pushing her away. He hadn't realised how quickly he had become the centre of her world, just as she had for him, he hadn't realised that every time he pushed her away it would cause a small hurt that would grow and grow. He wanted to reach for her, wanted to bury his hands in her hair and pull her to him.

She was staring at him now, her eyes following the trail of the marks on his skin, and he had to fight harder not to simply grab him. Emotions were raw for shifters, so easily changed. Anger could easily be swayed to lust, lust to love, with the right touches and he knew he would have to sway her or risk more injury to himself and to her.

"Having you here Ginny, it's not right, this place," he paused looking over his shoulder knowing there could be ears listening in, "this place isn't for you," he couldn't piece the words together and he begged her with his eyes to understand.

Ginny watched Harry as he struggled with what he was trying to say knew that he was keeping himself in check completely at the moment, even though she could practically feel his need to touch her in the air. Since he had spun her into the side hallway he had been fighting the urge to grab her, and she had to fight the urge to go to him. She wanted him to grab her, wanted him to take her, the images flashing in his mind was enough to send her stomach spinning, but she clung to her anger. She would not let him win by turning this to lust as he had done before, she would not let him dominate her completely as he had done so many times. She needed him to see what he was doing was wrong needed him to know how much this was hurting her.

She watched as things filtered through his eyes, watched as he struggled with what he was trying to say but she didn't do anything. After her flash of anger she felt cold, she wanted to wrap herself in his warmth but she wouldn't do it until he knew what he was doing to her.

"I don't understand Harry, I don't care what this place is, and I'll never come back again if you want, but you have to know that you cannot go off on me when you think you need space. This isn't how it works, I'm yours and you are mine, why is that so hard for you to get," she gasped in a breath suddenly fighting back tears.

She scrubbed at her face determined that she wouldn't let him do this to her wouldn't let him make her cry. She was stronger than tears over a man, even if he was the love of her life.

Harry watched as most of the anger fled Ginny, knowing that she had nothing but pain in her now. It chipped at him, like ice stabbing in his heart. Something about the way she looked at him made him realise that he had to stop.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I really am. I have never ever wanted to hurt you," he paused to look down as he gathered his thoughts, "you are everything to me, everything. But you have to know I'm not normal, even by shifter standards," he looked up to see her frowning and sighed.

"You know the power I have, know that it can take me when it pleases, but more than that Gin. What ever happened with Voldermort when I was a baby, it left a," he paused searching for the best word then he looked up at her, "he left a stain Ginny, a darkness that I cannot let touch you."

They stood starring at each other for a moment and Ginny wanted to wrap him up in her love and tell him that no matter what he believed that she would love him always. But the distance he had imposed was still there and she wasn't sure she could get passed it yet. With a sigh she stepped forwards and allowed him to wrap his arms around her pulling her to him. She fit against his body as she had countless times before, as if her soft curves had been carved for him and him only.

She was just letting herself relax into his embrace, her head leaning against his shoulder, when she caught the scent of the woman he had been with. Instantly her hackles rose, as she sniffed and realised it was like he had been rolling in her scent. With a growl she pulled her head back and looked up at him. He frowned for a moment and then dawning realisation passed over his face.

"Now breeze it isn't what you think," but before he could say any more she had pulled from him and tore past him back into the club.

With an annoyed growl he tore after her, his ears being assaulted by the music again. He skidded to a halt his eyes scanning over the people in front of him following Ginny as she pushed her way through the crowd. He looked ahead of where she was heading to see a very familiar blond head, making a snap decision he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was clear across the room looking at Ginny heading towards them.

He heard a gasp behind him and knew he'd startled the people behind him but he didn't turn to look at them, he then felt a hand on his arm and he dared glance down to find a slender hand gripping him.

"All sorted," she said her voice light with laughter as it always was.

"Not really, I think she's heading over to rip your head off," he dared a glance to the side in time to see her blue eyes flash.

She pulled her hand back wisely stepping away from Harry. Harry turned back just as Ginny broached the crowd and stormed up to him.

"Now Gin, Eve isn't an enemy," he said and she shivered with anger.

"Eve is it," she said and he watched as her eyes slashed to where Eve was now stood behind them.

Harry could feel the heat of shifters behind them, knew that Eve had silently called for others. Ginny didn't realise what she was up against, didn't realise how powerful Eve was.

"Gin you need to calm down," he said stepping towards her slightly.

"Yes Ginevra," Eve said her voice simultaneously full of laughter and yet very cold, "I have no wish to take your mate. Coming between true mates can be, well very messy," she laughed and Harry could see Ginny grow angrier.

"Eve you're not helping," Harry growled and managed to catch Ginny just as she lunged.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest this time not moving her away. He needed to explain and knew she wouldn't listen if he tried to take her away. She growled at him, the sound of it vibrating through his chest. The sound set his skin on fire his urges taking over, before he really knew what he was doing his head bent to the curve of her neck and he buried his face into the soft fur there and before she could say anything he sunk his teeth into her soft flesh.

Ginny gasped as she felt Harry's teeth sink into her skin, it shocked her enough to shatter the rage that had taken over her mind. More than that though it seemed to trigger her natural instincts and her body became hot and pliant in his hands. He had bitten her before claiming her and it seemed to fling her body right back to the lust response. She tried to fight it as she felt her body relax back against his but she couldn't. Her heart beat tripped but this time not in anger and she felt as he growled deep in his throat her body vibrating with the sound of it.

She tried to fight it but she felt him taking over and her eye lids fluttered shut as a small gasp of pleasure slipped from her lips. Harry's body lost all the tension when he finally felt Ginny give in and he carefully let her go, realising it was just her skin under his mouth as he kissed along her neck.

"Please listen to me gin," he whispered into her ear his breath tickling the hairs on her neck, "I promise you Breeze that you are the only one I want or even see, but you have to know that Eve is powerful. I will explain everything but we should go somewhere else first."

Harry's eyes flashed to Eve where she was now leaning against a man that was twice her size in every way. He could feel the shifter power flowing around him and it was setting his skin on edge.

Eve's eyes flashed then and he had to hold back a growl, "now now Harry aren't you going to introduce us properly you naught boy," she laughed and Ginny's eyes popped open.

Ginny looked at the little blond slip in front of them and wondered why Harry was so worried. She didn't look like much, but then Ginny remembered she was a shifter and shifters were naturally more powerful than anyone else.

"Well since Harry seems to have lost his voice," she said stepping forwards, "my name is Eve and this is my little establishment," she held her hands out to encompass the room and smiled, "and I'm the one that taught our little Harry here everything he knows about being a shifter," she winked at him, "well as much as I could considering he's a cat," a few people laughed then but Harry and Ginny didn't move.

Ginny gripped Harry's arms where encircled her waist suddenly feeling a little nervous. What had she gotten herself into; she was terrible for running head first into things that got into trouble and it seemed she had done it again. She watched as Eve moved closer and she felt Harry moving in her mind trying to feed her something. She grasped at the strings he was giving her and realised that Eve was a wolf one of the most powerful shifters in the community.

"I honestly don't want to take him from you Ginny," she said as she moved forwards her hand trailing over Harry's shoulder, "cat's aren't really my taste," she said as she circled around them.

Ginny had to breathe evenly to stop the anger from taking her again. The casual way with which she touched Harry said more than her words were, she did want him, who wouldn't. This woman was attracted to power and Harry was the ultimate embodiment of power, there was no way that she wouldn't want him.

"It's good to see another shifter; we seem to be growing less and less every year. It seems that they don't like teaching people to be animagus anymore and then even few have shifter children. It's just a shame we can't breed shifters ourselves," her eyes flashed to Harry then and she felt him grow tense.

There was definitely something going on that she was not party to, and she was one hundred percent going to force Harry to tell her everything when they got home. She sent the feeling of this through their link and felt Harry tense again. He brushed a kiss over her skin and she didn't push it, her eyes travelling back to Eve.

"So Harry, I think you have the answer you were seeking from me," she said her eyes for nothing but Harry.

Ginny wanted to whip that smirk off her face but she bit the inside of her skin to stop herself from saying anything.

"I think I have Eve as always you were helpful, but I think we'll be leaving now," he bowed his head slightly pulling Ginny closer to him.

"Now Harry you can't make your escape that easily," Eve said stepping closer to them.

"Oh but I can," he said and with a blink Ginny was no longer looking at Eve but starring at the back door of the Burrow.

With a growl she pushed herself away from Harry and stalked forwards towards the house. Harry chased after her but she made it into the kitchen before he could get her. Hermione and Molly looked up as they banged in and Molly was on her feet quick as a flash trying to get something from Ginny, but Ginny shrugged her mother off shooting a look at Harry before she bolted up the stairs away from them.

"Breeze!" Harry called but didn't chaise after her knowing she wanted her own space.

"Harry," Hermione breathed quietly as she climbed to her feet coming around the table slowly but he simply shook his head turned on his heel and was gone.


	32. Turn for the worse

A/N hello to all, i know that its been a long time since i updated and i apologise for that. We have had more earthquakes, parents leaving (and possibly never seeing again) husband starting university and me working ever hour god sends haha so i havent exactly had a lot of writing time. But my busy schedual should be calming down over the next two months so I'm very much hoping that i can get you guys some good chapters up. I have a feeling this story is definitly going to be an epic one since I've got a few ideas tumbling around in my head. Maybe I'll make it a series instead but I'm not sure yet, let me know what you think. Anywho thanks for hanging in there and I'm sorry this is short I just wanted to get something up for you guys, so enjoy and I might even get another chap up today (no promises though) haha

* * *

><p>Ginny paced back and forth in her room, feeling for all the caged animal. She was so angry that her body was shaking with it, but she couldn't bring herself to try to calm down, not with everything spinning around her head. Harry had not just let her again, but he had gone to a place that she knew he had no intent on ever taking her. Secrets on top of secrets were piling up and every time she managed to claw one from him he seemed to replace them with two more.<p>

Stopping she listened to the movement of people downstairs knowing her mother would be there with Hermione, maybe even some of her brothers, but she couldn't face them. She'd pushed aside all of her familial ties and bonds to be with him, made her mother more upset then she had ever seen her in her life, and what was it all for. She was so angry at Harry that she knew if he was stood in front of her now she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Just as the anger was building inside her again she heard a crash downstairs and knew something was wrong. Moving quickly she was downstairs in a few seconds, skidding to a halt at the sight in front of her. Her father was there supporting Sirius, who's whole left side was covered in blood.

"What the hell happened," she demanded as she moved forwards to help her father with Sirius.

"There's been another attack, a magical village on the outskirts that had been safe," Sirius flopped into a kitchen chair and Molly appeared from nowhere with a bottle of potion Ginny didn't recognise, "it's still happening I have to get back," Arthur said spinning on his heal and heading towards to the door.

"I'm coming with you," Ginny called as she scrambled around the kitchen table to follow him.

Her father paused for a moment looking her over but didn't say anything. Ginny knew in that one look that he didn't want her to come, that he wanted to protect his child, but he knew he had no choice but to take her. Whatever he had seen in the village was bad enough that he was putting aside all of his fatherly instincts.

With a nod he turned and headed out towards the shield charms where they could apparate.

"Ginny," her mother called but she didn't turn knowing what she would see behind her, instead she moved fluidly to the wards waiting for her father simply because she didn't know where she was going.

For a moment as she stood waiting for her father she thought of Harry, did he know what was happening? She pushed the thoughts aside when he father reached her and taking a deep breath he took her hand and they were gone.

When Ginny opened her eyes it was to find chaos all around her, people were running everywhere and the sound of spell fire punctuated the constant sounds of people screaming. Ginny had never seen muggle war, she'd read about it in history and she could imagine that this would be exactly what it was like. Arthur squeezed her hand once, and then he was moving away from her towards a group of woman cowering behind a wall.

Ginny took a deep breath letting all the fear that had spiked through her mind dissipate, she knew it would do her no good to panic know. Instead she let the cool ice that she had felt in Harry's mind swallow her, she knew it wasn't the same, that she would never be able to slip into the void as he could, but it was enough. As her mind settled she could feel the well of power in her mind and she slipped inside it letting it fill her body.

Moving fluidly she ran towards a hooded figure that was chasing a woman with a child tucked into her arms. A fire roared through her mind at the sight of the women, a terror so strong on her face it nearly stopped Ginny in her tracks, but she pushed on using her speed to head him off. Fluidly she moved pulling her wand from the inside of her jacket and fired off a killing curse before the hooded figure even saw her coming. The woman screamed as the curse dropped the man behind her, and she spun on her heal her eyes wild as she took in the sight of Ginny.

"Move, get to safety, the wards they put around the village don't extend far get out into the open field behind that house and you'll be able to get away," the woman nodded turned on her heal and in a flurry of shirts was gone.

Ginny watched for a moment, but barely had time to see the woman slip behind a building before turned to defend herself from attack. It didn't take long for the death eaters to realise that they now had a true threat to contend with. They seemed to crawl out of the ground they appeared so fast, and it was growing harder and harder for Ginny to keep up with them.

She spun on her heel just as a hooded figure materialised inches from her back. She growled low in her throat, moving out of the way as he tried to grab her. This one was using his body rather than his magic; someone had taught them how to handle shifters. Ginny couldn't help but get a flash of Eve's face at that thought, but she pushed it aside as she dodged his hand snaking out to try and grab her jacket.

She flipped out of the way but banged hard against a solid wall that she knew was a body. Instantly arms went around her waist pinning her arms to her side. Panic surged through her body, adrenaline spiking through her system as she felt the hot breath of her captor on the back of her neck. She wanted to scream and kick but instead she pulled on her cat, pulling her to the surface to draw on her power. Her leopard came charging forwards happy for the call, but instead of pushing her way out she melted against Ginny's skin.

Gin instantly felt the difference, her already heightened senses sharpened to the pinpoint accuracy she felt when she was in her animal form. She felt power course through her muscles that she had never tasted before, for one glorious moment she felt closer to Harry then she ever had before, no wonder he could move faster than the blink of an eye. All of this occurred to her between one heart beat and the next. Blinking she tensed her arms feeling his arms band around her even tighter at her reaction, but this time she didn't panic, this time she stopped breathing and sucked her chest in knowing it would give her a little room. biting the inside of the cheek she pushed her cat even further coaxing her to take over, and at the same time she pushed her magic into the change, forcing it like she never had before. she knew she only had a split second to act, knew that she was most vulnerable when she was changing but her smaller form was all the chance she had to get away. Before she gave over to the change she sent everything she had through her connection to Harry swamping him in her love, just in case.

Harry paced across the garden feeling all together too trapped, he could feel his mothers eyes on him as he moved and knew she wanted to say something.

"Spit it out then," he shot over his shoulder not stopping in his pacing.

"I wasn't going to say anything," she said as she jumped down from the low crumbling wall she had been perched on.

He stopped then to look at her giving her his full dead eyes and she sighed as she moved up to him. He had been so distant from her lately that she didn't know what to say to him anymore. Instead she walked forwards slowly all too aware that he was a caged animal right now and that it was best to treat him like the panther he could become. She had been living with all of his nuances and moods for over eighteen years. Even as a baby he had been a handful, more than most mothers would be able to cope with.

Slowly she reached out and ran her hand over his arm, the skin under her touch even hotter than usual. She knew that meant he was in a heightened state of stress, that his panther was close to the surface, so she knew to treed even more carefully.

"Whatever it is son, I know that you can overcome it," she said softly and watched as some of the tension leaked out of his body.

With a sigh Harry turned to his mother and he could see the hesitation in her eyes. It was hard to see the distance that had grown between them, hard to know that once it had been them against the world and now he was against her.

Taking a breath he stepped towards her as if to say something, a thousand things flooding through his mind but before he could get the words past his lips he felt a shiver of power rush through his body. He paused his whole body going taught as he felt the connection between himself and Ginny suddenly grow taught. Lily instantly spotted the difference in her son as his eyes glazed over, his gaze suddenly turning inwards.

She moved back from him as she felt his power shiver into life, the feel of it crawling over her skin as she tried to breathe through the panic that had suddenly gripped her heart. She watched as Harry's head turned slightly, obviously leaning in the direction of whatever threat had alerted him.

"What is it Harry?" she whispered barely able to catch a breath to say anything.

Harry turned to look at her and this time she couldn't hold back the panic that caused through her, making her stumble back a few steps from him. she was used to Harry's eyes, the bright green emerald eyes he got from her, and the panther eyes that flashed in his face so often. But it was neither of these eyes that she was faced with now, now she faced something she had feared for most of her life.

His eyes had turned to black holes, all emotion and life disappearing into darkness. Whatever had drawn his attention had pushed him over the brink; the think line that he walked every day was gone.

"Harry, calm down," she said knowing it was useless she wasn't talking to her son anymore.

Harry growled deep in his throat a menacing sound that had the hairs on Lily's arms standing on end. Before she could say anything else though he was gone, she blinked and suddenly he wasn't in front of her anymore.

"Harry!" she screamed out but knew it was no use wherever he was people were going to die.


	33. Darkness

Ginny screamed as she felt the bite of a knife along her skin, but she didn't let the pain overcome her instead she fed it into the power and felt as she slipped her skin and her cat took over. A growl ripped into the air and it took her a moment to realise that it had spilled from her throat. The figure that had had hold of her a moment ago, was now backing up quickly. She caught the flash of the knife that he had pressed to her skin as it disappeared up his sleeve, but she didn't care, he was her prey and he was going to die.

With another strangled growl she dove at the figure her claws slicing out and along his stomach. She skittered back as a splash of blood hit her muzzle and she was moving away from him before his body hit the deck. She moved into the crowds of people that were still running panicked around, searching out the attackers that were threatening her. Buried in her leopard's body she felt the injustice of all of it all the stronger. The cat saw these people as her clan, and this was an attack against everything she held dear.

With a growl she dove into a crowd of black clad figures that were surrounding a group of teenagers who were battle them off valiantly. A few of them gasped and tried to aim a spell her way until they realised that she was there to help, cutting through the figures with lightning speed.

She had just sunk her teeth into the leg of the nearest figure when a shockwave hit her flinging her to the ground. She hit the deck hard, her breath being forced from her lungs as she landed, the magic in the air so thick that it was hard to catch her breath again. For a moment she was disorientated unsure of what had happened, but then an awareness bloomed to life in her mind, like a bomb going off. It was so shocking that it pushed Ginny to the forefront forcing the leopard back so that she shifted.

Lying on the floor panting trying to regain herself she let her senses flare out trying to catch what it was that had brought this power surge. A part of her knew but she didn't want to admit it, not when she was choking on his power. This was all the darkness she had sensed before, come to life.

Taking a deep breath she pushed herself to her feet and looked around finding that she wasn't the only one to be knocked over. Every person that had been in the open was knocked onto the floor, some of them unconscious others regaining themselves just as she was. Shaking her head and pulling on her shifter strength she got to her feet, moving away from the group of black cladded figures that had been knocked out, searching for the power.

It felt like a cord wrapped around her middle pulling her towards the epicentre. It felt like moving through molasses, every step taking much more effort than it should have. She could see people on the floor trying to move, but they were unable to get any further than sitting, the force seemingly pushing them back down.

She had to use every bit of her power to move forwards but as she drew closer she found that the tug in her stomach grew stronger and stronger. When she turned the corner rounding a building that had blocked her view of the main green she spotted what she had feared most.

Stood in a crater in the middle of the green as if he had landed from space, was Harry. His head was bowed, his hands clenched into fists at his side, but worst of all she could see power cracking off him in waves. It was like static lightening flaring from his skin, but it was black almost like anti-light.

Shiver of power rocked through her body at the sight of him, something dark inside of her shivering to life. Some part of her liked what she was seeing, liked that it was her mate that had brought a whole warring village to its knees, but she pushed that feeling aside knowing that it would do any good for anyone. She stepped forwards carefully knowing that if she moved to abruptly that she could cause him to snap. Instead she pulled on their link sending every bit of love she could muster through it.

The second their bond flared to life his head snapped up and she stopped dead the blood in her veins turning cold. His eyes were completely black, like holes pulling in every bit of light she had to give him. His stare was completely blank, and she knew he wasn't seeing her, just feeling what was inside of her. She wanted to scream, yes they had been fighting but she had never in a million years wanted to give up on him. She worried now that he was so far down a dark path that she couldn't get him.

"Harry!" she yelled over the sound of blood rushing through her ears.

He didn't move, his face not even twitching at the sound of her voice, something that had once made him quiver with need. She wanted to touch him, her body aching to be next to him, but she knew she couldn't this wasn't Harry anymore.

She felt a wave of power wash through her body and she didn't think anything of it until the building behind her collapsed. She spun on her heel as the rubble landed a few feet from her, she wanted to scream at the sight but another part of her brain was telling her to be calm, that the power that he had sent out hadn't hurt her in anyway. In fact it had felt warm and caressing like she had felt from him before. Somewhere in there Harry must have still been conscious; there connection must have been enough to keep her safe. But that didn't mean the rest of the people in the area would be safe. In his state he wouldn't see the difference between death eaters and innocent people.

"Ginny," a voice called from behind the rubble and she turned slightly to find her father crouched behind it, "what's happening?" he whispered worry obviously plain on his face.

"Don't move dad, Harry isn't himself, I don't know what he'll do," she moved back to Harry keeping her eyes on him at all times as she talked, "get everyone out of here dad, I'm going to do my best to control this, but I don't even know if it will last."

Her eyes flicked to her father's eyes for a moment and she could see that Arthur was scared more scared than she had ever seen him before, but she could also see that he understood what she was asking him. He nodded once and he was gone, and Ginny preyed that he could get everyone out in time.

Placing everything aside she put all her mind into Harry. She pushed every bit of herself into the connection between them, opening as wide as she possibly could. A shockwave of power pushed at her skin, but she held her ground not moving against the power that tried to take her. Instead she moved forwards, pulling on all the love that she had for Harry to power her. This wasn't going to be easy she knew it, but he was worth it all, worth her life.

Harry watched as the woman moved towards him, moving through his power like a ship moving through water. He knew this shouldn't be possible, that no one should be able to reach him, and yet she was slicing through everything so very easily. In the back of his mind something was pulling at him, some tickle that was trying to tell him something but he was blocking it. He knew what had called him here, the power of the fight that had been taking place, he knew that he was there to stop the fight no matter what it took and there was nothing else. This was what he had been born for, this was the prophecy, and from the darkness that he was now held in he knew this.

But the woman, the woman with the shocking red hair, was haunting him. She was moving towards him, saying something that he just could hear but every time she said something he felt a shiver run down his spine. There was something about this woman something that called to him and he didn't like it. She stood in the way of what he was there to do, and nothing could stand in the way. All obstacles had to be removed for the good of all wizarding kind and so this woman would have to die.

* * *

><p>AN I know I know another short chapter but at the moment its shorties or nothing haha! husband has bought a new laptop so I've stolen it for the moment so I'm hoping to get some more chapters up for you guys. I promise to do my best when it comes to making them a little longer since everyone has been so great, was fantastic to find so many reviews in my inbox. So baring any earthquakes knocking out my internet (which it keeps sodding doing!) I should get some great chaps up for everyone this week! so lets see those reviews and let me know what you think so far i live for the reviews haha and they usually make me want to write (everyone can thank Kiwifan13 for this installment their review made me smile so hard I gotta typing straight away haha)

so hope you guys enjoyed this chap and keep an eye on ur inbox I should have a new chap for you soon x


	34. Endings

Ginny knew that the person stood in front of her wasn't Harry but she also knew that he was in there so she would do whatever she could to fight her way to him. So taking breath she walked towards him, and she could see that he was getting more and more uncomfortable as she did so. She wondered what he saw when he looked at her, could he still feel their connection in the pit that he had fallen into. She had pulled him from the brink before but now he had fallen in and she didn't know if she could reach him again.

Taking a breath and pulling on all of her shifter strength she darted forwards hoping to shock him and allow her to reach him so she could touch his skin. Their connection always flared stronger when she was able to touch his skin and she knew this would be key to getting through to him. But mere centimetres from her goal a force gripped her knocking all the air from her lungs and locking her body as if she was held by a giant hand. She wanted to scream but she couldn't find the breath to do it.

She was however able to lock eyes on Harry and what she saw terrified her. His face was twisted in a mask of pure hatred, the darkness in him radiating so clearly it made her want to cry.

"Harry please I know you're in there," she called out but his face didn't change, if anything her words seemed to have angered him more.

More and more she wanted to scream, she could feel their connection burning in her mind, knew he was still at the end but she just couldn't seem to break through to him. She could understand if she couldn't feel him, understand if he was blocked to her but he wasn't. He was right there close enough for her to touch and she needed to so badly.

"Please Harry, please baby I need you so badly," she whispered knowing that he could hear her.

She watched as he frowned, as something of the Harry she knew passed behind his eyes but then it was gone swallowed by the darkness. He snarled then a noise so deep in his gut it reverberated out of his throat skittering along her skin and she could hear her death in that noise.

Closing her eyes she breathed out all of her tension, it wouldn't do her any good now. Instead she pulled on the thrum in the back of her mind, the power that had linked her and Harry from the beginning swamping herself in it.

She could feel the glow in her body spreading and smiled as the heat sunk into her skin the familiar love still there even if he could feel it at the moment. She knew that this would be her only protection against anything that he could throw at her, that this would be the thin layer against her death.

* * *

><p>Harry could feel a tug in his mind, something whispering in the dark trying to calm him, trying to pull his power from him. He knew it was connected to the woman stood in front of him, so close now that he could flick his fingers out and touch her skin that glowed softly. He could feel the others hidden in amongst the buildings moving, some gathering and leaving, others planning their next attack. He could feel all of this, and yet he couldn't move until he had dealt with the problem in front of him. He knew that this woman was his largest threat, that the voice in the back of his mind whispering away was her, that she was trying to pull him away from his path.<p>

The darkness roared at the thought of losing this battle, and he listened ignoring the pull of the tiny speck of light. He watched as a smile swept across her face, pure peacefulness enveloping her and it made him all the angrier. What right did she have to be peaceful in his presence?

He felt the power well in his body, and before even he could control it it was swamping him. He locked eyes on the woman as she opened hers, her brown eyes like liquid pools threatening to suck him under. He felt the rage swell and with an ear splitting scream he let his power loose. He didn't weave it into any spell; it was just a pure wave of power. He felt it hit her body and envelope her and for a moment nothing happened, for a mere second it simply surrounded and flowed around her and he felt the connection to her flare in his mind.

All at once he realised what he had done, realised that it was Ginny he was hurting, that this was his mate. The darkness inside him falter shook and then shattered and all that was left was Ginny. But it was too late the power that he had unleashed was more than even he could hold, more than he could call back. He tried desperately as he felt it begin to burn through her protection, and then Ginny was screaming a blood curdling sound that turned his blood cold.

* * *

><p>Ginny felt Harry's power hit her and knew that there was nothing that she could do. She could feel the heat burning against her skin, feel it eating at everything she had thrown up to protect herself. But at the same time she felt something else, she felt her bond to Harry. As she stood in the middle of the whirlwind of his power she could feel him there, feel the man that she loved.<p>

"Ginny," she heard his voice whisper through her mind and she smiled.

_I'm here_ Harr_y, _she through unsure if he could hear her. Before she could move though she felt the power break through her defences and tare through her body, she screamed as it tore through her body.

In the whirlwind of pain she felt Harry there moving in her mind, trying to reinforce her shields trying to save her. In that moment she didn't care about the pain anymore, she knew she had reached him. She knew she could let go knowing that she had broken through the darkness to him finally.

She let everything go, everything but Harry, clinging to the light in her mind that was him. She wanted to hold onto him forever, to take the love she felt for him anywhere that she was going, even as she felt her body being torn. She had a moment to think of her family, to think on how they would feel after this; she prayed that they wouldn't blame Harry too much. That they could see that this had been beyond even his control.

Just as she gave herself over to the pain though something changed, the heat stopped being so painful and started to leave a tingling in her skin, like the trail Harry left on her skin when he tickled his fingers over her bare flesh. A part of her told her this was what dying felt like, but another whispered of the possibility that she could make through this.

* * *

><p>Harry realised with horror what was happening, that his power was going to tare Ginny apart any second. Instantly he moved towards her, placing his hands against her face, but she didn't feel him. He could tell she didn't know he was there, so he pushed into her mind pushing his own protection around her. This left him wide open to his own power but he didn't care, he would let it kill him if it saved her from death.<p>

He slipped into her mind using their pathway and found her consciousness hiding in there. Instantly he swamped her in love begging for forgiveness. How could he have hurt the one person he had ever loved so much. He wanted death just for the thought of hurting her. But he fought on so that he could make sure she was safe.

Pulling on the well of power inside of him he cast the strongest protection spells he knew and felt as her body relaxed against his the power no longer attacking her. But now it needed something else to attack and he happily accepted the power as it sunk into his skin, no longer a part of him but a separate evil entity. He felt the white hot heat of the power lance through his skin but he bit back on the pain pushing into the void as he had before. But this time he separated himself from the void, it was just a thing that he could feed the things he didn't need into. Instead he swamped himself in Ginny.

_I love you, _she whispered through his mind and he knew that she had never given up on him. As the power started to tare at his skin he couldn't help the scream that ripped from his throat, and with that scream Ginny opened her eyes. She frowned for a moment as her minded cleared and she tried to gather what was going on, but then everything came flooding back to her.

"Harry?" she whispered as he collapsed to his knees unable to stand anymore.

Instantly she was there her hands on his face as he had held her a moment ago.

"What's happening?" she whispered her throat feeling raw.

He panted trying to catch his breath so he could reply but it wasn't easy. The power he had unleashed was pushing its way to his heart, and as he pressed his hands against his chest they came away covered in blood.

Ginny gasped as she saw the blood on his hands, her own hands flying to cover the wound. She pressed her fingers against his slick shirt waiting for his skin to knit back together as it had before, but seconds ticked by and nothing was happening. She pulled on her own power pushing it into his skin as she had before; she felt her cat rubbing against the inside of her body trying desperately to reach her mate because she knew there was something terrible wrong.

"I couldn't let it harm you," he finally managed to whisper; "I'm so sorry Ginny I don't know what happened. I felt you the pure fear that you sent through our bond and something snapped inside me."

He gasped then and crumpled forwards; she caught him and helped lower him to the floor sobbing as she watched pain ripple through his face.

"I couldn't let the darkness take you," he whispered his green eyes sparkling as he looked up at her.

"Heal yourself!" she begged but he simply shook his head.

She pressed her hands against his chest harder but it didn't help, the blood carried on spilling around her fingertips.

"Harry!" she screamed unable to hold back her panic now.

He coughed and blood spilled from around his lip, "it's alright Breeze, please don't cry," he reached up and stroked his fingertips over her cheek catching a tear as it spilled over her cheek.

She couldn't hold the panic back anymore she started freely crying and leant over to press her forehead against his as he had done to her so many times before.

"I love you," he whispered barely audible but she caught it.

She lifted her head just in time to see his green eyes glaze over and before she could do anything there was a flash of searing white light.

Ginny fell forwards screaming as white hot power flashed over her skin, and then it was gone. She looked up blinking as her fingers sunk into the grass she had been kneeling on. She frantically started looking around, but she couldn't see Harry anywhere where he had been lying a moment before was a pool of blood but that was it. There was no other sign that Harry had ever actually been there.

For a moment she wanted to laugh, sure that he had done something to heal himself, but the she realised something was missing. It took her a few seconds to realise that the bond she had grown to rely on so much just to breathe wasn't there anymore. She searched out with her power but she couldn't find it or any trace of Harry. He was just simply gone.

It was with this realisation that Ginny screamed out, all of her pain taking over her body, and then she collapsed glad when the darkness stole all thought.

* * *

><p>AN hope you all enjoyed this chapter and a quick thankyou to everyone who review taking me over 200 reviews! fantastic let see how many this one gets bet ya'll hate me right now dont ya haha (laughs evily) well you'll just have to wait and see what happens next! i do so love a good cliff hanger!


	35. Happiness

A/N just because of all the fantastic reviews i have already recieved i thought I'd put this chapter up earlier then I had originally planned. Hope you enjoy even though it might not quiet be what your expecting (laughs evily again) so please please please review some more it spurs me on. in fact if i get enough i might just put another one up before bed!

* * *

><p>Molly paced outside her daughters room while the healers worked. She had tried to stay with her but they had kicked her out after she started crying again. She couldn't help it she had never seen her daughter look so fragile in her life. She had been scared for a moment she was dead when Arthur had returned with her in his arms. No one knew what had happened, Arthur had done as his daughter had requested, he had gotten everyone away. But when he returned he had found her collapsed on the floor in a pool of blood that wasn't her own, and Harry gone.<p>

No one could find Lily, and Sirius was going out of his mind with worry, but all Molly could think of then was her daughter. Just then the door to Ginny's room opened and the healer came out looking drawn and pale.

"How is she Alexandra?" Molly asked rushing forwards to the other woman.

Alexandra sighed and scrubbed her hands over her face, "well she's physically and magically exhausted. She had some tissue damage that I've repair as best I can, and as far as I can tell now her body is intact," she paused there and looked up at Molly her eyes sad.

"What is it?" Molly whispered barely able to get her voice to work.

Alexandra stepped forwards and took Molly's hands in hers, "physically there is nothing wrong, but Molly you have to understand that I found traces of very dark magic around her. Something seriously wrong obviously happened but I don't know what. I can't get a reading on anything; it's all jumbled with her other side. I'm a wizarding healer, and she's not completely witch. She needs a shifter to look at her."

Molly pulled her hands back from the woman and turned to look out of the window. Other than Harry she didn't know any shifters, and he couldn't be found, for all they knew he was dead.

"I know this is hard Molly, but you have to understand Ginny isn't in there," she said and Molly turned to stare the woman down.

"What do you mean she isn't in there?" she demanded growing angry with the woman now.

Alexandra sighed again and began moving down the hallway away from Ginny's door, Molly hot on her heal. Alexandra had been a healer for most of her life and now at sixty she was an old hand at fixing things others couldn't. She had started out her life as a mediwitch but soon realised her magic went further than the simple spells and remedies they used in hospitals. The medical community had shunned her after she turned her back on the normal things, even for witches and wizards they had found her to strange. But a few still knew that she was valuable in more ways than others would admit. She had cured things other mediwitches had turned their backs on. She could sense in the patient instinctively what they needed. She even connected with some, as she had tried to do with Ginny.

She had known Ginny most of her life, Molly choosing not to take her to normal doctor's appointments for fear of what they would do when she was found to be a shifter. The girl had barely ever gotten sick but few outside the family knew what she was and Molly wanted to keep it that way. Alexandra had been a perfect substitute and so she had watched Ginny grow into the woman she was. She had a strong connection with Ginny, one touch and she always knew what the girl needed. But now, even laying her hands on her bare skin hadn't helped. She knew for a fact that what lay in that bed seemingly sleeping was simply a shell. Ginny's mind and spirit were gone. Where to she had no idea, and how to get her back she just couldn't tell. This was beyond anything even she had seen and she feared for her.

"Molly you have to hear me, I tried to search her mind, but she isn't there. What ever happened has sucked everything Ginny is out of her body. I don't know what happened in that village but it was bad enough to shatter Ginny completely."

Warmth, that was the first thing ginny felt, and then arms wrapped around her waist. Strong arms holding her against a body that was half lying on top of her. She breathed deeply taking in the familiar scent that enveloped her and smiled. Opening her eyes she found that she was in the cottage they had made into their home for a little while, nestled in the bed of furs he had made for her.

With a contented sigh she wiggled loosening his grip so that she could roll over and smiled when she was greeted with bright green eyes staring at her.

"Morning love," Harry whispered leaning in to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

Ginny felt her heart skip at the touch of his lips on hers and eagerly deepened the kiss until she stole the very breath from his lungs. He pulled back from her laughing and she smiled brightly at him.

"Well I would have woken you sooner if I knew I'd get a greeting like that," he laughed and she nipped playfully at his lip as he growled and flipped her onto her back so he could drape his body over hers.

Laughing she tried to throw him off but he simply buried his face in her neck, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin there sending shivers down her spine. Heat lashed through her body at his touch and he growled as he caught the scent of her need.

But before she could act on that need there was a bang as the door to their room slammed open and the sound of tiny feet skittering across the wooden floor found her ears.

"Oh know I think we have company," Harry whispered with laughter in his voice as he looked up over Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny frowned and turned straining to see what he was looking at. Just then she caught a flash of bright red hair and the disturber was flying onto the bed.

"Daddy! You promised to come get me as soon as you were awake!" the little figure proclaimed as they bounced into Harry's arms.

Harry scooped up the little bundled and cuddled her to his chest kissing her lightly on the cheek. Ginny simply stared sitting up and pushing back so that her back rested against the cold stone of the wall behind her. She took in the sight of Harry holding the little girl that couldn't be more than three by her size but seemed so much wiser. She took in the amazing red hair on the girl that she saw every day in the mirror, but as the girl turned and smiled at Ginny she saw Harry's eyes in the tiny girls face.

"Mummy, tell daddy he promised," she said her little lip quivering as if she was about to cry.

Ginny couldn't say anything though, her voice having been stolen by the sight of the most beautiful thing in creation. This was her little girl, this was hers and Harry's child, how could she have forgotten her.

"I know I promised baby," Harry said as he leant down to press a kiss into her hair breathing deeply as he did, "pancakes coming up as requested," he laughed lifting her from his lap as he stood.

The little girl squealed happily clapping her hands as she watched Harry walk across the room to pull on his robe. With a flash of a grin Harry ducked out of the door leaving Ginny alone with the girl who was now staring intently at her.

"I missed you mummy," she said suddenly and as quick as a flash was crawling into Ginny's lap.

She curled into a ball on Ginny's lap resting her cheek gently against Gin's heart one little hand going out to wrap a strand of her mother's hair around her fingers. For a moment all Ginny could do was stare down at the top of her red head, and then her arms were moving of their own accord wrapping around the tiny body and pulling her tightly against her.

"I missed you to baby," she whispered against her hair as she breathed in her amazing flowery scent.

She smelled like fresh daisy and sunshine rolled into one and Ginny had never smelled anything as sweet and as wonderful as her daughters scent.

The girl sat up then smiling brightly at her mother before she pressed a kiss to her cheek and skittered down from her lap running for the door and the sound of her father in the kitchen.

Ginny simply sat and stared at the door unsure of what was happening. Pressing her hand to her head she tried to remember the last thing she had been doing. She knew that whatever it had been it was important something that meant a lot to her, but try as she might she just couldn't pull it up.

"Breeze baby, breakfast's ready," Harry called interrupting her thoughts.

Shaking her head she threw back the comforter and swung her legs out of bed so she could get down. Pushing away the thoughts that were starting to make her head hurt she crossed the room to the closet so she could retrieve her robe and pull it on. Padding out into the hallway she headed for the kitchen.

She found Harry stood at the stove pilling a plate high with freshly cooked pancakes. Their daughter Ella, that was it her name was Ella, was sat at the table eagerly awaiting the first batch of pancakes. With a laugh Harry rounder the kitchen counter and placed a plate in front of Ella who promptly dug into the steaming pile.

"Jeesh one of these days I'm not going to pull my hand back in time and she'll catch me," Harry laughed his eyes sparkling as he looked at Ginny.

"Well wife of mine are you going to sit down and eat?" he laughed as he pulled out a chair for her.

Ginny barely missed a step as she moved but hearing him call her wife had knocked her. Why did that sound so strange to her? She sat in the chair he held out and he produced a plate for her, kissing her lightly on the cheek as he went back into the kitchen.

She reached out for the knife and fork he had placed next to her plate and spotted the silver ring on her finger glinting slightly in the morning light. Her wedding band was a twisted Celtic knot, understated and perfect exactly the kind of ring she had always dreamed of. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of it and looked to Harry as he moved to join his family, noting the matching ring on his finger.

"You ok Gin?" he asked as he leant over her again to kiss the top of her head.

"Yeah, just a little out of it still," she said and he smiled as she sat next to her.

"So what are we going to do today?" Harry asked Ella, who instantly started trying to plan their day even though she hadn't finished the bite of pancake in her mouth.

Ginny watched the exchange between father and daughter quietly, nibbling lightly on her pancakes and laughing when Ella got to excited and knocked the syrup bottle over into Harry's lap. This was her family and everything was perfect.

After breakfast Harry ran Ella a bath and the parents indulged in watching their child play in the bubbles, probably a little too long as Ella was wrinkly when she finally got out. All three then dressed and decided it was time to play in the garden. Harry dragged out a chair so Ginny could sit and watch as he and Ella ran around. She wasn't surprised when harry changed and Ella climbed onto her father's back laughing lightly as Harry lopped off across the garden.

Everything was perfect; this was everything Ginny had ever wanted. From the moment Harry had appeared in her life this is how she had wanted everything to turn out. Something at the back of her mind niggled at her, some disquiet that she couldn't put her finger on, but she pushed the thoughts aside as she watched Harry play with his daughter. She was so glad that she had been able to give Harry this, give him the peace that he had deserved for so long. A dark thought flashed through her mind but was gone so quickly she couldn't chase it.

With a frown she scrubbed her hands across her face trying to fight back the unease that was settling into her stomach.

"You can't stay here Ginny," a voice said behind her and she spun to find Harry stood in the doorway to the cottage.

With a frown she got to her feet walking to him, she knew this wasn't right that something was happening but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Why can't I stay here?" she asked and watched as his eyes grew sad.

"This isn't real Ginny, you know that. This is all just one big dream that you created to protect yourself. But you can't stay here; if you stay here you die."

Ginny stopped cold as a wave of memories crashed over her, the last moments before she had collapsed suddenly becoming all to clear. Looking down at her hands she found that they were covered in blood.

Desperately she looked up at Harry only to find the front of his shirt blossom with blood.

"No not again!" she screamed running forwards and pressing her hands to his chest, "please don't leave me!" she sobbed.

"You have to fight Ginny, you can't stay here," he whispered into her hair as his arms circled her waist.

She shook her head, burying it into his neck breathing in his scent even as his blood flowed over her fingertips.

"I can't live without you," she whispered against his skin, tasting him in every breath.

"And I can't live without you, you can't stay here Gin, please I'm begging you. You have to wake up for the sake of everyone, you have to wake up."

With a sob she looked up to find that he was gone, the blood on her hands no longer there and the sound of her daughter playing filling her ears. She turned on her heel to see Harry striding across the garden a laughing Ella on his shoulders. She reached up and whipped her cheeks, and they came away touched with tears.

Why had she been crying, she frowned trying to remember what it was that had upset her. But then Ella was running to her and she scooped her daughter into her arms forgetting completely that she had been upset by something a moment ago. Harry was there pulling her into a hug, pressing a kiss against her neck and she could remember why she had felt as if she needed to leave. This was her family, why would she ever leave them.


	36. Mother

Lily stormed past the guard that tried to stop her from entering, the big man stopping dead when he saw who it was hidden under the hood blocking her face. Turning on her heel she stormed into the empty room, which would soon be filled with milling bodies and heady music.

"Why Lily what brings you here," a voice said from the darkness and Lily turned to find Eve materialising from the shadows that surrounded them.

"You know what damn well brings me here, where is he!" she yelled as she threw her hood back.

"Where's who?" eve asked with a smirk twisting her lips.

With a snarl of anger Lily pulled her wand from her sleeve and levelled it at Eve, who frowned in annoyance. Before Lily could say a word Eve was in front of her a snarl of anger passing her lips.

"Do not forget where you are Lily, this is my territory how dare you threaten me in my own home," she hissed as she circled Lily.

Lily didn't waver once keeping her eyes on Eve constantly. She knew what she was doing was dangerous but she would do anything for her son. Ginny was in no state to help him at the moment, she had done her part dragging him back from the brink, now it was up to his mother to rescue him from whatever trouble he had managed to get himself into now.

"I know you have him Eve, Harry may not tell me everything but I know of you and your plans."

Eve laughed as she halted in front of Lily, "even if I did have him, what plans could I possibly have for the cat," she laughed again

"He may be a cat Eve but we both know that he is the most powerful shifter there has ever been, no matter how much you don't want to admit it he is more powerful than you," Eve growled but didn't say anything and taking a breath Lily pushed on, "even if he is a cat he could hold the key to unlocking the world for shifters and you know it."

Eve's eyes flashed then and Lily knew she was looking at the wolf she held inside her now. Lily was walking a fine line, but she didn't care she needed to push Eve to get her son back. She wasn't stupid she had felt the net of magic the moment she arrived, knew that Eve was using it to keep her from sensing her son.

"Go home Lily, go back to the war that is none of my concern. Let us take care of our own," Eve growled turning on her heal and stalking away from Lily.

"What about Ginny?" Lily found herself calling.

Eve stopped her shoulders tightening but didn't move and Lily hoped that she had her in.

"You know what Ginny is to Harry; know that he will never be what you need if he loses her. She is one of your own, and aren't all of you precious, do the people you govern know that you are letting a cat, a mated cat, slip through your fingers."

A growl rippled through the room and Eve turned her eyes suddenly dark and Lily knew she was winning the argument even as she knew her life was in danger.

"Do not presume to preach to me outsider, you may have born the one we have searched for but that gives you no place in our society. If I didn't care about the death of my own mother what would I care for your death," with that she turned again and was gone before Lily could say anything more.

For a moment Lily stood starring into the darkness waiting to see if she would emerge again. After a moment she knew Eve had left, gone to where ever they were keeping her son, and she knew she wouldn't be able to follow. Her anger growing deeper she turned to find eyes in the dark shinning at her, holding her breath she turned in a slow circle taking in the fact that she was suddenly surrounded by shifters on all sides.

"You are Lily, mother to Harry," a voice said out of the darkness from where she couldn't quiet pinpoint but she squared her shoulders and replied.

"I am, I have cared for and loved him his entire life until it was time for his mate to take him," she knew most of the shifter community customs and knew that it wasn't as Eve had decreed mothers who cared for shifters were held in esteem, for a good few of them were abandoned by their mothers when they realised their otherness.

As she turned to her left a man materialised from the darkness, and she wasn't surprised she hadn't seen him. He was wearing a black well cut suit and shirt the only colour to him a charcoal grey tie. His skin was a deep mahogany colour, but his eyes were a bright green that spoke of the animal he held within him.

"You have protected the chosen knowing who he was for us, knowing what it could mean for you," he stated in a smooth voice and she simply nodded.

He nodded his head to her and she returned the gesture, "hole faith mother of our saviour all hope is not lost," with that he disappeared into the shadows again and the eyes blinked out.

Harry knew something was wrong the instant he opened his eyes. Everything was white around him, no shape or forms that he could pick out. He could feel his connection to Ginny pulled tight like it could snap any moment, but he also knew he could reach for her if he needed. He had held her in his arms felt the feel of her warmth sink into his skin. Now he was back in the white and didn't know how to crawl out. Something had snapped inside of him and it took a moment for him to remember the power that had crawled out of his body, the fact that it had nearly destroyed Ginny.

Ginny the thought of her brought images to his mind, their cottage bathed in sunlight, the laughter of a child that he knew wasn't real. He had reached Ginny; in the darkness he had reached her knowing she was his only hope. Now he was bathed in white but he was no less saved, he could feel Ginny like an anchor in his mind holding him to this world but that anchor was growing weaker and weaker with each passing heartbeat and he knew it was because she was giving in.

He had shattered her, shattered her so completely that her mind and soul was choosing to live in a fantasy world rather than dealing with what had happened. To the depths of his soul he hated himself, she was the one thing in the whole world that he had promised to protect above all others and he had very nearly killed her. Closing his eyes he could see the darkness that had stained him like an oily coating that he just couldn't wash off.

Ginny had given him a light to burn away that darkness but now it was crawling over him and he knew that without her there to pull him back he would succumb to it and never return.

As his mind drifted in whiteness he became semi aware of his body, the feel of hands touching his cooling skin. Then it wasn't just hands he could feel but heat, fur and magic rolled together and he knew instinctively that where ever his body was it was being cared for by shifters. A part of him was happy for this knowing that they would be the only ones that could stitch his shattered body back together, but a bigger part didn't want that knowing he was away from Gin. He worried that if his body survived this without Ginny, then it wouldn't be his soul that opened his eyes but the darkness that had whispered to him all of his life.


	37. Heartache

Molly sat holding her daughter's hand, cooler than she had ever felt her skin in her life, and knew that she couldn't do anything to reach her. The whole relationship between Ginny and Harry had been something she hadn't been able to understand from the beginning. They had fallen in together so quickly, quicker than anyone she knew. Her and Arthur had been fast friends and had soon been married, but it had nothing on what Harry and Ginny were. She had seen them together, the way they seemed to breathe together, the way they seemed to gravitate around one another. One would move and the other was right there moving with them, it was a little intimidating at times, it was as if the couple had been together for all their lives.

But right now it was something she wished she could see, she knew that one touch from Harry would bring her daughter back, but she had no idea where Harry was. Lily had only stopped in for a moment to let her know she was looking for her son, and she hadn't seen her for over a week.

Molly could feel tears trying to bubble over, but she fought them back, she had cried enough for Ginny and it wasn't helping. She knew her strong daughter wouldn't want her to be weeping over her. So taking a breath she steadied her nerves gripping Ginny's hand a little tighter.

"Baby girl I am here if you need me, I will always be here you just need to come back to me. I promise there will be no judging if you're scared we will always love you no matter what," lifting Ginny's limp hand she pressed a kiss to her cool skin and prayed.

Harry could feel his body; it had taken some time for the feeling to come back, but inch by slow inch his body had awakened. But he still felt detached from it, as if his mind was being pulled away from his body, and he knew exactly where it was being pulled. Ginny was out there hurting and it was his fault. He still couldn't believe what he had done, that he had let his power get the better of him so badly, and yet she hadn't turned from him. She had walked into that power knowing it would kill her just to save him. He felt his heart stutter at the thought and closing off the growing awareness of the outside world he sent his mind searching for Ginny.

It wasn't hard her golden light was like a pulse in his mind singing to him, and he simply stopped fighting the pull. Between one heart beat and the next he found himself stood outside their cottage again, this time the sky was an inky black the stars brighter than he had ever seen them. He knew this wasn't real, knew it was the world Ginny's mind had built to protect itself from the truth of everything, but he couldn't help but have a moment of weakness, a moment to think of how easy it would be to stay here with her.

Just then the cottage door opened, spilling warm light into the garden and then she was there the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Ginny slipped into the garden a thick woolly jumper draped around her body, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. His ears easily picked up the sounds from within the cottage, the sound of his own voice laughing with others. It was strange for a moment but then of course she would bring him with her. The memory of the last time he had reached her slashed through his mind, the laughter of a little girl who didn't exist yet.

Stilling his racing heart he walked forwards slipping around the side of the house and jumping the little fence easily so he could circle from behind her. He wanted to pull her out of this world but he didn't want to break her mind doing it and too much reality might just do that. Sinking his hands into the jeans he wore he watched her for a moment feeling her calming presence sinking into his very soul.

As if she felt him watching she turned a soft smile spilling over her features.

"Harry," she simply whispered and he couldn't hold back two steps and he enfolded her in his arms.

She laughed as she pulled away a little so she could put the cup down on a little bench almost hidden by a bush. He took the moment to look at her face, completely relaxed and at peace. It made him ache that he had taken that from her, and that she had only been able to find peace in her own mind.

"Where they getting too much for you?" she asked and he realised she thought he was her imagined Harry.

Shaking his head he placed his hand against her cheek and smiled as she snuggled into the touch, "no Breeze, I'm not here because of that," she opened her eyes then to look at him and he could see the crystal clarity of a woman who knew what was happening.

"You're the other aren't you?" she asked without moving away and he wanted to hug her again.

She was so brave, he could feel how scared his presence made her, how alien he seemed to her peaceful world but she didn't pull away.

"Yes I am, but Gin you have to realise that I'm the one and only," he turned looking over his shoulder at the still open doorway, "all that's in there isn't real. I'm real and I need you."

He let his need for her filter into his voice, pushed all of his desires outwards so she could feel it like heat and fur running over her skin. She shivered and stepped closer to him so her body was pressed full length against his.

Snaking his arm around her waist he pushed the other hand into her hair tilting her head back slightly so he had better access and unable to fight the need any more he buried his head in her neck breathing in her scent. His beast went wild, he knew his mate and he wanted her back, but Harry pushed that aside, he couldn't let the darkness touch him until he had pulled her out. He knew instinctively that she would run from him if he showed her too much, she was still broken and he had to stitch the pieces back together first.

He pressed his lips to her skin and she whimpered at the touch spurring him on. Locking her body to his he licked along the pulse point and very gently bit against her flesh, reminding her of the searing brand he had left against her skin before. She gasped and pushed her hands up under the shirt he was wearing so she could feel his skin. With a slight growl rumbling in his chest he moved away for a moment, only to capture her lips in a kiss that seared across his skin light lightening.

When he pulled away again it was just enough so he could talk his lips brushing hers with every word, "you have to leave her breeze, for all of our sakes. You are my anchor I can't be without you," he knew that it might have been too much to tell her so quickly, but suddenly he body screamed with urgency, "you have to find me please love, I need you," he pressed a kiss to her lips before she could protest until he felt her stiffen.

"I can't Harry," she said as she pulled back, and he watched as tears filled her eyes, "I want this with everything I am, I want peace and love and you," she whispered and he for a moment he wanted to say fine and give her all that she wished for.

"But Gin this isn't real, it's easy but it isn't real," he slipped a hand against her stomach spreading his fingers wide as he did, "I want this to, I want to see you grow with my child, want to hear the love laced laughter and know I can give you the world, but these things aren't easy."

He looked up at her and watched as a tear finally trailed down her cheek, "this isn't you, you are a fighter Breeze," he let a bite of anger enter his voice, a small reprimand to remind her of the power she held, "don't take the easy way out," he whispered.

He wanted to say more, wanted to do so much more, but he felt his hold on her reality slip and before he could so much as blink he found himself back in the white, the awareness that someone was pulling at his body shattering into his mind. He knew he didn't have long left, that his life rested in Ginny's hands and he also knew there was nothing more that he could do.

Molly watched as Ginny frowned, her peaceful façade shattering. She was up and out of her chair so fast she knocked it to the floor with a clatter.

Brushing a hand over her daughter's hair she sank onto the bed next to her, "Ginny," she whispered again and this time Ginny turned slightly as if she could hear her mother.

The next moment Molly's heart broke as she watched Ginny's face crease in pure pain, and then she was sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks. With an inarticulate cry she rolled onto her side and silently cried her body shaking with the sobs. Molly did the only thing she could think of, she pulled her daughter into her arms and watched as she cried as if her heart had been stolen from her.


	38. Sparks

Ginny knew she was awake, that reality had finally won and pulled her back, but she didn't want to open her eyes didn't want to acknowledge the pain that had settled in her heart. She could hear her mother pottering around the room, she hadn't said anything to Ginny for a while but she knew the other woman would know she was awake now, but neither of them knew what to do. Soon the room grew quiet again and Molly brushed her hand over Ginny's hair simply letting her know that she was there when she needed.

But Ginny didn't need Molly, she needed Harry, needed him with every fibre of her being. She could feel their connection, but it was faint, dying, and she had no idea what to do about it. Closing her eyes even tighter she sent her awareness down that line reaching with everything she had for Harry, pulling him towards her where she could reach him.

"Please Harry," she whispered into the blackness hoping he could hear her.

* * *

><p>Eve stood watching as the medic tended to Harry, she had a report telling her that physically he was healed but for some reason they were having real trouble reaching his mind. Shifters usually healed better around their own kind, and she had made sure to find cats not just shifters to surround Harry with but nothing seemed to be working. She didn't want to admit that they just might need that Ginny girl to pull him out of where ever he had retreated to. She wanted to keep Harry to herself and this was the perfect opportunity to make him disappear. She knew Lily would never give up looking for him, not until she had his dead body in her hands would she believe him gone, but she was just one witch easy enough to deal with.<p>

If it truly took her pulling Ginny in to bring him back from the edge she knew it wouldn't be so easy to handle the girl. Watching as the medic left the room and was replaced by a quiet petite woman with raven black hair, she knew there was other obstacles that would come up. The woman climbed into bed with Harry and pulled him so that his head rested on her bare shoulder, Harry didn't respond to the skin to skin contact as he hadn't before, but she still held hope it would help.

The woman that held him now was a cat loyal to her and no one else, but she didn't entirely trust some of the other shifters. She had heard rumours of what had taken place in her club, what they had said to Lily and she didn't like it. They were supposed to be her people, she was their ruler, had been for over a hundred years and she wasn't going to give up that now.

But looking at Harry, his hair even longer now so that it dusted his shoulders and fell over his closed eyes, she knew she watched the knifes edge with him since he was the only one that could usurp her and keep her gone, but she needed him.

With a sigh she turned on her heal heading out of the secure rooms and heading for her own private quarters her mind spinning with thoughts of the battles to come.

* * *

><p>Harry felt the power flowing into his body, knew there was a shifter close by who was sharing their own beast with him, feeding him as only shifters could, but he didn't care. He felt no urge to enter his body again, not until she was there. He knew she had left the dream world she had built, knew she was back in her body again, but she was still too far away from him.<p>

The connection that tied them together was weak, even with her in reality now, but he could feel her pulling trying hard to reach him. He no longer had the strength to reach out to her having used what he had managed to scrounge together to reach her in the first place. Now all he could do was soak up the energy freely being given by his people. It was a strange feeling to be bathed in their power he had only ever been on the periphery of their society.

Lily had kept him safe by keeping him away from anyone or anything that could identify him, and that included from the underground shifter society. But she hadn't been able too much when he was old enough to go off himself and he knew she had realised he needed to connection they gave. He wasn't entirely human after all and shifters needed other things than just food and water to live. They needed contact with their own kind.

Thinking of that brought his mind back to Ginny, the only other thing a shifter truly needed once it was found was their mate. He wouldn't get truly better until he could contact her. He knew the future at his feet wasn't easy that he had many blunders to fix but he knew that he wouldn't even be able to begin without her. How could he even think of a future without the woman he called his.

Pushing his worries aside he moved deeper into his mind searching for the spark that he had felt earlier hoping that it had been fanned to life by the power that was flowing into his body. With delight he discovered that indeed the shifter energy had done the trick and he was no longer wiped out as he had been before. Gathering the power he could feel growing inside of himself, power that hadn't truly left him but had simply been impossible to access because the connection tying him to it had been so shattered, he carefully started puting the pieces back together so that he could feel that well inside of his body begin to fill again.

As he searched on his mind he could feel Ginny searching for him in turn, her touch was like a breeze against his to hot skin and instantly he relaxed. All at once their connection flared like silver sparks in his mind and he gasped as his mind was filled with her.

* * *

><p>Harry keepers gasped as they watched his skin glow. The woman holding him instinctively knew to move and she was off the bed just as his back arched and the glow around him turned so bright they could no longer look directly at it. Shielding her eyes his healer watched as he slumped back to the bed and she thought whatever it was that had happened was over, but then the next moment his voice filled the air an almost feral growl that was torn from his chest.<p>

She was just scrambling to her feet to reach him when there was another flash of light this one accompanied by a concussion of air that knocked her flat to the floor and when the sparkles cleared from her eyes she was staring at the ceiling with a face hovering over hers in worry.

She pushed at them trying to sit up but her head spun and she realised she must have cracked it on the floor.

"Harry?" she enquired and the faced paled.

"He's gone."


	39. Standing together

A/N to all of my wonderful fans I thought I'd treat you with a long chapter. I have a week off at the moment so I'm already working on the next chapter so it might even be up tonight so keep an eye out. I hope you enjoy, and just to address some points with you I have so little time and chance to get on the computer at the moment so yes some of these chapters might be a little rough. I have warned before that I have a tendancy to make quiet a few mistakes, if you cant handle that then stop reading. I won't be getting someone to proof my work simply because if I had to wait on them I would never ever get chapters up.

So with that I thank everyone for the wonderful reviews I've recieved they make my day... so I look forward to more! Happy reading xx

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes to find himself stood in an achingly familiar bedroom. To his left he heard a soft gasp and a clunk as a chair fell backwards against the hardwood floor.<p>

"Harry," Molly whispered so shocked by his appearance that she couldn't say anything else.

Harry didn't look at her though, his eyes all for the woman still curled in a ball on her side looking all together to small in her bed surrounded by pale pink sheets and to many cushions. He knew she was sleeping that the last drops of power she had fed into their connection to bring him here, whether she had done it consciously or not, had wiped her completely out.

He smiled softly as he watched little frown lines appear at the sides of her eyes as something in her realised he was there. Walking forwards he ignored Molly as she moved around the bed away from him, and crawled onto the bed next to Ginny. She murmured something in her sleep and instead of being gentle with her he simply gathered her into his arms angling himself against the head board and pulled her until she laid full length against his body. Instantly every muscle in her body relaxed her body becoming pliant and warm in his hands. He smoothed his hand over her hair whispering into her ear loving words that made his heart ache.

Molly watched as Harry held her daughter and realised more than ever that these two couldn't be separated. She had no idea what had taken place, but she did know one thing. Harry had fought death itself to come back to her daughter. She wanted to beat him around the head for hurting her child, but looking at the tender way he held Ginny now she knew that he would be doing that and more for himself.

She watched the gentle way his hand slipped over Ginny's hair, the tender touch that seemed to take all of his strength, and knew that Ginny would be alright now. Taking a breath and fighting every instinct in her body she turned and headed out of the door, stopping for a moment to take in the sight of the couple together one last time before she closed and locked the door.

Straightening her jumper and taking a deep breath she headed down the stairs to find George sat in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. He looked up at her when she entered his eyes a little blurry from lack of sleep.

"Everything alright mum I heard a bang," he said rounding the sentence of with a yawn.

Not saying anything at first she crossed the kitchen to snag herself a cup of coffee as well.

"Mum?" George asked suddenly worried by her silence.

She turned to look at him coffee in hand and after taking a sip she lowered the rim slowly and said ever so quietly, "Harrys up there," taking another sip she watched the shock ripple over George's face.

He made to move as if he would head upstairs but she caught his arm as he passed and shook her head.

"I wouldn't disturb if I was you," she said stopping George in his tracks.

He turned for a moment pulling from his mums grasp looking up the stairs as if weighing heading up there then shaking his head he turned and looked at his mum.

"How about we get lunch, my treat?"

His mother knowing about what was going to happen up there was one thing but having to stay in the house while it happened was another.

With a smile Molly reached out and patted him softly on the cheek and without another word the two of them slipped out the back door hoping no one else returned home just yet.

* * *

><p>Ginny knew she was dreaming again, but it didn't feel like before it wasn't a well-built world it was just snip bits of sensation. Fur under her fingertips warm soft and alive, a scent that chased her clouding her mind in a mixture of lust and love. She felt warm and safe and didn't want to wake knowing that all of those sensations would leave her again and she would find herself alone and cold once more.<p>

But as he mind began waking and she found the different parts of her body blooming to life she realised that her fingers were pressed tightly against something very hot, very soft but very strong. Barely able to believe the messages her nerve endings were sending her mind she pressed her fingers harder against the flesh under them and was rewarded with a small rumble that vibrated across her skin.

Holding her breath and barely daring to move she opened her eyes and found herself starring directly into Harry's emerald gaze.

"Am I dreaming again?" she whispered her mind spinning as she starred deep into the eyes of the one man she could ever love.

For a moment he simply stared back, but then he was moving, his hand coming up to cup her cheek his fingers pressing along her cheek bone. Closing her eyes in bliss she nuzzled into the contact that had her cat luxuriating in the feel of him. She breathed deep taking the scent of him deep into her lungs letting her cat roll around in it.

Part of her wanted to cry, wanted to weep that he was with her again, but she didn't let a single tear roll free from her eyes, crying wasn't for now. Maybe later she would cry but now she lifted her cheek from his chest so that she could cup his face in her hands and pepper him with kisses.

"You're here aren't you, you're really real," she whispered against his lips feeling him smile in response.

"Of course I am, I couldn't leave you my love," and with a laugh she crawled up his body so she could kiss him properly.

* * *

><p>Lily sat at Sirius kitchen table nursing her second cup of tea in less than ten minutes. She'd exhausted all of her options when it came to finding her son. She knew he was out there, could feel it with every fibre of her being. Putting the cup down on the table she sat back and ran her fingers throw her hair undoing it from the knot she had tied it into. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift and for the millionth time she could hear James voice in her mind, feel his fingers running through her hair. How he had loved to stroke her hair especially in the sunlight when her fiery hair would dance with colour. She wondered what he would think of the grey that had begun streaking it now, would he still find her sexy.<p>

_I can't protect him anymore can I James,_ she thought to herself but as always she didn't get a reply. She didn't truly know what James would do; he had had a way of surprising her with his actions so she didn't know what he would have told her, what advice he would have given at this moment. She knew she needed to find Harry above all else he was still her son, but she also knew she had to let go. She had done her job she had raised and trained him, got him as ready for his duties as she could. Now she had to let him go, had to give him the freedom he needed to do what was needed.

Before she could chaise the thought any further Sirius burst through the door startling her so much she knocked the cup flying across the table.

"Sirius for god's sake," she yelled and then faltered as she caught the wild look in his eyes.

"Harrys back," he said simply, flying down the back steps to her and picking her up from her chair, "George just came and found me; he says he just appeared in Ginny's room."

Lily didn't hear anything after that she was running for the door and the safe apparition point so she could get out of there. She could hardly believe what Sirius had said but if it was true she was going to get her hands on her son and not let go.

* * *

><p>Harry lay in the bed watching Ginny as she shuffled around the room, stretching her aching muscles and trying to acclimate herself to being awake again. The house was quiet and he knew Molly had left allowing them some space, and he was glad of it.<p>

"So where were you?" she asked her eyes flashing for a moment catching the light and reflecting it back at him letting him know her cat was close to the surface.

"Eve had me," she growled low in her throat at that but he held up his hand to hold her off, "it was actually the best thing for me. She brought in shifters that could heal me. Without your mind to anchor me I was very close to death, she may have done it for her own reason but she saved my life."

Ginny flinched as he mention her not being there and he was up and off the bed instantly wrapping her in his arms pulling her against his body so he could smother her in his warmth.

"I blame you for nothing my love, this was all my making I once again underestimated what can happen with my power when it comes to you," he pulled her back so he could look her in the eye, see the tears threatening to spill over, "from now on I am with you always, I go nowhere without you and you're the same. Until this war is over we can't risk this happening again. I one hundred per cent know that it's my fault, so let's get past this so we can have that future you saw."

With a small whimper Ginny buried her face against his chest still not sure that he was actually real. Breathing deeply she let the scent of him invade every inch of her as he pushed his hands into her hair and held her to him his cheek pressed to the top of her head. He simply held her knowing instinctively that that was all she needed from him.

* * *

><p>Lily landed outside the Weasley home to find Molly sat in the garden on a bench, a cup of tea in hand, looking extremely calm.<p>

"Molly!" she called and the other woman jumped a little turning to see Lily striding towards her.

"Sirius found you then," Molly simply said turning back in her seat to lean back against the bench the cup of tea moving to her lips.

"It's true then Harry's back?" she asked her voice hopeful but cautious.

Molly simply nodded and Lily wanted to yell with joy, turning on her heel she headed towards to the house but Molly called out to her before she had taken more than three steps.

"I don't think it's a good idea you rushing in there, they seemed to well," she paused obviously unsure on how to put it; "well they seemed to want some time alone."

Lily stopped, thinking on what Molly had said and couldn't help the blush that rushed up her cheeks. Her conflicting feelings warring with her she turned back around and took a seat next to Molly. With a flick of her wand Molly called another cup of tea for Lily that flew out of the kitchen window and she caught with deft fingers, this not being the first floating cup she had caught before and the two mothers simply sat in the garden trying to appear calm, sipping their tea, while they waited for their children.

* * *

><p>Looking out of the window Ginny realised that it was growing dark outside and that the house was still quiet. For a moment she panicked but then Harry's hand was there smoothing over her hip as he pressed a kiss to her temple.<p>

"Both our mothers are outside, I think they are playing watch dog, keeping everyone from us for the moment," he whispered his breath tickling along her skin.

She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her mother standing up to everyone keeping them out of the house, but she knew what her mother was like and none of the Weasley men would want to go up against her.

With a sigh she turned leaning on her elbows pushing herself up from the bed so that she could look at Harry. He was reclined against the many pillows, looking for all the cat curled and comfortable, and he was magnificent. She ran her fingers over his chest again, still not believing her eyes when they told her that his chest was unmarred and perfect. She had tried to talk about what had happened but he had grown grim every time and she couldn't bring herself to hurt him by mentioning it. She knew it had nothing to do with the pain he had gone through, and everything to do with the fact that he had hurt her. Putting it aside for the moment she knew eventually they would have to talk about it, but she was happy to give him time.

Turning to look out of the window again she watched as the sky slowly grew darker the lighter blue turning an inky indigo that would eventually turn black. The first stars were twinkling brightly already and she knew soon everyone would be returning to the house, so she pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed throwing her legs over the side.

"We have to face people now," she simply said and felt Harry's hand stroke down her spine.

"Whatever you want Breeze," he replied and with a sigh she rose from the bed and padded over to her dresser.

Searching through the contents she pulled out her favourite black underwear and slipped it on. She could feel Harry watching her but she ignored him knowing if she went near him again she'd melt against him as she had done so many countless times. Moving to the wardrobe she pulled out a long velvety bottle green dress that she loved. It had been a gift from her great aunt something that had been in the family for some time but had never fitted her mother so it had been passed directly to her. She shimmied into the material sighing happily as she ran her hands over her stomach and hips to smooth out the material. It was cut low in the front but still modest, with long sleeves that pointed at her finger tips with a hook to slip around her middle finger to hold it in place. The material pooled at her feet but didn't hinder her as she moved as it had been charmed to be lighter than normal, a muggle version would have been too heavy to move in but this was perfect. She topped it off with a pair of black slippers and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were still a little hollow denoting the time she had spent lying in bed, but her skin was shining as it always seemed to when Harry was around. With deft fingers she pulled her hair up and into a bun exposing the creamy lines of her neck, apparently a temptation Harry couldn't resist.

Slipping up beside her his hand crept over the side of her neck tilting her slightly until her head was at an angle and the left side of the throat completely exposed. She knew what he was doing, could feel the tingle of electricity from his touch, and she simply stood waiting for his move. She found his eyes in the mirror and they locked as he kissed his way along her shoulder to the sensitive skin at the curve of her neck. She had time to take a breath as his teeth sunk into her skin lightening quick. Closing her eyes in a mixture of pain and pleasure she searched for their link and found it sparking with life. Whatever the claiming had done, she knew it had tied them together ever stronger.

This between her and Harry was forever, and she knew this more now than ever. Never would their lives be easy, never would things come to them without a fight, but she wouldn't trade any of that. She didn't want the easy road if it meant being without him. Opening her eyes she watched as he lapped at the small wound, already healing, and the strokes of his tongue soothing. She knew when it healed there would be a raised mark there for all to see and the thought brought a smile to her lips. She wanted to be claimed by this man, she'd had a taste of life without him and she would forever hold the pain of that in a shattered part of her heart, but for now she was determined to sink herself into life with him.

It was only as she turned to look at him that she realised he had conjured clothes from nowhere once again. He'd clad himself in a pair of simple black dress pants, and a midnight blue shirt. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair delighting at the feel of how soft it was, and how much longer it seemed.

"You should get a haircut," she whispered as he snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her tightly against his body.

She braced her palms against his chest, her fingers tickling over the edges of his shirt where it was undone to find bare skin her cat still needing the tactile feeling to prove he was indeed real.

"I don't know I quiet like it really," he said with that half smile of his that made her melt.

Shaking her head she turned her head slightly so she could see their mingled reflection in the mirror and her breath caught.

She hadn't realised before the picture that they made together. Harry so tall and strong power visibly rippling from him in waves almost like heat off a summer road, and then there was her someone at first glance you would take as dainty and Leith. But she was anything but, there was a strength to her body that was hidden at first glance, and a darkness to her eyes that told of power untapped and hidden. The two of them together looked like two puzzle pieces cut for one another. Her body moulded along his as if they had been carved from the same piece of stone and separated into to living beings. Turing back to him she caught his eyes as they sparkled at her and she knew he had heard the thread of her thoughts. She blushed slightly and his smile widened his hand coming up to cup her cheek as he stole her breath with another kiss. Yes they were made for each other and they would stand together against anything.


	40. Not Alone

A/N a day later than I wanted to get it up but then again it's up none the less. Hope everyone is enjoying the ride and I would love to hear what people would like to see in the next chapters. I have a road in my head but I think it might be worth spliting into more than one story. On that note enjoy and let me know what you all think! :)

* * *

><p>Harry watched Ginny as she moved down the hallway; almost floating she was so at peace. He knew the peace wouldn't last, that it was superficial at best but he wanted her to hold onto it for as long as possible. As he moved with her he could feel her presence singing to him through their bond, a bond that had almost melted away, but thankfully it seemed to have come back tenfold. He could feel every molecule of his body being pulled towards her and he didn't want to fight it. He could feel more than just her though.<p>

Spending time with the other shifters like he had, completely without defences, something about them had sunk into his skin. He could feel their tug, feel them in his cells and he knew it was a call he would have to answer eventually, but for the moment he had to concentrate on one war at a time. He needed to defeat Voldermort before he could ever even think of taking anything else on.

For the moment though he put all thoughts of wars and battles aside knowing that he and Ginny faced enough trouble outside. As they reached the bottom of the stairs he could hear voices out in the garden and knew that her family had gathered out there. When they hit the kitchen she stopped and reached back for his hand, he was there instantly wrapping her small hand in his, still awed at the feel of her fingers in his own. She seemed so dainty so breakable but he knew she had a core of steel, so taking her hand he let her lead him outside.

They emerged from the back door to find that someone had strung up lights to illuminate the dark back garden. There was a large table draped in a white linen cloth and her family, along with a few others were scattered around it laughing and joking. It seemed that Molly had decided since they had to stay outside that she would make a game of it.

Lily's eyes snapped up as soon as emerged and she stood but didn't move away from the table. It seemed as if she was stuck on what her next move should be so she didn't move at all. Ginny and Harry walked hand in hand across the grass until they entered the circle of light stopping at the foot of the table. By this point everyone had turned to look at them.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye from where she sat tucked in next to Ron and she beamed at her friend, Gin could see the worry at the edge of her eyes but it softened as Hermione took in the couple together.

"I'm sorry we kicked you out of your own home," Harry simply said breaking into the silence that had fallen.

Molly was up and out of her seat then circling around the table to stand in front of the both of them. She reached out and gripped a hand each from Harry and Ginny squeezing them in her small grip.

"I am so glad to see the both of you," she whispered and Ginny didn't fail to hear the hitch in her mother's voice.

"Oh mum," she whispered and then she was wrapping her mother in a tight hug and Harry placed his hand on Molly's hair.

Molly's actions seemed to break the silence and the other stepped forwards from the table. Lily was at the head and she practically threw herself at Harry. He caught her easily in his grip and pulled her against him in a crushing hold. He heard the soft sniff as she started to cry and he pressed his cheek to her head.

"I knew you weren't dead, everything in me knew it," she whispered over and over until he soothed her enough for her to be able to pull back.

When she did he pressed a kiss to her cheek feeling the moisture there that she quickly wiped away with the back of her sleeve.

When Harry's eyes found Ginny again she was in the middle of a twin sandwich laughing lightly. He smiled at the joy in her face knowing her family's acceptance was the best thing for her. Before he could move to her thought Arthur caught his arm pulling him slightly to the side.

"I want you to know that I saw everything that happened on that battle field," Harry felt his stomach drop and rushed to say something but Arthur held his hand up stilling him, "I saw that you were lost Harry, but out of all of that the thing that sticks we me most is this," Arthur's eyes flashed to his daughter where she was now being hugged by Bill, "you could have easily killed Ginny that night. She was a small obstacle against your power, and yet when you realised what was happening, when you returned from the darkness that had taken you," he turned to look up at Harry and Harry could barely breathe, "you chose her, chose her over your own life. I saw that power Harry saw the destruction. It should have destroyed you both, and yet here you are. You chose her Harry and I know for better or worse you will always chose to protect and love my daughter," he patted Harry on the arm with a soft sad smile and then he was gone turning to pull Ginny into a tight hug.

Harry wasn't sure how to respond, didn't know if the rest of them knew exactly what had happened that night. He watched Arthur as he whispered something in Ginny's ear that made her smile and then she was pressing a kiss to his cheek and they were laughing together. He scanned the faces of the people gathered and realised that they didn't know what had happened, that Arthur had kept his quiet on what had taken place and he was thankful. He didn't want these people who were fast becoming important to him to look at him in fear.

Once again before he could make his way back to Ginny he was caught by another Weasley and not the one he had expected.

"Glad to see you back mate," Ron said pulling his attention to were the man was stood with Hermione wrapped around him.

"Thanks," he simply replied not really sure what to say when it came to Ron.

Ron sighed rubbing his hand over his face, "I'm still not a hundred per cent alright with this thing between Ginny and you," he looked down at Hermione as she looked up at him and smiled softly, "but who am I to stand against what is obviously love. Gin was shattered without you Harry, make sure it doesn't happen again," he finished and detangling himself from Hermione walked over to the little group that had enveloped his sister.

Hermione chuckled as she walked forward so she could stand next to Harry as he watched the family. Leaning her head lightly against his shoulder she was surprised when she felt the tension leave his body. She wasn't a touchy feely person herself but she knew shifters lived for it, and she was glad that in that moment he was allowing her to give him comfort.

"Don't mind Ron, that's the best you're going to get in a way of an apology for how he's been acting. But you not going to get any more trouble from him," she laughed lightly at the thought that Ron could ever give Harry trouble.

She was a little startled when she felt Harry's arm slide around her shoulder and then even more shocked when she felt him press a kiss to her hair.

"Thank you Mione," he whispered and then he was moving away leaving her smiling broadly.

Ginny's eyes locked on Harry as he approached and she moved subtly so that he could slip up beside her and wrap her in his arms. He pulled her back against his body his arms wrapped around her so that his hands rested lightly on her stomach, on hand splayed out wide so his palm was hot against her. She sighed into his touch and leaned her head back against his shoulder. Things grew quiet around them again, but this time it was a peaceful quiet and when she looked around she could see her family were chatting lightly.

A little time later it was decided that everyone would stay at the Weasley home that night. Bill and Fleur headed up to bed fairly early, Fleur feeling more tired than anyone else. Charlie didn't last much longer disappearing upstairs half an hour later and soon enough everyone else was drifting up until it was just Harry, Hermione Ron and the twins left. Lily had happily accepted the room Molly had offered her and the two mothers had climbed the stairs together and with shrug of his shoulders Arthur had followed. Harry wasn't sure what had taken place between Molly and his mother but he was glad the tension was gone.

Now he was sat in front of the fire leaning against an arm chair with Ginny curled in his lap her head resting lightly on his shoulder. Hermione was tucked up against Ron on the sofa and the twins had taken an arm chair each. There was a lazy air about and more than one yawn passed through the group but nobody wanted to break it up yet.

"So," Fred sais suddenly pulling Harry's attention from the flickering flames, "what's next?"

Harry knew exactly what the man meant and shaking his head he replied, "I'm not really sure." For most of his life things had been crystal clear for him, his path laid out and set in stone. All of a sudden though everything had changed the woman he held in his arms the lynch pin to all of that. She tightened his grip on her and she snuggled closer her warmth a comfort to his panther.

"We still have work to do before we can go up against Voldermort," Gin said and then yawned and with a sheepish smile she pressed a kiss to Harry's jaw, "but every day the last battle draws closer," her words dropped into the silence like a weight and Harry could help but feel it pressing on his chest.

"Well whatever I next, we are here to help," Hermione said reaching out so she could grip Harry's shoulder with a tender smile, "you're not alone in this."

"Here here," George said making Ginny laugh but Harry couldn't say anything never had he had this many people willing to stand with him.

"Your loved, there's nothing else to it," Ginny whispered against his ear her lips feathering kisses over his skin," any of us will let you go without a fight

Harry pulled back slightly so he could look down at her, until he could see the leopard prowling behind her eyes and smiled.

"Not alone, not anymore," he said before capturing her lips.


	41. Garden Meditation

A week later found Harry meditating in the Weasley's front garden very aware that Ginny was nearby probably watching him. Neither of them had any urge to be apart from the other at the moment and so far both lots of their families seemed to be alright with that. Harry knew that Ginny's older brothers were finding the situation a little harder to swallow, but so far they were quiet which Harry was thankful for.

In fact everything had been quiet on all fronts. The death eaters were being unusually quiet, there hadn't been an attack for months now and everyone had slipped into an uneasy peace. It was nice to have the quietness but everyone knew that it was only a matter of time. Harry couldn't help but feel that Voldemort was gearing up for something big. Harry had shown his hand, shown his power in their last attack and it had chased them away, chased them back. But it hadn't scared them from his plans he was sure of that, Voldemort was too sure of his power to ever give up without a fight to the death.

Casting his mind away from darker thoughts Harry let the warmth of the afternoon sunlight sink into his skin and he was thinking on the conundrum of what to get a certain red head for a present when he felt a presence approach. He didn't open his eyes but simply smiled in the direction hearing her shuffle her feet slightly as she approached.

"You're not intruding if that's what you're worried about Mione," he said opening his eyes and looking up into her face.

With the sunlight behind her it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to her features and when they did he could see her worried expression. She had her bottom lip caught between her teeth and she was nibbling absent mindly obviously unaware of her nervous tick.

Patting the grass next to him he urged her to take a seat and waited silently as she folded herself onto the ground next to him. Her knee brushed against his and she made as if to move away but he simply reached out and pressed his hand to her bare leg stilling her. She was wearing a pair of cut of jeans that had obviously started life as full length but for some reason or another she had sliced into. Her skin under his fingertips was warm and held the healthy glow of summer showing how much she had been working outside with Molly recently.

"You ok Mione," he asked feeling her tension ease slightly.

He had noticed quite quickly that Hermione kept herself slightly apart from the group. He knew that Ron loved her, loved her as strongly as anyone could, but he also knew she still felt like a spare part when it came to the family. He knew exactly what that felt like and it had forged a bond between them like nothing he had experienced before. He had a feeling that if things had been different and his parents had had the chance to have more kids this is what it would have felt like to have a baby sister. He liked thinking of her that way; it filled a whole in his heart.

"I don't mean to be silly, it's just that well, I worry about you," she said her voice barely audible but clear as a bell to his hearing.

He turned slightly to hide his satisfied smile, maybe she was thinking of him in the same way. He squeezed her knee a little tighter and turned to look at her.

"What's on your mind Mione?" he asked happy when she smiled at him.

"You know you're one of the only people who call me that, I like it," she said and then dipped her head again her hand playing with a blade of grass nervously, "I know the whole Voldemort thing is in hand, that you and Ginny together there is a power there that none of us understand or can begin to understand, but there's more isn't there."

She looked up at him then and he smiled softly if a little sadly, Hermione was so perceptive it was hard to keep things from her.

With a sigh he scrubbed his hand over his face and relaxed into the grass, uncurling his legs from beneath him he moved a little closer to her until his side was pressed against her his arm behind her. For a moment she was still obviously a little nervous, but swallowing all that down she sighed and leant against him and with a smile he folded his arm around her pulling her in close.

"I can't seem to slip anything past you can I Mione," he leant his head against her hair breathing in her flowery personal scent and locking it in his memory banks, "something did come up while I was gone. I problem that I confess I didn't see coming. I promise you at the moment though that Ginny and I are safe, that at the moment all you need to worry about is the war at hand and as soon as we are all safe and through that I will tell you everything."

She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him and he could see her eyes shining slightly.

"Oh Mione please don't," he pulled her in closer and she snuggled against his arm.

As he held her he marvelled about how much being here had changed him. Not so long ago he was cold and distant and he had thought that was the only way that he could be, that the distance gave him control. Yes he had had trouble, a few slips that would have never happened if he had stayed distant, but he had gained so much more than he could have imagined. Never would he have thought to find himself sat cuddled up with a woman he was fast becoming to see as a sister comforting her in the warm sunlight.

She snuggled in against his shoulder a little more and he gave up all together with propriety and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. She gave a little squeak as he wrapped her up in his arms but then she snuggled in against his chest resting her head against his breast bone and he leant his chin against her hair.

"Please don't worry for both of us Mione, I will keep Ginny safe and she will keep me grounded," he said as he stroked a hand over her unruly curls.

"I'm sorry Harry I can't help it, when you were gone Ginny was so broken and it broke something inside me. I didn't realise how attached I'd grown to you until you were gone," she said her voice cracking with unshed tears.

He pressed a kiss to her hair and simply held her until she calmed down a little more.

"I promise you this Hermione nothing like that will ever happen again, I won't let it and I promise never to leave you alone again. If you need me no matter what just come and get me ok, somehow you've managed to work your way into my heart Mione and I don't like seeing you in pain."

She laughed lightly at that and it made him smile that he had managed to calm her fears. He cuddled her a little tighter for a moment and then let her scramble up off his lap. He looked up at her as she dusted herself off and she smiled down at him.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered and he caught the pink tinge to her cheeks before she scuttled off towards the house.

He laughed lightly after she had gone and tucking his legs back underneath him and closing his eyes faced towards the sun letting the heat settle his mind again. There were things that needed to be settled soon but for now he let Hermione's warmth settle into his skin and knowledge that he had finally found his family whole settle into his mind.


	42. It Begins

That night Harry was sat in front of the slowly dying fire, a snack at his elbow cutesy of Molly who had only just retired to bed then minutes before. He was watching the dying embers of the fire as he listened to Ginny laughing softly with her brothers, they were playing some kind of wizarding board game that he had no idea where to start with so instead he was happy to sit on the side lines and listen. He could feel Ginny behind him her power like a ball of energy siting against his neck and it was comforting. As the day had gone on a deep unease had settled against his heart and he knew something was coming, something that would break apart the peace that had captured their little home.

Sirius had swept Lily away from some gold old pampering and he was glad of it his mother hadn't lost the tension she had gained while he was away, only able to still her fidgeting and worrying when she could get her hands on him and he knew it wasn't healthy even as he was happy to hold her and calm her. Now he knew she would be laughing with her old friend, who was fast changing in her eyes. He knew his mother was fighting it her heart still belonging to his long lost father, but Sirius has found a crack in her façade and was slowly chipping it away and the thought made him extremely happy. His mother needed someone other than him to lean on and he knew Sirius could do that.

Circling around the couch Hermione pulled him out of his thoughts as she held out a cup of cocoa to him. With a smile he accepted the cup as she sank onto the couch next to him.

"Where's Ron," he asked as he took a sip and let the warm liquid heat him from the inside out.

"He's gone to check on Charlie and Fleur at their home, they were taking in some refugees and he was worried they would need some help," she smiled softly as she said this and Harry knew she was proud of Ron.

He had lost the anger and the attitude in the last week, something in him changing since he had seen his sister so broken. He still glared at Harry when he thought the other man wasn't looking but that didn't bother him, he would have been worried if Ron suddenly became lovey dovey with him over night, as it was they had settled into a nice truce that he hoped to build on as time went on.

He watched as Hermione sipped her drink her eyelashes fluttering down as a smile slipped across her lips. So Mione had a chocolate fetish hay, he smiled filing that information away for when he had the chance to do something about it. When she opened her eyes again she smiled at him her cheeks tinged with pink. He couldn't help himself he reached out and ran a knuckle across her cheekbone.

"I love it when you blush Mione," he said startling her so much she let out a squeak of laughter.

Chuckling to himself he settled back into the couch and sipped his drink happily, his mind turning inwards slightly as he listened to Ginny behind him badgering her brother.

He could feel a gathering darkness, like rainclouds in the distance threatening the skies with lightening. Frowning he pulled on the thread and could feel his tie to Voldemort grow taught. He knew then that the man was on the move, and whatever he was planning was big. Something was about to happen and he could feel it like a weight on his chest.

Suddenly he felt smaller hands slip along his and his eyes snapping open he found Ginny knelt in front of him easing the cup out of his hand. He let his fingers go slack giving her no resistance and she carefully extracted the mug putting it on the table at his elbow along with the plate that now only held crumbs. Her eyes were clear and sparking slightly with power as she looked at him and he held her gaze letting her see the worry that had settled into his mind. He should have known she would feel it as well through him with how closely they were tied now, but he loved that she had come to him when he needed her most.

"Tell me Harry," she said simply her voice echoing out into the now silent room.

He closed his eyes briefly for a moment pulling on that thread buried in the back of his mind again. It took everything in him to ignore the bright shining link to Ginny and search for the darker smaller cord that was trying to corrupt everything around it. But when he did he knew he was right without a shadow of a doubt.

When he opened his eyes again he heard someone to the side of him gasp and he knew that his power was riding him, shining out from behind his eyes.

"He's moving Gin, and I think I know where," he said simply moving to rise to his feet.

In one fluid movement she was on her feet in front of him and he moved into her space pressing his larger frame against her smaller one. She looked up at him her palms pressed to his chest and he could feel the spark of power under her fingertips even through the material of his t-shirt.

"I'm with you Harry," she whispered and with a smile he leant down to capture her lips and a consuming kiss.

When he pulled away it was to leave Ginny a little breathless smiling up at him, but then he felt another small hand on his arm and he turned to find Hermione at his side.

"I am to Harry," she said her voice a little shy but still certain.

"Us to mate," Fred said with George nodding alongside his brother.

Harry nodded and then turned to look down at Ginny again, "we need to gather everyone together, he's moving gathering his army."

"Where Harry?" she asked as he turned from her slightly as he followed the direction of the tug in his mind.

"To Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>AN Just a shot chapter since I put another one up today and I wanted to set what happens next up. You guess it we reached a head and the battle is about to commence. I hope everyone has enjoyed everything so far and thanks for hanging in there with me, unfortunatly life has gotten in the way of writing at the moment. (a full time job that is balloning out of controll and a five year old at school, not to mention another four year old and a studying hubby, dont exactly leave you a lot of time lol.) But I'm hoping to have this finished and wrapped up before Christmas, but no promises unfortunatly. Hope you all enjoy and as always leave me a review to let me know what you think.


	43. Paths

Standing on the hill looking down at Hogwarts Harry couldn't help the shiver that ran across his skin. Centuries of magic were embedded in this land and he had no idea how students came here and spent so many years of their lives here without being profoundly affected. He could feel the power crawling across his skin beckoning and welcoming and he had to admit that it wasn't an altogether horrible feeling, but it was definitely strange. Turning to Ginny he grasped her hand in his pulling her against him, he could tell that she was feeling the same thing as he was, but for the first time. She was a student here as were most other wizarding children in England, but she had never felt what she was feeling now.

Her body moulded against his Harry took a breath to steady himself. He knew he needed to keep his mind as clear as possible for what was about to come, but it was hard to even think with all of this power trying to swamp him. It was like being hit with a thousand sparks of electricity each tiny spark trying to crawl into his mind. Suddenly he knew why Voldemort would pick this place; he knew how much trouble Harry would have with it.

Just then he felt Ginny's fingers running through his hair and he turned to look into her crystal clear eyes.

"You don't understand do you Harry," she whispered to him and he couldn't help the frown that creased his eyebrows.

With a little laugh Ginny is up on her tiptoes so she can press a kiss to the frown and he can't help wrapping his arms around her pulling her in against his body.

"Let it in Harry, the magic is welcoming you. I can feel it singing in my mind and it's singing to you," her breath tickles across his skin as she whispers to him and he's shocked.

Closing his eyes he finds her in his mind and sure enough he can feel the chorus of power she is talking about. She hadn't fought it like he was since she had been there before and loved the place deeply for all of the wonderful time she had spent there. It was harder for Harry; he had only ever heard stories of this place, his mother keeping him well clear of it as he grew up.

Deciding to trust her as he always did he took a deep breath and dropped the shield he had erected instinctively against the power invading his mind. Instantly his whole body was swamped in warmth and it threatened to knock him off his feet, but holding onto Ginny's hand is the only thing that keeps him steady, his link to her singing strongly in the back of his mind. With a smile he opened his eyes to find that suddenly everything around him was pin sharp, even sharper than before. Even from the distance he was stood he could see each individual brick and crack of the old building and they seemed to be singing to him. His fingers itched to run over the roughness and touch the warmth that he knew would be coming from the building.

But there was something else as well, darkness far off at the very reaches of the Hogwarts land and he knew instantly what it was.

"He's here already Breeze, out there gathering him forces," Harry's voice was barely over a whisper but Ginny could feel the power in it, the feel of it raising goose bumps on her skin. But she didn't let it scare her, this was Harry in his power and she had seen it before, rode the wave that it could create and she would never turn from him again.

Taking his hand in hers tightly she stepped back taking in his appearance and realised quickly that his eyes were glowing green orbs in the darkness. She knew that no matter where he was now she would find him in the crowd if ever they were separated who else on the planet had eyes like his.

"Should we go down?" she asked simply her voice thankfully not wavering under the weight of his gaze.

With a simply nod he swept her in against his body and she barely had time to take a breath before he disaperated taking her with him. When she opened her eyes again it was to find herself stood in the main courtyard of Hogwarts.

"You're not supposed to be able to do that," she can't help saying as a bubble of laughter spilled from her lips.

He chuckled softly in response and then turned to face the large doors that were now slowly opening to him. Even in the semi darkness Ginny could make out a figure waiting in the doorway for them.

"Who goes there," with a smile Ginny was moving forward towards the figure instantly recognising that voice.

"I'm sorry Professor if we scared you, its Ginny, Ginny Weasley," stopping at the bottom of the stairs she looked up into the face of the schools latest Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

Instantly McGonagall's face turned from stern to delight as she took in one of her favourite students and she beckoned for Ginny to come up. Obliging Gin climbed the stairs feeling that Harry was hanging back waiting for her to make the introductions. With a welcoming smile Minerva pulled Ginny into a hug taking in the girl who has left her tutelage a scrawny teenager and had somehow become a being of pure power. Instantly Minerva knew that it had everything to do with the young man waiting in the shadows, the one with the glowing green eyes.

When Ginny pulled back she turned holding a hand out and Minerva watched as the man climbed the steps with a graceful gate like no other she'd seen before. Climbing the stairs Harry let his mind flare our searching for any possible problems but for the moment the grounds of Hogwarts were quiet, Voldemort still on the periphery of everything. So taking a moment out of worry he instead concentrated on the woman in front of him. He could feel her power buzzing and knew she was tied to the castle since she was the headmistress, but in a different way from himself. The power accepted him and he knew would bend to his will without a thought, but it was a tentative connection between the professor and the building one of necessity rather than want.

Stopping at the top of the stairs just behind Ginny he simply stared at the professor waiting to see what she would do. It was always interesting to meet someone new, and it had been happening so often lately that he had learned to simply sit back and wait to see what would happen.

"I take it that you are Harry Potter," McGonagall said simply taking in his form.

With a nod he watched as her face turned from the stern look to a smile that he wasn't expecting at all.

"You look just like your father," that was something new everyone always commented on his eyes looking so much like his mother and instantly he was intrigued by her.

"Why are you both here so late?" her stern look was back but Harry knew that it wasn't for them more for the danger that she sensed.

"Unfortunately Voldemort has picked this night to make his move, we have called for help and they should be arriving soon but I think we should prepare everyone," Harry voice carried into the darkness and for a moment the two of them simply stood eye to eye as McGonagall took in what he was saying.

Taking a breath the woman turned slightly looking over her shoulder back into the entranceway and Harry could feel the slight flare of power she sent out.

"Well then we best move then," with that McGonagall turned on her heel and was striding into the castle before either Ginny or Harry realised.

With a laugh that was very unexpected Harry followed the older woman, "I like her."

* * *

><p>Sirius was instantly awake as soon as he felt someone creep into his room, he lay on the bed listening to the quiet footsteps and was about to pull his wand when he caught a waft of very familiar scent.<p>

"What is it Lily," he was instantly bolt upright and he could see her in the semi darkness worrying at her lip a tell-tale sign that something was wrong.

"Harry's gone to Hogwarts, he says Voldemort is moving," that was all Sirius needed to hear with that he was out of bed and following her as she left the room heading for the apperition point.

All over the country wizards and witches were roused from their beds by order members and soon the news spread like wild fire. The war was coming to a head and those of the light and the dark began gathering ready to fight. Soon the grounds of Hogwarts were crawling with light wizards as preparations began for the fight to begin. Harry watched out of the window as another group of wizards trouped past and ignored the itch that being around all these people were giving him. He had already caught more than one person staring at him but he didn't care, this was his purpose on the planet. But with that thought his mind snapped to Ginny sitting not far away talking with her mother who was with a group of healers. They were sorting out plans for the battle and dealing with the countless injured that would result from it.

He knew that he wanted her to be his purpose, that he wanted a life with the fiery haired vixen but he had to make it through the battle first. Turning slightly he caught a child staring at him, she couldn't have been more than twelve her hair in two pigtails and bright blue eyes. He wished he could smile or do something more reassuring but when he looked at her she let out a little squeak backed up into a table and took off. He watched her run for a moment before turning his eyes back to the window and the forest beyond. He could feel Voldemort moving out there getting ready and he knew soon he would have to slip out of the din and into that forest to potentially meet his death.

Turning again he caught Ginny's eyes on him and this time he could find a smile to push onto his lips, anything for her. She smiled softly back at him and answered a question her mother asked her eyes turning back to the woman and the others gathered around. He knew without a doubt that she would follow him into that forest and if he was being truthful to himself he knew he needed her to as well. He'd already proved what a disaster going alone had been, so he would take her, but he would also make sure she came back even if he didn't.

Placing a hand against the cool stone he listened to the hum of the castle. The power around him knew of the battle to come knew that blood was about to be spilled on these grounds and it wouldn't be the first time. Latching onto that hum of power he pulled a tendril of it into himself weaving as he did. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the feel of the stone beneath his skin as he sent that tendril of power through his mind and straight to the glowing cord that occupied most of it now. The second that the power touched Ginny it snapped into place and he heard her gasp softly behind him, his ears attuned perfectly to her even in the din that surrounded them.

Opening his eyes he turned to look at her and she frowned at him, knowing he had just done something but not what. With a sift smile he closed his eyes again and let the power recede form his mind, and checked to make sure the connection he had made would stay in place even if he wasn't around. Secure in the knowledge that if he feel the castle would take her to safety he opened his eyes again and starred out into the darkness and the path that laid gaping wide at his feet.

* * *

><p>AN hello again old friends long time no see i know I'm sorry have been preoccupied with other projects like my first Hunger Games fic that seems to have possessed me but I am not abandoning this one. I have just had a bit of writers block. Fight scenes aren't my favourite thing to write so I'm trying to avoid this one falling flat... so with that I know this was a bit of a filler chapter and a little disappointing after the wait but it had things I needed said in it. Newho hope you enjoyed and as always some reviews would be great xx


	44. Unexpected

A/N Hello peeps and peepettes hopefully life's been treating you well. I think I'm rapidly coming to the end of my story which I'm both happy about and sad to see. Happy cause my brain has been skittering away to other projects and it will be nice to have another completed under my belt, sad because I'm really loving this Harry and Ginny. I have a feeling though that this story won't be the last we see of them... anyway hope you enjoy and I hope I can get my brain around the last battle (that always seem to suck whenever i try lol) so yeah read and review! xx

* * *

><p>Harry felt the moment that something new passed onto the grounds of Hogwarts, something that hadn't set foot here in some time if ever at all, it was a power that he had not been expecting to follow his call. Looking up he looked out at the darkness as if he could see them moving towards him, and he could definitely feel it.<p>

Turning he caught Ginny's eye and she instantly climbed to her feet ignoring the questions of her companions as she joined Harry at the window. His arm snaked out to pull her roughly against his side and she let him instinctively knowing that he needed the feel of her, she needed to feel him after all. He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply taking in her scent for the millionth time. He could spend forever breathing that scent and his cat happily rolled in the feel of it as he took it into this mind.

"What is it Harry?" she asked finally unable to keep her worries silent.

"Someone's coming and I'm not sure who it is yet, I want you to hang back ok until I'm sure it's safe," he pulled back enough to see her frowning at him and he chuckled at the look his hand coming up to cup her cheek.

"I'm not leaving you behind I just want you to hang back a little," her frown deepened and he couldn't help but kiss the corner of her mouth, "please?"

She shivered at the feel of him whispering against her skin and simply nodded knowing that she couldn't say no to him.

He smiled as he moved back to look out of the window again, his eyes going blank for a moment and she realised that he was looking at something that none other could see. She felt the flare of power crawl over her skin and she shivered stepping against him as he let it pour over her skin. Merlin was she addicted to the feel of his power against her skin and she could feel her cat rising to the surface.

Just as she was about to do something she would more than likely regret in front of everyone harry turned as if he had heard something his eyes locking on the entrance to the great hall. Ginny turned in time to see a third year come skittering into the room her face flushed and looking deathly scared. Harry didn't even pause he was moving before anyone had even realised the girl had burst into the room in search of a teacher. She was moving off to where a few of the teachers were assembled but Harry ignored her he simply strode between the tables that were being moved back, and headed out into entry way.

"Harry!" Ginny called as a scream of fright ripped the air and suddenly everyone was moving as one.

Fighting back the fear that was building in her throat Ginny moved meaning to catch up to Harry but she was caught by the flood of people and they hampered her movements. Searching inside her mind she found Harry and found he was completely calm, but really that didn't tell her anything, he was like this at all times when there was a situation a foot. So she sent a pulse of love down the connection to let him know she was there and slowly fought her way through.

Harry felt Ginny moving in his mind and he pulled the sensations down into his chest, let her warmth soak him as he approached the double doors that had been bared. Sinking into the castle power he moved the bars back and people that had been in the entryway skittered back, some having already seen the figures as they walked across the courtyard were already fearful. Harry blocked it all out, feeding the emotions of those around him into the void as he centred on the power to open the door, and the feel of the approaching people. His skin tingled as he felt a familiar caress but he didn't let it swamp him, it could be one of many one of which he well and truly didn't want here anywhere near his mate.

When the doors opened it was to show a group of about twenty climbing the steps all wearing hooded black cloaks that masked their identities completely. Harry wasn't surprised as he heard screams behind him, but he knew these were death eaters, these were potentially a new threat altogether. Stepping forwards he stood in the middle of the entry way, his hands behind his back and his legs braced apart encase someone threw a curse at him. Letting go his power rippled along his skin and he felt a flex of fur before it receded. As he curled his fists he also felt the bite of claws, his cat letting him know he was ready for the fight. But he didn't move he simply waited as they climbed the steps and stopped just inside the doors.

So far the magic around his was just more confused than anything, since these were creatures that it knew but hadn't had many interactions with. Harry on the other hand knew the feel of them so completely that his cat stopped pacing and perked its ears up.

Just then one of the figures broke from the ranks and walked forwards in front of the others obviously their leader. Harry felt the moment that Ginny broke through the assembled crowd but she hung back and he was glad, the feel of her at his back was both soothing and distracting and he knew he couldn't have her closer to these people before he knew exactly what they wanted.

"Reveal yourself," Harry said simply feeling the power in his own words and hearing the base rumble of his cat.

Hands slipped from the folds of cloak revelling hands wrapped in black gloves and they moved to push back the hood. People all around him gasped but harry simply observed as a man in his early thirties with skin black as mahogany revelled himself.

Instantly Harry felt the worry in his bones slip from him, this was definitely the best outcome that he could hope for. Taking a step he closed the gap between himself and the man and reached out his arm in a warrior's greeting that the man returned.

"It is good to see you Blair," Harry said as he gripped the man's arm and smiled.

Blair returned the smile and behind them Ginny caught the glint of his eyes in the candle light.

They stood in the greeting for a moment and then Blair waved his arm and the cloaked figures around them stepped forwards and as one swept back their hoods revelling people that Ginny had never met but Harry seemed to know.

Harry turned then his eyes locking on to her without searching and gestured for her to come forwards. She slipped from the assembled wizards and witches and walked confidently forwards until Harry pulled her against his side so she had no choice but to wrap her arm around his back or be pulled off her feet. Blair watched quickly as she approached and then appraised her as she stood wrapped around Harry.

"So this is your mate," Blair said dipping his head in greeting which Ginny returned.

"She is," Harry said simply, but Ginny knew there something more to this that she as missing.

Blair stepped back from the couple then and turned to his companions who walked forwards. Harry smiled when he saw the girl move up next to Blair, her eyes down cast as she fidgeted with the edge of her cloak. Ginny guessed she couldn't be more than fifteen, with tight golden curls pulled back from her face in a ponytail.

"Is that really the greeting a get Lucy," Harry said and Ginny was surprised to hear laughter in his voice as he let her go so she could stand on her feet steadily.

The girl, Lucy, looked up then and Ginny had a flash of large sapphire eyes before the girl threw herself at Harry wrapping her arms around his neck so that he could lift her from the floor and crush her against him in a hug that left her squealing.

"That's more like it," he laughed and Ginny simply stared dumb founded.

She had never seen Harry like this with anyone but her, but she knew instinctively that this girl was no threat in that way, they way Harry looked at her was like a big brother.

When he put her down he pressed a kiss to her cheek and she snuggled into him, rubbing her race against his chest, and Ginny knew the gesture instantly. She was scent marking him, a very cat move, and then it hit her why these people all felt so familiar and her eyes widened.

"Yep breeze you've got a pack of cats at your back," Harry said as he trailed his hand over Lucy's hair and Ginny watched as she nuzzled into the caress.

Turning Ginny looked at the assembled people as they stood passively and she realised they were all watching her waiting for her reaction. She felt a pulse of love down the bond and turned to find Harry holding his hand to her. She instantly reached a hand out to slip into his touch and he pulled her forwards so that he could bury his face against her hair.

"These are loyal cats that Blair has assembled. I know a few and others I have only heard of but I trust them," she shivered as she felt his lips against her pulse point but didn't move, "they trust me and know what I'm capable of but they don't know you Breeze you need to show them what you are for them to accept you."

Pulling back she looked up into his emerald eyes and saw the understanding there. He knew she was still hidden from everyone but family and close friends and this wasn't going to be an easy move for her. She turned then looking at the crowd of people that had gathered but not moved forwards, students, teacher, wizards and witches all watching them.

"Don't hide anymore breeze," Harry whispered and she shivered as she felt his power wash over her skin and then she was smothered by the feel of fur under her fingertips.

Leaning down he nuzzled against her face as she heard the gasps and cries from behind her and knew exactly what they were seeing.

When he moved back she was looking into his beautiful cat face and she felt her own cat stalking in her mind demanding to be released. She looked back again and this time she saw her family all of them smiling at her with love and understanding. Turning back to Harry she watched as the girl still pressed to him turned her head up and then she was looking at a cat that had bright golden fur and strips of a deeper gold.

"Little tabby," Harry laughed as he ran a furred finger over her nose to which Lucy started purring.

Ginny turned in time to see the others drop their cloaks to the floor and shift, each of them showing their half form. Eventually she was the only one stood in a crowd of cats and her skin was singing with the need to change. Taking a breath she glanced at her mother who simply nodded and then she was shifting. This gained more gasps as people knew who she was even if they didn't know who Harry and these people were. When she opened her eyes again Harry was smiling at her and he detangled himself from Lucy so that he could gather her against his body. Burying his face in her neck again she felt his teeth there and shivered as he publicly claimed her in front of his assembled people.

When he lifted his head she felt a tentative hand on her arm and she turned to find Lucy smiling at her as she rubbed her hand over Ginny's furred arm.

"So pretty," Lucy whispered and Ginny couldn't help but grin.

Soon all of the cats were surrounding both Harry and her and she felt hands caress over her skin, hot and gentle in their touch and she realised she was being welcomed by them. she watched as Harry ran his hands over peoples hair, touched their faces, hands arms, anything he could reach and then almost of their own accord her hands were moving to mirror his. One woman nuzzled her face against hers and Ginny closed her eyes marvelling at the feel of it as a man moved to run his fingers over her hair. Harry only growled once when one of the more exuberant young men tried to venture his hands into areas that were Harry's and Harry's alone, but it was in a good natured way.

Soon they were stepping back and Ginny felt the cool touch of their magic as they shifted back and she followed suit until it was only Lucy tucked happily against Harry in her cat half form. With a chuckle Harry rubbed behind her ear and had her purring quickly.

"Little tabby let's play nice ok," he said as he tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes and the girl simply smiled and melted back to her human form.

Harry turned to Blair then, the playfulness slipping from his face as the seriousness of their predicament fell around them.

"I hope you understand what you're walking into old friend," Harry said addressing Blair who simply nodded.

"We know Harry and we're with you," one of the younger shifters said as she stepped around a man that gave of obvious mate vibes.

She squeezed his arm as she moved but he didn't let her out of his sight, his eyes for her and any perceived danger only. Harry reached out and ran his thumb over her cheekbone in a soft caress and Ginny watched as the males face tightened though he didn't say anything and turning back to Harry she found that he wasn't looking at the girl but at her mate.

"I am glad to have you all with us," he said simply and the man nodded once in return.

Turning Harry moved to her and tangling their hands together he moved back towards their crowd of watchers. They quickly scrambled out of his way as he moved, Ginny at his side of course, and the group of cat shifters at his back. Harry felt better having the feel of all that cat surrounding him, but he also knew that this was going to be dangerous and he worried for the people that were by extent part of his family.


	45. Darkness and Power

Ginny could feel people watching her, people she had known all of her life and others she had met and become friends with at school, all of them were watching her. He tried to ignore the eyes as she moved between them, doing the jobs that needed to be done in preparation but it was hard. It had been hard enough having them watch her interact with Harry, but now that every last one of them knew her secret she could feel them watching her with a burning itch pressing against her skin. She wanted nothing more than to run away with Harry, but this was his fight and she knew she had to be here with him, so she gritted her teeth and ignored the increasing whispers in her wake.

Ignoring them she moved between the people looking for the one person she needed right then. Thankfully she caught sight of him standing with her brothers, their heads bent together obviously talking about something major.

"Dean!" she called and the boy turned to look at her with weary eyes and she didn't blame him, "please Dean I need to talk to you a moment."

He turned and looked at her brothers who simply shrugged and he stepped forwards towards her. Taking a breath to steady her nerves she moved back and he stepped around her so that he could move to a quiet corner of the hall where people wouldn't over hear.

Ginny simply watched him for a moment, sorrier for their last meeting then he could imagine, but she didn't say anything about it knowing it would hurt him more.

"I wanted to know if you and your companions completed the mission you had been given, the err one that you told me about," she wasn't sure how much she should say they were unsure about who could be a spy in their midst.

He simply stared at her for a moment and then his eyes moved to over her shoulder and they grew cold. She turned and instantly locked onto Harry who was watching her even clean across the hall. She knew he could see her face perfectly as she could see him, but she didn't do anything. Instead she sent a pulse of love through their bond and felt his returning gesture, with a small smile she turned back to Dean who was watching her.

"Seamus just got the second to last one with Luna, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem has been destroyed but we don't know how to get the last one," his voice was flat but she could pick up the hints of pain at the edges.

Obviously he wasn't as over her as she had hoped, "what's the last," she asked her voice dropping as she stepped in closer to him so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Nagini," he replied simply and then he was moving leaving her alone to process that bit of information.

With a sigh she turned back into the crowd once again feel the eyes on her as she moved into the people who subtly shied away from her. She wanted this night over for more than one reason now.

Molly knew her daughter well enough to know that all of the attention was going to cause her to blow soon, but she didn't say anything. What could she say? A secret Ginny had protected valiantly had just been revealed in front of hundreds of her wizarding brethren, a move that could never be undone. Molly was unsure what the future would hold for her daughter, but for now they simply had to make it through the night, through the next fight, and she would worry about what was to come later when she knew her daughter was safe and lived. Turning she caught sight of Harry back at his post near the window but this time accompanied by the man he had introduced as Blair. She couldn't help but shiver as she looked at him, the man screamed danger to her senses but she didn't say anything. Harry obviously trusted him since the two had been whispering together for some time.

Turning again she took in the sight of the others Blair had brought with him, some helping with provisions, others simply moving about the room their eyes taking in so much as they scanned over the assembled people. The youngest of their group was sat with a bunch of sixth and seventh years showing them her fur as it rippled along her arms and stopped there. Each of them had wrapt eyes as she demonstrated how she could let the fur crawl across her skin and have it sink back so easily. She frowned at seeing her, why had Blair brought someone so young into a fight she obviously hadn't needed to be in, but she wouldn't question it she knew it wasn't her place even if she didn't like it. Shaking her head she turned her mind back to her work and helped madam Pomfrey prepare for the inevitable casualties.

Ginny paused as she caught a familiar scent and turned to find Luna behind her smiling in her own warm dreamy way. Ginny returned the smile and was surprised when Luna walked forwards and folded the slightly taller girl into a hug that Ginny quickly returned.

"Always knew you were special," Luna said simply as if that was all that needed to be said and Ginny realised it was, the quiet acceptance of this childhood friend made her heart swell.

Clearing her throat of the clog of tears Ginny fought her emotions to think straight, "is Neville ready?" she asked hearing easily how thick her voice was.

Luna's smile grew at the mention of Neville and Ginny couldn't help but grin, it was well known now that even though Neville had struggled against it the strange girl had snagged her man completely.

"He and his team are ready, they said to tell you that things are starting to move in the forest," with that she turned on her heel and disappeared into the milling people around her.

Ginny instantly felt her body grow tight and turned heading back through the people to find Harry at his post. He turned as she emerged his green gaze locking on her and she saw the way his eyes bounced the light back and knew his cat was close to the surface.

"They're ready Harry," she said knowing that he would know exactly what she meant, "I also think Voldemort may be on the move."

She moved so that he could slip his hand around her so that his hand was splayed against her back, his palm hot against her skin.

"I know he's moving I can feel him, I have to go out there and meet him soon, but not before he plays his hand," his words made her shiver and he simply pulled her closer to his body.

Just then there was an all mighty boom that rocked the castle eliciting screams from the younger hall occupants.

"It has begun my friend," Blair said simply and moved away from his post to where Ginny had no idea.

"Don't worry about them they know what they're doing," Harry said simply and moved then pulling her with him.

"You don't leave my side Breeze, the second I can't see you anymore is the moment I give up on everyone else. You are my world Breeze remember that, I will let them all burn to save you so don't leave me," his whispered words had her skin rippling with goose bumps and all she could do was nod her agreement.

With that he moved and she moved with him, a shadow in his wake, as they head for the front of the school where their opponents were starting to break through the magical protections and she could her curse fire cracking through the night.

Just then she heard as Neville activated his part of the plan, the shockwave from the explosion buffeting against the side of the castle as the bridge was blown. She prayed that everyone had made it across fine and that his team would be moving back to the protections of the castle now that they had cut off one of their ways in. she knew this would funnel them to the main bridge that opened up into the courtyard where there would be people waiting ready for them.

Harry called orders as he moved and people didn't even hesitate as they jumped to obey them and Ginny wasn't surprised his voice brooked no recourse, they would obey and that was final. When they reached the doors it was to find them open, and people spilling into the courtyard to meet the black cloaked fighters that were appearing everywhere. Off in the distance Ginny could see the hulking mass of giants and knew that they were cause of the boom everyone had heard earlier. She was unsure what good they were going to be against the giants but she pushed the fear aside, giving herself over to the power she could already feel wrapped around Harry and soon her own power was rising to meet his.

Ignoring all of her worries she pulled her wand from her pocket and moved with Harry as he waded into the fight not even looking back, for a moment she was hypnotised by the way he moved, but she pushed it back and moved with him. Death eaters were flowing in thick from everywhere and she had to dive more than once as a curse was thrown her way specifically because she was at Harry's side, but she didn't care. She could feel the power that had taken Harry before but instead of letting it scare her she just pulled on it, letting it fill her as well as him. She could feel how calm his mind was now and she let her own mind sink into the calm void that he used to centre himself she needed every bit of her mind to get through this.

Harry could feel the moment Ginny gave herself over to the power, could feel her pulling on his own well and he easily fed power into her wanting nothing more than to make sure she was safe. Even as his magic took down opponents around him part of his mind was on Ginny and her movements as she shadowed him. More than once he sent out a wave of power to stop someone from getting too close to her but she didn't seem to notice and he simply let her feel his need to protect her every time she got close enough to him.

The Death Eaters were coming in fast and thick their ranks enough to match every wizard that was fighting but Harry didn't let the odds get to him, he had known this was exactly how things would go. He could feel the other shifters moving through the people taking down more than their fair share, they moved with the same practiced grace as Harry even as they weren't as powerful. He knew they would look after each other so for the time he didn't worry about them; instead he concentrated on the darkness around him. One death eater screamed as he threw a curse at Harry and instead of ducking it and allowing it past his right shoulder as it would have hit Ginny, instead he held his hand up the shield easily springing to his fingertips and the power of the curse was absorbed. When he lowered his hand the shield was gone instantly allowing him to fire a curse back that had the Death Eater dropping to the floor with a scream.

Harry moved between the Death Eaters casting them aside as he needed moving towards his ultimate goal. As he moved he could feel the hate in the back of his mind until it was like a black spot and he felt where Voldemort was waiting for him. Glancing over his shoulder at Ginny she caught his eye instantly and he relayed what he was doing without saying a word. Both moved towards that pull until the broke through the pocket of fighting to find themselves face to face with the person he had heard so much about but hadn't actually ever laid eyes on.

"We meet again finally Harry," his voice hissed out crawling across Harry's skin.

Instantly Ginny was there next to Harry, her hand sliding into his so that their fingers were tangled together.

"Hello Tom," Harry said simply drawing and angry hiss from Voldemort and Harry felt himself grow quiet his mind centring down to the one thing he knew for sure.

Voldemort had to die tonight, even if he had to die as well.

* * *

><p>AN hope you enjoyed the chapter, its been sweltering hot here which I don'd find very conducive to writing so I've been a little but lost but I quiet like the way this chapter turned out if I do say so myself.

I've had a few notes about the shifter stuff, here's where I'm coming from. Shifters give and seek comfort through touch, they are skin sensative, when they feel for someone if its a mate a friend or family they touch. Harry had accepted Hermione as his family, the sister he has always wanted so he will seek comfort from touching her (hugs caresses and the such) it is NOT sexual in any way. Shifters thrieve from touch without it they cant live, but they are not fast to give skin privileges. Hermione has gained those privileges and so he will hug her and hold her and even kiss her lightly on the cheek or forehead, nothing more than that. Ginny is Harry's mate and thus would not look at any other woman ever, but he would take comfort from others he loves. Hope this clears some things up, I won't be changing any of it since I love my shifters the way they are and there will be more of what I have given later.

Anyway hope you enjoyed and a big thank you to Samanne for the wonderful review and PM that made me smile so brightly my husband thought I'd gone nuts (well more nuts then the bloody heat is turning me.) and spurred me to get this chapter up. I look forward to everyone reviews letting me know what you think.


	46. Burning

A/N well I didn't expect a lot of feedback but 1 usable review was a little less then i was expecting, as for the anon one which was deleted becuase it missed the mark completely if all you're going to do is moan then why bother reading. Don't get me wrong I like when people tell me things that I can work on, bits that they feel I'm not doing right since I have a chance to change it but to just simply moan about how much you don't like my characters, well I'm simply not going to listen.

Any way I got this finished and I know I've been stringing all you lovely people along so here it finally is I hope you all enjoy and I get a little more feedback then one review lol oh and thank you to journeyrocks13 for the review!

* * *

><p>Harry felt Ginny beside him, her light the only thing anchoring him as he took in the man that was supposed to be his death. His snake like slit eyes glared at Harry as they took each other in, but Harry didn't let the stare unsettle him; he had worked his whole life for this moment. He could feel his power flaring at his fingertips but he didn't move, even as Ginny's hand tightened in his and he knew she could feel the power flaring over her skin. She didn't move though and he was glad of it knowing she was the only thing holding everything together.<p>

"Well Harry haven't you made a mess of my followers," Voldemort hissed as his eyes took in the dead death eaters scattered around the courtyard.

Harry didn't move, didn't take his eyes of Voldemort as he paced in front of him a few feet away. He took in the maddened form of Bellatrix as she watched her master move and he knew she was just waiting for the command to jump forward but Voldemort didn't give it instead he watched Harry, Harry's calmness making the man uneasy.

Just then Harry caught movement out of the corner of his eye and moved slightly just as a giant snake appeared slithering between Ginny and he. Ginny felt her skin crawl as the reptile moved between them but she didn't let it force her and Harry apart, instead she simply gripped harder to his hand as it moved between their legs until it curled its way up to its master. Voldemort watched his prized pet as it came to his hand and Ginny realised this was the last one, this was the one that they had to kill before they could kill Voldemort.

She used what she knew of the Horcruxes, the little she knew, to try and think on her feet about what they could use. She knew the dark magic wrapped around the snake wouldn't be easily defeated, but she also knew there was a way since others had been destroyed before. Cursing herself for not talking more with Dean she tried hard to bring up any shred of information her mind might have soaked in without her consciously realising. Before she could formulate a plan though besides her Harry's body grew taught and she knew he had seen something she had not. She blinked and felt Harry's hand push her until she was behind him, her palms pressed to his back, just as a curse flew where she would have been.

"Very good Mr Potter so the rumours of your power haven't been exaggerated," Ginny looked at Harry as Voldemort's eyes fell on her, "neither it seems were those of your weakness."

Voldemort's voice grated against her skin but Ginny refused to show any weakness in front of him, especially with what he was implying about her.

"Now now Tom, let's not drag my mate into our fight," Harry's voice was calm but Ginny could feel the depths of his anger, no one threatened his mate and got away with it.

Voldemort hissed at the use of his name but didn't say anything more and Harry simply waited for him to act as he knew he would.

Ginny tensed a second before Harry did letting him know the moment Bellatrix moved under her masters unspoken order. Harry tensed ready for the attack and lifted his wand in time to deflect the curse she fired at them, knowing she was aiming for Ginny. To his surprise as he was busy deflecting the curse Ginny raised her own wand and screamed out the curse ripping through the air with a blinding blue arc. Harry watched as Bellatrix took the curse to the chest and the magic simply sunk into her skin. For a moment there was silence and then Bellatrix began to cackle in her maniacal way, but then the laugh died in her throat and the people gathered watched as her skin seemed to peel from her bones. Her eyes bulged as the curse worked its way through her system and Harry simply watched as his mate's magic worked. With an inhuman scream she folded in on herself and then with a blast of magic she was gone, leaving behind nothing but tatters of clothing.

For a moment everyone was stunned and then Voldemort was moving casting curse after curse in anger as he screamed out. Harry pulled Ginny against him with one hand and countered the curses that were flying with the other, moving as he did to follow Voldemort's movements perfectly. Death eaters around them paused in their fight as Voldemort stood against Harry, and even the light fighters stopped as they took in the battle that was about to begin.

Feeling her magic flare a warning to her Ginny turned in time to see Neville's familiar face, his forehead bloody and his hair matted with it, but otherwise he seemed uninjured. His eyes flashed as he caught her attention and then his hand came up showing her what he was holding. She frowned at the tattered old sorting hat wondering why he would bring such a thing into a fight, but then she caught the glint of silver within its depths and smiled. Subtly she moved behind Harry and within a heartbeat Neville threw the hat and Ginny snatched it from the air, her fingers delving into their depths.

Heat washed over her hand as she gripped the hilt of a sword of legend. This was Godric Gryffindor's blade the highest founder of the Hogwarts castle and a true warrior king in his time. She knew without a doubt that if something could kill a Horcrux then this blade was it. Pulling back feeling the power swirl around her skin she let the hat fall to the floor and held the hilt of the sword gleaming in the night.

"Impossible," Voldemort hissed and Harry moved aside in a fluid motion his eyes locked on Voldemort as Ginny swung the sword of legend straight at the snake that was diving at Harry its fangs bared.

The blade sank into its flesh like butter, so easily she barely felt the resistance she had been expecting. With a resounding snick the creature let out one last blood curdling scream that sounded altogether too human and its head dropped at their feet. Harry looked down at the head and the kicked it to the side with contempt his eyes snapping back to Voldemort with a wiry smirk.

When he looked up again Voldemort's eyes were blazing with power and hatred and Harry knew they had tipped the mad man over the edge.

"You think you've won but tell her Harry, tell her why I still can't die at your hands."

Harry felt Ginny grow still behind him and he gave in for a moment taking his eyes from Voldemort since he had a feeling in some strange way the man wouldn't attack him with his back turned. Ginny was staring at him with bright eyes and Harry could see the pain in them.

"Believe in me Breeze I promised I wouldn't leave didn't I," he whispered and she could feel the touch of his power against her skin.

She remembered the whispered promise he had made while they had laid tangled together in her bed, but she still ached at the thought of losing him. They had come so close to losing each other on to many occasions as of late and she wasn't sure if her heart could stand it again.

"Believe," he whispered out again and all she could do was nod as he turned back to face Voldemort.

"Ok Tom do your worst," he spat and this time everyone there could feel his anger as his power washed over them.

With a sneer Voldemort raised his wand and Ginny knew what curse he was going to cast before the words left his lips, she also knew that Harry wasn't going to move from it, that he would stand there and protect her as he let the curse hit his body.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed and all Ginny could do was watch in horror as the green cursed arched towards Harry hitting him square in the chest.

She felt the curse hit Harry as if it had hit her own body the pain exploding through her as she screamed out his name. She couldn't hold herself up, she couldn't feel anything but the pain of him dying and she knew it lasted only a mere moment to everyone else, but to her it was a lifetime. She felt his power in her mind a blazing light and then their connection flared with heat and pain and she screamed. Her body crumpled and she knew she was falling, falling with Harry as his body collapsed under the weight of the curse. All she could do was scream as she crumpled to the floor and felt the weight of Harry wrap around her. She gave into the heat of his body and the darkness tugging at the edge of her vision and let it pull her under into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Voldemort lifted his wand but did nothing, this needed to happen he needed the dark lord to cast his final curse and he knew Ginny wouldn't understand. He watched as the thing masquerading as a man fired the curse that had killed his father and so very many others. The green light was almost blinding but he didn't care he watched as the curse flew at his chest ready for it. He wrapped his mind around the feel of Ginny, her heat and warmth and love, and braced himself for the curse to impact him.<p>

As the curse hit his skin he knew it had the potential to kill him as it had killed so many others, but as he felt it move against him his power flared catching all of that death exactly how he needed it to. He could feel his power flaring and then straining, knowing that it was going to take every last drop that he had to redirect the curse and it was something that was going to leave him almost dead, but not quite.

He twisted his own power around the curse redirecting it from its course of killing him, instead he pulled it into his body straight towards the one thing he held inside him that had to die. He sent that curse cascading into his body and let it find the part of Voldemort he had been cursed to carry with him. He felt as the curse burned through the darkness, felt as the thread he had tried to smoother before was burned in totality until it was only himself and Ginny in his mind, but he also felt the damage that the action caused. Ginny was screaming and he knew she felt his pain and though he wasn't dying but he couldn't reach out to her couldn't tell her that it was only a piece he was giving up. Instead he felt as his power flared one last time and then blackness sucked him under.

* * *

><p>Ginny could feel Harry with her, knew that wherever she was he was right there besides her. She wanted to grasp for him but she knew she couldn't, knew that wherever they were she didn't have substance and neither did he. Suddenly everything made sense to her, she knew where they were and she sighed in peace. She was home, in the one place that Harry and she would be safe, they were inside their power. They were held safe in the source of all power and it was a peaceful place.<p>

When her awareness of it flared she felt Harry, his hands around her waist, his chest pressed to her back, and she knew that she could stay here forever wrapped in him. This was their reward for all that they had suffered for the pain and loss, this was their resting time. Voldemort was mortal now, he had no backup plan and there were other wizards powerful enough to kill him now, they weren't needed for the way. But she didn't want to stay, futures and possibilities that could have been plagued her. Half remembered dreams of a child spilled into her mind and she knew they couldn't stay, that she had to return.

Harry felt the moment Ginny decided and he smiled to himself, he knew what she would pick but he had to wait for her, had to wait for her to want it. He knew he had tapped his power well when he redirected the curse, but now they were floating in pure energy and he could feel not just his own well but hers as well, filling to the brim with power. He knew when they returned that they could destroy heaven and earth itself if they wanted.

Harry's eyes popped open and he realised that he had collapsed on top of Ginny, her bright flash or red hair the first thing he saw. He felt as hands gripped him, meaning to move him from her and he knew it had barely been seconds since they had been sucked under by the darkness. Voldemort's minions were meaning to remove his body so that they could get to Ginny and kill her, he could sense their intentions as they touched him and there was no way in hell he was letting them anywhere near his mate. Pulling on the power that he was suddenly drowning in he screamed and felt as their bodies disintegrated around him.

There were yells of fright and anger from Voldemort's followers as someone who was supposedly dead disintegrated their comrades. Instantly they drew there wands meaning to fire before he had a chance to get up onto his feet and Harry knew all of this, knew the pain and malice they held in their hearts. Turning his head his gaze locked on the closest one to him and he simply stopped holding the power back. It flared from his skin in a wave that hit the death eaters closest to him and made them scream as it ate away their flesh down to the bone but didn't kill them straight away. Instead it ate away at them until they were gone nothing but wisps of smoke on the breeze.

Harry could feel Voldemort's anger, knew the man didn't know what was happening but Harry didn't care. Instead he turned his attention back to Ginny as her eyes opened and locked onto his.

"Harry," she whispered and he smiled at her, moving his hand up to rest against her cheek.

"What is this!" Voldemort roared and Harry turned then taking in his form.

To his eyes Voldemort was nothing but a dark patch on the face of the pattern of life. He could see so much more around them, potential and life and this man was standing in the way. In one fluid move Harry was on his feet and he pulled Ginny up to his side, her body moulding against his as her hand reached out to rest against his heart.

She could feel her cat in her mind, stronger and more with her than ever before. She knew she was at peace with her cat now, that no matter what anyone else did she would be one with her always, just as Harry was with his cat. Harry smiled down at her as she looked up into his cat eyes and knew that hers reflected the same look.

"What is this!" Voldemort demanded again and Harry felt as he tried to flare his power in an attack that failed so easily against the combined power of Harry and Ginny.

Turning his head Harry locked his gaze with Voldemort, "simple Tom this is the power you know not."

Voldemort's angry scream rippled through the night air as Harry leant down letting his lips collide with Ginny's. Instantly their power was there pushing against their skin and using the last of his senses Harry directed their combined power straight at Voldemort.

He felt as the power hit the creature that posed as a man; felt as their power burned through the layers of protection he had tried to hide behind. Their power poured into the husk of a man as Harry deepened the kiss and Ginny's hand balled against his chest. All around them people touched by the darkness screamed as their bodies burned along with Voldemort, and yet they kept pouring power into him, kept pushing their love into him until it burned his presence completely from the world.

Harry sagged against Ginny as he felt the last of their combined power drain from his body. He had a moment to turn and take in the fact that every last person stood around them was a warrior for the light, that they were all innocent. Voldemort was gone, his darkness scored from the world by their light. He pulled Ginny against him feeling that she had already succumbed to magical exhaustion. Carefully he sunk to the floor pulling his mate into his lap as he felt his own body succumbing to the expenditure. Before the darkness took him he felt fingers sliding against his skin and he turned to find Blair there, with all the other cats and he knew he would be safe that they would take care of them. He happily slipped into darkness knowing that he had done his duty and he could finally rest.


	47. Home

Harry's awareness came back to him slowly, he knew he was lying on something soft and warm, and he knew without a doubt he was safe but he also knew that he was alone. When he opened his eyes he took in the fact that he was in a dimly lit room in the centre of a bed that was large enough to hold many people not just himself. Stretching his tired muscles he sent his mind searching for Ginny even as he took in the fact that her scent was thick on the mattress next to him meaning she had been sleeping here not long ago.

He felt more than saw where she was and realised quickly that she was still in the room with him. Turning he pulled himself up so that he could get a better view of the room and quickly found where she had secreted herself away. To his surprise she wasn't alone.

Rolling to the edge of the bed he let his feet fall to the floor but he didn't move, he simply took in the sight in front of him shocked but with a soft smile. Ginny was curled on a large couch not far from him, but she also shared that couch with three other people, thankfully all of them female. He could see Lucy on the furthest outside and he smiled at the little Tabby knowing she would have wanted to be part of the healing.

The other two women Harry didn't know personally but recognised as some of those that came with Blair. They had their arms wrapped around Ginny; one behind one in front, and Ginny had her head resting against the shoulder of the woman in front. She was smiling softly in her sleep and he knew she was enjoying the feel of so much shifter surrounding her. He was glad that she had finally given into what was her nature, she needed the touch and he knew he wouldn't be enough alone.

Stretching he felt his muscles bunch and unbunch and knew that he had been asleep for some time. His cat prowled in his mind wanting nothing more than to be released and as Harry took in his surroundings he knew he had no reason to not to give in. with a wash of power he let his cat forward and soon he was sat on his hind legs his front paws tucked against his body and his tail wrapped around him twitching slightly. He simply sat for a moment taking in the sight of his mate wrapped around so much shifter and then he was moving needing to be with her.

His body slinked across the floor silently and he easily climbed onto the large couch that the women were sleeping on. Ginny sighed as she felt his fur slide against her bare legs and he moved nuzzling at them until eventually he could push himself between Ginny and the woman she had wrapped herself around in front of her. He settled his body against her and rested his head in her lap as he felt the heat of all of the shifters around him, it felt wonderful.

He felt more than saw as she came awake, her body tensing slightly, though still relaxed. Her hand came down to trail over his head and he nuzzled into the feel of it as she signed happily.

"You're finally awake," she whispered and he simply looked up at her his bright eyes showing his frown.

"Don't give me that look, I've been awake for a few days but you've been out cold. Anna said that was normal but you still scared me," he could tell she was worried so he simply nuzzled a little tighter against him and the turned to take her fingers in his mouth nipping her slightly before he ran his tongue over the small hurt.

With a small laugh Ginny let her head fall back onto the woman's shoulder her eyes never leaving his face as he licked at her hand slowly.

"So he's awake then," he heard a soft voice say suddenly and he turned to see the woman Ginny was leaning against move, and then her hand sunk into his thick fur behind his neck. He stilled at the caress but then her fingers were moving and he found himself unable to stop himself from purring. With a laugh Ginny's fingers joined hers and the two stroke him deeply until he was a bundle of heat and was purring deep in his chest.

"We'll go and let the two of you get reacquainted," the woman said softly pulling herself from Ginny's grasp.

Harry slipped to the floor allowing the women more room and then watched as she slipped to her feet Ginny's hand trailing over her arm as she did and the woman turned to smile at her. Bending the woman whispered to her companion who stirred and opened startling blue eyes. With a smile to Harry and a yawn she pressed a kiss against Ginny's cheek bone and simply climbed to her feet stretching luxuriously before padding on bare feet out of the room. Harry watched as the last woman bent tucked Lucy in against her body, still fast asleep, and then disappeared as well closing the door softly behind them.

For a moment he simply sat, his tail twitching as he watched Ginny stretching, her small tank top rolling up to expose her stomach and he could feel his body twitching with the need to touch her. Instead he kept in his cat form and watched as she rolled until she could stretch her legs along the couch, her toes stretching wide as she smiled happily.

"What?" she asked as she caught his gaze and he simply chuffed at her and she laughed lightly at the sound.

With a jump he was up beside her and then a wash of power skimmed across her skin and there was her Harry his eyes light as they took her in. With a smile she reached out to push her fingers into to his hair and he nuzzled into the touch just as he had done in his cat form.

"Are you alright love," he whispered and she shivered at the feel of his hot breath against the bare skin of her arm.

"I am, I was worried for you mostly, I woke up a few days ago and couldn't wake you," he easily saw the echo of her panic but didn't move or say anything, "Anna was there and she helped. She's explained so much to me while you were sleeping," she paused then frowning a little at him, "why didn't you explain about needing touch?"

He moved then scooping her up into his lap and she buried her head against his throat breathing in his scent and letting it wash over her.

Running his hands over her hair he held her close as her breathing calmed, "I knew you weren't ready, you were still warring with your cat. I had fully intended to introduce you to our world once the war was over," he whispered out his lips pressed to her temple.

She simply nodded and pressed herself against him harder. With a sigh she gave over to the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips and he let her stroke her hand over him, loving the feel of it more than anything.

She nuzzled into the feel of him wanting nothing more than to ball herself in the warmth he provided and live with him like that forever, and as they let their hands wander over each other she gave herself over to the feel of him and the love he gave her.

When the couple finally emerged from their room it was to find themselves in a house that they didn't recognise. Harry simply moved with Ginny, her hand tangled in his, until they found themselves in a small sitting room. Stretched across the couch a small cub sat in his lap was Blair looking much more relaxed than Ginny had ever expected to see him. With a smile as they entered he gestured for the couch opposite him and the couple dropped into it.

"I am glad to see you up and about," he said simply as he stroked along the back of the cub.

Ginny's eyes were all for the cub and Harry laughed lightly as he watched her, feeling the hunger to hold the little thing permeating her mind. Sensing what the woman wanted Blair lifted the cub who mewled at him and carefully handed him to her. For a moment Ginny froze as the cub settled into her lap, but then she couldn't help herself her fingers delved into the warm fur and she stroked him until he was a purring ball in her lap.

"Your little one?" she asked and looking up watched as a shadow passed over Blair's eyes and wondered what she could have said out of turn.

But his smile was back quickly and he simply shook his head, "a war orphan we were lucky to find. Little guy is nearly three, we're not sure what home he'll go to yet, if he was any wizarding family that will claim him. Until then he will stay here at the refugee with us."

The little one nibbled her fingers drawing her attention back to him and the fact that she had stopped stroking him. With a laugh she lifted him and rubbed her face against the soft fur of his belly and the little one purred deeper.

Harry settled back against the couch his hand trailing over Ginny's spine as she enjoyed the little cub but then his eyes turned to Blair and he could read exactly what the other man was thinking. With a sigh Harry trailed his fingers through Ginny's hair not wanting to break this dream of hers yet, not when he wasn't sure if it was something he necessarily had to break. Blair knew of the fact that Harry was seen as more than just the wizarding saviour so he wasn't surprised when Blair kept his tongue even as his eyes watched Ginny's fingers carefully.

The pain that Harry had kept from Ginny was simple, shifters couldn't bread. Two shifters could most definitely never produce a child, and the occurrences of one and another creating a child were few and far between. Harry knew the need Ginny held in her heart, the dream world she had lived in was so strong that he worried this news would tip her back to it, only his promise that he would give her it all had brought her back to him he didn't know what he would do when she found out.

So the two men sat quietly while she played with the cub until he curled in a ball in her lap and promptly feel asleep. With a small laugh she hitched him closer and moved so that she could curl herself against Harry's chest.

"So we're in the refugee," Harry said softly his voice dropping to a whisper that wouldn't disturb the little one.

"We thought it the best place to bring you, things have been moving quickly in the wizarding world. Moles have been flushed from their hide holes, and other dark wizards have been taken into custody. We have been watching all of this closely, and we have been keeping your families well informed of your progress."

Ginny looked up at the mention of her family suddenly realising that she hadn't asked about them once when she woke. Her mind had been all for Harry and the new experiences around her and suddenly she felt guilty.

Blair smiled at her knowing instantly how she was feeling simply from the shift of her shoulders and the small frown that spread across her delicate features.

"Don't worry little one, they are all safe, and they are happy that you are safe. Though I dare say your mother won't hold off much longer from seeing you," she laughed nervously at that and Blair chuckled lightly.

Ginny felt Harry then as he nuzzled against her hair and she couldn't help but feel the familiar heat bloom to life in her stomach and wasn't surprised as his arm came around her locking her against his body as his fingers spread out against her ribs and then across her stomach. She sighed into the touch and closed her eyes letting the two men talk as she breathed in his scent.

When she opened her eyes again she realised that she had dozed off and he had let her, closing her eyes she snuggled back against him. She wondered how long the tiredness was going to last but she didn't complain as she felt Harry shift beside her.

"Wake up love, time to go," his hand trailed over her hair and she looked up at him as she smiled at her softly, "time to see your family," he said before he leaned down to capture her lips.

It was a quick kiss that ended too soon and then he was moving climbing to his feet and waited for her to follow. She looked down at the little one who was still curled in her lap and then carefully lifting him slipped him down into the spot where Harry had been siting. She mewled for a moment before he settled into the warm spot that Harry had left behind and then she could hear his soft kitten snores.

Rising she stood next to Harry looking down at the contented little face as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on love I'm sure Molly is going spare, don't worry we can come back here whenever you want."

Before he could whisk her away though she couldn't help herself she leaned down and trailed her fingers over the little nose and muzzle of the cub before she felt the familiar tug in her navel and then they were gone.

They reappeared on the boundary lines of the Burrow and Ginny breathed in the scent of her home letting the familiar grounds settle her mind. She could see that there were people moving around the house, but they seemed unhurried and leisurely and she couldn't feel the sense of urgency that had been there before, things seemed so much calmer.

Ginny tangled herself in against Harry as he began moving suddenly feeling nervous. She wasn't sure what kind of reception she was going to get from her family, unsure what they thought of the power that Harry and she had raised between them. It was as the past through the ward lines that the first person spotted them.

Hermione was sat in the garden taking a moment to herself from the chaos of the Weasley's home. Things had been full on since the war had ended people constantly in and out of the Burrow. It had become and unofficial hub for the light side and Hermione was starting to feel a little claustrophobic from it. So she was hiding in the garden with a cup of tea in her hands as she tried to steady her mind that was buzzing. So it was as she rested that she found herself in the quiet of the garden and looking up saw the two figures approaching. With an inarticulate yell Hermione was up and out of her seat flying at the couple. She practically tackled to two of them and they caught her pulling her into a group hug. She laughed happily as they hugged her and she released the tension that had been in her chest worrying over them. Harry trailed his hand over her hair in a soothing gesture as she wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and the two women sobbed quietly.

When Hermione detangled herself she could see that Ginny's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears but neither of them said anything, instead Hermione took her hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm so glad to see the both of you, we've all been going spare, but Blair promised you'd be home soon," turning she pulled Ginny with her and with a laugh Harry followed watching Ginny closely.

He could feel that she was still tired even after resting wrapped around shifters and he knew for a fact that it would be a few weeks until she was back to her full strength. He on the other hand felt more powerful than he ever had but he was keeping his magic in check, he didn't want anything accidently happening.

As they reached the little ring garden the back door opened and instantly Ginny was flooded with family members. Harry watched as she disappeared under a sea of red and simply stood back knowing how much her family would need to touch her to make sure she was real. Hermione was the same she kept back having had her time and instead opted to wrap her arms around Harry's waist and hug him instead. Smiling softly Harry returned the hug pressing a kiss to her hair as he did.

"I'm glad to see you to Mione," he whispered and heard the slight hitch in her throat and knew she was crying again.

Thankfully Ron appeared then and with a handshake the two men finally gave up their animosity towards one another. Ron helped mostly by detangling a now full blown crying Hermione and pulled her to sit on the little bench she had been perched on before. Harry watched as Ron gathered her against him pulling her into his lap so she could bury her head against his shoulder and cry in peace.

"Harry!" he looked up just in time as his mother threw herself at him and he managed to catch her just before the impact tipped him and he slipped onto the floor.

"Geez mum give me a chance," but his joke was lost to her she was crying so hard that he knew she couldn't hear him.

He simply held her as she cry whispering soothing nonsense into her ear and stroked his hands over her hair. It took a while of him sat on the damp grass with her face buried against his chest, but she finally calmed down enough to look up at him and he hated seeing the worry and pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mum," he whispered and she smiled softly.

"It's alright baby," she let out a strange hiccup sob and Harry couldn't help but smile at her, "I'm just so happy you're here baby. You know how much I worried," and that was it she was off again.

Looking up he searched for help and locked onto Sirius who was simply watching from the side-lines with a wiry grin and with a gesture of his head the man walked forwards. Carefully Sirius slipped his hands around Lily's waist and lifted her she began to protest but he simply lifted her into a hug wrapping his arms around her.

"Come on Lils you're going to drown the poor boy at this rate," he nodded to Harry and then led her back towards to house where he hoped his mother would calm down a little.

He had never seen her so emotional but he could understand it, Lily's greatest fear was that he would die going against Voldemort. He knew that all his life that was the one shadow that she could never get around and now it was over and her son was here healthy and happy, it was a little more than Lily could take in.

Harry just about managed to climb to his feet in time to be tackled into one of Molly's famous hugs. He was a little taken back when she wrapped her arms around his waist and proceeded to squeeze him until it was a fight for him to breathe. When she pulled back he could see tears in her eyes but thankfully she didn't cry on him since he wasn't sure he could handle more women crying on him.

"You are a miracle, a true miracle," she whispered before she detangled herself and ran back to the house.

"Well I think you've won our mother over," Fred said with a laugh as he patted Harry on the back and George simply nodded his agreement.

Things progressed much the same for the next few hours, Ginny was welcomed back into the family and surprising to him Harry was part of it as well. When he finally managed to get a seat in a calm patch of the house he took a deep breath and settled his mind as he watched Ginny approach. She grinned at him as she sank onto his lap and he instantly felt his power pulse. With a gasp she turned to him with wide eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry babe I seem to be super charged at the moment," he chuckled as she frowned at him and simply bent to capture her lips.

When he pulled back again she was gasping for breath and he liked seeing the slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked and he knew exactly what she was asking.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her in tightly against his body and buried his face against her neck. She shivered as she felt his teeth graze over her pulse point the heat between them already rising.

"Whatever you want to do Breeze we have the rest of our lives."

* * *

><p>AN second to last chapter argh! cant believe its all coming to an end lol. well thank you everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	48. Peacefulness

Three months later found Harry stripped to the waist and sat in the Burrow's garden. They spent a few nights a week here so that Ginny could see her family but they had quickly moved into the cottage Sirius had let them use making it their own. But there was a peacefulness at the Burrow now that Harry quite enjoyed and he knew that Ginny wasn't completely ready to move out from her family home yet so he came with her when she needed.

But that still didn't mean he neglected his own routines. Now he was sat in the garden his legs folded beneath him his hands resting lightly against his legs as a cool wind pulled at the strands of his hair. He could feel Ginny moving in the house helping her mother as she made dinner for the guests that would be arriving soon. Once a week the whole family got together for dinner at Molly's house and Harry knew that Ginny looked forward to it every time. So Harry came and finding peace for a moment slipped into the garden.

He had been fighting with his new power level since they had returned and he found that meditation at least once a day was the only guaranteed way of keeping it under control. That and channelling the magic into something every now and then, but he wouldn't do this now around so many people who could see. Ginny had him working on an extension for the cottage at the moment and he wasn't allowed to touch anything with his hands, everything had to be done with magic, he had been puzzled how to do some things at first but he was quickly realising he could manipulate his magic into doing whatever he wanted. He knew once he finished that she would have something else for him to do and when that was over there would be something else. She knew the battle he waged every day and her cool presence was there to help.

Taking a breath he let his power seep out, not a lot but enough so that it ran across his skin. This was a sight that the Weasley's had grown used to, the almost inhuman sight of Harry glowing softly in the garden as he worked on his exercises, but this didn't stop him from drawing attention every now and then.

Unable to help herself Ginny put the plates down on the table and turned to the little window above the sink so that she could see him. It still marvelled her that this man, this powerful wizard shifter was hers and hers alone. She itched to go out there and join him but she stayed with her mother knowing that he needed this time to himself. She could already feel that his mind was calmer than before, that the turmoil of power inside him was calming. Neither of them had told anyone about his power boost, still unsure how it would be received by the nation.

The Ministry had quickly jumped into action raising one of their most senior lasting members to Minister. Kingsley thankfully was one hundred percent behind Harry knowing exactly what he had been through to save them all. But that didn't stop questions from being asked, so many people in the wizarding world didn't know about shifters, or if they had they liked to ignore their existence. So for the whole wizarding world to be saved by a shifter everyone had thought dead, it sent a lot of the older and pureblood families into a tizzy. Ginny didn't care as long as they kept away from him, and so far the Ministry had left him alone. She knew it was a matter of time before they came wanting answers, but for the moment they had enough on their hands rebuilding the tattered shatters of their world.

So for the moment they existed on an island of peace, and she was going to take full advantage of it since she knew there was something else looming on the horizon that they were going to have to go up against. Harry had taken her back to the refugee a few times so that she could see everyone she had grown close to and start to learn about the world she hadn't known about. She'd discovered that the refugee was actually a collection of buildings that made up a little village area that a lot of the shifters stayed in when the outside world got too much. All of them were from varying levels of wizard background and some had been raised completely within the refugee since their families had abandoned them. She had quite enjoyed meeting the different types of shifters, and she quickly learned that big cats and wolves or dog creatures were the most prominent in the shifters, though there were those that changed into things like hawks which she found fascinating.

There last visit to the refugee though had been rather tense. Apparently Eve had been there a few days before throwing her weight around and it had left the shifters unsettled and unhappy. Ginny heard the whispers, knew that the shifters wanted Harry to set them free from Eve's tyranny; after all he had saved wizards why couldn't he save them. She also knew that Harry heard it all, knew that his mind was occupied with the thought of it. She didn't know all that he had been through with Eve and her fanatical followers before they met, but she knew that Eve wanted Harry for his power, wanted him to keep her place amongst the shifters. Once again this was a problem that could wait, they were just grumbles at the moment but she knew eventually it could reach a tipping point.

"Will you stop drooling over there Ginny and give me a hand," Molly said laughing slightly at the pink tinge to her daughter's cheeks.

None of them were surprised anymore by Ginny when she was hypnotised by Harry, they also weren't surprised when both of them would simply forget the rest of the world and get lost in each other. So Molly was used to rousing her daughter and getting her moving again, and she had to admit she did see the appeal. Even without the power, or his shifter capabilities Harry was a sight to behold. Apparently Ginny wouldn't let him cut his hair so now it fell in black waves down to just below his shoulder, and every now and then the shorter lengths at the front would fall into his eyes. Molly had to laugh every time she watched Ginny shiver whenever he looked at her daughter from under that hair, ah the joys of being young.

Giving up all together Ginny simply carried the plates where her mother wanted and then quickly escaped into the garden. Harry didn't move as she approached which was normal, she knew he could feel exactly where she was as she could feel him so she wasn't surprised when he smiled but didn't open her eyes. Feeling a little naughtier than usual she glanced around and then with a wash of power shifted. Her cat was more than happy to spring forwards and she slipped into the familiar body happily. Padding forwards she made her way slowly across the garden to him, and once she reached him she simply circled him pushing her body against his. On her third circuit she felt more than herd his growl and then his hand was darting out to press into her fur and she leaned into it happily feeling the heat of his hand even through her layers of fur.

When she moved to circle him she sat at his knees, her tail twitching around her as she slunk onto the floor, her head resting against his knee. A moment later Harry's eyes popped open locking on her and she simply returned his gaze. He growled again then and she could feel the laughter in her mind which she quickly returned.

"You're going to be the death of me woman," he growled out as she felt the spike of desire run through his body.

Rising to her feet again she moved up against him once more and he lifted his arm so that she could nuzzle against the side of his chest. She knew for a fact that he was enjoying the feel of her fur against his bare skin, just the same as she enjoyed the feeling as well. Reaching out she grabbed her, pulling her heavy cat form into his lap so that he could bury his face into her neck, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin.

"Think we've got time before your family gets here," he whispered against her neck and in reply she shifted her power washing over his skin as she did and he found himself holding her in her half form.

Turning in his lap she moved until she could capture his lips in a crushing kiss and when she looked up again she found his beautiful black fur absorbing the light of the garden.

"Do you two ever get a room," someone moaned then and Ginny simply turned to find George striding across the garden.

"Why should we, we are cats after all," she replied feeling wicked and she couldn't help laughing as his steps faltered.

"You have me there my dear sister," he said and then quickly retreated into the house.

Turning she buried her head against his neck and breathed deeply sending shivers of pleasure along Harry's skin, "where there's one there's always more," she whispered and he nodded pulling her tightly against him.

As he pulled her against his body she felt the air shift around her and knew he was taking her home, and she wondered if they would be back in time for dinner, and really she didn't know if she cared.

* * *

><p>AN well there you have it my peeps all finished. What'd y'all think? I have very much enjoyed writing this and I think that I will definitly be keeping these guys on a back burner, I have a whole idea I want to do but for the moment I need to sodding finish other projects lol Newho thank you all for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed and lets me know what you thought (wouldn't it be wonderful if every follower left me a little note I'm not greedy just a 'I loved it' would do lol) neway hope to see you lovely people around my next works xx


	49. Author note

This is just a note to let all my wonderful story followers know that I have indeed given into pressure and started a sequel to this wonderful story, its name is Shifter and I hope you all enjoy this new creation as much as this story. Hope to see some familiar names around and I look forward to what you think of the new one.

s/9019718/1/Shifter


End file.
